The Universe
by Mekamus
Summary: When words are written a universe is created. But what if this Universe did not simply exist in the imagination of those eager readers and fans. What if this Universe existed in a physical form. What if you found yourself within the story, what would you do? Femslash eventually!
1. The Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated with him are unfortunately not mine. All characters originated with and belong to JKR, I'm just borrowing them for a little while - adding one that has originated in my imagination into their world.

Warning: Eventually this will contain themes of femslash (I can't help myself).

* * *

― CHAPTER ONE ―

When words are written a universe is created. But what if this Universe did not simply exist in the imaginations of those eager readers and fans. What if this Universe existed in a physical form? What if you could travel between them?

I can't exactly explain how it happened. However I know for sure that I did not simply fall asleep, after all who would fall asleep at two o'clock in the afternoon? I had taken a break from studying by way of reward. It may seem ridiculous to some that I would put down one literature book to simply pick up another, but between studying English and Classics at Cambridge is it any wonder I would choose a book for a reward?

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was my book of choice. Not my most favourite of the seven Harry Potter books, but nevertheless I never skip a book in the series when I'm re-reading them all. I had opened the book to where I had placed my bookmark earlier in the day and continued, absorbing myself in the story. Looking back it is possibly quite lucky that I was up to the night of the Yule Ball and not further on, say in the middle of one of the tasks.

"_The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people"_

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the book. Picturing the Yule Ball in my mind as the _Golden Trio_ (as many fan fiction refers) were getting ready. I could feel the apprehension, the excitement, in my mind's eye I could see myself there – the Great Hall and its Decorations, the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons alike interacting and enjoying the night.

"_...conjured a raised platform into existence along the right-hand wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes were set upon it. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause"_

As I read on I felt absorbed into this world. I could picture the scene so perfectly in front of me, the colours the characters, the dancing. I could almost hear the music.

"_Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing"_

I recalled the feelings of the approaching fight between Ron and Hermione; the first time I had read this it was as if I was sharing the emotions. Thinking beyond just what was written but trying to get a greater understanding.

I followed Ron and Harry out into the Entrance Hall, down the front steps and through the winding paths of the rose bushes. From Karkaroff and Snape to Hagrid and Madame Maxime. The Yule Ball was ending and I knew what was to come – the argument Harry walks into in the common room.

"_She gave Ron a very cold look, and swept past him up the marble staircase without speaking"_

A stab of pain filled me and I contemplated skipping the next few pages – in some way hesitant to put Hermione through the pain of the argument to come. I wondered what Hermione could be thinking at this point. I became absorbed in the story, ideas flowing through my head of possible subtext. With my imagination peaking I started to envisage myself there, watching from the staircase at the festivities below. Watching students coming and going, laughing amongst themselves, holding hands and making their way towards the rose garden with the fluttering fairy lights. But I am drawn back to Hermione, running up those stairs. It is almost as if I can smell the scent of flowers that are in her hair as she rushes past where I am standing as she ascends the marble staircase.

And then the world went blank...

My life up until that point is of gradually diminishing relevance. What happens from here-on-in will quite possibly change the world as you know it.

I, Jaquenetta Siroun, am not of your world. How I got here I do not know. You may say that it was simply magic – that I simply apparated. This would seem the most logical and reasonable deduction except for two little things. Firstly – no one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts. And, Secondly – It would appear, by your very definition that I am a Muggle... Or at least I thought I was.


	2. Enterance

― CHAPTER TWO ―

Blackness...

_Ergh, my head is throbbing_

Jaquenetta Siroun was not entirely sure what she was doing on the ground when she was, almost certainly, just reading at her desk. Everything was black as she struggled to open her eyes and to stand up, placing her hands and forehead firmly against the wall as she waited for the wave of nausea to pass.

_I must have passed out, but how long have I been unconscious for..._

Jaquenetta could hear the faint sounds of music, music she was not entirely certain she had heard before. She focuses her concentration on trying to pull the world into focus, gradually prising her eyelids apart. It is at this moment that a realisation floods into the fuzziness of a possible concussion. The wall she is leaning on is made of stone.

_I must have hit my head pretty hard! Stone? Yeah right..._

As Jaquenetta began to turn around, away from the wall, her eyes were given no time to focus as she was surrounded by bright white light. In the haze of confusion and panic, the voices that were projected towards her were all muddled and mixed in with one another. Her throbbing head, combined with the searing pain building in her retinas from the light being shined directly into her eyes, was making it difficult for Jaquenetta to process what was going on around her.

_This must be one crazy nightmare_

'Who ... Dressed funny ... How'd she ... Get Professor ... Stun ... Came from nowhere ... But How ... Impossible ... Apparate ... No one can ... What do we do ... Calm down.'

'Argh my eyes,' Jaquenetta cried out in pain. Her head was throbbing and her eyes... all she could see were black and white flashes in front of her.

'Put them away ... But what if ... think it safe ... Wand ... Nox.'

_Wands?_

Squinting through the pain she tried to focus. The lights had dimmed allowing her eyes to adjust and now she could see, for the first time, her surroundings and the origin of the muddled voices she could hear. There were possibly a dozen people – teenagers, an adult – some looking nervously amongst each other, some pointing their arms at her with determination, holding in their hands what appeared – to Jaquenetta – to be sticks.

_Well it could be worse – they could have guns!_

As Jaquenetta's mind slowly cleared she was able to focus more on her surroundings. She took in the feel of the stone walls and floor, the music that could be heard in the distance and the people in front of her.

She could feel the group of people closing in on her, some jostling each other seemingly to reach the front and others content to remain in the back.

_Surely if they were going to mug or assault me they would be waving around more than small stick at me. Even if it could shine like a torch... Oh! My! God!_

And for the second time that day, just as flash of brown and periwinkle-blue filled her vision, the world slipped away.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

― CHAPTER THREE ―

_Wow what a strange dream that was..._

Jaquenetta was in bed, however contrary to her instinctual belief she was not in her own bed. This realisation came once she began to stir and was stretching the last of sleep from her body – for during this, both her arms had fallen over the sides of the bed.

_This cannot be good._

Jaquenetta had frozen, daring to only open her eyes a fraction. Upon doing so she let out what can only be described as the loudest most terrified scream imaginable. For sitting next to the bed she was occupying was a man she had only read about in books. Seven books to be exact. And that man is none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore.

_Ohmygod I'm losing my mind, it's a dream it's just a dream it isn't real. Am I dreaming, hallucinating, stark-raving mad, or... or..._

'You have nothing to be frightened of.'

'Uh... I... um...' Jaquenetta stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence but the words just would not come, her mouth opening and closing like a poorly imitated goldfish.

The man across from her simply smiled a kind smile, before continuing 'I have been informed by Professor McGonagall...

_Oh my god!_

...about your quite intriguing entrance earlier which was witnessed thankfully, but a quite level headed fourth year student. Would you like to explain how you came to be here this evening?'

Jaquenetta was dumb-struck. The reality of her situation was taking a while to run through her head.

_Could I really be... inside a book? Speak up Jaq! Before he ships you off to Azkaban._

Jaquenetta looked into his eyes. They looked just as they had been described in the books, just as she had imagined all those years of reading and re-reading the books.

_Perhaps I can voice myself without fear of being accused as a liar or worse, a Death Eater. After all it seems so far that what has been written is indeed true. You can do it Siroun..._

'To be honest I am not entirely sure how I came to be here, Headmaster.'

After a moments silence the old man asked quite gently 'Do you know where you are?'

The Grey eyes of Jaquenetta Siroun had shot upwards to meet those of her visitor. Could she indeed speak of what she thought had happened.

_If it's just a dream it won't matter will it?_

'I believe, and it is pretty scary for me to think that any of this is real, but if it is then I must be in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But if that is true then I am either dreaming, or barking mad.'

'How did you reach this conclusion?'

_Breathe you can do it._

'Because, in my world, this,' Jaquenetta gestured around herself 'all exists in a book, the very book that I was at home reading just before I found myself here.'

Jaquenetta waited for the old man to speak but he continued to look at her as though in much deep thought. It was an expression that Jaquenetta frequently found herself falling into. However, while Albus Dumbledore appeared to be comfortable in this silence, Jaquenetta was not.

'Though the fact that you are here proves that is not the case.'

_Huh?_

The blank and confused expression Jaquenetta had must have asked some non-verbal question the old man recognised for before she could speak he continued.

'Am I right to think that this book which you refer to, you have read previously?'

Jaquenetta nodded, trying to catch the threads that Dumbledore seemed to be pulling together.

'So in this book did you ever read of you being here talking to me?'

Jaquenetta shook her head.

'Ohhh I see.'

And it may seem strange but it was as if the old man knew Jaquenetta had the strings all in her hands to pull this together. Something she had thought about a long time ago had chosen this moment to surface.

'For my entrance exam last year I wrote a theoretical piece about the power of words.'

Jaquenetta paused for a moment unsure whether to continue, looking up at the old man she saw that he was looking at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

'I posited that when words of immense power are written a Universe is created. Of course people everywhere will testify that they find themself engrossed in this book or that, and cannot bear to put it down until the end. The book I was reading tonight is indeed one of them for me. But I also explored this thought... What if this Universe does not simply exist in the imaginations of those eager readers, what if this Universe existed in the physical form? What if we could move between these worlds?'

Silence.

_See now you're going to get locked up... I thought this guy was supposed to be brilliant?_

'That is indeed an interesting thought young lady. The idea of worlds existing beside our own has been long thought about. And by your own admission your first thought was that you had travelled into the book you were reading does suggest that you are not simply a Muggle who has had the misfortune of being transported here by some means.'

Jaquenetta's mind had been racing and she had more to say, the desire to engage this man in conversations to ascertain just how she got there and possibly how to get back was just too much to let pass. Jaquenetta started to ramble on about her ever growing theories of how she came to be here, what she thought may have happened, what she was most certainly sure had not happened. The old man had been contemplative and went through a few ideas of his own – showing his sharp wit, extreme intelligence and a somewhat thirst for the challenge to explain how Jaquenetta Siroun came to be within the halls of his school. Jaquenetta told him more of what she hypothesised in her entrance exam and found that it could fit into this scenario. The main one being that as a Universe was created it was not simply a place where only the goings on of the piece of literature existed. Instead it became an entity of its own. Primarily that as Jaquenetta and the Headmaster were indeed having a conversation outside the contents of what is in the book, she had not simply fallen into it.

'Yes not like Tom Riddle's Diary.'

The moment that came out of her mouth Jaquenetta realised the extent and seriousness of her being here. The old man, casual and engaging before suddenly turned cold and distant. Such a change in a person she had never seen in such a short amount of time. But she had just; after all, spoke of something only a handful of people knew about. Unsure how to explain Jaquenetta found that she did tend to ramble on a bit – explaining that the book she was reading was only number four in a series of seven. That it just wasn't a one off story.

'I am unsure what I should tell you, Professor, and what I should not – for if our theories are accurate then it is possible I know of what is still to come.'

Suddenly a picture flashed before the girls Grey eyes.

'The Yule Ball!' she cried.

Professor Dumbledore stared at her momentarily 'Yes we found you outside the Yule Ball.'

'I was reading about it before... before everything went black... and I woke up with all these lights shining at me.'

The Professor had chuckled lightly 'Yes, you did make quite an entrance. Luckily Professor McGonagall was outside the Great Hall when Miss Granger found you. While Miss Granger was quite level headed the same cannot be said for some of the others nearby.'

_Hermione? In the book she leaves and heads up to the Gryffindor Tower and her and Ron fight... did they fight?_

'They were pointing their wands at me.'

'Yes they were,' said Dumbledore.

Jaquenetta's head was starting to swim again; she was finding it hard to concentrate.

_Ok now, so 1) let's just assume that you have somehow ended up in this Universe. Where magic exists. 2) if this place contains the same events as those of the books then you could... save them? Change everything by interfering?_

The Professor kept an eye on Jaquenetta as she stared off into the corner of the room trying to get a handle on what she was about to put forward to this man who has, for some possibly insane reason, believed that she is not of this world.

_Ron did once say that Professor Dumbledore was barking mad after all._

'Professor Dumbledore, if this Universe came into being through the books JKR has written, that the content of these books, even though we've already realised, are not the only parts of this world that exist – do you think that it is possible that the content that is set in the future beyond this point will happen too?'

'From the answers you have given to my questions of the past it would seem most certain that yes – the plots and storylines of these books you refer to – have indeed taken place here in this reality...

_Uh oh_

...And, yes, it would seem plausible that the events you have read that take place after this point will come to pass as well.' He continued.

Jaquenetta sighed; she had been struggling to ask the old man this very question.

_Genius he is. But is my being here going to change everything? Should I tell him? What if he thinks me a death eater spy?_

The Professor bade Jaquenetta goodnight and said he will send for her in the morning, but to rest now as the time was getting late.

'What will happen to me now? By your world's definition, I am nothing more than a Muggle.' Jaquenetta had asked hurriedly before he left. For the first time she opening her eyes in this new world she found herself genuinely afraid. The Professor's response was not one Jaquenetta was expecting. He had chuckled.

'I would not decide on what you may or may not be in this world just yet – speculations aside on the unusual circumstances of how you came to be here that only you and I are privy to. For all anyone else knows you have managed to do something that is impossible to do. You have apparated into Hogwarts.'

_Woohoo! Take that 'Hogwarts: A History!'_


	4. The Sorting

― CHAPTER FOUR ―

Jaquenetta Siroun slept soundly her first night in Hogwarts, living through what had transpired in the first few hours that she had found herself there in her dreams.

_There were so many of them standing over me with their wands out. No adults around just students, they were all pushing each other to be in front, to be the first one to hex me. I was cowering in the corner crying – unable to move, unable to defend myself, when this girl pushed her way to the front and started yelling at everyone to leave me alone. She had her wand out pointing it at anyone who dared to move closer to me. To her. An older woman then came rushing up to where this young girl was standing and my angry attackers moved on. The young girl came over to me and touched my shoulder. I looked up into her eyes, tears of fear stinging my own. They were full of concern and kindness. She looked familiar... bushy brown hair... liquid brown eyes... Oh My God!_

Jaquenetta woke to someone gently touching her shoulder, like another déjà vu she realised that it was Madame Pomfrey.

'It would appear that I miscalculated how much sleeping potion to give you, the morning is almost over and Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you.'

'Oh yes, thank you.'

Jaquenetta was about to tell Madame Pomfrey that she was almost quite certain to have never had a sleeping potion before, but stopped herself – thinking it wise to keep her history and situation to herself until speaking with the Professor some more. Upon rising from the bed she pulled the curtains back closed so as to change into the clothes she had somewhat unceremoniously arrived in.

_At least you were still clothed when you appeared._

Jaquenetta had gone to the window after changing, gazing out of the windows of the infirmary across the grounds of Hogwarts. She could not have imagined a more beautiful place.

'Excuse me,' a quite female voice announced herself behind Jaquenetta 'Are you Jaquenetta Siroun?'

Turning around Jaquenetta found herself looking into the liquid brown eyes of the girl who was in her dream not 10 minutes ago.

'Um... yes that's me.'

She smiled, briefly, and walked towards Jaquenetta.

'Professor Dumbledore asked me to come down and escort you to his office. I'm Hermione Granger.' She outstretched her hand towards Jaquenetta.

Jaquenetta's mind was racing and she could feel her heart beating faster. She reached out and shook the offered hand, tripping over her words and feeling the heat of a blush rising in her face.

'Jaquenetta... Siroun... Jaq'

_Smooth, very smooth, you've just made a fool of yourself in front of the "smartest Witch of her age"._

Jaquenetta looked downwards towards her feet feeling rather embarrassed, wondering what Hermione Granger could be thinking. But she didn't have to wallow in embarrassment for too long.

'Very nice to meet you. Shall we go?' She asked politely.

'Oh-yeah sorry, uh... after you,' Jaquenetta managed to stammer out.

As the two girls left the Infirmary Jaquenetta was completely awe struck. Surely a more breathtaking place had never existed. As Hermione led the way towards the seventh floor and Professor Dumbledore's office Jaquenetta would ask her about certain parts of the castle, smiling inwardly when some of the responses would contain 'in Hogwarts: A History'. At times Jaquenetta felt as if her escort was about to ask a question but at the last moment thought better of it. When they reached the stone gargoyle Hermione gave the statue the password 'moonpie' and bid Jaquenetta farewell as the staircase ascended taking Jaquenetta Siroun with it.

'Come in Miss Siroun.'

Jaquenetta had barely touched her knuckles to the wooden door that was at the top of the stone staircase when Dumbledore had spoken. Jaquenetta had found herself involuntarily looking around for hidden cameras, forgetting not only that she was about to go into the office of possibly the greatest Wizard of all time, but also that Muggle technology did not work at Hogwarts.

Jaquenetta had never seen a room so impressive. Large and circular with many portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, and a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books. But the most fascinating of anything in that room was the brilliant majesty of Scarlet and Gold – Fawkes, the Phoenix. Ever since Jaquenetta could remember she had felt such an affinity with the Phoenix, even going so far as to have a tattoo of a Phoenix down her back. She found herself gravitating towards Fawkes and tentatively outstretching her hand to touch the magnificent bird. To her surprise Fawkes rubbed his head against the palm of her hand and she could not help that smile that spread across her face.

_Voltaire was not far wrong when he wrote 'The Princess of Babylon'._

"_It was of the size of an eagle, but its eyes were as mild and tender as those of the eagle are fierce and threatening. Its beak was the colour of a rose, and seemed to resemble, in some measure, the beautiful mouth of Formosante. Its neck resembled all the colours of the rainbow, but more brilliant and lively. A thousand shades of gold glistened on its plumage. Its feet seemed a mixture of purple and silver; and the tail of those beautiful birds which were afterwards fixed to the car of Juno, did not come near the beauty of its tail..."_

'It would seem Fawkes has taken an instantaneous liking to you.'

Jaquenetta jumped slightly, having forgotten that Dumbledore was in the office. Smiling nervously she sat at the chair he beckoned to.

'I'm sorry; I have just always felt such an affinity to the myth of the Phoenix and seeing Fawkes in front of me... I got lost in a moment.'

Dumbledore had waved away her apologies with a smile.

'Do not apologise, it would appear that you and Fawkes share a deep instant connection I have never seen him so content in the company of someone so soon. I wonder if it is merely an affect of your tattoo or something more.'

Jaquenetta's head snapped up in shock and she met the Headmasters eyes. She had forgotten that waking up in hospital robes meant someone had to undress her and Madame Pomfrey must have passed on this information to the Headmaster, for tattoo's amongst the Wizarding community was very rare.

'I feel reminiscent that the artist did not have the majesty of Fawkes to draw inspiration from instead of having to suffice with imagination and writings.' Jaquenetta said.

Dumbledore smiled, looking over at Fawkes. Jaquenetta was sure that the Headmaster had a deep connection with this wonderful animal also. Jaquenetta was in Dumbledore's office for the rest of the day which was spent in discussion with the Headmaster answering some of her questions and Jaquenetta attempting to answer the Headmaster's to the best of her ability. The first topic of conversation was of course whether Jaquenetta was indeed from another world.

'To completely satisfy my knowledge that you are not from this world I had a series of checks run to ascertain whether or not any information on you is available. I understand that the nature of your apparating into Hogwarts and your recollection of your moments before this happened, but I felt it apt to check. For this wouldn't be the first time a Witch or Wizard has published a book about the Wizarding World and fashioned it into Fiction for the entertainment of Muggle children. Of course this does not take into consideration that you say this series of books stretches beyond this day, three years into the future.'

'Did anything turn up?' Jaquenetta found herself asking this with some wishfulness. After all she was there with nothing more than what she had in the pockets of her jeans.

Dumbledore looked disheartened 'Unfortunately no searches have located any records pertaining to your being born here, and with an unusual name by Muggle standards I am sure that if there was we would have found it.'

'My mother loved Shakespeare. _Love's Labour's Lost_ was one of her favourites.'

Jaquenetta couldn't help but feel a sadness envelope her.

_My family... all gone._

They spoke next about whether Jaquenetta was indeed a Muggle or a Witch. Well... Jaquenetta spoke; Dumbledore simply smiled and listened, for even though Jaquenetta had found herself in this world she was still persistent in the belief that she would be nothing more than a Muggle. Her argument was that if she was not gifted of Magic in her own world how could she be in this one. Of course the fact that she managed to quite literally absorb herself into the new Universe created by JKR must mean something.

'Miss Siroun, let me offer you some reassurance that were you a Muggle I would not simply put you out into a world that, while possibly being remarkably similar to your own, is still foreign to you – for it is void of the friends and family and support that you have left behind. However that said, it is not something you need to worry about. I am already convinced of your right to be here, and I do not simply use how you came to be here as the reason. In Hogwarts there's a magical quill which detects the birth of a magical child, and writes his or her name down in a large parchment book. Every year Professor McGonagall checks the book, and sends owls to the people who are turning 11. Of course as you were not born of this World we cannot rely on this. So rather than go into an explanation that hinges on my vast knowledge and ability to see the threads of magic, I am going to give you a test.'

_A test? He really is barking. How can I be expected to perform magic if I have never learnt any?_

'What do I have to do?' Jaquenetta asked, sure that her nervousness at this request was showing through.

'I want you to close your eyes and relax, letting all thoughts drain away.'

She did as the Headmaster instruct, concentrating on her breathing as if meditating.

'Now I want you to think about all that you have left behind when you came here and search for the one thing – an inanimate object – that you feel the most resonance with. An object that you will miss not having in your possession.'

This was feeling more like guided meditation than any test Jaquenetta had taken but she did as asked.

'When you have found this object I want you to concentrate on it, letting all else fall away from your thoughts, remember how you feel when you touch it, hold it, use it. Think about why you will miss it, why you need and want to have it again with you. If you can go back through the memories you have where you have this object in your possession.'

Jaquenetta complied; the first object that she had thought of was indeed something she felt was as much a part of her as any organ in her body.

'Now I want you to concentrate and think about having it in your possession again, having it here with you right now.'

_Where is this going?_

Jaquenetta did the best that she could. She heard the intake of breath and what must have been people talking amongst themselves outside the Headmaster's Tower for the words were muffled and the sound quite feint.

'Miss Siroun, I want you to slowly open your eyes but continuing to concentrate as you are doing now.'

Jaquenetta nodded her head, unsure if speaking would break her concentration. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a shimmering object in front that appeared to be not completely solid. As her eyes adjusted and focused the object became more solid, and when the happiest moment flooded her memory of the object Dumbledore had asked her to focus on she let a small gasp escape and her eyes widened in amazement as the very object of her thoughts was now hovering in front of her. Her Gibson J-185 Rosewood Acoustic Guitar.

_Oh. My. God!_

The sound of applause startled Jaquenetta, who had been sitting there mouth agape in shock. Professor Dumbledore was smiling and after a look around the room Jaquenetta found the source of the applause, the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. Jaquenetta hesitantly reached out to grasp the guitar, part of her convinced that this was simply an illusion and her hand would pass right through it. When her hand grasped the solid neck she was convinced, yet still overwhelmed.

'Well, Miss Siroun, I hope this will alleviate any doubts you have about your worthiness to be here at Hogwarts. Of course while you will see it is not your actual...'

'Guitar,' Jaquenetta said – unsure if the Wizarding World had guitars or knew what they were

'Yes, Guitar. While it is not your actual one from your own home, you will find that it is exactly the same as the one you do own. You have used your thoughts and energy to somewhat subconsciously summon it from either a Muggle shop where it can be purchased or charmed it from the raw elements that exist.'

Jaquenetta was still in shock, in disbelief that she had wanted this so badly it had simply appeared. Dumbledore continued on while Jaquenetta was still processing just what had happened.

'...Of course the next important decision needs to be made. Where to put you.'

The room came back into focus and Jaquenetta could now see that the portraits were no longer feigning ambivalence to the conversations going on in the room for they were now all very much listening attentively and conversing with each other. She placed the guitar against the desk before turning her attention back to Dumbledore, who had turned around to face her with a tattered and very worn hat in his hand. Not a hat that Jaquenetta was accustomed to seeing worn, it reminded her of the one Professor McGonagall was reported to wear around.

_It's the Sorting Hat!_

The Sorting Hat began to move under the grasp of the Headmaster. If it had eyes Jaquenetta was certain it would have been looking at her, it is remarkable how the folds in the material made a mouth through which it could talk. Jaquenetta wondered if the Sorting Hat would recite a song like it does at the beginning of the sorting each year, but she was more hesitant about what house she would be sorted into. Jaquenetta was a little unsure whether the Sorting Hat would recognise her as needing to be sorted, for although she had turned seventeen only in October she was already halfway through her first year at Cambridge. So while she was of the age where she could be enrolled here, she had already completed her years of schooling.

The Sorting Hat had begun to speak before being placed on Jaquenetta's head. She couldn't understand what was being said as it would appear it was in an enthusiastic conversation with the Headmaster. Their voices trailing off as the both turned to the young woman in the chair.

'Well, let us find out what I make of the unexpected newcomer.'

And with that Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on Jaquenetta's head.

'Hmmm. Ok. Yes. I See. Quite far from home aren't you. Hmmm remarkable intelligence and a thirst for knowledge and learning, which would put you in good stead with Ravenclaw. Ahhh but there is also the courageousness, loyalty and bravery you have shown all hallmarks of Gryffindor himself. Hmmm. Yes. There are many levels to decipher. But you are indeed far from home; the need for support is there. Yes indeed I think it shall be – Gryffindor.'

_Oh my god!_

Jaquenetta left the Headmaster's Office later that evening and returned to the infirmary under the guide of Madame Pomfrey. She sat on the bed collecting her thoughts looking at the rolls of parchment Professor Dumbledore had given her. As there was still some question of what year to place her in Jaquenetta had been given a list of general supplies that the Headmaster thought would be of greatest help to her. For, apparating aside, Jaquenetta was of no more magical knowledge than a first year. Dumbledore had informed her that a bursary existed for students who were not able to acquire all that they needed due to financial difficulty, and she was given a small bag full of Galleons. Slightly embarrassed by the act of charity Jaquenetta had silently vowed to pay the money back as soon as she could.

It had been decided that tomorrow at 9am Jaquenetta Siroun would be accompanied on her first trip to Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. She had a list of supplies that would be needed, including a wand, books, uniforms and clothing.

It had been quite a day for Jaquenetta, as she placed her Gibson next to the bed she found that she was eager for sleep to envelop her and to take her through to the new day.


	5. Hermione Granger

― CHAPTER FIVE ―

Jaquenetta had woken up quite early the next morning, already dressed before the sun had even begun to shine over the castle. As there was still time before she was due to leave she had picked up the Gibson guitar and absentmindedly ran her hands over it. She felt the familiar pull that she had the first time she held it all those years ago. She took the guitar in her hands and hesitantly began to play. She focussed on chords at first before slipping into more complex tablature of some Classical pieces she had always favoured. The sound resonating within the Rosewood Gibson was almost divine. Jaquenetta lost herself in the music and found that she was indeed holding her breath as the last note faded away.

'Wow.'

Jaquenetta jumped at the unexpected voice not realising that anyone was around. Her head shot up to find the owner of the small exclamation of appreciation. Once again she found herself in the company of Miss Hermione Granger.

'Um... thanks, I didn't realise any one was listening.' Jaquenetta stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in unannounced, but when I heard the music I could not help it. I haven't heard such music since I was at home for the holidays. It brings back wonderful memories of time spent with my parents.' Hermione smiled, lost in thought of times past.

'Music resonates with me too.'

_I wonder if they have music in the Wizarding world..._

Hermione looked over to Jaquenetta, smiling once more, and explained just how she came to be there so early in the morning.

'Professor Dumbledore has asked if I would accompany you to Diagon Alley today, and I was wondering if you would like to leave earlier and spend the day looking around, being boxing day it may be slightly more crowded than usual however I think it adds to the experience. I know I can stay in Flourish and Blotts for hours.'

She looked excited, but then hesitant as if she was embarrassed by her revelation. Jaquenetta, who was getting excited too, found herself jumping off the bed exclaiming 'Let's go, I'm ready' with a huge smile on her face and a small laugh.

The two girls were due to leave through the Fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's Office at nine o'clock that morning, but even though it was well before eight o'clock when they arrived up at his door, Dumbledore was already at his desk. The twinkle in his eye as he bade them enter had Jaquenetta feeling that he knew they were coming. Hermione went first through the fire, after a quick yet extremely thorough explanation on how to travel by floo powder, leaving the Headmaster to have a brief chat with Jaquenetta before she left.

'I have given Miss Granger the briefest of explanation as to your being here. You are free to tell her anything you wish of course.'

'Ok, but I may just leave out the whole "being from another world and I know some of your future" part,' Jaquenetta said smiling.

'Ah, yes. It may be hard to process even for someone with Miss Granger's remarkable intellect. I think that it is one matched within the student body possibly only by your own.'

_Wow. Jaq pull it together, you're standing in front of the Headmaster looking like a goldfish, close your mouth._

'What I have told Miss Granger is that you, like herself, are Muggle Born but having been born outside the area which we accept Witches and Wizards from your name was never put onto the register. Therefore, even though you have spent your entire educational life within our boundaries, you never received a letter. Miss Granger was very reflective upon hearing this and suggested to me that perhaps the bonds of international co-operation should be strengthened to avoid such oversights.'

Jaquenetta told the Headmaster that she will say that she was born in Australia. Having family there and have visited with enough frequency she felt confident to be able to satisfy any questions. Dumbledore had also organised a quite plausible way for her having apparated within the grounds of Hogwarts. A question he was sure Miss Granger would ask for indeed it was the most curious thing to be faced with. He had quite simply stated that on the evening in question Jaquenetta had been reading at home and felt this longing for something she could not quite understand. That Jaquenetta had told him it was as if something was pulling her to where she was supposed to be, and that she had blacked out – awakening within the Castle walls. According to Professor Dumbledore it could be said that seventeen years of magic contained within her, forcing itself out all at once (like young children who cannot control their natural gift) was enough to transport her here and that because she was not knowingly trying to gain entry nor was dark of heart in desire that it was able to do so safely without the very enchantments that Dumbledore himself placed around the Castle, prohibiting anyone from doing so.

Jaquenetta thanked him, for all he has done, and bravely went to stand in the fireplace.

_Oh I so hope I don't end up barbequed..._

'Diagon Alley,' Jaquenetta said in a strong a voice as possible, wincing slightly at the memory of Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley via the floo network.

In an instant Jaquenetta found herself being helped up by the young witch and surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the economic hub in London for the Wizarding World.

'Wow.'

This short word was all Jaquenetta could vocalise as she looked around at the Witches and Wizards hurrying past, with various parcels and animals following. Hermione smiled and suggested taking Jaquenetta on a tour before they began shopping. From the Cauldron Shop they walked the length of Diagon Alley – past Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Gringotts Wizarding Bank. All the way to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

'I think, before we do anything else, you should get your wand.' Hermione turned towards Jaq and said as they came to the end of the lane.

_What if no wand chose me?_

Hermione and Jaquenetta entered Ollivander's and were met with the sight of hundreds, possibly thousands, of wands in boxes stacked one upon another reaching as high as the ceiling. You could see the dust swirling in the filtered light that came through the window. From nowhere Ollivander himself came out from under a pile of boxes with an exclamation of 'Ah huh I've found you' which caused Jaquenetta to jump of fright.

'Sorry girls I hadn't realised anyone was in here. So what can I do for you both today... looking for a replacement wand perhaps?' he asked looking between the two. Not surprising really when faced with two teenage Witches he wouldn't instantly think _first wand_.

'I... Ah... Actually it's my first one.' Jaquenetta managed to stutter out with more embarrassment than she thought she would feel. Suddenly she found her shoes to be of the greatest interest as she slowly turned red.

Ollivander had smiled, with no hint of amusement or scepticism, and beckoned Jaq forward holding out a long thin box.

'Let's get started then my dear.'

Jaquenetta hesitantly reached into the box and pulled out the wand.

'Ah, left handed I see – very unusual.' Ollivander commented with a smile.

Jaquenetta had looked back at Hermione, who had moved herself into one of the few open spaces in the store. Jaq's curiosity as to why was shortly satisfied when, the failed attempts of '_my wand finding me'_ (as Ollivander put it as opposed to the witch finding her wand), sent rows of boxes flying from their stacks and even at one moment sent a whole bookshelf tipping over. But eventually, after not as many attempts as Jaq feared she would need, a wand did indeed find the witch.

The moment her hand grasped the wand she knew. It would appear anyone could have seen it too as a white glow surrounded Jaquenetta, instead of the carnage that came with the wrong Wand. A Wand of Ivy with a Dragon Heartstring core. 11¼ inches in length. Beautiful. The last time Jaquenetta had felt such an instant affinity with an object was with her guitar. And in both instances the object in question felt more of an extension of herself than simply a tool of choice.

The day flew by quickly, no sooner had Jaquenetta picked up her uniforms and other school supplies were the two witches heading into Flourish & Blotts. The energy and excitement emitting from Hermione was full of such joy that even the most unwilling student would have felt some eagerness to be there. Knowing the excitement Hermione was feeling Jaquenetta suggested that she grab her text books while Hermione looked around and then perhaps Hermione would show her some others that may be of interest. This suited the young Witch and she was gone in an instant heading towards a far section of the store where great tome's lined up one against another.

After a quick scan of the store Jaquenetta found what she was looking for, the second hand book section.

_I knew there would be one (thanks JKR)_.

Jaquenetta decided to get as many of the books from there as was possible, for she could not justify spending money she felt undeserving of. She was in luck and managed to find copies of all the books the Headmaster had given her a list for, except for _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, which was found in the Care of Magical Creatures section with the help of a young wizard. After paying for the books Jaquenetta scanned the store in amazement. Each wall was covered with floor to ceiling Bookshelves. As Jaquenetta looked around the room in awe her line of sight came to pass over Hermione – she was sitting leaning against one of the bookshelves at the back of the store, and having caught Jaquenetta's gaze, smiling she beckoned her over.

The two girls had stayed in Flourish & Blotts for almost two hours. Hermione showed Jaquenetta more books than she could even remember seeing in once place. At times they would wander off on their own searching out something of specific interest, and there were times when they would be pouring over the same book laughing at this and that. Jaquenetta was most interested in the History Books for this was all very new to her. Hermione offered to lend the new Witch her own copy of _Hogwarts: a History_, to which Jaquenetta graciously accepted.

The two Witches returned to Hogwarts later that afternoon via the same way they had left it. Professor Dumbledore was standing next to Fawkes stroking his Feathers, seemingly unfazed by the interruption. Jaquenetta was startled to see the Headmaster but he had simply enquired into the enjoyment of their day and informed them that it was almost dinner time so perhaps they would like to leave the purchases in his office and collect them after eating.

While Jaquenetta followed Hermione towards the Great Hall it occurred to her that she had not yet "been in public", no doubt that the tale had been grossly over exaggerated while at the mercy of gossip and speculation. This had also occurred to Hermione for she had turned to the hesitant girl before they got there to ask it she was alright, while giving her a reassuring smile. Jaquenetta, hiding behind bravado, returned the smile and the two entered the Great Hall. The four long tables were filling up quickly with students from their respective houses. Jaquenetta was silently thankful that Hermione had already insisted on sitting with her, so all she had to do was follow the younger Witch without having to look around at the faces that had suddenly begun following her.

Most of the house tables were filled with students sharing subtle, and some not so subtle, glances at Jaquenetta as she made her way down the middle of the Great Hall behind Hermione. Most looked at her with curious enthusiasm, however Jaquenetta could not help but notice the glares and sneers coming from the table full of green and silver.

_Thankyou sorting hat for not making me a Slytherin!_

Hermione touched Jaquenetta's shoulder briefly to catch her attention 'sadly the wind never changes when you need it too,' she said in a hushed tone, gaining an amused laugh from the fellow Muggle.

Harry and Ron had been talking about the Daily Prophet which was spread open on the table between them, until Hermione had sat down and given them a not-so-subtle look that clearly says "be friendly". It was the first time Jaquenetta could really see just how young they were, Hermione was already fifteen but Harry and Ron were only fourteen. As they sat down Hermione made introductions, much to the interest of the other tables. So much so the silence was only broken by laughter as a Hufflepuff student fell off the bench where he had been leaning so far backward in an effort hear the conversation better, that he lost balance.

A bit taken back by all the attention Jaquenetta didn't even see the hand stretched towards mine until the owner spoke.

'You must be The Apparitioner,' Harry said with a smile

'And you must be The Boy Who Lived,' shaking hands they were both laughing.

'Harry Potter,' the boy with piercing green eyes hidden behind round spectacles and a mop of unruly black hair introduced himself.

'Ah, Ron Weasley.'

'Jaquenetta Siroun, but please call me Jaq.'

'Blimey with a name like that are you sure you shouldn't be with those Beauxbatons girls,' said Ron waving his hand in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

Jaquenetta turned slightly in her chair to look at the end of the table where the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic were seated in their robes of light blue silk. Her eyes were instantly drawn to one of the students with their backs to the Gryffindor table. She had a long sheet of silvery blonde hair that almost fell to her waist, which swished slightly as she turned her head to face a fellow student she was in conversation with.

Whether their conversation had been about herself, or Harry, Jaquenetta did not know but when the student briefly glanced over in her direction Jaquenetta felt her face growing quite warm and for the smallest moment unable to even remember her name.

_Wow so that's the power of a Veela! Poor Ron, he never stood a chance._

Shaking her head to gather her thoughts Jaquenetta returned her attention to the food in front of her 'Non, ma famille a déménagé en Australie avant que je naisse*' Jaquenetta said with a Parisian accent, earning her the stunned looks of her three new friends.

Suddenly from nowhere a flash of light burnt Jaquenetta's eyes. Harry laughed and Ron mockingly said 'You're not Colin's favourite anymore Harry'.

While the boys went back to talking about Quidditch, Hermione turned her attention to Jaquenetta 'You're French?'

'Oui' Jaquenetta said with a smile 'my parents were born in Paris but moved to Australia the year before I was born. My father worked at the Melbourne branch of _General Electric_ for five years before we moved to England.'

'My parents took me to France for a holiday before the school year started – it was, so beautiful.'

'I would visit my grand-mère every holiday,' said Jaquenetta, trailing off in thoughts of her family.

Hermione took the distraction of the food appearing on the plates to leave Jaquenetta a moment to her own thoughts. After finishing the food on her plate Hermione turned to Harry, asking him how he was coming along with the egg. Jaquenetta had to stop herself from commenting on it, for she knew that, despite his reassurances he was figuring it out, Harry had no idea. But once Harry held the egg underwater he would be able to hear the song of the Merpeople. Apparently Jaquenetta was sitting there looking at them with her mouth partly open for Hermione had asked the new addition to their group what was wrong. Trying to think as quickly as she could Jaquenetta fumbled.

'What does the egg do when it's opened?'

Jaquenetta was then given a blow by blow account from Ron of the high-pitched ear-splitting screeching that came from the egg. The food had appeared at that moment and Ron could be heard saying something about letting the egg off in Potions in between mouthfuls of food. Hermione was shaking her head and began reading what was surely a text book while she ate. Glancing around the room Jaquenetta was glad she was no longer the main attraction.

As Jaquenetta picked at her food her mind drifted back over the events of the day...

_I think travelling by the Floo Network is something I need to get used to._

After they had finished at Flourish & Blotts Jaquenetta had enquired about where she could get some normal 'Muggle' clothes – besides uniforms. Hermione happened to know of a place just outside of Diagon Alley near the Leaky Cauldron, and suggested that they have lunch there as we could leave the packages with them so as to not draw attention to themselves once back in the Muggle world. Over lunch Jaquenetta attempted to answer Hermione's questions as best as she could. Hermione had, of course, asked me how Jaquenetta managed to apparate into Hogwarts and she seemed satisfied with the explanation Dumbledore had given me.

_I think she was more taken aback when I told her I was in my 1__st__ year at Cambridge_.

Jaquenetta had been talking about her apprehension of what year she would be placed in, telling Hermione that Dumbledore himself had still not decided where she would be put, and that the prospect of doing seven years of schooling all over again was slightly overwhelming. Hermione had given Jaquenetta a confused look asking wasn't she in her sixth year at a Muggle School. Jaquenetta has never been one to talk up her achievements, and was quite embarrassed as she stumbled over her words trying to get across that she in no way thought of herself as being superior to anyone else, that she was just lucky to have a school that supported her. 'From what I've heard from Professor Dumbledore, I am without a doubt that you would have given me a run for my money in the Muggle world, Hermione.'

...In the Great Hall Jaquenetta was smiling at the memory of Hermione becoming slightly embarrassed and blushing.

* * *

*I used Google Translate, hopefully it didn't lead me astray – the English should be "no, my family moved to Australia before I was born"


	6. Oui

― CHAPTER SIX ―

Jaquenetta had not noticed when Hermione had left the table, for she had been engrossed reading through the Daily Prophet Harry had leant her trying best to absorb as much information as she could. When Jaquenetta had noticed, however, she was suddenly overcome with panic for she was supposed to pick up her things from the Headmasters Office and could not recall how to get there. Harry, sensing the newest Gryffindor's panic leant over and touched her arm to get her attention

'Hermione said she would be back soon to escort you up.'

Jaquenetta exhaled, only just realising that she had been holding her breath, flashing Harry a thankful smile.

Harry and Ron had stated packing up their things to leave for the Gryffindor common room as Hermione returned, a smile spread across her face. Jaquenetta was sure she heard Ron mumble something under her breath like _'Krum' _before leaving. Hermione's smile disappeared from her face as she looked towards Ron, giving a shrug and a "what can you do" half smile before her and Jaquenetta followed out after the two boys.

_I know all the subtext that is imbedded in this but really can Ron be that daft he would act like such an idiot towards Hermione? Hmm... she still looks hurt from his snide comment, damn._

Jaquenetta had worried that the trip to the Headmaster's Office would pass in awkward silence so was asking more questions than usual about their surroundings, hoping that engaging Hermione in something she was passionate about – knowledge – would help put a smile back on her face. Hermione was grateful for the distraction, nudging Jaquenetta's arm and laughing.

'I know what you're doing.'

'Who me?' Jaquenetta feigned confusion, then innocence 'I'm not doing anything, definitely no intention to distract you, or make you laugh, or smile, nothing of the sort going on here.'

Hermione laughed, then smiled looking at the ground briefly 'Well thankyou anyway.'

'You're welcome,' Jaquenetta smiled back.

Upon entering the Headmasters Office the two Gryffindor's were invited to sit down. Professor Dumbledore was joined by Professor McGonagall – who Jaquenetta now recognised as the older Witch who had stood over her on the night of her somewhat unorthodox entrance.

'As you have been sorted into Gryffindor I have been speaking to Professor McGonagall about the unique situation we have found ourselves in...'

Dumbledore had started speaking to Jaquenetta, looking over his half moon spectacles.

_I wonder if he told her the whole world hopping truth..._

'...With particular focus on your schooling, for although you have already completed all of your Muggle schooling you have never been to a Wizarding School. Between Professor McGonagall and myself we feel we have attained a solution, and after the offer I received from Miss Granger this evening I believe it is going to be very workable.'

_What could Hermione have offered?_

Hermione had looked over towards Jaquenetta at this moment and smiled, full of kindness and what Jaquenetta was sure was a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

'We feel the best way to proceed would be to not place you into a class this year,' said the Headmaster.

Confusion swept over Jaquenetta, before she could seek clarification Dumbledore spoke again

'Instead you will spend the rest of the school year in a mixture of classroom and private lessons with the Professors of each subject you wish to study so that we can accelerate your learning to a level where, with the beginning of the next school year, you will be ready to go into at least 5th year. With your aptitude for academic endeavours I think it is a very realistic goal, especially with Miss Granger offering to tutor you.'

_Tutor? Ohh... so that was the excitement I could see in Hermione's eyes. Well I am sure being tutored by the 'Smartest Witch of Her Age' will give me the edge, of course if she has time to help me between helping Ron and Harry with their own work not to mention the Triwizard Tournament._

Professor McGonagall, who had been quiet so far, began to speak, pulling Jaquenetta from her thoughts.

'As for your sleeping arrangements, the Headmaster and I have decided to allow you the use of the Gryffindor Head Girl sleeping quarters. As the Head Girl this year is a Hufflepuff the room is not being used. This will give you the ability to study without the usual ruckus that takes place in the common room.'

'Uh... th-thankyou Professor McGonagall, and you Professor Dumbledore. I-I'm not sure how to convey my gratitude to you both,' Jaquenetta looked across to where Hermione was sitting hoping the younger Witch would realise she was thanking her also

Jaquenetta was feeling quite overwhelmed, having finished the sentence staring at her fidgeting fingers that were quite occupied with the hem of her shirt.

With a wave of their hands the Professors had said to Jaquenetta to not ponder too long on it and to instead concentrate on her study.

Later that evening, as the two girls climbed their way through the Fat Lady's Portrait Hermione was speaking incredibly quickly about what Jaquenetta would be learning and reflecting on her own experiences. Harry and Ron were by the fireplace playing Wizard's Chess and Hermione ran over to them, continuing to talk at such speed also, after pointing Jaquenetta in the direction of the staircase that would lead her to her room.

Feeling slightly out of place Jaquenetta made her way up the staircase. Professor McGonagall had explained to Jaquenetta that the Head Girl's room was at the very top of the girl's tower. There was a portrait door with a Lioness on it at the top of the staircase. Unlike the entry into the common room the password would not change unless requested. Jaquenetta hesitated outside the door to her new home before saying the password 'Gibson' and was shocked when the portrait swung inwards, with a soft roar from the Lioness, allowing her to enter.

_I wonder how passive the Lioness is when someone tries to enter by force._

Entering her new home Jaquenetta was shocked by how big it was. Of course it was not large by housing standards, but in relation to the dorm rooms it was impressive. The first room was quite large, a smaller scale version of the Gryffindor common room she had moments ago walked through, except there was also a large desk with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves covering one wall. That room led into a bedroom on one side and a bathroom on the other.

Leaving her new purchases on the desk and chair by the fireplace Jaquenetta decided to turn in for the evening, reflecting on the previous days, before falling asleep.

_I know it will take a while for me to find my place, make friends, and feel comfortable within these walls, within this world. Though with half a year to progress through four years of study I am sure that the lack of free time will help buffer me from any downward feelings I may have._

-/-

Not one to be lax over the holiday period Hermione and Jaquenetta had planned their first tutorial session a week later. Although not many students would be seeing the morning sun of the New Year, Hermione and Jaquenetta were down by the lake. Consideration for the sleeping Gryffindor's, and the small set back of the library being closed, had prompted Jaquenetta to suggest holding their tutorial session outside.

'...and that way, I won't have to explain to Professor McGonagall how I managed to destroy half of Gryffindor Tower with a misplaced spell' said Jaquenetta.

'Unless you're a long lost Weasley, you blowing anything up is highly improbable' said Hermione trying to be serious but barely able to contain the smile spreading across her face.

'Now the most important thing to remember is that the wand is just an extension of yourself, a way to channel your magical energy,' said Hermione.

After reading through _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, Hermione thought it was time for Jaquenetta to try her first spell.

'You need to hold your wand–'

'Pointy.'

Hermione stopped in the middle of an explanation on wand grip to look at Jaquenetta, confusion evident on her face 'excuse me?'

'Pointy.' Jaquenetta said again with a grin.

'Pointy?'

'Yes' said Jaquenetta, enjoying the confussion, testing the nature of their interaction, how much joking around is appropriate.

'May I be so bold as to ask, what is pointy?'

'My wand.'

'Your wand?' Hermione asked, trying to keep a serious face even though the teasing grin Jaquenetta was giving her was making it difficult.

'Yes.'

'Okay, so you named your wand 'pointy'?'

'Yes. Not the most original of names I know.' Jaquenetta said.

'Spend much time on it did you?' Hermione said, finally succumbing to the amusement of it all.

Jaquenetta began laughing 'no can't say I did, but perhaps I should really come up with a more befitting name.'

Hermione decided to continue on, realising that Jaquenetta was becoming more comfortable with her if she could make jokes, even bad ones, with her. 'Very well then. You need to hold... pointy...' she paused to look at Jaquenetta whose smile was growing 'firmly but also relax your wrist. Like so,' Hermione held her wand out for Jaquenetta to see the grip she held her own wand with.

Jaquenetta held hers, trying to copy Hermione's grip in a mirror image, but also in a way that felt comfortable for her.

'That's good, now you need to have some movement in your wrist.'

Hermione came up beside Jaquenetta and placed her right hand over Jaquenetta's left. At this contact an electric charge pulsed through Jaquenetta's hand, and a white pulse shot from her wand causing both Jaquenetta and Hermione to jump in shock.

Fifteen feet in front of them the grass was burnt in a complete circle.

Jaquenetta looked over to Hermione, who seemed just as shocked as she was 'definitely safer outside,' she said with a laugh.

Both witches were distracted by the electric surge they had both felt at the moment their wand hands had touched. Hermione was already planning to do some research, having no knowledge of it happening before.

_Although I've never touched someone's hand when they were holding their wand. Must be some sort of transference of magic._

The remainder of the day was spent controlling a floating feather, and – much to Hermione's delight, and Jaquenetta's astonishment – transfiguring a matchstick into a needle.

'I find the harder you concentrate on the object you _want_ it to be and less on what it currently is, the easier the transfiguration goes.'

'Like it can't help but want to become a needle.'

'Yes, well, if it had a will of course.'

After taking that on board Jaquenetta found transfiguration became easier. Of course she would never admit this to Hermione, but on more than one occasion she'd find that it felt as if she was asking the object to change as opposed to _telling_ it to.


	7. Second Task

― CHAPTER SEVEN ―

Second Task

Hermione was enjoying her tutoring sessions with Jaquenetta and found herself looking forward to them during the day. Unlike Harry and Ron, Jaquenetta seemed to enjoy their study sessions as well, and not just the practical aspect. It was not unfamiliar for Hermione to find that Jaquenetta had prepared a list of questions to ask her about areas she was still unsure of from her private lessons with the Professors. Between their nightly lessons in Jaquenetta's room, her own studies and not to mention the Triwizard Tournament before she knew it February 24 was but a night away.

That night, the night before the second task, Hermione was in the library with Ron and Harry searching through every book she could point her wand at searching for a spell or potion that would aid Harry tomorrow in the Task. Her hair looking more bushy than usual and she felt trapped somewhat in a nightmare, as they tore feverishly through every page, her heart leaping every time she saw the word 'water' on the page. Hermione had just slammed _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas _closed with a frustrated huff.

'I'm sure that book will think twice again before messing with you, Hermione.'

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up. Jaquenetta was standing slightly obscured behind one of the considerably large stacks of books that were on the table. Hermione thought she saw a look of sadness pass over Jaquenetta's face before she flashed Hermione her radiating smile.

'Hey Jaq,' Hermione ran her hands through her hair a few times while speaking.

'You three look absolutely beat, do you need help putting all these books back?' Jaquenetta asked, looking between Hermione, Harry and Ron. Of course she knew exactly what they were doing in the library with these books the night before the second Task but she could not say anything. She had vowed to Professor Dumbledore and would never think of going against her word. But still... she was genuinely concerned, for the expressions on the three were downright disheartening. Jaquenetta had every faith in Dobby so was in no way concerned about the task tomorrow.

'We're not done with them yet, unless of course you know how to breathe underwater for an hour,' Ron said. Even though they had made sure that no one else knew he and Hermione were helping Harry frustration and concern for his friend had caused his mouth to engage before reason.

'What about Scuba?' Jaquenetta replied, not missing a beat, looking at Harry. Jaquenetta doubted Harry would have been exposed to scuba diving while under the care of his Muggle relatives, but she was sure Hermione would have knowledge of this.

Hermione thought about this possibility before remembering that as it was Muggle equipment it would not work within the grounds of Hogwarts and probably not be allowed in a Wizarding Tournament.

'Nah, Muggle equipment doesn't work at Hogwarts.'

The four had looked up at the new voice to find Fred and George Weasley standing before them. The twins had come to escort Hermione and Ron to Professor McGonagall. After Hermione left instructions with Harry which involved, among other things, taking as many of the books before them to the common room that he could carry, she and Ron began to leave. Hermione stopped suddenly as she felt a surge of warmth radiating from her wrist. Jaquenetta had seen a flash of uncertainty briefly in Hermione's eyes as she left and had found herself reaching out and taking hold of the younger Witch's hand. As Hermione turned to face Jaquenetta she saw a faint blush spread across the older Witch's face as she became focused on her shoes.

Hermione, sensing Jaquenetta's embarrassment, tried her best to reassure her with a smile and with her free hand touched the one that was still holding hers. Feeling the contact of Hermione's hand on her skin Jaquenetta looked up and met the eyes of the younger Witch.

_Wow, the heat that is coming out of her hand is unbelievable I wonder if she knows this. I hope she isn't sick with a fever I should ask her about it later._

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Jaquenetta managed to get out what she was trying to say.

'Uh I wa-wanted to say that if you need help tonight reading through all those books just come and find me,' Jaquenetta managed to stumble out, as nervous and tongue tied as she suddenly found herself with Hermione's eyes looking at her. Realising she was still holding Hermione's hand she dropped it quickly.

'Thanks Jaq, I'll definitely come and get you,' Hermione said, grateful for the offer of help.

_Why would anyone be nervous to offer their help? Sure Harry isn't supposed to be getting help from anyone but I doubt it would be help against him the night before the task. It was very sweet and kind of her to offer._

And with that, Harry and Jaquenetta were alone in the library. Harry was frustrated with the books and after another hour of him and Jaquenetta comparing entries that they found they decided to take some books up to the common room. Harry had pulled a table over to the fireplace and the two kept going through the books, both unconsciously turning towards the Fat Lady's portrait whenever a student would come through it. Both hoping that Ron and Hermione would return soon.

_Not that they are coming back tonight of course, but I still find myself hoping to see them almost as much as Harry._

As Crookshanks crawled into Jaquenetta's lap and curled up, purring deeply Jaquenetta ran her hands through his thick fur.

_It's almost midnight – I better make an exit and leave Harry to it._

Yawning with a hand over her mouth Jaquenetta apologised to Harry about not being able to stay awake anymore to help. Harry thanked her for the help she had given him when it was not her problem to deal with.

'You will find what you're looking for Harry – I'm certain of it.'

_Come on Crookshanks, you can stay in my room tonight for I think we both know she won't be back tonight and I'm sure you miss her too._

_Did I just think that?_


	8. A New Pet

― CHAPTER EIGHT ―

For weeks after the second Task everyone was eager to hear details of what had transpired in the depths of the lake. This time the limelight was not just shone on Harry but on Ron and Hermione as well. Of course Ron was taking to stardom with great vigour, revelling in telling his recollection of events to eager listeners. However, with each re-telling the story had begun to resemble a kidnapping of enormous proportions.

But as March set in the tales of heroics died down. If only the same could be said for the winds outside. The bitter cold chilled the students to the bone and Jaquenetta found she was ever grateful for having a fireplace in her rooms. It was on a particularly bone chilling Friday evening that Jaquenetta was in front of the fire reading through Hermione's third year Transfiguration notes when the door to the room swung violently open and in rushed Hermione Granger, who landed heavily on the couch, before the door even had time to swing itself shut.

Jaquenetta, startled by the loud commotion knew that this was completely out of character for Hermione and went over and sat down by the young Witch's side.

_What did Ron do now I wonder?_

Unsure what to say to the younger Witch, Jaquenetta sat patiently waiting for Hermione to gather her nerves and speak first. She did not have to wait for very long as Hermione turned towards Jaquenetta.

'I really hate that woman,' spat Hermione

'Uh – who, Hermione?'

'Rita Skeeter!' Hermione answered 'Oh she makes me so mad writing that utter filth.'

_Ok so now we're getting somewhere_

'What did she write?' Jaquenetta asked. Hermione did not answer but instead handed Jaquenetta the copy of _Witch Weekly_.

_Ah this I remember, but as I recall Hermione was not affected by Rita's salacious gossip in this way._

Jaquenetta flicked to the centre of the magazine and began to skim through the article mumbling.

'Harry Potter's secret heartache... Miss Granger... a plain but ambitious girl...' Jaquenetta broke off to address Hermione directly, smiling 'You are anything but plain, Hermione.'

The younger Witch smiled back, the previous fury quickly dissipating. Jaquenetta continued reading.

'...Krum...toying with affections... Love Potions... Merlin, that woman has no shame. I think her writing would be better suited in the fiction section of a library.'

Jaquenetta moves off the couch and kneels in front of Hermione who was fidgeting with her hands. Touching her hands lightly Jaquenetta catches Hermione's attention.

'Fabricated gossip is not something you should waste your energy on Hermione. Only fools and Slytherin's would take anything Skeeter says as being gospel. Though, Pansy Parkinson was not entirely wrong about one thing...'

Jaquenetta stops mid-sentence as a flash of sadness washes over Hermione's face and Jaquenetta inwardly chastising herself for causing it, and straightens up.

_Good one Siroun, just because you wanted to cheer her up you put your foot in it..._

'... Um what I mean is you are, to use her words, _Quite Brainy_, Hermione. For I am proof, for without our study sessions I would not be able to do this...'

And with a flick of her wand a marching battalion of cups, saucers, milk jugs, tea pots and sugar bowls make their way to the small table next to where Hermione was seated and the tea proceeds to make itself. As Hermione watched Jaquenetta's excitement over her enchantment she could not help but become excited too. It was clear to her then that Jaquenetta was trying to cheer her up and Hermione felt silly for jumping to the negative of Pansy Parkinson's words.

But this was not the only article that had troubled her. She heard the gossip that went on behind covered hands and she has seen the looks other students give and how they steer clear of Jaquenetta whenever she is in the library, Great Hall, or in one of the few classes she attends with the other students. Thankfully all of those classes were with Hermione, or Harry and Ron. Since the second Task Harry and Jaquenetta had begun to talk more. Hermione was certain that Harry's own experiences when he first began at Hogwarts have given him a great insight into what Jaquenetta may be struggling with internally. But having 'The Boy Who Lived' as a friend could only help so much – because now, a few pages past the article on Hermione, there was another article by Rita Skeeter, and this time the subject was Jaquenetta Siroun. Hermione had seen it later that day, and unknown to Jaquenetta this was the main cause of Hermione's anger. She had not shown Harry or Ron hoping to tell her friend before she found out from others.

'Jaq,' Hermione started, suddenly feeling hesitant to tell her friend but knowing she had to, forced herself to continue 'there is another article in here as well by Rita Skeeter... and it's about you.'

Hermione looked at Jaquenetta and saw the older girls smile falter for a moment before returning. But without the shine in her eyes Hermione had noticed would accompany it.

'I wanted to let you know and show it to you before you heard about it from others.'

Jaquenetta had not spoken but had returned to the couch next to Hermione and flipped through the pages to find the article.

'Apparition or Cover-Up? Something is rotten in the house of Gryffindor,' Jaquenetta read the title out loud before laughing, taking Hermione by surprise. 'I cannot believe that Skeeter woman had the nerve to slaughter Shakespeare, and _Hamlet_ at that!' Jaquenetta exclaimed

Hermione found herself laughing also 'Yes, I am even more surprised that Rita even knows who Shakespeare it.'

Hermione was relieved to see that Jaquenetta took the rest of the article in with the same advice she had herself given Hermione not ten minutes ago. After she had finished reading the article she flung _Witch Weekly_ into the fire where it flared up purple for a moment before dying back down to a warm glow.

'It would appear the fire found it hard to digest Rita's dribble as well' Jaquenetta laughed before turning back to Hermione. 'Ok so according to Rita Skeeter I'm a slightly maladjusted teenager who no one has ever noticed, who upon being spurned by not being selected to be the Hogwarts Champion elaborately created a plan to have myself noticed in a way that would overshadow the Triwizard Tournament – thus how I seemingly apparated at the Yule Ball...'

For a moment sadness washed over Jaquenetta, which Hermione noticed and placed her hand on her friends arm.

_If only that were true... If only I had my parents and friends, or even an identity..._

'... On the bright side – at least she didn't call me a Death Eater,' Jaquenetta finished, shaking her head as to remove the enveloping sadness from her thoughts.

Hermione was deep in thought thinking about the sadness of her friend when she said, more to herself then to Jaquenetta 'I wish I knew how she was doing it thought. She seems to know things that were said without anyone around. I wish she would stop writing this, this filth, and stop hurting people.'

'However she's doing it Hermione I will help. But I'm sure Rita Skeeter will get what is coming to her,' Jaquenetta said as she smiled at her friend. The sparkle back in her eyes where it belonged and her heart no longer heavy with sadness.

Later that night, after Hermione had left feeling a great deal calmer, Jaquenetta went over to the open window and before closing it took a small sealed glass jar from the ledge. This jar had a few twigs and leaves inside and also one large, fat, beetle. The markings of the beetle's antennae were very distinct, almost as if the beetle was wearing glasses. As Jaquenetta placed the jar down on the table underneath the ledge she spoke to herself as if deep in thought.

'Yes Hermione, Rita Skeeter will not be bothering you again.'

_I must remember to appropriately thank Hermione for showing me how to perform an Unbreakable Charm_

Jaquenetta left the jar safely on the ledge and headed into the other room to bed, leaving behind one very nervous looking beetle.


	9. Healer

― CHAPTER NINE ―

Jaquenetta did not see Hermione, Ron or Harry that weekend. After spotting the trio carrying large packages up to the Owlery she was certain that a very large black dog must be getting the best feed he's had in some time. That Saturday night Jaquenetta found herself once again in the Headmaster's Office. Since beginning her studies at Hogwarts Jaquenetta and Professor Dumbledore would have fortnightly lessons in his office. Sometimes it would be to appraise how Jaquenetta's learning is going and other times it would be to simply talk and discuss and hypothesise about Jaquenetta's world.

On this occasion Jaquenetta was being given an exam on Muggle Studies. Professor Burbage's tutoring in the subject was more of a two-way learning experience than teacher/student and this was only the second time that Jaquenetta was asked to submit to any form of testing for Muggle Studies. The previous test was during her first lesson with the Professor, who was interested to know how much Jaquenetta Siroun knew. Unbeknown to Jaquenetta at the time, the exam that Professor Burbage had asked her to complete was last year's O.W.L exam, and it is still unknown who was more shocked at the perfect 'Outstanding' score she received – Jaquenetta or Professor Siroun. The exam that Jaquenetta was now completing under the Headmaster's watchful eye was this year's N.E.W.T. exam. After completing the written component Jaquenetta began the practical, which involved correctly identifying Muggle artefacts, reciting some Shakespeare, identifying famous Muggles and so forth.

After completing the exam, once Jaquenetta was seated in front of the Headmaster's desk Dumbledore began to speak.

'Miss Siroun I think Professor Burbage and I can be safe in saying, as Muggles may, _the cats in the bag_. I have every confidence in you receiving an Outstanding.'

'Thankyou Professor, though I was wondering if I could ask a favour.'

Jaquenetta had felt that she had an unfair advantage taking Muggle Studies and had hoped to render some gratitude towards Professor Burbage. Dumbledore waited patiently for her to continue.

'I was wondering, If when my results are back and I have passed if I could, instead of taking further lessons with Professor Burbage, offer my assistance to her by tutoring students in her class who are sitting their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's?'

Albus Dumbledore did not need to think about his answer for the young Witch. He has seen her magical education progress at an accelerated rate in just these past two months. Also he thought that there was perhaps another motive behind this, for he knew she was hesitant to spend any of the small bursaries he had provided her with that morning on her first trip to Diagon Alley.

'Miss Siroun, I do think – and I can say this with the utmost confidence that Professor Burbage would agree with me – that having you provide tutorage to her students would greatly improve their academic learning. In fact I think there is an opportunity here to help you also feel more comfortable in your new home. For in exchange of your tutoring this year Hogwarts will, in turn, provide you with a small income for your time.'

Jaquenetta was unsure what to say, gratitude flooded through her and she struggled to stumble out a few words.

'Th-thank you Headmaster that is really very kind of you.'

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, enjoying the energy and light that was now radiating from the young Witch before him.

Something had been weighing on Jaquenetta's mind since her first night talking with the Headmaster. She was unsure if it would be wise to bring her thoughts up now but realised that if she didn't she may end up on the wrong side of the Headmaster.

'Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if we could talk about something that has been weighing on my mind since I first arrived here. Something I'm sure will weigh on my mind for the next 3 years even.'

Jaquenetta had stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath due to the speed at which she got that out at, and to also see if it was ok for her to continue. Jaquenetta was about to continue when Dumbledore spoke.

'Miss Siroun, I was wondering when we would be having this conversation. Being a person who values knowledge greatly I have been finding it hard to not broach this subject with you myself. I must say that we can discuss the internal duel you are having with yourself over events that will come to pass but I must remind you to please not give me any specifics.'

'I understand Professor. I have been thinking, especially since the second Task, about how my being here may impact on the chain of events that take place. I have always believed that events happen for a reason and to disrupt those events, to alter them, could have disastrous consequences. I have no qualms with keeping information to myself. But there is a part of me that fears it may be too much for me. That I may slip up and mention something too soon.'

Jaquenetta had been thinking about the third task all day. Coming up to the second task she had been excited, but of course no one was hurt. But the third task... She knew that what happens _must_ happen but would Dumbledore blame her for the life that will be taken?

Jaquenetta had gone silent; her eyes betrayed the calm exterior she was trying to project. Professor Dumbledore had begun to wonder if it would be too much for the young girl. He had originally thought of sending her to Beauxbatons, but for all irrational purposes the Headmaster felt as if Jaquenetta Siroun needed to be at Hogwarts.

'Miss Siroun, without giving too much away are you able to tell me what has you so distraught.'

Jaquenetta looked at the Headmaster, wiping the tears she did not recall shedding from her eyes. She took a breath and began to speak, looking into her hands for she could not bring herself to look into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

'Professor, what would you do if there was a chain of events that had to happen to be able to rid the world of something so foul and horrible? But in this chain of events, something happened to someone. Well actually to more than one, but at the beginning of the chain it is just one. What would you do? Because even though that particular event may not be a contributing factor it takes places when so many other things are happening that you cannot be sure this one little thing, if you stopped it, would not unravel the whole chain causing so much more suffering than you could bare.'

'Miss Siroun I must admit that I am aware of forces that get stronger and while I am sure of what may take place soon I do not know of how or where or when. It is in times like these when I urge you to remember that you are not alone. While I cannot offer you the support to speak before any events I am definitely here once they have occurred. But please know that I, nor anyone, will ever hold you accountable for not stopping or altering any event that comes to pass, that needs to come to pass.'

It was then that Jaquenetta Siroun decided, while looking into the kind and understanding eyes of Professor Dumbledore, that in order to accept what is to happen that she would do what she can in the aftermath.

'Professor, I understand the challenges that will face me over the next three years and I know that there are events that will come to pass that will pain me so. I think that the only way I will feel any atonement is if I arm myself with skills to help in the aftermath. So I was wondering if you could give me information on becoming a Healer.'

After thanking the Headmaster repeatedly when he said he would speak to Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Moody about her desire to become a healer, Jaquenetta made it back to her room, feeling satisfied and somewhat lighter of burden that she will be doing all that she can to counter the evil that was about to consume the next three years of the Wizarding World.


	10. Boil 'n' Oil

― CHAPTER TEN ―

Jaquenetta had spent the rest of her weekend pouring over the volumes of information her Professors had provided her with. There are five compulsory subjects that require, at minimum, an 'Exceeds Expectations' result at N.E.W.T. level. So Jaquenetta had spent the morning seeking out her Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence against the Dark Arts Professors. While four of her Professor's had enthusiastically provided her with extra reading material and information with the promise that at their next lesson they would speak in more detail with Jaquenetta, Professor Snape was not so enthusiastic...

'Miss Siroun, I find it noble that you wish to pursue a career as a Healer, especially when so many of your fellow students are currently looking to more glamorous careers like being a Professional Quidditch player.' Severus Snape was unable to keep the hint of a sneer from the end of that sentence, but continued. 'However one of the requirements of becoming a healer is to have obtained at least an Exceeds Expectations in your Potions N.E., and of course to progress to advanced level Potions a student needs to achieve an 'Outstanding' in their O..'

Jaquenetta was standing in front of her Potions Master feeling the elation she had before entering the empty classroom slowly melting from her. Jaquenetta could see why Harry and Ron disliked Professor Snape, for he was perhaps the most outwardly distant Professor of all that taught at Hogwarts, of course his interactions with Harry were a lot more complex than anyone saw, and of course something Jaquenetta would never comment on. The Professor had stopped moving around the dungeon and for the first time met her gaze, before continuing to speak.

'So from now on our lessons will reach beyond the Headmaster's desire to have you up to an acceptable standard of knowledge. Instead, you will be sitting your Potions O. along with the fifth year students at the end of the school year.'

_But that's only four months away; surely he can't be serious..._

Professor Snape was indeed serious, and when the other Professors had learned of Snape's apparent confidence in Jaquenetta's progress to sit her O.W.L.s at the end of the year – they all decided upon the same. As Head of Gryffindor House Professor McGonagall took it upon herself to inform Jaquenetta of the other Professors decision to jump on the proverbial Knight Bus, as it were. Minerva had developed a great deal of respect for the young witch over the previous months, as while at first she was concerned by Severus's announcement to have Jaquenetta sit her potions O.W.L., and the subsequent rallying of the other Professors, Minerva joined in too. For she did have faith that Jaquenetta would be ready – even if that meant tutoring her every night personally.

Faith aside, Minerva feared that the pressure of studying for five O.W.L.s in only four months would weigh down on the young Witch so much so that she would lose sight of why she was going through it all. So after a brief discussion with Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall had organised for Jaquenetta to get some work experience (as the Muggles were fond of calling it) in the infirmary.

Thus it was with elation that Jaquenetta arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall on Monday morning, and even though she could see some tension between Ron and Hermione her mood could not be dulled. Jaquenetta was later than usual to breakfast, having taken time that morning to feed her new pet and contemplate just how to present it to her friend, that no sooner had she sat down next to Harry and exchanged greetings with the trio had the morning mail start to arrive. Looking up Jaquenetta saw no fewer than seven owls fly downwards towards Hermione, all of them jostling amongst themselves, trying to deliver their letter first.

Hermione had opened the first letter, taking it from the beak of the grey owl, and began reading. 'Oh, really!' she exclaimed, going rather red.

'What's wrong?' Jaquenetta asked, having shooed the tawny owl who was trying to take some of the pumpkin juice that was in her goblet.

'It's... ridiculous,' Hermione had thrust the letter into Jaquenetta's hand, who noticed that the letter was not handwritten but rather comprised of pasted letters that possibly came from the _Daily Prophet_.

_It looks like a Muggle ransom note. Oh, no that means Hermione's about to..._

'Ouch!'

Jaquenetta was too late, Hermione had already opened the last envelope, and the yellow-green liquid had spilled all over her hands. Large yellow boils began erupting over Hermione's hands before she could rub the undiluted Bubotuber pus off. Harry and Ron looked rather shocked, unconsciously moving back from the pile of letters and spilt liquid. Jaquenetta got up from the table and reached out to touch Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

'You'd better get to the hospital wing Hermione, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can get rid of them.'

Hermione simply nodded, cradling her hands, and rose from her seat. Jaquenetta guided Hermione out of the Great Hall, trying to distract her not only from the painful sores that were thickly covering her hands but the few snickers that came from the Slytherin table.

'I see it's my turn now to escort you to the hospital wing.' Jaquenetta said with a smile, even though on the inside she felt at a loss to ease her friend's pain.

Hermione had managed a small smile, still in considerable pain but thankful that someone was accompanying her. Jaquenetta looked over to Hermione as they waited for a staircase to return, and saw the tears that were threatening to fall from her friends eyes. Jaquenetta placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder again and turned towards her.

'It will be ok 'Mione, you'll be fixed in no time and after that I have something to give you that will make this all seem amusing.'

'Thanks Jaq, though I fail to see the amusing side right this minute.' Hermione managed a small laugh. As they continued on their way to the hospital wing the two talked about their weekend.

'I'm sorry I didn't get to spend time with you on the weekend, it was just...' Hermione faltered, unsure how much she could tell her friend. She wanted to discuss Winky and the other house elves with Jaquenetta but didn't know how to without explaining _why_ they were there in the first place.

'It's alright, I didn't have much spare time myself either, what with Professor Snape deciding that I am to sit my Potions O.W.L at the end of the year.'

Hermione's eyes were wide as she turned to Jaquenetta 'how can he do that? You have only been here two months.' She was furious for even though her friend had thrived under the pressure of playing catch up, especially with their almost nightly study sessions, even she would be scared to sit for her O.W.L now and that's with four years of study.

'Oh that's not all... it gets worse...' Jaquenetta began filling in Hermione on the previous two days of her life. From talking to the Headmaster about her desire to become a Healer right up to when Professor McGonagall had sat her down in her office to tell her that she will now be sitting for five of her O.W.L.s at the end of the year, as the other Professors had thought it a fantastic idea too.

Hermione had turned to Jaquenetta, mouth agape, thoughts completely driven from the pain of her hands. She was stunned, the smallest hint of jealousy that she had at Jaquenetta for beginning study of fifth year content was quickly abolished when she saw the worry pass over Jaquenetta's face.

_She's... scared... too, not just worried. And she doesn't even have a time turner to help her!_

'Looks like it's now my turn to be reassuring,' Hermione said laughing a little 'It will be alright, and as you said it's only five subjects not all of them,' Jaquenetta turned to face Hermione.

'And besides,' Hermione continued 'you've got me... to, uh, help you,' Hermione stumbled over her words as she met Jaquenetta's gaze, finding her face starting to heat up.

Jaquenetta flashed her friend a gracious smile 'thank you, really. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to help me.'

They had reached the hospital wing and Jaquenetta sat by Hermione's bed watching Madam Pomfrey apply Murtlap Essence to the boils before bandaging them and giving her a Boil-Cure potion to drink to speed up recovery.

'Now Miss Granger, you need to drink the potion and keep those bandages on until tomorrow morning. That means no writing either for any excessive movement could cause the boils to pop and you will be in more pain than you are now.'

Hermione could only nod and drink the potion, before getting up off the bed.

_She looks miserable, normally she would protest profusely at being told not to write, she must be in a lot of pain, well no time like the present then..._

Jaquenetta gently took hold of Hermione's forearm, careful not to touch her bandaged hands 'it's only an hour until lunch so how about we go back to Gryffindor Tower and I can show you what I was talking about earlier?'

'Ah yes the something that will make all of this seem amusing... I can't see how anything could put this in a more jovial light,' Hermione replied, looking down at her bandaged hands.

'Well, how about, if you don't find it worthy I will spend the time between now and when your bandages come off, being your scribe.'

Jaquenetta was pretty sure that would give Hermione something to look forward too, and judging by the smile her friend gave her before she bolted back to the Gryffindor Tower, she was correct.

Hermione arrived at the door to Jaquenetta's room first and even though she had been given the password previously she didn't feel right going in when her friend was not there. After about 10 minutes the other girl arrived, not knowing all the shortcuts that Hermione had learnt over the past four years. After a quick joke about Hermione's lightning feet the two girls went inside.

It was still a little cold in the room, even though winter was finished, but with a few words and a flick of her wand Jaquenetta got the fire going before she turned and gave her attention to Hermione.

'If I wasn't certain I'd say you were excited about getting me as a scribe rather than what I have for you,' Jaquenetta said playfully trying to pout but finding it difficult while smiling

Hermione laughed and nudged Jaquenetta's arm with her own 'Come on Jaq, or are you suddenly hesitant and worried you'll have to make good on your promise.'

Jaquenetta had walked over to the window sill, picked up the small glass jar and sat down on the couch next to her excited friend, turning slightly so as to face her.

'Oh no, I am definitely not worried.' Jaquenetta placed the jar on the table in front of the couch.

Hermione looked from the jar to her friend with a curious look on her face. She was about to ask what was in the jar when Jaquenetta began explaining.

'Do you remember a few weeks ago when you showed me the articles that Rita Skeeter had written about you and me?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, unsure what this had to do with the jar in front of her.

'Well, I know how much it affected you – which is clear today more than ever with all that mail you received – and I had started to do a bit of digging before those articles were published, putting together what you have told me and what I could find out from other people. I wasn't really getting anywhere until the day before you showed me the magazine. I was walking through the courtyard and saw Malfoy talking into his hand. When he saw me he stopped and looked as though he was releasing something.'

Jaquenetta paused for a moment, giving Hermione a chance to ask questions – who gave a nod to continue.

'It was only when I was half-way across the courtyard that it occurred to me where I had seen such unusual behaviour before. I had seen Pansy Parkinson doing the same thing not a week ago. So I changed direction and headed back to the tree Malfoy was only moments ago standing near.'

Hermione was listening intently putting together what Jaquenetta was telling her. How Rita Skeeter was finding out information when no one was around... Students talking into their hands... What it had to do with a glass jar that had a... beetle... in it...

_A bug...!_

As Jaquenetta picked up the jar Hermione turned to her, her eyes wide with understanding

'She's an Animagus!' Hermione exclaimed

'An unregistered one at that,' Jaquenetta responded

Hermione grasped the jar between her bandaged hands looking at the beetle inside

'She's a bug? Are you sure it's her?' She asked, still looking at the suddenly scared looking beetle

'Oh yes I'm positive. If you look closely you'll see marking around her antennae are just like those horrible glasses she wears. So Rita Skeeter will not be writing anything at all for a while. I've told her that she has to keep her quill to herself for a whole year or I will let the Ministry know her little secret. Hopefully that will help her kick the habit of writing horrible lies about you, and uh other people.'

Hermione placed the jar back on the table, after giving it a small shake for her own amusement, and turned back towards Jaquenetta.

'You are brilliant; I can't believe you caught her.'

'You would have found out her secret too, I just really wanted to help.'

_It also helped that I knew exactly where to look..._

Jaquenetta rose from the couch and took the jar back to its place on the window sill, speaking as she made her way back across the room 'It's bound to be lunch time now, do you want to head down to the Great Hall?'

Hermione rose from the couch heading towards to door 'Definitely, I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron about this. Thank you Jaq.' She finished. As she neared Jaquenetta she embraced her in a hug and without a thought, kissed her lightly on the cheek before pulling away, momentarily surprised by the electric warmth that flowed through her body as she hugged her friend.

Jaquenetta grinned, a tingling on her cheek where Hermione's lips had briefly touched her skin, and followed her friend down to the Great Hall, chatting about fifth year spells Hermione had read about that they will try during their next study session and whether or not keeping Rita Skeeter as a pet would be inhumane. Their conversation broke off however when they sat down next to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table who, looked as if they were fighting.

_The tension is so thick I doubt even Gryffindors Sword could cut through it_

'Forget it, all right?' Harry said almost pleadingly to his friend

Ron did not answer immediately, instead spearing a roast potato with his fork with a great deal of force, before remarking 'I hate being poor.'

Hermione and Jaquenetta exchanged confused glances with each other; they had definitely missed the important part of that conversation.

'So,' began Jaquenetta, hoping to change the subject 'guess what Snape has done to me now...'


	11. Aqua

― CHAPTER ELEVEN ―

The Easter holidays seemed to have snuck up upon Jaquenetta too fast for her liking, though she was glad for the short reprieve from studying it would bring. As she ventured down to The Great Hall for breakfast on the first morning of the holidays she noticed that all of the other students had no qualms both about forgetting study and morphing into holiday mode. That is to say all students except Hermione Granger. Of course Jaquenetta would expect nothing less from the "brightest witch for her age" who was reading while eating her breakfast, trying to ignore her two best friends pleading for her to join them in Hogsmeade later that day.

'Come on Hermione, you can't spend all holiday reading, it's not even homework!' Exclaimed Ron, who had noticed the book Hermione had in front of her was in fact _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_. A book well above O.W.L. level let alone anything they were learning in class.

As Jaquenetta took her now permanent seat next to Hermione she found herself agreeing with the young Weasley. While it would be inconceivable that Hermione would not pick up a book or study during the holidays Jaquenetta, Harry and Ron were all very aware of just how much Hermione had taken on. They had felt that Hermione needed to set aside at least one day of the holiday, the boys just went about it in a different way to Jaquenetta.

Even with Jaquenetta's own hectic schedule of tutoring O.W.L and N.E.W.T Muggle Studies students, studying for her own O.W.L exam and her private lessons with her Professors – Hermione was able to fit in 3 nightly study sessions with Jaquenetta.

'Hermione,' Jaquenetta began, placing her hand lightly on her friends arm to draw her attention away from the tome spread out in front of her.

The young witch's eyes briefly met Jaquenetta's before returning back to the book. Their eyes ma have only met momentarily but it was long enough for Jaquenetta to understand why her friend had been so quiet during the boys banter.

_Her eyes, she looks so scared. As if they didn't hold enough pressure, stress, concern, worry and obligation as it was, but now she's scared too... but of what? Why?_

'I was wondering,' Jaquenetta continued not missing a beat 'I mean I know it's the first day of holidays b-but I was wondering if you could spare time today to, uh, help me with a transfiguration I was having some trouble with?'

'Of course Jaq, I always have time to help you... how about after breakfast?' Hermione's eyes met Jaquenetta's once more – this time shining brightly with excitement

'That would be fantastic, thank you,' Jaquenetta returned the smile locking eyes with Hermione.

Harry and Ron were silent for the rest of breakfast, casting confused looks to each other. They had both been certain only moments previously that Jaquenetta was on their side, going to help them convince Hermione to go to Hogsmeade for the day with them. But now they were not so sure.

Jaquenetta could tell that the boys were confused, yet unable to reassure them that yes she wanted to get Hermione to Hogsmeade just as much as they did while the person in question was seated next to her. However, as Hermione left the table after breakfast Jaquenetta slipped a note to the two Gryffindors before following Hermione out of The Great Hall up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

_She'll be there – trust me. The Three Broomsticks, 2pm. Jaq_

It had only taken a quick "all of my books are up in my room, how about we study there today instead of the library" for the two young witches to be seated in front of the fire in Jaquenetta's room, on one of the comfy couches drinking tea – once more made by waltzing crockery and a milk jug shaped like a cow that was not grazing on one of the sugar cubes.

'Hermione?' Jaquenetta asked, breaking the silence.

'Mmm?'

Hermione had been sitting there in deep thought. Her mind occupied with more concerns than any 15 year old should have. School. Exams. Study. O.W.L.s. Harry and the third task. How his name had ended up in The Goblet of Fire and why. Ron and how infuriating he can be. How hard it was when he and Harry weren't talking. S.P.E.W. and not having enough time to put, well, time into it. Viktor and how irritating it was when he would stare at her in the library. How she was thankful that when Jaquenetta was there with her he would leave her alone. Jaquenetta. Her O.W.L.s that were so soon. How could the Professors expect her to be ready. How much she has been enjoying their study sessions, so different from studying with Harry and Ron or even by herself. How Jaquenetta had been occupying her thoughts with greater frequency over the past month since she caught Rita Skeeter.

_Be honest... it was before then..._

Jaquenetta had not made many friends since arriving at Hogwarts. Many students, even those from Gryffindor, were still hesitant to approach her due to the nature of her arrival.

_And that horrid article Skeeter wrote_

Hermione had of course questioned Jaquenetta's apparition into Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore called her into his office to ask her if she would accompany Jaquenetta to Diagon Alley. While Hermione was not completely convinced by his explanation, she was willing to accept it.

'Miss Granger, I understand that someone who possesses such a curious mind as yours may not be satisfied with my explanation. Please know, that the situation is a lot more complicated, but it is not my place to tell you any more – though I think Miss Siroun will tell you herself in due course. The fact remains that yes she did apparate into Hogwarts, a feat that did surprise even me. It is the _how_ and _why_ that makes for complication. Though I will say – by coming here Jaquenetta has lost everything of her old life – including her family, which will no doubt still cause her some grief. This is why I ask of you to not look too analytically into this on your own.'

Hermione's friendship with Jaquenetta was not one asked of her but a natural progression, and keeping to her word she never asked questions into Jaquenetta's apparition or life outside Hogwarts unless her friend brought it up first. Lately, Hermione had noticed that Jaquenetta seemed to be off in thought frequently. Sometimes, without Jaquenetta knowing, Hermione would look at her friend and see a sadness wash across her face.

_I wonder if it's because she's thinking about her old life_

'I have a confession.'

Jaquenetta's words snapped Hermione from her thoughts. Jaquenetta's hand was on her arm, heat radiating from the palm against Hermione's skin, her eyes looking into Hermione's. Not staring at her, but rather searching, though for what the younger witch was unsure.

Jaquenetta continued 'I don't really have a transfiguration I need help with, I just wanted to be able to speak with you alone...' she trailed off as Hermione's eyes met her own. Unsure if her friend would be angry with her Jaquenetta rushed to continue what she wanted to say.

'I know it's not my place to say because I have not known you for long at all but I'm concerned and I know Harry and Ron are too, well in their own way – they're not so great at showing it but, I saw something in your eyes at breakfast and I'm – I mean I Just want to sure if you're – well I mean I do care about you a great deal – If I was the cause I'm sorry I just – you've helped me so much – I mean I don't...'

'Jaq.'

Jaquenetta's ramblings were cut off by Hermione who had taken a hold of both Jaquenetta's hands that had been fidgeting in front of her.

'Relax Jaq, just tell me what's wrong,' Hermione asked, searching her friends face for an answer.

Jaquenetta took a breath in aid to calm her nerves and tried to phrase what she wanted to say.

'I'm worried... about you. I feel as if there is something troubling you and I don't know what it is or how to help,' Jaquenetta said quietly, looking down at her hands that were still being held by Hermione.

Upon hearing her friend's words, Hermione was slightly shocked; her mind busily processing this new information... that Jaquenetta was concerned about her, or what's even more, that she had noticed.

_She noticed... I didn't think anyone does, sure Harry and Ron may do but in their own way. With Jaq it's different. Maybe this is how it is to have a close female friend..._

Hermione was about to wave off Jaquenetta's concerns with a well practiced "I'm fine, it's just study and exam worry etc" when she looked up and met Jaquenetta's deep blue eyes, piercing her own, causing her breath to falter.

'I...uh...I'm not entirely sure what to say,' was all she managed to get out, which was mostly true after all. Jaquenetta understood, as she herself was not the best at talking about her own emotions.

'Uh, well, today th-this morning at breakfast when you looked up at me from the book you were reading, y-you looked scared,' Jaquenetta said

'Oh,' Hermione withdrew her hands from Jaquenetta's, who missed almost instantly their warmth, and began to once again fidget her own hands in her lap.

'I just... Hermione... I want to help if I can,' Jaquenetta managed to stumble out.

A strand of hair fell forward in front of Hermione's eyes as she bent her head downwards. Before she had even realised what she was doing Jaquenetta reached out and gently brushed the strand away, placing it back with the rest of Hermione's hair, lightly brushing her fingertips across her face. Hermione looked upwards and into her friends eyes once more. Jaquenetta was frozen as she looked into those deep brown eyes – feeling the sadness she saw in them filling her own body. As she pulled her younger friend towards her with a consoling arm around the shoulders a solitary tear slipped from the brown eyes that had been desperately trying to contain them. It took only the briefest of moments before the rest escaped down Hermione's cheeks.

Jaquenetta kept her arm around her friend as they sat there in silence until Hermione's tears had subsided. Jaquenetta conjured a box of tissues – handing them to her friend.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome Hernione.'

_Great, now I've just cried all over her, she probably thinks I'm disturbed and won't want to speak to me_

But Hermione's thoughts were irrational.

'I didn't mean to upset you,' whispered Jaquenetta 'I just wanted to tell you that I'm here to talk to if you need.'

Hermione leant her head against her comforting friends shoulder. Words failing her she simply nodded. Jaquenetta held her friend closer, trying to reassure her.

'Everything will be okay Hermione,' Jaquenetta spoke softly into Hermione's hair as she rested her head against the bushy haired brunettes. A small and very faint sob escaped from Hermione and Jaquenetta instinctly softly kissed her upset friends forehead. Warmth and an electric current passed through her entire body. Jaquenetta could hear Hermione's breathing stop, and panicking she decided to quickly change the subject, as it were.

'So,' Jaquenetta said with as much forced calmness as she could muster, trying to ignore the thoughts running through her head, as Hermione lifted her head off Jaquenetta's shoulder.

_Did I just do that! She's not even... gay. And she's supposed to marry Ron, not to mention she's only 15, Siroun what are you doing!_

Smiling towards Hermione but not quite able to look her in the eye for fear of what reaction she may see in those brown eyes, she got up off the couch and walked over to the window ledge and picked up the glass jar that had become a permanent fixture in the room. The large fat beetle of Rita Skeeter in her Animagus form was contently chewing on one of the leaves inside the jar.

'I was wondering if you would like to help me release my pet into the wild today?'

'You're releasing her?' Hermione asked slightly confused. She was still processing the sensation she felt when Jaquenetta's lips had touched her forehead.

'Yes I am. But there are conditions to her release which she has agreed to.'

Jaquenetta noticed Hermione absentmindedly rubbing her hands as if the undiluted Bubotuber Pus was still coating her skin.

'I would never let her out if I wasn't sure she would leave you, and uh Harry, alone Hermione.'

Relief washed over Hermione's face 'where will you be releasing her?' she wondered.

'I have given it some thought and have the perfect place in mind outside of the school grounds of course.'

The two witches left Jaquenetta's room and walked side by side down the stairs leading from Gryffindor Tower and out across the school grounds with Hermione carrying the jar. Once they reached just outside the castle walls, about ten metres, Jaquenetta stopped. Hermione not realising almost ran into the back of her friend.

'Now Miss Granger,' Jaquenetta said as she turn to Hermione with a large grin 'If you would kindly take my arm so we may reach our destination more speedily.' Jaquenetta offered her confused friend her arm.

Once Hermione took the offered arm Jaquenetta placed her free hand over Hermione's, closed her eyes while taking a steadying breath and turned on the spot.

_Oh My God she's going to disappa..._


	12. Disapparate

― CHAPTER TWELVE ―

Hermione's thoughts however were cut short as she felt a pull from behind her navel as everything went black around her. She felt as if she was being pressed very hard from all directions, she could not breathe as it felt as if iron bands were constricting her chest movements. Eye balls being forced back into her head and ear drums pushed deeper into the skull Hermione Granger felt as if she was being pushed through a very small rubber tube. Hermione Granger had just had her first side-along apparating experience.

With a faint _pop_ the two witches apparated. Hermione continued to keep her eyes shut and held onto Jaquenetta's arm with both hands and was extremely reluctant to open them even though she knew they had safely apparated.

'We're here.'

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see a concerned but excited Jaquenetta looking at her. Instantly Hermione was brought back to the present.

'Jaq you can apparate! I mean of course I knew that already but you didn't tell me you got your licence.'

'I'm sorry, I should have given you some warning but I just wanted to surprise you.'

Hermione threw her arms around her friend giving her an enthusiastic hug before pulling slowly away to look around at the place Jaquenetta had apparated them to. Jaquenetta had practiced apparating to this chosen spot twice previously. The last time with Professor Dumbledore himself to insure that she was capable of performing side-along apparition. While she had not informed the Headmaster about Rita Skeeter or her plans Jaquenetta was rather certain the Dumbledore knew.

'Quite a stroke of luck that Miss Skeeter has taken a leave of absence from her salacious gossip mongering, don't you think Miss Siroun?' The Headmaster had asked her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Jaquenetta had chosen a very secluded part of Tottenham Court Road in London to apparate to so that Rita Skeeter could inconspicuously transform back to her human self. It was a wide dark street lined with closed shops and at night would be thronged with revellers. Tottenham Court was also close to the Leaky Cauldron, and Jaquenetta hoped that Skeeter would return to Diagon Alley as soon as she had transformed.

'Where are we?' Hermione asked, looking around the street.

'Tottenham Court Road. Just close enough to the Leaky Cauldron.'

Jaquenetta turned to her friend, asking if she was ready. Hermione nodded and placed the jar she had been carrying onto the ground about three metres in front of where they were standing. As she returned next to Jaquenetta she pulled out her wand. Confidently, Hermione casts the counter charm to the one that was cast upon the jar.

'Dilaborious,' and with a gentle flick of her wand the jar unseals itself.

Jaquenetta had drawn her wand also, worried what may happen once Rita Skeeter transforms back into human form. Even though Skeeter no longer hand her wand due to her transformation, Jaquenetta was very wary of the gossip journalist. Especially her sharp claw-like red painted fingernails.

The lid on the jar had unscrewed itself and vanished after Hermione's charm. A few moments had passed and... nothing. The two young witches had glanced at each other in slight confusion and Jaquenetta made to move over to the glass to check whether Rita Skeeter and simply crawled away from where they were when with a loud crack of glass a rather dishevelled looking Rita Skeeter was standing in front of them.


	13. Rita

― CHAPTER THIRTEEN ―

There Rita Skeeter stood in tattered magenta robes, her blonde hair no longer holding the rigid curls they used to. Her horrid jewelled spectacles sitting askew on her face which were righted by those thick fingers adorned by two-inch long nails that were in desperate need of a manicure.

Jaquenetta had thrown a quick glance to Hermione as soon as Rita Skeeter transformed, and was not surprised by the expression she saw on her friends face. She knew how deeply the words of the journalist had hurt Hermione, who of course would never admit to it. Jaquenetta placed her free hand on Hermione's wand arm, just below the elbow, calming and steadying her friend.

This single touch spoke more to Hermione than any words could and her uncharacteristically harsh thoughts for another person were interrupted by this gesture.

_How can she calm me down just by a touch... it's almost like she knows what I'm feeling even when I try to hide it._

Rita Skeeter was understandably a little shaken by the experience. Of course she did not regret anything she had written. After all, she was a journalist and the wizarding world had a right to know whatever she uncovered! So what if she tweaked the edges, blurred lines, or elaborated a little; with a sharp thirst and a Quick-Quotes Quill the world was her oyster. It was her own fault, being caught, and having to spend the better half of a month kept as a pet.

...Rita Skeeter crawled away from Draco Malfoy along the large branch of the Oak tree in the middle of the Quadrangle. She was happily smiling to herself, running back over the young Malfoy's words, feeling another feature piece for the Daily Prophet in the morning. "Attacked by a Hippogriff, Vincent Crabbe got a bite from a Flobberworm; everyone hates Hagrid the big oaf but just too scared to say anything. Terrifying the students by showing them horrific creatures that have maimed several of them during lessons that were very terrifying"...

Rita often berated herself over the past month, for not paying attention to the sudden shadow that cast across her. Not that she could have gotten away of course. A quick freezing charm and before you could say "headline" she was sealed within what was to become her new home for the next month. A glass jar. Unbreakable. Jaquenetta Siroun was very sure of herself, thought Rita.

She had learnt a lot in that past month. After writing her exposé on Jaquenetta Siroun mostly on hearsay, conjecture and limited observation Rita had decided to put her time as household pet to good use. After all – just because she had agreed to not write anything for a year from her release date did not mean that she couldn't gather information and have something ready.

_Oh Rita you are just too smart for that attention seeking Siroun._

'Rita' Jaquenetta addressed the older witch 'now that you have transformed, as per our agreement, can you please sign the contract.'

With a flick of her wand a contract and quill appeared in front of Rita Skeeter. If Hermione was not standing with her focus solely on the journalist she would have been thoroughly impressed with Jaquenetta's success at a non-verbal summoning spell.

With a glare and a swish of the quill Rita Skeeter signed her name to the contractual agreement she had made with Jaquenetta a month ago.

'Well I think I have indulged you enough Miss Siroun, I daresay that if I ever see you again it will be entirely too soon.'

And with that Rita Skeeter hastened towards the end of Tottenham Court Road and out of the sight of the two witches. The parchment floated into Jaquenetta's hands and she turned to face her quiet friend. Through the whole exchange Hermione had been quiet. At first Jaquenetta feared her friend was struggling to contain the anger felt for the other woman, but all Jaquenetta saw on her friends face was relief.

'Here' Jaquenetta said, passing the contract to Hermione with a smile 'this is yours.'

Hermione took the rolled up parchment from her friend and, unrolling it, began to read

_I, Rita Skeeter, do hereby agree to abide by the following terms and conditions bound to me upon my release on 17 April 1995 and laid into force by Jaquenetta Siroun_

_I agree to cease all published writing for a period of no less than 365 days from the date of this contract_

_I agree to not mention to any soul (whether living or not, human or not) of the nature of my contract nor the grounds surrounding my capture and containment by Jaquenetta Siroun_

_I agree to not write nor publish any article or information pertaining to Miss Hermione Granger for a period of no less than 12 years from the date of this contract_

_I acknowledge and agree that if I should at any time break the terms of my contract that the Ministry of Magic shall be notified of my illegal and unregistered Animagus form and my precise whereabouts._

Hermione was speechless. Overcome with gratitude and emotion she pulled her friend into a hug, kissing her on the cheek in the process.

'Thankyou' Hermione whispered, her breath hot on Jaquenetta's neck causing a shiver to run up her spine.

Jaquenetta, knowing exactly what Rita Skeeter was capable of, knew she would be watching and thought it best to put as much distance between them as possible.

'Let's get away from here' Jaquenetta replied. Feeling the shudder that ran through the younger witch's body as her own breath caressed her skin. Without breaking contact the older witch closed her eyes and focussed on the desired destination. Picturing the stone alleyway in her mind before turning on the spot and disapparating with Hermione held tightly in her arms, head tucked into the crook of her neck.


	14. Five Seconds

― CHAPTER FOURTEEN ―

The alleyway was isolated. It usually was, although the first time Jaquenetta had apparated there only two weeks previously she had startled a very large black dog that had been foraging in a trash can presumably in the search for food. A briefest moment had passed when both had been overtaken with fear. Jaquenetta, for not being entirely sure the dog was not about to pounce upon her and the Animagus for of Sirius Black, for not being sure if this young witch in front of him was an Auror.

Jaquenetta had her suspicions about the dog, after all how many large black dogs would be scrounging for food in Hogsmeade. Animagus or not it was obvious the dog was hungry so Jaquenetta bade the animal to follow her with a promise of a juicy steak. Sirius Black was hesitant, of course not wanting to get too close to the young witch in case it was a trap but there was something in her eyes... compassion and warmth... and he bounced along after her. Jaquenetta was true to her word and gave the large dog a thick steak and a bowl of fresh water. The dog even received a good rub behind the ears before being left alone as Jaquenetta returned to Hogwarts.

Today however, there was not a soul or animal in sight. The cold air hit the two witches as they apparated into the alleyway behind The Hog's Head. Jaquenetta was very much aware of just how close Hermione's body had come into contact with her own, yet unwilling to let the younger witch go. There was something about the way Hermione's head was resting against her shoulder, into the base of her neck, that had Jaquenetta frozen to the spot unable, let alone unwilling, to move.

_Maybe if I don't move this will last just a little bit longer..._

All Jaquenetta could feel was Hermione's body pressed against her own. The way Hermione's arms felt wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and the way the younger girl's legs were entwined with her own. It took a greater amount of resolve than Jaquenetta thought she had to open her eyes and slowly move apart from Hermione, releasing the younger witch from her embrace and stepping slightly backwards. As she did, a faint sound escaped from the brunette.

_Did she just whimper!_

As they moved apart Hermione looked up into her friend's eyes, transfixed on the reflection of her own brown in such a striking deep blue. Jaquenetta bent her head slightly downwards towards her friend. She was trying to force out words about meeting Harry and Ron but all thought had left her. For in that moment, as her head moved, Hermione had moved also. With courage the younger Gryffindor was not aware she possessed she raised her feet slightly off the ground, to bring herself more to Jaquenetta's height... and pressed her lips to her friends.

Five Seconds.

But in those five seconds, for both Hermione and Jaquenetta, the world slipped away. There was no Hogsmeade, no alleyway, no time, no sound, no light, no wind, and no sun. All that existed was the very soft, very sweet, very real sensation of Hermione's lips upon Jaquenetta's. The shock of feeling these lips pressed against hers left Jaquenetta frozen for a mere heartbeat, before she regained her senses and captured the younger girl's lips within her own holding them, savouring them.

Five Seconds.

As Hermione pulled away Jaquenetta could not contain her smile. With no words exchanged between them Jaquenetta took her friends hand in her own and the two witches made their way to the end of the alleyway. There was no awkwardness, nor the need for words. A perfect moment had been shared and that was all either girl needed to know at that moment. As they entered the Three Broomsticks to see Harry and Ron waving enthusiastically towards Hermione and herself, Jaquenetta brought her fingers up to her lips absentmindedly touching the still electrically charged place where Hermione had kissed her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hermione watching this action with a grin upon her own face and a blush running across her cheeks.

_Maybe the book doesn't have to be exact..._


	15. amour?

Hello! I know, I have been very neglectful in writing more of this story since going back to University this year my free time has been virtually non existent. Hopefully I haven't lost the voice of this piece.

* * *

― CHAPTER FIFTEEN ―

The remainder of the Easter Holidays had passed with considerable quickness. As predicted, the first day of holidays had been two fold in benefit. Firstly – Hermione had taken a break, even if only briefly, from study and spent it with her friends. And Secondly – for the remainder of the holidays the two boys had spared the studious witch any badgering about joining them away from her books. Resulting in the young witch joining them a few more times in Hogsmeade.

Jaquenetta herself was finding her time increasingly occupied with her own study, however as if by some unspoken agreement after curfew each night Jaquenetta and Hermione would spend an hour or two up in the older girls room studying together in front of the fireplace. The two witches would spend the time silently reading, both enjoying the quiet and each other's company.

Occasionally the witches would spend those hours talking. Jaquenetta would ask Hermione about her parents, her life before Hogwarts, anything she could think of to bridge the gaps in her knowledge. Hermione would ask Jaquenetta questions also which the older witch would always answer as completely and honestly as possible.

'How did you find out you were a witch' Jaquenetta had asked on the last evening on the holidays, breaking Hermione's thoughts.

The younger witch had been looking intently at the palm of Jaquenetta's left hand, having kept a hold of it after trying to out-do each other with dramatic palm reading which was spurned from a discussion about Hermione's dislike of divination.

'Well being Muggle born it was all quite a shock for me and especially my parents. Professor McGonagall was the one who came to speak with us, explaining everything. I was thrilled of course. My parents are Dentists so this has been quite a lot for them to get their mind around.'

'Is it hard for the adjustment when you get home?'

'Yes' Hermione said thoughtfully 'but mostly because I feel so...apart...from the Muggle world now.'

Hermione had wanted to tell Jaquenetta that she may feel the same kind of unsettledness when she goes home but after remembering Dumbledore's comment about her friend losing everything when she came to Hogwarts Hermione thought it better to not bring it up.

That night, in her own bed with the curtains pulled around tight Hermione reflected over the previous week. Being prone to analysing everything and needing to understand all, it had shocked Hermione that she did not feel the need to analyse what had transpired between Jaquenetta and herself on the first day of the holidays. She had kissed her friend. It was perhaps the first time that Hermione Granger had acted upon impulse and emotion. Ever.

Hermione placed her fingers against her lips, as she had done in private a few times since that day, remembering her actions...

...After they had apparated into the alley, away from where Rita Skeeter had been released, and gotten the wind back in their lungs. Hermione was very much aware of the feeling of Jaquenetta's arms around her. It was not an uncomfortable feeling to be standing there with her arms wrapped tightly around her friend, their bodies pressed very closely together. In fact Hermione felt anything but uncomfortable. In those moments before they parted she felt safe, protected, and an intense warmth passing between the two of them which she instantly missed as Jaquenetta pulled away from her which caused a small whimper of protest to escape Hermione's lips.

_Oh my god Granger she's going to think you're a nutter making noises like that_

As Hermione looked up into her friends eyes the Gryffindor Courage roared as she saw her own feeling reflected in Jaquenetta's eyes. In the moment that it took for her to raise herself up on the balls of her feet and place her lips upon her friends, Hermione Granger had followed her heart, desperately hoping that her head would be in agreement afterwards. With courage still coursing through her body Hermione did not look downwards as they pulled apart and any fear that may have sprung did not have the chance to manifest as Jaquenetta took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze...

They had not spoken about the kiss, nor had it happened again. But their level of physical contact had increased and Hermione was content with that, for now. With exams closing in Hermione was not eager to force a discussion but rather happy to believe that it will happen which it's ready and until then she will do a lot more _feeling_ and a lot less _thinking_. For even though she knew her feelings were not _common_ she did not find them bad, far from it.

_How could something that makes me feel so good, so happy, be anything but_

When Viktor had kissed her it had stirred nothing within her like how she felt for those five seconds that her lips had come into contact with Jaquenetta's. As she laid there in bed that night with Crookshanks curled up next to her purring softly a thought stirred within her.

_Is this...love...?_


	16. A Sleepy Yet Exciting Night

I'm currently at a loss for a title to this chapter - suggestions wanted! I will use the one I like the most :-)

* * *

-CHAPTER SIXTEEN-

Hermione Granger could not sleep. Harry had come rushing through the portrait hole at almost eleven o'clock that night, hurriedly recalling the nights events to his two friends, about Mr Crouch disappearing and Krum being stunned. Harry told them about trying to get to the Headmaster's office and the altercation with Professor Snape, and of Dumbledore and Moody. The uneasy feeling Hermione had felt ever since Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire had increased as Harry told her and Ron about what happened.

Jaquenetta, in contrast, was finding it difficult to stay awake and had decided that she was not going to achieve any more by studying. As she gathered up her parchments and books Jaquenetta heard a timid knock on her door. So timid was the knock that if she had been in another room or indeed asleep she would never have heard it. She placed the parchments down, one of which contained a long list of spells to teach Harry and walked over to the door opening it slowly.

Hermione stood on the other side of the door, looking both nervous and anxious at the same moment, fidgeting with her hands looking downwards away from Jaquenetta's gaze.

'Hey, come in' Jaquenetta said in almost a whisper

Hermione did not respond, merely stepped inside and past her friend, their shoulders brushing against each others. Jaquenetta closed the door and found her friend to have taken no more than a few steps inside, seemingly unsure where to go. Jaquenetta glanced at her wrist watch and saw that it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Upon seeing this action Hermione smiled. She had brought her friend the wrist watch in Hogsmeade the day they had released Rita Skeeter, and given it to Jaquenetta to celebrate her friend gaining her apparition licence.

The watch itself was one you could buy in Muggle London, a TAG Heuer Grand Carrera Calibre 8RS. However this watch came with a charm for the Witch or Wizard who liked to travel, the watch would automatically change to reflect the time and date wherever the wearer was. There was also a function to set a secondary static time zone which would appear just above the six on the watch face, which would always show the time and date of a set destination, even if the wearer was no longer in that location. Hermione herself had added a few charms to the watch, most importantly an unbreakable spell on the watch itself. But also an anti-theft charm so no one could steal it and a low grade shield charm. Hermione had thought it suited her friend perfectly as it was exquisite yet understated, and it made her happy to see Jaquenetta wearing it.

'Hermione it's almost three in the morning, are you alright?' Jaquenetta asking, concern washing over her face, touching her friend gently on the shoulder.

Tiredness was hitting Hermione hard and yet she could not fall asleep. Hermione had lain in her bed for two hours trying in vain to fall asleep while her thoughts ran through the events of the past two weeks, and at times the past few months, as if in an effort to catch up on what it had missed since Hermione's heart had started calling the shots. The biggest question that her mind was demanding her to answer was...

_What does this mean... I like her so much but does she feel as I do... what if she doesn't like me have I ruined a friendship... is it something I should ask her about... maybe she does like me... and if so, what are we?_

Hermione had intended to wait until the morning to talk to her friend, but as the hours ticked by and she was no closer to slumber the young witch had to find out.

'I, uh, couldn't sleep'

'Is something troubling you?' Jaquenetta asked 'I could make you some tea or warm milk and honey?'

'N-no thank you but...' Hermione trailed off, looking up into Jaquenetta's eyes seeing the wordless encouragement to continue in them '...something is tr-troubling me, I guess'

Jaquenetta's heart sped up in intensity, worry and fear washed over her.

_Don't panic Siroun, just because this is un-written territory doesn't mean she's going to give you the 'It was a mistake' talk._

'Can I help?' Jaquenetta managed to struggle out.

Hermione looked up at Jaquenetta, fixing her eyes on her friend, trying to will the insecurity she felt at that moment away. But she couldn't.

_How can I tell her how I feel if I don't even know myself. What if she's repulsed...I mean she kissed me back, but it hasn't happened again. Was she just humouring me? Does she not like me, has she even thought about the kiss. She's only two years older but does she think me a child?_

'It's just that I've found myself following how I feel lately instead of what I think. Throwing caution to the logic of anything as it were, but now my thoughts are back. Reason and logic and thought have snuck back up upon me and now I'm...I'm just con-confused about...us' Hermione spoke the last word in barely a whisper.

Jaquenetta's breath caught in her throat. Her friend, her best friend, was standing in front of her scared and worried and if she wasn't mistaken there was hope in those beautiful liquid brown eyes. For what felt like an eternity Jaquenetta tried to speak, tried to form words that would comfort Hermione and lay aside all of her fears, but the words just would not come. Nerves flew through the older witch keeping her frozen but as Hermione's eyes began to tinge with sadness courage came to her. In the back of her mind a tiny lion roared, and Jaquenetta found her breath once more.

Hermione was beginning to turn back towards the door when Jaquenetta caught her hand. The heat radiating from it and the electric surge that flowed from the point of contact caused Hermione's breath to hitch and her to turn back towards her friend. With her free hand Jaquenetta reached out and gently ran her fingertips across Hermione's cheek as she moved closer until they were but inches apart. As Jaquenetta's fingertips gently passed over Hermione's parted lips both hers and Hermione's breathing ceased. In that moment all irrational and rational thought was stripped from their minds and Jaquenetta leaned in slowly and kissed the younger witch.

Hermione's lips felt so soft against Jaquenetta's, it wasn't until the younger girls lips began to move against her own that Jaquenetta was brought back into the moment. Yes she had kissed other girls before, even dated a few, but this kiss with Hermione was so very different from anything she had experienced before. The kiss was electric.

_Soul defining..._

Slowly she brought her hands down to Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, as Hermione's arms went around her shoulders. The kiss was soft and slow yet filled with such passion and promise. Jaquenetta's tongue lightly ran along Hermione's bottom lip and the younger witch parted her lips willingly, allowing Jaquenetta's tongue to lightly brush her own. A small moan escaped from her mouth as she tasted Jaquenetta's. Hermione felt giddy, overcome with such feelings she had forgotten the need for oxygen. As they broke apart Hermione placed her head against Jaquenetta's shoulder placing a light kiss on her neck.

'Okay, so I'm not the only one that likes this' Hermione said with a smile, earning a soft chuckle from Jaquenetta.


	17. Mandrake

-CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-

Over the next month Hermione doubled Harry's practice sessions insisting that he needed as much time as possible to prepare for what may be in the maze. Jaquenetta agreed completely and helped as much as her time would allow, although concerned she would not be able to spend as much time helping Harry as she would like she gave Hermione the piece of parchment she had previously wrote the list of spells and charms Harry would need to know.

_Ok so if I remember correct there's the Blast-Ended Skrewts, the Boggart, the Sphinx, the Mist. He needs to know the Four-Point Spell, Reducto, Lumos, Riddikulus, Stupefy, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus. Yes, definitely needs Expelliarmus..._

Jaquenetta had also added a few others for extra measure to not make it seem like she knew what Harry would find in the maze. Professor McGonagall had allowed them the use of one of the unused classrooms in which to practice during the day. A few stray spells on all of their behalves had caused quite a few unsuspecting students to be sent to the infirmary. At night, the four of them had taken to setting up in Jaquenetta's rooms to catch up on missed study and to review all the books Hermione had taken out from the Library. Jaquenetta would use this time to catch up on her O.W.L study and did not begrudge her room being taken over by the three younger Gryffindor's.

At breakfast on the morning of the final task the mood was more sedated then it had been previously, even Ron lacked the outward enthusiasm he usually had, and Harry, he was the quietest Jaquenetta had ever seen. Hermione, on the other hand was the most restless. Jaquenetta had not noticed at first but Hermione had the older Witch's Potions book open in front of her. One hand writing notes in the margins while the other held a piece of toast, Hermione's eyes were running quickly over the pages as her legs bounced up and down against the table leg.

_Has she even slept…_

Hermione's bushy brown hair was even more untameable than usual, her brow furrowed, her robes not as neatly pressed as usual causing Jaquenetta to wonder if she had slept in them last night if she had even slept at all. Touched that her friend was adding last minute thoughts into her Potions book for when she was due to revise them in a few hours, Jaquenetta still did not forget that Hermione had her own exams that day.

As Jaquenetta sat down at the table next to Hermione she placed a hand on the bouncing leg and leant in towards the nervous witch.

'Morning Beautiful' she whispered into Hermione's ear causing the younger witch to immediately cease her fidgeting and look up at Jaquenetta, a smile spreading across her face and a pink tinge across her cheeks.

'Morning... I'm just finishing off placing some revision notes into your book for you, I hope you don't mind' Hermione said, trailing off looking slightly embarrassed.

'Wow, thank you that will be a huge help, really' Jaquenetta said as she flicked through her book smiling at all the neatly written additions hoping Hermione would notice her sincere gratitude

The third task would begin only half an hour after Jaquenetta was due to finish her Potions exam. The nerves consuming the witch were not from the impending exam but tied in to the third task. Of course she felt some trepidation going into the examination, for failing to reach an _Outstanding_ in Potions would mean Jaquenetta could not continue with Potions at N.E.W.T. level and thus could not become a healer.

She had spent the past two weeks helping Hermione and Ron test Harry, to help him prepare for the maze. Jaquenetta had created situations for Harry where he would have to use the charms needed during the task and threw in some others so as to not raise suspicion. Jaquenetta worked the young Champion until she was satisfied he would make it. No matter what she knew she was still worried about the third task, about what happens _after_ the third task and how it would affect the young wizard.

As Jaquenetta walked into the Great Hall to sit her Potions exam that afternoon she focused on putting all her worry aside, instead thinking about her Potions book and all the additions Hermione had placed in the margins, especially one particular note that had caused Jaquenetta's heart to race when she read it.

_I believe in you, -H x_

Not even the mandrakes she was about to shred for her final potion in the exam, the _Mandrake Restorative Draught_, could dull her mood. While the other students sitting the exam had been provided with shredded Mandrake, Professor Snape had thought it prudent for Jaquenetta to gain full experience with this potion as when a Healer she would need to make it herself without someone providing her with pre-prepared ingredients. With ear muffs in place she cast a quick spell to remove any pain the Mandrakes may feel, rendering them petrified as it were, and she got to work.

Jaquenetta had finished with only five minutes to spare but satisfied that her draught would have revived Hermione in her second year when she was petrified by the Basilisk.


	18. The Beginning

-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-

As Jaquenetta ran out of the Great Hall after her exam and towards the Quidditch Pitch she could feel the anxiety building up inside of her. In the ten minutes it took for her to reach the arena, all the calmness that had wrapped around Jaquenetta and the serenity that had built within her was quickly washed away. Even the brief altercation she had with the Headmaster last week had not burst her bubble, but now as she ran through the growing throng of students making their way into the stadium she couldn't help but remember what had happened when she walked into the Headmaster's Office...

'What were you thinking!'

Jaquenetta was staring wide eyed at the Headmaster. When Professor McGonagall had interrupted her tutoring session with the N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies students to bring her to the Headmasters Office this was possibly the last thing Jaquenetta thought would happen. So when the Headmaster began nothing short of yelling, Jaquenetta was in shock, frozen in her seat trying to grasp what the agitated Headmaster was talking about as he paced back and forwards in his office.

_What is Dumbledore talking out?_

'I thought we both agreed that you would not interfere with the natural course of things! To not interfere in the future! To not allow it to change!'

'Professor Dumbledore' Jaquenetta began 'I am not sure what you are talking about'

'Hermione Granger!' The Headmaster almost spat at the young witch.

_Why would Dumbledore want to talk about Hermione for... Oh!_

'Professor Dumbledore I can assure you that I have done nothing to change the course of the future. What is to come will still come to pass I can assure you.'

'Well I doubt very much that the future entailed you taking advantage of a student'

_Oh my god the old man so did not just say that_

'I. Am. Not. Taking.. Advantage. Of. Her.' Jaquenetta forced out through gritted teeth as she raised herself off the chair. Jaquenetta could understand some of the points that the Headmaster had brought up but Dumbledore had just crossed a line. The Headmaster must have sensed the built up anger and defiance pouring out of Jaquenetta as he raised his hands palms outwards in a surrender motion.

'How can you be sure that by having a relationship with Miss Granger you have not just altered everything' Dumbledore's voice softening slightly.

'Because I will make sure of it Professor Dumbledore' Jaquenetta had also calmed down and her voice returning to normal pitch 'even if I have to guide them through the next three years with flash cards'.

Professor Dumbledore paused for thought. In front of him sat an anomaly, wrapped up in an extremely gifted teenager. Jaquenetta Siroun possessed more insight and knowledge into the next three years than any Seer could ever hope to gain. Her mere existence in this World caused the Headmaster two fears. Firstly that she would inadvertently change the future by simply being in this world, and Secondly that the Death Eaters would find out about her and seek her capture. Even with the extensive back story that had been created for her the somewhat over dramatised retelling of her arrival in the school had made it into the Daily Prophet.

'Professor Dumbledore' Jaquenetta began 'I care about Hermione a great deal and I know that something small has changed, but it is not something that would impact on anything that needs to happen.'

_And she kissed me first after all_

...After that afternoon in the Headmasters Office, Jaquenetta had not had any more private lessons with the Headmaster nor even seen Dumbledore, and as she ran towards the Quidditch Pitch her body filling with dread, she desperately wanted to tell the Headmaster exactly what was going to happen.

The Quidditch Pitch itself was no longer recognisable. An almost twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the outside of it with only a small entrance on one side where the Jaquenetta could see the champions gathered round. The sound of rumbling feet greeted Jaquenetta as she joined the queue of hundreds of students eager to get a seat in the stands. A quick scan of the stadium and Jaquenetta soon spotted Hermione and Ron waving to get her attention. To her relief Hermione had chosen seats about halfway up in the stands giving them the best view to see the tournament but close enough to get down to the field if needed, and as she made her way over to the young Gryffindor's Jaquenetta found herself placing her wand into the inside pocket of her jacket.

'I thought you were going to be late' Hermione exclaimed as she pulled Jaquenetta into a tight hug.

'So did I, it took a lot of side-stepping to get through the mass of students and find you'

'How was your Potions Exam?' Hermione enquired

'Only you Hermione would be interested in an exam when the last task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to start' Remarked Ron, causing Jaquenetta to laugh and a brief scowl pass over Hermione's face.

Jaquenetta leant in and whispered into Hermione's ear 'I couldn't have gotten through the exam without your extra notes... well, one especially' and placed a quick kiss on her cheek causing the young Witch to blush.

This action went unnoticed by the students surrounding them for Ludo Bagman's voice suddenly filled the stadium.

'Ladies and gentleman the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!'

Jaquenetta did not hear anything else Bagman had to say for all her focus was on Harry. In the instant Harry looked up into the stands and waved to his friends Jaquenetta had to hold onto her seat to stop herself from moving. She managed to wave back at Harry, along with Hermione and Ron and give him the thumbs up, as she blocked out the thoughts running around in her mind about what was to come. Jaquenetta was grateful when Hermione's hand reached for her own, as if the younger witch knew of the inner struggle Jaquenetta was having in that moment.

But no matter how much her thoughts screamed for her to stop the tournament, Jaquenetta knew this was one proverbial butterfly she could never stomp on.


	19. And the End

-CHAPTER NINETEEN-

Jaquenetta was looking down at Hermione's hand entwined with her own, running her thumb over the smooth soft skin, focusing on the electric charge that was passing between their two palms, focusing on her breathing trying desperately to slow it down. The boisterous applause and noise from the stands slowly faded to the background and she was able to concentrate and calm herself slightly.

_You need to relax... It has to happen you cannot change anything and you know that. Only Dumbledore knows that you know and he won't blame you. It's not your fault you've helped Harry the best you can so he can maybe protect himself slightly better but you were careful. Focus on your breathing... Focus on Hermione's hand in yours... Relax..._

The shrill sounding of the starter whistle broke Jaquenetta out of her trance, the noise she had successfully blocked out only moments before slamming back into her head leaving her slightly startled and disorientated. As she gathered her thoughts she could just make out Harry and Cedric Diggory hurrying into the maze.

Hermione, Jaquenetta and Ron strained forward in their seats to get a better look into the opening of the maze as the dark shadows cast by the towering hedges enveloped Harry as he turned left, heading deeper into the maze. With two more whistle blows all the champions had entered the maze and the noise from the stadium had died down significantly as the students all tried desperately to see what was happening inside.

'What's the use of being here if you can hardly see anything?' Ron remarked as he slumped back into his chair frustrated. After the way he treated Harry in the beginning he had tried extra hard to make up for his previous wavering faith in his best friend.

All that could be seen was the occasional flash of light as a competitor passed one of the 'obstacles' inside the maze.

'I guess we just have to wait until someone reaches the cup, perhaps there will be a fanfare or something' Jaquenetta said hoping the slight shake in her voice did not betray her thoughts.

Ron's mother and brother had made their way up to the stadium after Harry had entered the maze and while Ron's attention was turned towards them Jaquenetta had started telling Hermione about her Potions exam. She had been getting to the part where she had to shred the Mandrakes when a flash of red light flew out of the maze and lit up the night sky causing the crowd to grow silent and Hermione to clutch tighter to Jaquenetta's hand.

'I hope it's not...'

'No it won't be him Hermione, think of all the extra training we did with Harry. He'll be alright' Jaquenetta tried to soothe her friends nerves and fears knowing very well that Viktor Krum had just been stupefied by Harry because Barty Crouch Jr who was using polyjuice to appear as Professor Moody had put Krum under the Imperius curse causing him to attack Cedric and Harry.

It was getting all too much for Jaquenetta and she put her head in her hands trying desperately to block out the thoughts that were infiltrating the calmness she was trying desperately to cling too.

Just when Jaquenetta was beginning to feel overwhelmed Hermione began rubbing small circles on her lower back with her hand. Jaquenetta raised her head up and looked towards Hermione, seeing the concern and affection in the younger witch's eyes. Hermione flashed a brief smile before leaning closer and placing a very soft kiss on Jaquenetta's cheek, causing the older witch's mood to lighten up considerably and a smile to spread across her face erasing the worry lines. As she looked into Hermione's eyes she could not help but notice Ron looking at the two of them with a confused look spread across his face.

As Ron's mouth opened, presumably to question the affection he had seen pass between his two friends, he was stopped by a blindingly bright blue light that surged upwards into the night sky from the very centre of the maze. As all sound on the Quidditch Pitch stopped so did Jaquenetta's heart and her hand involuntarily reached for her wand. Around her the students were talking hurriedly to themself guessing who had indeed reached the Triwizard Cup first, for that is what they all assumed had signalled the light. As the audience witnessed Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum being escorted out to the Mediwizard tent, both looking worse for wear and very dazed, the chatter only increased as the Hogwarts students began barracking for either Cedric or Harry.

_If only they knew_

As the thought entered her mind Jaquenetta looked over to where Dumbledore had been stationed throughout the entire event. As if feeling her watch, Dumbledore's gaze shifted from Professor McGonagall whom he had been in deep conversation with just a moment earlier, and locked onto Jaquenetta's.

Jaquenetta was up and out of her seat in an instant, turning to her two friends 'Come on we have to go, now!' and was running down the flights of stairs to get out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

Neither Hermione, nor Ron had ever seen Jaquenetta consumed with such urgency before and it made them slightly worried as they raced to keep up with her.

'Hermione what's bloody going on?' Ron forced out as they stomped down flights of stairs finally reaching the ground.

Hermione had been wondering the same thing as they ran. After seeing the look of terror in Jaquenetta's eyes she knew that something was terribly wrong, and it had something to do with the blue light. Hermione had seen a similar light to that not too long ago, but it was taking her a while to place exactly where or when the knowledge was there, sitting heavily in her stomach like a rock weighing her down, but she couldn't access it straight away, until the first of her feet hit the grass of the Quidditch Pitch and she noticed the barely concealed worry on all the Professors faces.

'I don't think that light was supposed to happen Ron' Hermione said turning to him. 'Let's go and find Jaq'

Ron had spotted Jaquenetta making her way to the Headmaster. As she got closer to him Dumbledore's facade of calmness faltered. 'Hey 'Mione, she's over with Dumbledore'

As Jaquenetta came to a stop in front of the Headmaster her control was slipping. She wanted to tell the Headmaster everything about the fake Moody and what was happening to Harry right now, but she knew she couldn't. As she was running she had decided that out of concern for her younger friends safety she would come down and ask what was happening, whereas she really wanted, no _needed_, to ensure that the Headmaster would see Moody escorting Harry away up to the Castle.

'The maze has been thoroughly searched Dumbledore and there is no sign of either of them'

Jaquenetta's head whipped around to see Professor Moody coming out of the maze. In that moment the months of control she had displayed while being around him were quickly slipping. Her left hand was shaking as she fought the urge to grab onto her wand and curse the imposter with everything she had.

'Thankyou Alistor' Dumbledore said dismissively as he turned his attention back to Jaquenetta.

Once Moody had reached the other end of the Quidditch Pitch he spoke again, in a soft whisper that Jaquenetta could hardly hear with the noise behind them.

'Miss Siroun, I can only assume that you are here because you know exactly what that light was.'

'Yes Professor, and none of it is good, but Ha-Harry will be okay' Jaquenetta said, her voice wavering.

'Ah Mr Weasley, Miss Granger I see like Miss Siroun you have come to enquire about Mr Potter's progress through the maze' Dumbledore said in a louder voice than what he had been using just moments previously.

Any response either of them were about to make was cut short however, as another blindingly bright flash of blue light struck near the entrance to the maze. As the light vanished Jaquenetta knew what was waiting to great them and began to make her way over even before Dumbledore moved. The three Gryffindor's and Dumbledore rushed over to where the figures of Harry and Cedric were lying on the grass. Harry's hand was still gripping on tightly to Cedric.

But Cedric was not moving.

Albus Dumbledore called out to Harry as he seized him and turned him over so he no longer had his face in the ground. Harry had let go of the Cup and grasped Dumbledore by the wrist, saying something that Jaquenetta couldn't make out with the noise emanating from the crowd as they surged onto the grounds towards them.

'Jaq, what's going on?' Hermione asked in a hushed voice as the three stood there a little away from the crowd trying to understand the scene before them.

'Cedric didn't make it' Jaquenetta replied.

'But he's right there next to Harry' Ron began before the realisation hit him. 'Oh' was all he could push out as he hung his head looking at the ground and his feet.

A pair of arms wrapped around Jaquenetta's shoulders as Hermione hid her face in the crook of Jaquenetta's neck, silent tears falling. Jaquenetta could not move her focus from Harry but wrapped a comforting arm around the younger witch, her hand softly running up and down her back in a comforting gesture. Ron walked over and stood on the other side of Jaquenetta and placed his hand on her shoulder, the three of them seeking support from one another. And there the three Gryffindor's stood. Unmoving. As the enormity of the situation around them slowly sunk in.

The crowds swelled and pushed Jaquenetta, Hermione and Ron forwards as more students left the stands to come down to the Quidditch Pitch. The same words could be heard passing through the crowd, first gasped amongst the students, then shouted and then screamed into the night.

'He's dead! Cedric Diggory! Dead!'

Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically as the news travelled. Jaquenetta tightened her hold on Hermione and covered Ron's hand with her free one. In the distance Cedric's father, Amos Diggory could be seen running towards Dumbledore anguish and fear awash on his face. Jaquenetta could not bear look at the scene any further, turning her head to rest against Hermione's.

'Hey, where's Moody taking Harry?'

Ron's observation pulled Jaquenetta's focus back to the scene in front of them 'I don't know Ron, it looked like Dumbledore wanted Harry to stay with him though, maybe we should tell him' Jaquenetta said

'Yeah, I'll go let him know you take care of 'Mione' Ron said as he ran over to where Dumbledore was consoling a distraught Amos Diggory.

Jaquenetta watched the brief discussion between Ron and the Headmaster, willing for Dumbledore to follow Harry up to the castle.

_Come on Dumbledore move, you need to follow them!_

But Dumbledore wasn't moving; he merely continued to speak with the Minister and Amos Diggory. Jaquenetta's resolve was faltering.

_Come on, he's going to hurt Harry!_

'Hey Ron what did Dumbledore say?' Jaquenetta called out as he slowed his run to halt in front of her. Hermione moved her head from Jaquenetta's shoulder, looking around herself to where Dumbledore was.

'He said 'thank you Mr Weasley''

All the emotions Jaquenetta had been fighting since the task began finally took over pushing all of the reasoning she had been telling herself completely from her mind. She was not going to sit by and watch, waiting for when Dumbledore will get moving.

_Harry could be in trouble, Butterfly's or not!_

'I'm going to go get Harry; he's probably in Moody's office'

And with that, Jaquenetta started running towards the castle. Wand drawn.

_I really need to get a broom..._


	20. The Aftermath

-CHAPTER TWENTY-

'Miss Siroun, come with me, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing' Minerva McGonagall said softly as she moved towards Jaquenetta. She was concerned for the young witch who was still visibly shaken, frozen to the spot, and reached out to gently touch her arm. 'Jaquenetta, come on Harry is going to be alright, we need to take care of you now.'

Jaquenetta had not moved from the spot outside what remained of the door to the Defence against the Dark Arts Professors Office. The last word she had spoken for almost fifteen minutes was the _Reducto _spell that caused the door to be blasted apart. She allowed herself to be lead to the Hospital Wing knowing that eventually Harry would be there soon.

'I-I had to make sure, I couldn't ju-just ignore it'

'Shhh... It will be okay, Harry will be okay, let's get you to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Miss Granger is waiting for you there'

Jaquenetta looked up at her Head of House in relief. All the energy she had found within her as she raced up those stairs to get to Harry had evaporated, and she leaned heavily against the older woman as they walked down the flight of stairs to the Hospital Wing.

When Professor McGonagall pushed open the door, Jaquenetta saw Hermione, Ron and his mother and brother grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. They appeared to be demanding information on where Harry and Jaquenetta were and what had happened to them. All of them whipped around as Jaquenetta entered the room, while McGonagall left to go back to Dumbledore.

No sooner had the door swung closed behind her than Jaquenetta was stumbling slightly backwards from the force of Hermione crashing into her with a bone crushing hug.

'I was so worried, where have you been you just took off so fast I've never seen Dumbledore look so angry. I thought you might've been hurt, and Harry he's not even back yet and no one knows where he is' Hermione said hurriedly the anxiety she had been feeling just flowing out of her.

'Shhh... It's alright Hermione everything will be ok' Jaquenetta said reassuringly holding Hermione in her arms feeling all the nervousness evaporate from her body.

'Come on, out of the way, Miss Siroun needs to get some rest.' Madam Pomfrey motioned for the group now surrounding Jaquenetta, eager for answers from her, to move back.

Jaquenetta regretfully removed herself from Hermione's embrace and allowed the younger witch to lead her towards an empty bed. Madam Pomfrey was correct – Jaquenetta was emotionally exhausted. As she crawled in between the sheets, Hermione sat down on the bed leaning against the headboard, and gently guided Jaquenetta's head into her lap. Hermione could feel the tension drain from Jaquenetta's body as she lay there, embraced by Hermione who was gently stroking the older witch's short cropped hair.

The room had grown silent but Hermione Granger did not care if her actions were the cause. The affection that the two girls had for each other had never been hidden, for them it had been a natural progression and neither thought they needed to put an article in the _Daily Prophet_ to declare their changing and evolving affection for each other. However, truth be told, Hermione wanted to call Jaquenetta her girlfriend and hold her hand as they walked down the corridors.

_Everyone already calls me a know it all... one more label isn't going to hurt me more so._

Suddenly the room was again filled with noise and questions. Hermione could see that Harry had arrived in the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore. As she felt Jaquenetta stir and wrap her arms around the younger witch's waist Hermione pulled the curtains closed around the bed with a quick flick of her wand.

Hermione could hear Dumbledore calming a distraught Mrs Weasley down.

'He needs to sleep Molly, if you would like to stay with him you can, I just ask that you do not question him until he is ready, he has been through a great deal tonight.'

'Of course Albus'

She heard Madam Pomfrey convey her displeasure of a dog being in the hospital wing, and Hermione felt relieved that Sirius was here with Harry.

_Harry definitely needs him. Jaq looked so white when she came through the doors it must be nothing compared to how Harry is._

Hermione herself had lots of questions she wished to ask Harry also, but they could wait as long as needed, she was just thankful he was here with them.

'Harry – I will wait while you get into bed, and will be back tomorrow to see you one I have spoken to the rest of the school'

As the door to the hospital wing swung close she knew the Headmaster had left.

The noise eventually started to wane and Hermione knew that everyone else was finding a place to sleep. Not wanting to be away from Jaquenetta, Hermione repositioned herself so she was lying down on the bed facing her sleeping companion. As if feeling this shift in position Jaquenetta, though quite asleep, reached out and brought Hermione closer into her embrace, causing the younger witch's heart to beat faster. She placed her lips to Jaquenetta's temple, kissing her lightly and breathing in deeply. Jaquenetta had begun to stir and as Hermione brought her hand up to Jaquenetta's cheek, running her thumb lightly over the skin and whispering words to hopefully calm the older witch, she leant forward and very lightly pressed her lips against Jaquenetta's.

'Sleep sweetheart it's alright now' Hermione whispered as she moved her head back against the pillow.

When Jaquenetta responded by sleepily moving closer to Hermione, a yawn escaping as she settled into the embrace Hermione thought she couldn't be any happier or more content.


	21. A Grave Story

-CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-

Jaquenetta had awoken before dawn, slightly disorientated by her surroundings. It took her eyes a while to adjust to the lack of light as only a few floating candles were left in the hospital wing, and she attempted to roll over she realised that she was not alone in the hospital bed. The warm body of Hermione Granger was pressed against her, peacefully asleep. Jaquenetta drew herself closer to Hermione's sleeping form savouring the contact between their bodies and the feeling of peace that emanated from her.

As Jaquenetta lay there holding the younger witch she became aware of another presence within the drawn curtains. As she raised herself off the bed to see the visitor she was shocked to see the Headmaster sitting in an armchair next to the bed.

'Professor Dumbledore, we didn't, I mean I haven't, she was, it wasn't what you...'

'Miss Siroun it is okay you do not need to explain yourself to me. I must apologise for the hostility that I showed you during our last meeting. I should not have been so quick to judge you, it is not my place.'

'I, uh, thankyou Headmaster' Jaquenetta said, still confused as to why Dumbledore was sitting in a chair.

_How long has he been here... was he watching us sleep?_

As if answering her thoughts Dumbledore continued 'I had only just sat down before you stirred, I was hoping that we could talk about last night before everyone else woke. If that is agreeable with you.'

'Of-of course Headmaster'

'Very good, how about you meet me in my office; I will give you some privacy to gather your things'

Jaquenetta agreed, she was thankful the headmaster did not wish to talk where they were. She did want Hermione to know about her past and how she came to be here but did not think Hermione overhearing it would be the best way.

With her wand providing a dim glow Jaquenetta made it up to the Headmaster's office without any issues. The door was already open and she could see Dumbledore occupied in conversation with the portraits inside the room. As her presence became known the portrait's and Dumbledore grew silent, the latter turning around to acknowledge Jaquenetta.

'Take a seat please Miss Siroun'

Jaquenetta took the closest seat with the same apprehension she had upon her first visit to the Headmaster's Office all those months ago.

'I am sorry to take you away from your sleep but I thought it of great importance that we have a chance to talk considering the events of last night.'

'Yes Professor I agree'

'Good' Dumbledore continued 'what I need to know firstly is... why you ran after Harry.'

Jaquenetta knew this would be something the Headmaster asked, after all they had agreed to a strict 'no interacting' policy which should have applied here but Jaquenetta had her reasons and she needed Dumbledore to understand.

'Because you weren't going after him' she responded in barely a whisper

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback by this but aware that there may be more to Jaquenetta's thoughts than simply that. 'I'm not sure I understand Miss Siroun'

'Well, you were supposed to notice that Harry was missing and follow him and the fake Moody up to the office because you knew Moody would never remove a student when you said not too. However Ron noticed Moody and Harry leaving and he even told you and I was waiting for you to follow them up but you never did. I just got so scared that perhaps something I had done had changed what was meant to happen, so I just ran after them. I had to make sure Harry was safe.' Jaquenetta spilled out quickly, her voice shaking, willing herself not to succumb to the emotional strain that was threatening her resolve.

'I understand. It must have taken great resolve for you last night to not interfere, allowing what must happen come to pass...'

_Cedric..._

'... I must say that I am impressed by the strength that you have shown. I am not sure if I myself could have done so if placed in a similar situation.'

Dumbledore paused briefly to look at Jaquenetta; he could tell that this young witch was fighting an internal battle similar to the one he feared Harry would be fighting also.

'Jaquenetta' he began, softly 'I need to ask you about what you know of where Harry and... Cedric... went.'

Jaquenetta's head bent downwards, her hands fidgeting against each other, she was unsure that she could look at the Headmaster but was going to try to tell him as much as she could. Unsure how much Dumbledore had put together from what Harry had told him she began from the beginning, trying as best as she could to recall the printed words she had read dozens of times before.

'The fake Moody turned the cup into a portkey taking them to the graveyard where Voldermort's father is buried. Before they could do anything Wormtail killed... killed Cedric... he used the killing curse. Just like that. No warning, neither of them had a chance to even think about blocking it. Harry was tied up and there was a big cauldron there. Wormtail had Voldermort with him; he was nothing more than a grotesque tiny form of a human and put him into the Cauldron. There was an incantation that was performed'

'Do you remember what it was'

Jaquenetta searched her memory as best as she could

'Uh something about the bone of the father – a bone from Tom Riddle Senior's grave was used, flesh of the servant – Wormtail cut off his hand, and Blood of the enemy – he took some of Harry's blood. It was all put into the cauldron and' Jaquenetta fell silent

'He came out of the cauldron fully formed?' Dumbledore asked

'Yes' Jaquenetta whispered

'Did he do anything else to Harry during this ritual?'

'No, just took some of his blood' Jaquenetta then continued where she left off. 'Then he gave Wormtail a metal hand to replace the one he cut off and called the Death Eaters to him.'

'Do you have any other names besides the ones Harry could remember?'

Jaquenetta was silently thanking her eidetic memory 'No there was only Avery, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott there last night. Um... Voldermort then went into telling them how he came to be here basically what Barty Crouch told you in the office, and also that by using Harry's blood the protection of his mother no longer applies.' Jaquenetta let out a small laugh, knowing just what will happen in the end, blood protection or not 'and then they untied Harry and duelled. Everything else I'm sure you know' Jaquenetta finished.

'Thank you Miss Siroun. I think after tonight I can fully appreciate the kind of responsibility and strain that is going to be placed on you over the coming years. I am concerned that should the wrong people find out about your knowledge that you would be placed in danger.'

'Professor, will you be regrouping the Order of the Phoenix?'

The Headmaster smiled at this question 'Miss Siroun I have no doubt that you know very well that this is the case.'

'Well, yes of course... I ask because... I wish to join. I know that normally you need to be finished school but I know so much that I cannot change I just hope there is something I _can_ do to help.'

'Jaquenetta' the Headmaster began, meeting the young witch's eyes and seeing the pain they held 'this is a request not to be asked lightly for being in the Order can be quite dangerous. Please do not think badly of me when I say that I would have to think about this especially in regards to your safety in case you were captured by the Death Eaters. You may be of age but you are still at school.'

'I just don't think I could cope with feeling like it was my fault if I can't do anything' Jaquenetta whispered.

Dumbledore knew where this had come from 'What happened to Cedric was horrible and so unnecessary and speaks only to the vicious nature of Voldermort. However, it is not your fault. There was nothing you could do to prevent this without the very real possibility of changing something in the time line. I can see that you have such maturity beyond your years and at times it will feel like the weight of the world will be on your shoulders also, and I realise that I need to provide you with as much support as possible. So yes...'

Jaquenetta looked up towards the Headmaster with hope

'...Yes, you can become a member of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'Thankyou Professor I really didn't think you would agree' Jaquenetta said, her face lighting up for the first time since she walked into the Headmaster's office.

'There are some conditions however' the Headmaster continued 'you will not be sent on any missions while you are still at Hogwarts, your school work is to be a top priority and due to the knowledge that you hold, you will be starting Occulmency lessons with Professor Snape in the new school year, and that you do not tell any of your fellow student – that includes Harry, Ron and Hermione about joining the Order... not just yet anyway.'

'I can agree to that Professor'

'And I ask one more thing of you' the Headmaster said turning his full attention to Jaquenetta, holding her gaze 'if as part of your duties whether it be at school or for the Order and you _cannot_ be there...'

Dumbledore stopped to wait for Jaquenetta to acknowledge that she understood the meaning behind his words, to which she nodded in understanding.

'...you _must_ tell me. You don't need to tell me why but simply that you cannot be there.'

'Yes Professor Dumbledore, you have my word.'

'Very well, let me walk you back to the hospital ward, it is still quite early and I am sure Miss Granger would worry if you were missing upon her awakening' the Headmaster said as he turned to Jaquenetta with a genuine smile.

'Thankyou Headmaster'

When they arrived back at the hospital wing sunrise was not far away. Dumbledore had left her at the entrance and Jaquenetta was thankful for this as she climbed back into the hospital bed next to Hermione. At the slight disturbance Jaquenetta's return made Hermione had rolled over towards her placing an arm across her chest stifling a yawn before settling down once more. Jaquenetta was determined to make the most of this moment and fought off the tiredness for as long as she could, simply holding Hermione, stroking her hair, breathing in the scented shampoo and ever so lightly kissing her temple.

_Now this is worth fighting for..._


	22. A Kiss To Die For?

-CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO-

Jaquenetta had begun to wake only moments before the door to the hospital wing was thrown open with such force that the glass in the nearby windows had shook, and could not help but jump slightly at the unexpected noise. As she scrambled out of bed, grabbing her wand, Jaquenetta threw the screen surrounding the bed aside just as Dumbledore swept into room.

Jaquenetta surveyed the scene before her. Over by Harry's bed sat Hermione and Ron, Harry himself was awake but no one had noticed. Slightly towards the middle of the room stood Bill and Mrs Weasley, both looking aggravated at the scene in front of them. Professor Snape was standing closer to the middle of the room observing the interaction between Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, and Professor McGonagall. As always, Snape was in complete control of his emotions and his face did not betray him. Professor McGonagall on the other hand was close to losing her temper, with fists balled up at her sides red blotches on her cheeks. Fudge was equally blustered by the altercation yet Jaquenetta felt no empathy towards the man. Even though she knew it would never happen she still could not help silently hoping McGonagall would curse him.

'I told him you would never allow Dementors to set foot inside the castle, but –'Stormed Professor McGonagall

'As Minister for Magic it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection' roared Fudge, who was looking angrier by the second.

With her voice full of contempt she spat out 'the moment that thing entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and... and...'

'By all accounts, he is no loss!' Declared Fudge

Jaquenetta knew that Barty Crouch Jr. had received the fatal kiss from the Dementor. His soul sucked out through his mouth, worse than dead, he was now simply a shell. Witnessing the way Fudge spoke to Dumbledore when he thought he had the upper hand made Jaquenetta sick inside, wanting to wipe that defiant and obstinate look of his face.

_How could the Minister for Magic be such a blind fool?_

Jaquenetta had tuned out the argument going on before her, baffled by the power play Fudge was having with Dumbledore. She had walked around behind where Hermione was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I have never seen Dumbledore so angry before' Whispered Ron

'I know, and he is so calm I am glad that I'm not in Fudge's shoes at this moment' Harry responded.

'I can't see why Fudge is so adamant to simply ignore everything Dumbledore is telling him' said Hermione, turning her head slightly towards Jaquenetta.

'I think it is from fear. If he continues to ignore the truth and bury his head in the sand he does not have to face the inevitable. That Voldermort is back. Imagine if the one thing you have spent your whole life fearing would happen, did happen.' Said Jaquenetta.

The four now turned their attention solely to the altercation happening in front of them. No one speaking for fear of missing something. Everything went as Jaquenetta thought it would, right down to Fudge dumping Harry's winnings on the bedside table before leaving.

With a sigh and a shake of his head Dumbledore turned from the retreating figure of the Minister for Magic and turned to look at the group that was now gathered around Harry's bed.

'There is work to be done' he said. 'Molly... can I count on you and Arthur?'

'Of course you can' said Mrs Weasley

'Then I need to send a message to him... all those that we can persuade of this truth must be notified immediately'

'I'll go to Dad' said Bill

'Excellent, tell him what has happened and that we need to be discreet. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry...'

'Leave it to me Dumbledore I'll make sure he understands' said Bill as he pulled on his cloak and strode quickly from the room.

Dumbledore then sent McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey on their way with their own errands before turning to regard the large black dog that had been lying under Harry's bed the entire time.

'And now I think it is time that two of our numbers here recognise each other for what they are. Sirius... if you could'

The great black dog moved from under the bed, looking up at Dumbledore before turning in an instant back into his human form.

'Sirius Black!' Mrs Weasley screamed as she jumped from her spot by the bed.

'Mum, it's ok' said Ron.

'Him!' Snape snarled 'what is he doing here'. Professor Snape was staring at Sirius with a mixture of fury and horror, whose face showed him equal dislike.

'He is here at my invitation, Severus. It is time for you to both lay aside your differences. Or at the very least a lack of open hostility. The times we are about to face may be dark and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there will be no hope for any of us.'

_Well, at least they aren't attacking each other..._

While Dumbledore was speaking with Professor Snape, Jaquenetta took the moment to go to where Harry and Sirius were speaking and feign some ignorance.

'So' she began with a laugh 'scored a juicy steak lately?' Jaquenetta laughed as Sirius Black turned towards her.

'Ah yes, I must say Miss Siroun that I am extremely grateful to you all those times you fed me. Harry has spoken about you often and I am grateful for the help you gave him leading up to the task.'

'I am happy that I was able to help, Sirius. Well if you would excuse me I should go introduce myself properly to Mrs Weasley before she starts to think I was brought up without manners.'

'I would not worry about Molly thinking that, Dumbledore told her that it was you who ran up to the castle after Harry and Crouch. You'll probably receive your own Jumper at Christmas time' Sirius finished with a laugh.

Sirius was correct of course. No sooner had Jaquenetta introduced herself was she pulled into a bone crushing embrace by an emotional and very grateful Molly Weasley. Over the older woman's shoulder Jaquenetta could see Sirius, Harry and Ron overcome with fits of laughter while Hermione stood beside them looking ecstatic, a wide grin on her face.

_I wonder if she has red wool..._


	23. Charmed Life

-CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE-

For the week that followed the dark events of the final task Jaquenetta had been troubled by her thoughts. The end of year was but a week away and she was concerned about what was to come. Foremost in her thoughts was where she would go during term break. She had been saving her tutorial fees to pay back the Headmaster for the funds he provided her when she first arrived, so renting an apartment somewhere seemed a little out of her reach. As Jaquenetta made her way up the stone staircase to the Headmasters office the night before the leaving feast she thought it would be a good opportunity to discuss this with him, and also her other pressing concern. Hermione. Jaquenetta wanted to tell Hermione about who she really was, but was unsure if this was wise, but until she did it felt like she was lying. She needed guidance on this badly.

Upon entering the Headmaster's office Jaquenetta walked over to the desk and sat down. She had been there enough times to know that Dumbledore would be aware that she had arrived and would be there shortly.

'Ah Miss Siroun, I am glad to see that the portraits are leaving you be for the moment'

Jaquenetta smiled at Dumbledore's comment as he came into the room. On almost every previous occasion one of the portraits would be eager to learn more about her. Jaquenetta also took this time to speak more with Professor Dilys Derwent who was Headmistress of Hogwarts in the middle of the 18th century and also was a healer at St Mungo's.

'Yes Professor, I think they have more interesting subjects to discuss than me today'

'Yes indeed' Dumbledore said solemnly as he sat down behind the desk. 'Now Miss Siroun I am aware of course that unlike the other students at Hogwarts you do not have any family to return home to or even your own apartment. Now I assume that you are aware that Sirius Black intends to allow 12 Grimmauld Place to be used by the Order as Headquarters.'

'Yes' Jaquenetta responded

'Very good. Now I wish to offer it to you as a place to live between the School year. I have already spoken with Sirius and he would be happy to have you there.'

'Thank you'

Jaquenetta felt the relief wash through her body, and excitement too for she knew that Hermione, and of course the Weasley's, would end up staying there also before returning to Hogwarts. The thought of being unable to see Hermione every day left a hollow feeling inside Jaquenetta.

'The first meeting is to take place the week after term and that is when you will be inducted into the Order. Now' Dumbledore continued 'I believe you wanted to speak with me about something else?'

'Yes Professor Dumbledore' Jaquenetta took a breath to steady her nerves. 'I know you said that it is my decision how much or how little I tell Hermione and the others. I agree completely with you that keeping the fact that I know about certain things that are going to happen as strictly between us but I find it really difficult to not talk about the rest of it.'

Jaquenetta looked over at the Headmaster who had his fingertips pressed together and was giving her his full attention.

'I feel like I am keeping so much from her, and I worry that when she finds out... she'll hate me' Jaquenetta trailed off. This was her greatest fear. That Hermione, the person who she had come to care for so much, would feel betrayed and lied too.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before speaking.

'Miss Siroun, I can honestly say that I understand the confusion that you are feeling at this moment. Knowing whether or not to reveal our true self to someone we share such a connection with can be troubling for any soul. Your situation is so unique that caution should be given with any decision. Have you given any thought to how much you wish to tell her?'

'Yes I have given it much thought. I kind of broached the subject with Hermione after the, uh, last task. She had asked me why I ran after Harry and I told her that I just had this feeling he was in trouble. I know how much she dislikes Divination so I thought it best to stay away from the 'I see the future' thing' Jaquenetta said with a smile before continuing. 'It's just that I know she wants to ask about my family and I want to tell her about them. I just don't know how to tell her that she'll never get to meet them'

Dumbledore had himself given this some thought when Jaquenetta first arrived. They had been able to create a history for her in this world but what about her real history, her real family. It was something that Dumbledore nevertheless was prepared for.

'Miss Siroun I may just have a solution that will allow you to speak about your old life freely but also explain why none of it exists here.'

Jaquenetta was slightly confused 'I don't actually understand Professor'

'A Memory Charm'


	24. A Truth

-CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR-

'Excuse me?' Jaquenetta said, looking at the Headmaster in confusion

'A Memory Charm, Miss Siroun. Simply put you would tell Miss Granger that due to their being a pressing concern for your safety and also for the safety of your family a Memory Charm was performed on them to keep you safe from those who may wish to harm you' Dumbledore explained.

When Dumbledore had said only moments ago that he had a solution Jaquenetta thought he was going to have the answer. She did not think the answer was going to be to lie.

'So in order to tell Hermione the truth you're saying I need to lie to her? Jaquenetta asked

_So which part of 'I feel like I am keeping so much from her, and I worry that when she finds out... she'll hate me' did he not understand?_

'Not lie, just omit one small thing in replacement for another' Dumbledore said so easily as if it was nothing at all

'But it's still lying' Jaquenetta said 'I would still be keeping something from her. If I'm going to tell her anything I want to be able to tell her everything. I _need_ to be able to tell her everything.'

'You stand to compromise your burgeoning relationships with Miss Granger if you tell her the truth'

'Professor Dumbledore I must disagree with you. I would be doing our relationship a great disservice if I was to spin a tale simply because it was the easy road to take, when the truth would have to come out eventually. Eventually this 'threat' was removed and presumably the memory charms would be reversed.'

Jaquenetta rose from the chair, drawing herself up to her full 5'9" height, feeling her temper beginning to rise also.

'I cannot... will not... hide this from Hermione like a dirty secret that I am ashamed of' Jaquenetta looked pointedly at the Headmaster, remembering about his friendship with Grindelwald 'lying to Hermione is _not_ an option!' Jaquenetta's breathing was ragged at this point. Her emotions stripping away the calm exterior she had been fighting hard to control.

Without waiting for a response from Dumbledore Jaquenetta spun around and headed out of the Headmaster's office. Pausing only briefly in the doorway she said in a low voice, almost a whisper, that Dumbledore could barely hear it 'I'm sorry, but I can't lie to her'

By the time Jaquenetta returned to Gryffindor Tower, the elation she had felt just hours ago had all but disappeared. With her Grey eyes pooling with unshed tears she ran through the Common Room and up into the safety of her room, not even noticing Hermione sitting in her favourite chair by the fireplace, a look of concern on her face, a book unopened on her lap.

As Jaquenetta slammed the door closed she cursed herself internally for losing her temper with Dumbledore. She slid down against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her arms, the tears finally escaping.

Jaquenetta did not look up at the visitor when she felt warm arms pulling her into an embrace, her head gently cradled against a beating heart, the scent of freesia's enveloping her, calming her, as soft lips gently caressed her forehead.

'I'm sorry Hermione' was all Jaquenetta could force out amongst her sobs

Hermione held Jaquenetta close to her, unsure why she was so upset, but knowing that Jaquenetta would open up when she was ready. As she sat there, whispering words of comfort, gently rubbing the older witches back and holding the distraught girl to her Hermione's heart was aching. Hermione had never seen Jaquenetta so upset before and it scared her.

Hermione felt Jaquenetta pull back from her slightly and adjusted her position slightly so that they were facing each other.

'I'm sorry' Jaquenetta whispered again, her eyes still downcast, unable to look at Hermione. She was sorry for so much, the largest of which being how she got to be at Hogwarts, but she was also ashamed.

A finger gently lifting Jaquenetta's face upwards broke her out of her self-bashing. As Jaquenetta opened her eyes soft, exquisite lips gently pressed against her own as hands gently cupped her face.

As Jaquenetta parted her lips and silently granted entrance to Hermione's soft tongue that was lightly caressing her bottom lip the kiss deepened. Jaquenetta's right hand was entwined in Hermione's hair at the back of her neck, pulling her in closer while the left was at the small of her back, pressing the two witches together. As their tongues tentatively danced against one another the bodily contact was simply not enough for Jaquenetta and she moved both of her hands down to rest on Hermione's hips.

When Hermione felt Jaquenetta's hands on her hips she, almost instinctively, shifted her position without breaking the kiss to bring herself up and over Jaquenetta, straddling her legs. A small groan involuntarily escaping Jaquenetta at this contact between them, and Hermione wrapped both arms around Jaquenetta's neck. Jaquenetta pressed her lips harder against Hermione's as her hands made their way underneath Hermione's shirt, caressing her soft skin, causing an involuntary shudder to race through Hermione's body and she broke the kiss only to bring her lips to Jaquenetta's neck. As Hermione nipped at the tender skin, running her tongue lightly over the pulse point Jaquenetta could not stop herself from softly moaning and arching her back while still firmly holding onto Hermione's hips.

'Hermione...' Jaquenetta said in a small gasp as Hermione's tongue ran over her collarbone.

All rational thought was beginning to leave Jaquenetta's mind. All the noble notions Jaquenetta had of telling Hermione the truth about her before they took their relationship another step were quickly flying out of the window. Jaquenetta desperately wanted to tell Hermione and yet she also _desperately _wanted to continue having Hermione pressed against her like this, her hands running over her smooth skin, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent.

_You have to tell her..._

Jaquenetta slowly broke this kiss, her breathing erratic as she regained her breath and composure. Any concern that Hermione would be upset for Jaquenetta pulling away was quickly dissipated as Hermione wrapped her arms around Jaquenetta more and rested her head against her shoulder contently murmuring. A grin spread across Jaquenetta's face as she embraced Hermione tightly content to remain there for a little while longer, as she ran through scenarios of what she would say to Hermione, no matter how uncomfortable the floor beneath her had suddenly become.

'Hermione' Jaquenetta began, determined that this was the moment and she wouldn't back down. Or get sidetracked.

'Mmm' came the muffled reply as Hermione's head was still nestled in the crook of Jaquenetta's neck.

'I have something I need to tell you'


	25. Faith

-CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE-

'I have something I need to tell you'

As Hermione extracted herself from Jaquenetta's embrace the loss of contact caused a low ache to press against Jaquenetta's heart. It was brief and fleeting as Hermione extended a hand towards Jaquenetta to help her to her feet.

'Let's sit on the couch, I do believe it would be considerably more comfortable than the floor' Hermione said as Jaquenetta grasped her offered hand, rising from her place on the floor to be led over to the couch directly in front of the fireplace.

As they sat down on the couch the dormant fireplace roared to life and Jaquenetta turned to see Hermione stowing away her wand.

Jaquenetta had not said anything for five minutes. Her mind consumed with structuring her words coherently, unease consumed her at the thought of speaking poorly and causing Hermione to react in a negative light, resulting in her either leaving never to speak to Jaquenetta again or laughing and thinking it a joke.

Hermione could tell Jaquenetta was in the midst of an internal struggle, something that she had witnessed many times previously. At first Hermione had thought it was disinterest in what was going on at the time, or at Hermione herself, which had caused the younger witch moments of confusing insecurity. But as time progressed Hermione came to realise that this was not the case. She had learned to read Jaquenetta quite well and knew that she would speak when she was comfortable and ready.

Jaquenetta turned to look at Hermione, her Grey eyes intensely examining the liquid Chocolate ones that were upon her, concern and caring flowing from them. In that brief moment all the hesitation and fear Jaquenetta felt evaporated. Her worries – irrational, irrelevant. Most importantly she felt safe. Whether simply from the energy that radiating from Hermione or the simplicity of touch as Hermione's hand gently ran through Jaquenetta's hair, her thumb brushing softly against her cheek as she did so Jaquenetta was ready, and no longer afraid.

'I want, no I need, to tell you some things about my life' she began 'I know that there has always been a fog covering my past and you have respected that it is difficult for me to talk about it' Jaquenetta was holding Hermione's free hand in between her, her concentration pulled downwards watching her fingers softly run over the palm of the captured hand.

Jaquenetta mustered some Gryffindor courage and lifted her gaze to Hermione. A small smile appearing spurred on by Hermione's own. 'The reason for this, uh, fog is because of how I came to be at Hogwarts. Because being able to apparate into Hogwarts is only the beginning.'

Jaquenetta turned her gaze from Hermione and looked downwards once more 'I don't want you to hate me or think I'm lying to you, or trying to make a fool of you' Jaquenetta said in almost a whisper.

'Jaq' Hermione said, moving her hand that had been caressing the back of Jaquenetta's neck as she entwined her fingers in the short locks there and moved it to lift Jaquenetta's gaze up to her again 'since I found out I was a witch I have been enveloped by a world that is full of the unbelievable. Of truths previously only available to me as science-fiction, myths and fantasies'

Hermione leant forwards and briefly captured Jaquenetta's lips with her own. 'I promise' Hermione said as she pulled backwards slightly from Jaquenetta so as to look into her eyes 'that I will believe you, no matter how unbelievable it may seem to me at first. I know you would never have avoided talking about this before unless there was good reason.'

Jaquenetta nodded, inhaling deeply to steady herself for a multitude of reactions Hermione could have once the words left her mouth.

'I'm not from this world'

Panic.

In the brief moment it took for Hermione Granger to absorb the words that had just been spoken Jaquenetta was sure her heart would break completely through her ribcage and fly across the room. Palms sweaty, heart rate severely elevated, breathing practically non-existent. Jaquenetta was consumed with panic. If it had not been for Hermione's hand grasping her own she would be pacing in front of the fireplace, hair running through her hair desperately begging Hermione to say something, anything.

'Okay…' Hermione said slowly drawing out the syllables.

That small word brought Jaquenetta back to present, her lungs burning with protest before she realised she had ceased to breathe, quickly sucking in all the breath she could to appease the sensation.

'You're not leaving' Jaquenetta said more as a statement of fact rather a question

'No. But you're going to need to explain some more?' Hermione asked

The tension Jaquenetta had been carrying lessened somewhat, relief that Hermione had not laughed nor ran but in fact was seeking more information.

_That's such a Hermione thing_

'Ah, well I'm not sure entirely, Professor Dumbledore has no ideas on how it happened. He is unaware of any witch or wizard who has been in my position before. And I do know from my time in the Muggle world that they have theorised about other dimensions but until I can access a library I cannot search any further. But I can tell you what happened to me on the day I arrived here if you'd like?'

Hermione nodded

Jaquenetta sat there thinking back to that afternoon, even though it was Christmas in Hogwarts it wasn't for her, nor was it the same year. Unsure how to explain the time difference to Hermione, Jaquenetta decided to just keep that for another time. Being from another dimension was enough of a mind warp without throwing in _from the future_ too.

'Well' Jaquenetta began, searching for the right words 'it was nothing terribly eventful I must say, the excitement did not truly begin until I arrived here' She finished with a wicked grin playfully nudging Hermione before becoming serious again 'I was sitting in my room at Cambridge reading, I had just begun my first year and it was... hard.' Jaquenetta trailed off.

Hermione leant up and kissed Jaquenetta briefly on the cheek

'Being two years younger than my cohort I found that I didn't really fit in, I just...'

Jaquenetta trailed off searching for a word fitting enough to convey how hard it was

'...felt like you didn't belong?' Hermione finished, looking at Jaquenetta

'Yes. I found myself thinking about how different I was and yearning to find a place where I did belong. My vision began to blur and I could hear the faintest sounds of music. At the time I attributed it to a fellow student playing music, although now I know it to be the music at the Yule Ball. I started to feel dizzy and went to rest my head on the desk, and then I think I blacked out. I'm not sure what happened then but when I began to wake up my head was throbbing and I couldn't see very well, but I knew I was no longer in my room because I was leaning against a stone wall and I could hear the music playing much clearer that I had heard before. Suddenly there were people surrounding me and all this noise, I was scared and confused. Then there was this bright white light that surrounded me and just before I blacked out again, this... Beautiful Angel... appeared before me. Willing to put herself in front of all the other students standing there for the sake of a complete stranger...'

Jaquenetta flashed a beaming smile towards Hermione who was blushing and looking downwards at her hand.

'Thank you...' Jaquenetta said softly as she lifted Hermione's chin up to meet her gaze

_...for being my angel_


	26. Peace

-CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX-

Jaquenetta was still seated on one of the couches in her room looking into the fire that was still burning brightly. It was almost dawn but she could not sleep, not that she really minded. She was willing to forgo sleep completely if it meant retaining the serenity she felt at that moment. After staying up until almost three o'clock talking Hermione had fallen asleep, her head resting on a pillow in Jaquenetta's lap.

Jaquenetta had thought that Hermione had been quite reserved; sure that she had only asked a fraction of the questions that Jaquenetta was sure she wanted to...

'How did you know for certain that you were from another... world?' Hermione had asked. Jaquenetta had already explained to Hermione about how Dumbledore had concocted a cover story to explain how she came to be at Hogwarts.

'Well, Dumbledore was unsure himself at first also, but then he got in contact with some of the Ministry Officials and they did a search for me and my family... and, nothing. I don't exist here' Jaquenetta finished with a frown

'Oh' Hermione knew that Dumbledore would pursue every avenue available, but she had still held onto the hope that perhaps they were wrong, for Jaquenetta's sake. When she spoke about her family Hermione could see the pain behind her eyes and it tore at her own heart.

'Well' Hermione began, determined to switch to a lighter subject 'once the holidays have started you must come and visit me at my parents home, and let me show you around London, then you can tell me more about your London and if anything is similar between the two.'

'I'd really like that' Jaquenetta said. While she was now relieved that at Number 12 she would have somewhere to stay outside of Hogwarts, the sudden thought of not seeing Hermione everyday had caused a momentary tightness in her chest. Of course, Jaquenetta was certain that 'Muggle London' would look the same for her but was excited at the prospect of exploring it with Hermione.

...Through the course of the evening Hermione had begun to open up also about her family and what her life was like for her when she got home. The distance that she could feel coming between her parents and herself; she loves them dearly, as they did her, but as each year progresses the divide widens. Her parents take an interest in her magical life but there are some things that they just don't seem to understand and Hermione cannot share it fully with them. This, Jaquenetta thought, left Hermione missing her own parents as much as she did her own.

Jaquenetta had also told Hermione more about her family and her life before 'coming to Hogwarts' as they decided to refer to it. Jaquenetta tried her best to provide detailed descriptions of her parents and younger brother as she had no photographs she could show Hermione.

An ache strained Jaquenetta's heart as she remembered Hermione asking her if she would get to see her family again...

'Do you think you'll ever get to see them again?'

'No, I don't think so' Jaquenetta responded, her voice breaking as she struggled to hold back the sorrow she felt. 'Maybe one day there will be a way but I don't hold my hopes too high.'

'I'm sorry' Hermione said, wishing she could help Jaquenetta in some way.

...A tear that had been struggling to break free now ran down Jaquenetta's cheek. A gentle touch wiped the tear away as quickly as it fell and Jaquenetta looked down to see her pain reflected upon the chocolate eyes of Hermione.

'Have you slept at all Jaq?' she said softly.

'No' Jaquenetta replied, omitting that every time she had closed her eyes in the past three hours she would see the sad faces of her family, a sight she could not bring herself to see.

Hermione sighed before raising her head up off Jaquenetta's lap and getting off of the couch.

'Come on, you need to rest even if only for a few hours' she said softly as she took Jaquenetta's hand in her own and lead her into the bedroom.

Jaquenetta hesitated briefly before climbing into her bed 'Would you... ah... stay. With me?' she stumbled out a blush spreading across her face.

Hermione smiled and nodded, pulling the covers back for them to both get in under the sheets, finding the hesitancy with which Jaquenetta asked her rather endearing. As Jaquenetta moved to rest on her side Hermione moved herself so she was directly behind the older witch, moving her arm around Jaquenetta's waist and pulling her closer to her own body. An electric charge spreading through both of them at this contact.

'Is this okay?' Hermione asked, needing to make sure that this bold move was not uncomfortable for Jaquenetta as she only wished to be closer to her.

'Mmmm' Jaquenetta mumbled in reply, relishing in the warmth and peace she felt in Hermione's embrace as she felt herself almost instantly relaxed and slipping into sleep.

'Now relax sweetheart, and get some sleep' Hermione whispered, a large smile on her face.

As Jaquenetta closed her eyes once more, she was faced again with the faces of her family, but this time something was slightly different. She did not feel the sorrow flooding her heart she had previously. As she slipped into this dream she felt a light tug on her hand and turned to see Hermione standing next to her, holding firmly onto her hand, smiling.


	27. Mourning

-CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-

It was early afternoon when Jaquenetta awoke; the scent of freesia's imbedded in her pillow, even though she knew Hermione was no longer there with her. She had felt the younger witch leave sometime earlier but had been too exhausted to offer more than a whimper in protest. Jaquenetta rolled over to where Hermione had been sleeping, the scent of her hair much stronger where her own head had rested and Jaquenetta breathed in deeply as she spied the folded piece of parchment next to her.

Her mouth pulled upwards into a smile as she unfolded the note.

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you. See you at the feast – H x_

It took Jaquenetta right up until the feast was due to begin to pack up all of her belongings. Unsure whether she would have the same room next year she thought it best to remove everything, and she cast the _Diminuendo_ charm on all of her belongings so they would fit easily into her trunk. The only possession of Jaquenetta's that she did not shrink was her Gibson J-185 Guitar.

As Jaquenetta walked into the Great Hall she saw at once that there were black drapes hanging on the wall behind the teachers' table, as a sign of respect for Cedric. The tables were quickly filling up with students who were also stunned by the change in decorations; as usually the wining house's colours would adorn the Hall. Jaquenetta spotted Hermione, Harry and Ron and quickly made her way over to them, taking a seat next to Hermione, returning the smile that greeted her.

Jaquenetta was about to quietly thank Hermione for her note when Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and began his address. The Hall became very quiet; the attention of all students, even those at the Slytherin table, was directed towards the Headmaster.

Jaquenetta knew this speech, about how Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort and that the Ministry of Magic does not wish for Dumbledore to inform the students of this as they attempt to sweep it under the rug. Dumbledore called once more for unity in times of great darkness, and Goblets were charged to the memory of Cedric. After Dumbledore resumed his seat, the feast continued, minus the usual enthusiasm of the students as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

'Where will you be going after you get off the train tomorrow?' Ron asked Jaquenetta as he loaded up his fork with Roast Beef.

Jaquenetta had told Hermione that for the time being she wished to continue under her cover as she was not ready for the boys to know the truth just yet.

'I'm not actually taking the train tomorrow, Professor Dumbledore has organised for one of the Professors to escort me to where I shall be living until next term, as I was living on campus before I came here'

'Just hope it's not Snape, he might splinch you on purpose if you're apparating' Ron mumbled through a full mouth.

Hermione leaned closer to Jaquenetta, speaking in a whisper so as not to be overheard 'where will you be staying?'

'You know how Dumbledore has reformed the Order?' Jaquenetta asked, certain Hermione would remember Dumbledore speaking with Mrs Weasley about it in the infirmary after the third task. Jaquenetta saw Hermione nod to show she knew 'Well, I am going to be staying at their Headquarters.'

Hermione pondered this for a moment before speaking 'If I send you an owl will it be able to get to you? I've read that the whereabouts of the Order's Headquarters in the first war was kept safe by a secret keeper.'

'I'm not sure, but how about if I get a Muggle post box and give you that address, just in case, though it will only be a few days until I come and visit you' Jaquenetta said

'I know, but I... uh... will miss you' a small blush crept up over Hermione's cheeks as she barely whispered the last part

Jaquenetta smiled and leant towards Hermione, placing her lips barely an inch from Hermione's ear. Her warm breath tickling the sensitive skin there, sending shivers across Hermione's neck.

'I will miss you too'

Jaquenetta pulled back, barely able to contain the grin threatening to spread across her face. The blush on Hermione's cheeks deepening as she brushed some of the loose hair back away from her face that had fallen forward. As Jaquenetta looked around the Great Hall she caught Harry's gaze. Harry was in the midst of a conversation with Ron about Quidditch, but gave Jaquenetta a knowing smile showing that he was not as oblivious as his best friend may be. There was such warmth in that smile and Jaquenetta was certain that once Harry got to Number 12 they would be having a conversation.

The next morning Jaquenetta had caught the horseless carriage down to Hogsmeade station with Hermione, Ron and Harry. She had managed to stifle a chuckle when Krum had taken Hermione away to 'have a vord'. Ron and Harry had looked over to her confused as to her reaction, causing Jaquenetta to lose control and the laughter escape.

When the carriages began to arrive Jaquenetta was shocked to see a Thestral pulling the carriage. Shocked and confused only because she has never seen death, so being able to see this misunderstood creature was unexpected. Jaquenetta looked over to where Harry was wondering why he never saw the Thestral until the next year only to find the answer straight away, Harry had spent the entire wait with his head bowed avoiding the gaze of everyone.

_He is too consumed with being unseen that he in turn does not see_

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade station, Jaquenetta helped Hermione down from carriage, the two boys jumping down, Harry more sturdy on the landing from his Quidditch training than Ron. After quick goodbyes with each of them and promises for the two boys to write – she knew Hermione would be already – Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the train. As Jaquenetta watched their retreating forms she was grateful that she would be seeing her friends before the new school year.

As Ron alighted the carriage Hermione stopped behind him with one foot on the step. Jaquenetta saw Hermione turn slowly away from the Hogwarts Express back in the direction where she had come from, her brow creased together like it was when she was in deep thought.

As Hermione began walking, retracing her steps, Jaquenetta thought she must have dropped something and began looking forward on the ground in front of her, to find the mysterious lost object.

'Hermione! Where are you going?'

Jaquenetta's head shot up as Ron's shout broke overtop of the students making their way to the train, only just seeing Hermione running towards her seconds before the younger witch threw herself at Jaquenetta, arms wrapping around her neck. Jaquenetta's arms instinctively wrapped around Hermione and managed to stop them from tumbling to the ground from the force. An electric surge coursing through her body, warmth radiating from her heart to her very core, Jaquenetta pulled back slightly from having her head resting in the crook of Hermione's neck, ready to reassure the younger witch that she would be at her place in only a few days ready to take on Muggle London together.

But then the world stopped.

All desire to speak was stripped from Jaquenetta as Hermione's soft lips pressed hard against her own and was instead replaced with a desire of another kind. The kind that wanted to hold Hermione in her arms forever, to protect her from what is to come. But most importantly the kind of desire that had Jaquenetta returning Hermione's heated kisses with equal fever. Oblivious to the stares of the students around them.

Jaquenetta knew that the next few years were going to be tough, but she was determined to ensure they succeeded. If not for the sake of the wizarding world then for the witch she held in her arms.


	28. Metamorphous

― CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT ―

Jaquenetta stood inside the poorly lit room in front of an antique dresser that held one of the few mirrors in the house that remained un-enchanted or un-broken. It would appear that the Noble House of Black did not believe in bad luck. Jaquenetta had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place only one week previously and had not yet managed to clean the damp smell out from the room that was now hers, on the third floor. Her free time had been limited due to the intense tutoring and task setting she had undergone by members of the Order so as to have her ready for her induction.

As to the unusual circumstances surrounding her induction into the Order, Dumbledore had thought it wise to have members of the Order assign Jaquenetta tasks to test her magical competency. The benefit would be two fold, firstly to quash any doubt amongst the Order members themselves on Jaquenetta's abilities and worthiness of being inducted, and secondly to show Jaquenetta herself that she has earned a place amongst them.

It was such a task that Jaquenetta was currently occupied with, as she stood in front of the mirror once more checking the transfiguration she had spent the previous fourteen minutes applying to her appearance. Her short cropped blonde hair was replaced with short curled white tresses, and her Grey eyes were now a pale and unremarkable brown. Her perfect eyesight was marred by a pair of spectacles which blended well with her now greatly aged appearance. While she had successfully altered her skin tone to add transparency usually seen in the older generation and also some age sports on the hands, she had experienced difficulty in shortening and bending her stature so instead was bent forward slightly on her own and walking with a slight shuffled limp.

Her _assessor_ for the task was Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus who has the ability to change her appearance at will without the need for spells or polyjuice potion. Jaquenetta was to then be marked by Tonks on her appearance, ability to hide well-known attributes; for Jaquenetta this was determined to be her tattoo, and how successful she was at staying in character.

Jaquenetta was enjoying this task much more than the one set by 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Jaquenetta was now convinced that Moody finds Boggart's amusing especially once the Boggart transformed into a white nothingness void of any sound and engulfed the entire room Jaquenetta was standing in, effectively depriving her of any of her senses. It took Jaquenetta five minutes to banish it into the writing case but was deemed acceptable due to the difficulty of there being no corporeal form to banish.

Once her fifteen minutes were up Jaquenetta stowed away her wand so it was pressed against the length of her right arm under the shirt she was wearing and left her room. Over the past day she had learnt a lot about Tonks and her sense humour so as Jaquenetta began to make her way slowly down the three flights of stairs she was ready for any surprises that Tonks may have set up for her. After all, looking the part of an old Muggle woman was one thing but acting like it would take some will power.

It had taken Jaquenetta almost as long to reach the first floor as it had to construct her disguise, for an old lady in need of a hip replacement was going to take a long time with stairs. Just as Jaquenetta brought her left foot down on the carpet she knew, could almost sense, that something was not quite right.

'AAARRRGGHHHH!'

The scream came from Jaquenetta's right and the shock of its close proximity and intensity startled her, so much so that she misplaced her last step and went stumbling forward, arms stretched out, her head knocking against the wall as she fell into the side table. The side table, which had not been built to withstand such a force of impact, had given way beneath her sending Jaquenetta to the ground with it, collapsed in a heap. Surrounded by fragments of wood and a deep gash to her forehead, Jaquenetta was unmoving.

As soon as she had seen Jaquenetta stumble forward Tonks had morphed back from the banshee look-alike she had decided to try out for the occasion. She had found the imagery in a Muggle book some years back and had always wanted to try it out. Her moment of pride at its effectiveness was quickly waylaid by fear as the side table collapsed.

'Oh Merlin, Jaq' Tonks had yelled as she ran forward to the immobile witch. Her first scream had brought neither Sirius nor Moody away from what they were doing as they were privy to the twist Tonks was planning on using. However, after hearing the crash and Tonks' desperate yelling Sirius and Moody hurried up to the first floor as quickly as they could.

Sirius was the first to arrive and came to a sudden halt behind Tonks to see her kneeling over the prone form of Jaquenetta. Moody joined them moments later, just as Tonks' hair turned ghostly white. The gash to Jaquenetta's forehead was still bleeding and her skin had begun to go paler, and her breathing was shallow and ragged. Tears had begun to escape Tonks' eyes as Moody leaned forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Nymphadora' Moody huffed out in his usual abrupt manner.

Tonks' head shot up to Moody about to comment on the use of her first name when he cut her off 'I think you need to look with your head, girl'

Tonks was momentarily confused. During her training Moody had often instructed her to 'look with her head', to see what is really there not what is fabricated. Fabrications were hard to discern when looking from the heart as opposed to looking from the head, and as she followed Moody's gaze downwards to where Jaquenetta's body laid crumpled on the carpet, only after she had closed her eyes briefly and then reopened them did she see it.

Jaquenetta's lips were moving.

Tonks jumped to her feet, her hair now a fiery red sticking out from all ends, hands balled on fists, her eyes icy blue 'JAQUENETTA SIROUN DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' she shouted as Sirius laughed heartedly behind her.

Jaquenetta, who had been lying there trying to be as still and silent as possible while casting the two spells stopped and with a groan raised herself into a sitting position. While the bleeding forehead and skin paleness were the result of some quick thinking spell work, the fall into the side table was not and Jaquenetta now realised that she had landed quite badly on her right arm.

Jaquenetta rose to her feet, holding onto her right arm, and was torn between emotions. Happiness at out-scaring Tonks, Guilt at causing her worry, and Pain that was radiating from her right wrist. As she gingerly tried to move her right hand Sirius brushed past Tonks and healed Jaquenetta's arms with a spell.

'Being able to heal broken bones is one of the essential spells, having needed it quite frequently myself in the past year' Sirius said quietly with a smile before returning up the stairs.

Moody also left, going back to the ground floor, but not before giving Jaquenetta what was explained by Tonks later as the nod of approval.

After watching both leave Jaquenetta turned her attention back to Tonks who's hair had returned to her favourite shade of bubble-gum pink and thought it best to speak first, but still unable to meet her gaze feeling more like a scolded child than an adult 'I just wanted to impress you, to show that I could do it. I guess I got carried away, I did excel in Drama at my Muggle school and it was almost like being back there' Jaquenetta spoke softly

'Drama?'

'It's where Muggle's dress up in costumes and change how they look with makeup and fake hair and other things and pretend to be someone they're not' Jaquenetta replied, hoping she had provided an understandable explanation.

The two witches walked back up to the third floor as Tonks gave feedback to Jaquenetta on the task.

'Well I must say the dripping blood and gradual skin colour change was very effective, once you've mastered it non-verbally you may even get it past Moody' she said with a wink 'now, go get yourself changed; don't you have somewhere to be soon?'


	29. London

― CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE ―

Jaquenetta made a quick detour on her way to meet Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron, stopping at the post box she had rented promptly upon her arrival at Number 12. With all the added protections placed upon the new Headquarters for the Order Jaquenetta was not surprised that no owls could get through to deliver the mail. The only exception was Hedwig – Dumbledore, in understanding Harry's isolation had ensured that any mail to or from Harry via Hedwig would always reach the intended recipient. After Jaquenetta's first owl, which was sent from Diagon Alley to Hermione giving the address for the post office and confirming that owls would not be able to get to her, the two girls had to rely on the less speedy Muggle post. This being the reason for the trip to the post office – Jaquenetta had only received one letter from Hermione due to the postal delivery delays and wanted to make sure, if there was one waiting for her, that she read it before seeing Hermione.

As Jaquenetta opened the small door to her post box her heart skipped a beat when she saw the letter waiting for her. Making her way to the small park just around the corner from the post office Jaquenetta hastily opened the envelope as she sat down on the wooden bench.

_Dear Jaquenetta_

_I am not entirely certain that you will receive this letter before we see one another but I still wanted to write, even if only briefly so that I can get this posted today. I have never realised how slow the Muggle postal system was until now, the wait for your letter seemed to stretch on for days. Mother and Father are looking forward to meeting you. I have not told them about us. I'm a little scared to be honest, what if they disapprove? I mean their personal thoughts on the matter will never sway how I feel about you, but what if they hate me? A book I borrowed from the library said that people are a lot more accepting than they were even ten years ago. They have a Dental Conference to go to at the end of the week so I will be staying at the Weasley's until term begins again. I will have to go into the small town nearby and rent my own postal box I think. I don't want to even think about not being able to write to you. Perhaps you could come visit me there? I think Crookshanks is missing you. I have been as well... I know in my last letter I know I said I would tell you about the train ride home but I don't think even I have enough parchment for that... but I'll fill you in when I see you. Hopefully you will have some ideas? Well I had better dash to the post office; I hope I haven't missed the mail._

_Yours, Hermione_

Jaquenetta carefully replaced the letter in its envelope and stowed it away inside her jacket. Looking at her watch she had fifteen minutes to get to The Leaky Cauldron and made the short walk there in good time.

Jaquenetta was thankful for the directions Tonks had given her, for she was almost certain she would have passed right by had she not been looking for it, as her only other visit was back on Boxing Day when she passed through with Hermione. The Leaky Cauldron was situated right between a Muggle bookstore and a record store. It was dark and shabbier than she had anticipated, dimly lit with walls of old dark wood. There were numerous tables in the corners, hidden amongst the shadows. Sitting at some of the tables were witches and wizards dressed in a mixture of Muggle and Wizard clothing.

Jaquenetta looked around the room searching for Hermione, or a place to sit if she was the first one to arrive. As she began walking towards the bar Jaquenetta caught the briefest of glimpses out the corner of her eye of bushy hair, and turned around to get a better look. Jaquenetta smiled as her eyes rested upon Hermione who was sitting in a booth at possibly the farthest table from the bar. She was fidgeting slightly and appeared to be rather engrossed in a book that was open on the tabletop in front of her, and made her way over to the table.

'Hey there' Jaquenetta said softly as she neared the table

Hermione's head shot up and a grin broke out on her face as she registered Jaquenetta's presence. She quickly closed the book, which Jaquenetta now saw was the Lonely Planet Guide to London, and jumped out of her seat. Jaquenetta embraced the younger witch, sighing as she felt that familiar electric charge radiate from all points of contact. The wave of happiness she had missed greatly the past week now returning.

As they pulled away Jaquenetta brushed her lips against Hermione's cheek, a blush spreading across the spot almost instantly.

_Oh I have missed that smile, even if tinged with... sadness?_

After Hermione had sat back down in the booth Jaquenetta slid in next to her, taking her hand gently underneath the table. While Hermione's display at Hogsmeade on the last day of term had been unexpected and thrilling, yet also _very_ public, Jaquenetta was not sure if Hermione would be comfortable with anything overt right now.

'So you've come prepared' Jaquenetta said with a grin, nodding towards the closed book in front of Hermione.

'Yes' Hermione said returning Jaquenetta's grin 'I have not really been to London myself except when coming to Diagon Alley before each school year, and never on my own.'

'I think the book is great, do you have any places you'd like to go to?' Jaquenetta asked, having already noticed that some of the pages had been dog-eared. Hermione's over-preparedness would be chastised by many at Hogwarts but Jaquenetta found it very endearing.

Hermione brought the book closer to Jaquenetta so they could both see it easily 'Well, there are a few places...'

By the time their lunch orders had been taken and brought out the two witches had an almost entire day of sightseeing planned. After a quick look through the book Jaquenetta had confirmed that many of the famous landmarks were the same though she had not visited all of them. It did not take them long to compile a list that would keep them occupied for the better part of the day. The list included the Tower of London; at Jaquenetta's request, and the largest independent lending library in the world, the London Library; at Hermione's request.

Sipping her Butterbeer Jaquenetta noticed that Hermione had gone quiet once more and thought perhaps now was the best time to talk about whatever was on her mind.

'Do you- do you want to talk about what happened on the train?' Jaquenetta asked softly. The booth they were in was far away from other patrons to be private, and Jaquenetta hoped Hermione would feel comfortable to talk here, if not there was always a park they could apparate too.

Hermione looked over to Jaquenetta, her eyes had lost their familiar glow that Jaquenetta was used to 'it was nothing, really' she said softly her eyes now turned to look at her drink.

'Hermione, if it was nothing it would not be affecting you like this' Jaquenetta said gently 'I know there is something bothering you and if I can I would like to help.'

Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer and began to tell Jaquenetta what happened after she had ran back to the train.

'Harry, Ron and I had managed to get a compartment to ourselves on the train. Just after the trolley cart had gone past Malfoy and his two cronies had come past and slid our door open. I knew they were only there to cause trouble. Malfoy started hassling Harry saying he was 'Dumbledore's favourite boy again'. He was simply trying to get a reaction out of Harry and when Harry stood up telling Malfoy to get out of the carriage, the altercation escalated.'

Hermione stopped to take a breath and another sip of her drink. Jaquenetta who was sitting silently listening gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement to continue.

'Malfoy shouted at Harry that he had picked the losing side and that he had told Harry back in first year to not hang around with riff-raff like myself and Ron. And then... then he said' Hermione closed her eyes remembering 'too late now Potter. They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back. Mudbloods, Muggle-lovers and Dykes first!'

After another sip of Butterbeer Hermione continued, running her fingertips over the back of Jaquenetta's hand.

'It was like a box of fireworks exploded inside the compartment. We had all jumped to our feet and hexed Malfoy and his little gang before they could even defend themselves. It was wrong to do so of course, we could've gotten into serious trouble for it, but it felt so... good.' Hermione looked over at Jaquenetta in an effort to gauge her reaction.

'I can understand how it would have felt good' Jaquenetta said with a smile. 'Malfoy had better not use such vulgar language in my presence or I may need to resort to less honourable means myself.'

'We were not the only ones to hit Malfoy with a hex. Fred and George were just passing when they heard what he was saying and hit them with a few of their own. Goyle had fallen into our compartment so Fred and George helped Harry move the three of them out into the walkway and joined us inside. And, well, for a little while they just played exploding snap, but then... oh they just like to embarrass me!' Hermione had begun to blush again.

'They started teasing you?' Jaquenetta asked, having gotten to know the Weasley twins more in the lead up to end of term she knew that they enjoyed a laugh and good natured fun but would never be spiteful or malicious in their fun.

'Yes. They started ribbing me about you and how impressed they were of me for dating an older woman' Hermione's face had gone quite red at this point and Jaquenetta guessed the Weasley twins had said a little more than this. 'Once they had stopped I thought that was the last of it but then Ron started huffing. He is incapable of being happy for me. He was insufferable when the other schools had first arrived all he could talk about was how Victor was the greatest Seeker ever, but then, when I went to the Ball with him he berated me for even speaking with him going on about how I was associating with the enemy.'

'What did he say to you, about us?' Jaquenetta asked gently

'He- he yelled. I'd never heard him so full of spite before. I was almost prepared for there being a confrontation about us being girls, or even for not telling him, but it was nothing like that. Apparently, he has a pr-problem with, as he sees it, me throwing myself at the newest thing that comes along.' Hermione stopped, a tear escaping which she quickly wiped away.

Jaquenetta was shocked. She knew that Ron had some feelings towards Hermione at this point but was too clouded in adolescence to know just what they were. What she didn't expect was him to be so vicious in his accusations. Jaquenetta didn't ask any more questions instead simply pulled Hermione into a tight hug, hoping that her actions would be enough at that moment for she did not trust herself to speak for she herself was quite considerably angry at Ron.

_Oh Ronald Weasley just wait until I get my hands on you._


	30. Anticipation

― CHAPTER THIRTY ―

Six o'clock had come around so quickly and it was with a little hesitation that Jaquenetta, holding firmly onto Hermione's hand, approached the front door of the Granger family home. As the two girls reached the front door Hermione's hand grasped the door handle as her other hand let go of Jaquenetta's. She turned towards the older witch, flashing a wide smile, and opened the door.

_Okay here we go..._

Throughout the day they had discussed how Hermione would tell her parents about their relationship...

'I don't know Jaq, I mean I don't _think_ they would yell or disown me' Hermione started

'They would be crazy if they did' Jaquenetta cut in as she squeezed Hermione's hand

Hermione could not help but grin and blush slightly. Jaquenetta had been so supportive so far and even more so in the past fifteen minutes as Hermione tried in vain to make a clear decision on how to tell her parents.

_She is such a great friend... no, wait, she's my girlfriend. My girlfriend..._

Hermione's smile widened at this thought. She was about to tell her parents that she had a girlfriend and she was exuding nervous energy 'How about... Mother, Father, I know this is going to come as a shock to you. But really after finding out I'm a witch it may seem like nothing at all...' Hermione trailed off as Jaquenetta started laughing.

'I'm sorry Hermione please continue' Jaquenetta apologised as she stifled her giggles while Hermione shoved her gently on the shoulder.

'No it's fine Jaq I'll just leave it for you to tell them' Hermione said with a wicked grin as she broke out in laughter.

'Oh yes I can see it now' Jaquenetta said joining in with 'Dr and Dr Granger... I just wanted to tell you that Hermione's a really great kisser' before it became too hard to speak through laughter.

After a moment Jaquenetta composed herself and studied her girlfriend. Jaquenetta could see that the stress of the unknown was starting to get to the younger witch. It had only been a week and Hermione had the same worn out look she carried with her during the last month of school term. Jaquenetta put her arms around Hermione and pulled her into an embrace.

'Hermione' Jaquenetta began whispering into her ear 'Everything will work out alright. Your parents may be shocked at first but that will pass, they seem like smart reasonable people and they have embraced you being a witch. After that this will be easy. And I will be there with you every step of the way, I promise.'

As they pulled slowly apart Hermione placed a kiss on Jaquenetta's cheek 'Thank you, I know you're right but I cannot help but worry. How did you tell your parents?' Hermione asked.

Jaquenetta looked back to that night with a smile on her face 'Well, I must admit I was extremely nervous. I was fifteen and I was shy, quiet, a real introvert. I had made the decision to tell everyone together so there we were at the dinner table and I had been quite all the way through. Well I was always quite but this time I don't think I spoke even two words the entire time. And my mother, just before she got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink looked at me and squeezed my hand and said 'you can tell us sweetheart it's ok'. Oh I burst into tears and threw myself into my mother's arms. And the only words I managed to get out between sobs was 'I like girls'' Jaquenetta finished.

'What did your parents say to that?'

'Oh they said they had known for quite some time. Apparently I was quite the flirt.' Jaquenetta finished laughing, Hermione joining in also.

...As they walked into the entranceway Hermione raised an eyebrow as Jaquenetta softly laughed to herself as she remembered that afternoon.

'What are you laughing at' Hermione whispered

'Well' Jaquenetta said leaning into whisper into Hermione's ear 'you really are a great kisser'

'And you're a big flirt' Hermione retaliated

The two girls broke out in laughter, hanging onto each other for support when a voice carried through the house to them.

'Hermione is that you?'

Hermione stopped in her place, frozen. Jaquenetta could tell she was still scared and gave Hermione a supportive squeeze of her hand 'Yes Mother we're here'


	31. Dr and Dr Granger

― CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE ―

'So Jaquenetta, Hermione tells us that you are like her. A, uh, what did you call it dear?' Hermione's mother asked her.

'Muggle Born, Mother.'

'Ah that's right I remember now. You're a Muggle Born also?'

Dinner so far had been quite nice. Hermione's mother had cooked Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding which was one of Jaquenetta's favourite meals, though she could not remember if she had told Hermione of this, and the three women were now seated around the table drinking tea after Hermione's father had retired to his den to complete some work.

'Yes that is correct Mrs Granger, however unlike Hermione I was not made aware of this until much later in my life.'

'Ah yes, Hermione did tell me about your sudden appearance at her school. Something about it being entirely impossible to have accomplished'

Jaquenetta glanced at Hermione to see her cheeks tinged pink, and smiled at the embarrassment she was trying, with little success, to hide.

'Yes I do believe it impossible to accomplish, having no recollection how I achieved it in the first place and I am entirely certain that if I was to attempt the feat again I would fail abysmally. However I have no doubt that Hermione would be the first to consciously achieve it, if it were possible.'

Hermione's cheeks had darkened even further in their redness; feeling rather embarrassed at the praise Jaquenetta was giving her. While she did seek to be recognised for the hard work she put into her studies the sincerity of words Jaquenetta spoke when acknowledging her achievements would always find her blushing.

'I don't know about that' she spoke softly, taking a sip of her tea.

'Don't be so modest Hermione' Jaquenetta said 'sure some students may say it to taunt you but it is also very true – you are definitely the brightest Witch for your age that Hogwarts has ever seen. Even Professor Dumbledore agrees and he's... well... how old is he anyway?'

'One Hundred and Fourteen'

'See' Jaquenetta said with a grin, as Hermione's response proved the point she was trying to make. She turned to Mrs Granger who had been watching the interaction between her daughter and Jaquenetta with bemusement 'I don't know if Hermione has told either of you, Mrs Granger, but if it was not for her help with my study I would never have been able to complete my OWLs even though I had only begun my study in January.'

'She had mentioned helping a friend study; I guess I assumed it was one of her friends Harry or Ron.' Mrs Granger said laughing, yes those two boys did seem to require her daughters help studying on many occasions.

A silence fell amongst the three as they continued sipping their respective tea. Jaquenetta and Mrs Granger both looking intently at Hermione, both recognising the fidgeting and furrowed brow to be a sign that the younger girl was struggling to put her thoughts into words. Hermione had been so caught up in her thoughts it she didn't even realise her mother was speaking to her until a hand touched her own.

'Hermione dear, is something troubling you?' Hermione's mother asked.

Hermione's head turned to where Jaquenetta had been sitting previously and then back to her mother slightly panicked that she was gone.

'She went to use the bathroom. She seems as capable at reading you as your father and I, especially when you are troubled.' Mrs Granger said softly.

Mrs Granger was, like her daughter, very adept at reading the subtleties of human movement and emotion, and she knew there was something on Hermione's mind that she wanted to talk. Something that was also possibly troubling her, Mrs Granger thought she had a good idea what it might be. This is also why she had reminded her husband of the work he needed to catch up on after dinner, thinking her daughter might be more comfortable just talking to her.

At the mention of Jaquenetta, Mrs Granger did not fail to notice the smile that adorned her daughters face or the way she looked towards the doorway to seek her friend out.

'Mum' Hermione said, in almost a whisper, looking down into her tea cup unable to make eye contact with her mother.

'Yes sweetie'

'I want to tell you something, but I'm scared you won't like it.' Hermione said. All her rehearsed words had fled and she was struggling to verbalise what she wanted to say. She looked up into her mother's eyes, fighting back the tears that were pooling in her own. Hermione opened her mouth again to speak but no words would come. She turned her gaze away again, trying to will the words out.

_It had been so much easier practicing this with Jaq..._

'Hermione'

Hermione's eyes locked with her mother's once more as Mrs Granger reached out to place a comforting hand on her daughter's. Mrs Granger began to speak again now that Hermione was looking at her, a dull ache squeezing at her heart as she saw how distraught her daughter was. Mrs Granger took a deep breath before continuing 'Sweetheart... Jaquenetta... is a lovely girl. You care for her a great deal don't you?'

All Hermione could do was nod in answer to her mother's question. Tears falling from her eyes, unable and unwilling to stay restrained. Instantly she felt herself wrapped up in a motherly embrace, her mother's arms firmly around her, consoling her while assuring her daughter that everything was alright, that they still loved her and all they ever want is for her to be happy.

Hermione cried. She cried in relief that her parents were not upset with her and she cried at the silliness she felt for thinking that they would be. She cried in release that this heavy weight has finally been lifted from her shoulders and she cried because she was truly happy.

When Hermione's tears had subsided and she removed herself from her mother's embrace she noticed the two people standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Hermione until seeing them there, the interaction between her and her mother had been watched over by Jaquenetta and Mr Granger. There in the doorway her girlfriend stood and next to her with his hand resting reassuringly on Jaquenetta's shoulder, her father. As Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she returned to warm smiles that they both gave her.


	32. Declaration

― CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO ―

Hermione's room was almost as Jaquenetta imagined it would look. Although the room was not large by Hogwarts standards it was large enough to accommodate all of the furniture without being cramped. The wall directly opposite the doorway was completely covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves holding not only Muggle Classics but also books from the wizarding world. Jaquenetta pulled out a _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _from the section of school books, and flicked through the book smiling at the underlined text and notes written in the margins.

_Why am I not surprised to find some NEWT level books here..._

Jaquenetta placed the book back and took in the rest of the bedroom. The walls were white and the cream rug contrasted well with the dark hard wood floor. Jaquenetta noticed a Maggi Hambling print hanging on the wall, one of the prints that she had told Hermione about during one of their late night study sessions.

There was a bay window facing the street below and pushed against the wall across from it was the bed, adorned with a handmade quilt and a sleeping Crookshanks. On the remaining wall where the door was, sat a large desk covered with parchment, text books, quills, ink pots, a few old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and a photo frame. Jaquenetta moved over to the desk and picked the frame up, smiling as she looked at the four figures moving around. She remembered the day the photograph was taken, the morning of the final task…

"_Hermione come on!"_

"_I'm perfectly fine taking the photos Ronald"_

"_Don't be silly Hermione... Hey Luna" Harry called out as he spotted Luna walking towards the stands "Can you take a photo of the four of us?" _

_Luna came bouncing over with The Quibbler tucked under her arm "Hello Harry, of course I can take a photo of you all" _

_Luna practically had to wrench the camera out of Hermione's hand so that she could take the photograph. Jaquenetta laughed at the protests Hermione was making as she took her by the hand and dragged her over to Harry and Ron._

"_You look beautiful Hermione" Jaquenetta whispered as she put one arm around Hermione's shoulder and the other around Harry and they all turned towards Luna and smiled for the camera. Hermione's blush crept over her cheeks as the camera flashed._

_The image now played back that sequence – the whisper, the turning of heads, the blushing and then Hermione hiding her face in Jaquenetta's shoulder as the other three occupants in the photo laughed and smiled together._

...As a warm hand entwined with her own Jaquenetta was brought out of her thoughts, a smile spreading across her face as she squeezed Hermione's hand.

'I love this photo' Jaquenetta said as she placed the photo frame back on the desk.

'So much has changed in such a short time' Hermione said solemnly.

Jaquenetta let go of Hermione's hand to place it around her shoulders. "Events out of our control may be unfurling but Dumbledore is right – we are stronger united. Even if I may have to give a certain redhead a piece of my mind and remind him of that fact." Jaquenetta finished pointedly, and drew Hermione into her embrace.

While she had remained calm upon hearing what Ron had said to Hermione on the train she had done so for Hermione's benefit. As soon as the Weasley family arrived at Number 12 Jaquenetta was going to be having a few words with Ronald Weasley.

_Words that may even involve a spider or two._

However, Jaquenetta did not believe her chance would come so soon, for that very night, upon returning to Number 12 after enduring the slow crawl of Muggle transportation she usually enjoyed, she was greeted with the sight of Tonks sitting at the table talking animatedly with Mrs Weasley while Ron sat next to her shifting in his seat obviously there not of his own insistence. As Jaquenetta entered the room Mrs Weasley was the first to see her.

'Jaquenetta, dear, it is wonderful to see you again.' Mrs Weasley beamed and she pulled Jaquenetta in a motherly embrace before holding her at arm's length to give her the once over 'have you eaten dear, I could fix you something if you are hungry.'

Jaquenetta was touched by how easily Mrs Weasley fell into mothering her, as she did Harry and Hermione. 'I have already eaten, but thank you for the offer Mrs Weasley.'

Mrs Weasley waved her hand 'It's nothing at all dear, but are you certain you've had enough to eat?'

'Yes, I had dinner at Hermione's tonight and Mrs Granger made sure that I had as much Yorkshire Pudding as I could eat. I may not need to eat for a while' Jaquenetta finished with a laugh.

'Ah yes, Ronald told me about... ah... about you and Hermione. I'm extremely happy for you of course, though it is why we are here this evening... Ronald.' She looked over to her son with an expression Jaquenetta was hoping she'd never have aimed at herself. 'There was something you wanted to say.'

Ron looked up at his mother and his cheeks instantly reddened. Jaquenetta glanced towards Tonks and could see her watching Ron with a very similar expression, leading her to believe that Mrs Weasley and Tonks had indeed been talking about her before she arrived. Ron stood up from his seat, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, his head cast downwards so that his hair fell over his eyes.

Before Jaquenetta could make out the mumbling Mrs Weasley spoke for her 'Ronald, speak up.'

'Yes mum' Ron said while raising his head as his face darkened further. He took a deep breath in and looked Jaquenetta in the eye 'Sorry' he said, simply.

'For what?' Jaquenetta asked. She was not trying to draw more information out of Ron to prove any point but she was unaware of anything Ron had said against her.

'Ah, you know, for what I said to Hermione on the train. I mean it just came out I didn't mean it, well I mean not really I was just a little, you know, she could've told us.' Ron rambled, rubbing the back of his neck while sighing.

Jaquenetta raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ron to finish.

'What I mean is, I'm sorry for what I said about you and Hermione.' Ron said succinctly

'What you said was completely out of line and if there is ever a repeat performance of such a hostile and childish attitude make no mistake you will have me to deal with. But thank you for apologising Ron though I don't really think it's me you need to apologise to.' Jaquenetta replied

'Yeah I know, mum's taking me over to Hermione's next. She really gave me an ear full when Fred and George told her what I'd said. I had the wooden spoon chasing after me for an hour.' Ron winced, the memory still clearly in his mind.

Jaquenetta laughed, wishing that she could have witnessed the wrath of the wooden spoon. The mental image was still giving her cause for laughter as Jaquenetta fell into bed that night, though as she settled down ready for sleep it was replaced by another memory...

_They were upstairs in Hermione's room, having come up there after Hermione's parents had reassured her again that they still loved her and would support her always. Jaquenetta had spent some of her own time reassuring Hermione also._

'_They love you' Jaquenetta said softly as she gently lifted Hermione's chin upwards_

'_I know' Hermione replied, anxiety and uncertainty still evident in her eyes. Jaquenetta leant in slowly and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips before pulling back to appraise her from a distance again._

'_I love you' Jaquenetta spoke even softer, her voice catching in her throat._


	33. Collection

Hello! Just want to share my appreciation for all of you who have read and/or reviewed so far. I like receiving reviews (is there anyone who doesn't?) so please don't be shy - share your thoughts with me on what I've written and even if you have any ideas of what could come! If you notice any incorrectly spelt names please do let me know so that I can fix them. Thankyou!

* * *

― CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE ―

The past two weeks for Jaquenetta had been filled with relentless training and she was taking advantage of finally having a night to herself. After reading Hermione's most recent letter she was down in the kitchen, enjoying the warmth of the Potbelly Stove, reading the copy of _A Winter's Tale_ Hermione had sent her. However, Jaquenetta's night of solace was about to be put on hold.

'Jaquenetta' Moody commanded, and Jaquenetta's head snapped up over to the Auror, her attention drawn immediately away from the book to the Order members standing in the doorway to the kitchen 'Grab your wand girl you're needed.'

'We need to go right now Alastor, if our information is correct...' Remus Lupin said softly from his place next to Tonks 'Molly is expecting us.'

_Where is it we're going, we can't be on guard duty tonight because Mrs Weasley is at home with her children and... Oh, Hermione!_

Jaquenetta's eyes sharpened in focus and she jumped up from the table, grasping her wand that was sitting next to the book which now lay open and forgotten on the table top, and followed the three older Order members through the house and out the front door. The door to Number 12 closed quietly behind them and Jaquenetta looked around at the Muggle passersby, who seemed oblivious to their presence.

Moody speaks to Lupin and Tonks "It's clear let's move out, Jaquenetta you're with Tonks" his electric blue magical eye spinning around in its socket before fixing behind him.

And with a 'pop' Moody and Lupin disapparated on the spot, leaving Tonks and Jaquenetta alone in the middle of Grimmauld Place.

'Do I need to change?' Jaquenetta asked Tonks while motioning to her face and body knowing the others would understand she meant her physical appearance and not the Jeans and Cambridge hoodie that she was wearing. Jaquenetta had gone back to Cambridge University the day after visiting Hermione and had bought the Hooded Sweat Shirt while she was there. Even though she knew it was not _her_ Cambridge, the familiarity of being there on campus was comforting.

Tonks rushed forward and grasped Jaquenetta's free hand 'We don't have time for that tonight Jaq' and suddenly the world pressed in against Jaquenetta as she disapparated.

* * *

The distinctive 'pop' of someone apparating outside in the garden startled Molly Weasley. Grabbing her wand she instinctively looked towards the family clock, her other hand clutched over her heart. Even though she was prepared for members of the Order of the Phoenix to be arriving she was still on edge as she flung the kitchen door open and exited out into the cold night. She came to a halt just past the garden, letting out the breath she had not realised she was holding in, sighing in relief at the presence of Moody and Lupin standing in her backyard.

'Alastor I thought there was to be four of you so that we could leave all together?' Mrs Weasley asked, confused.

The beginnings of an answer were muffled out by a scream of fright as Jaquenetta and Tonks apparated right next to Mrs Weasley causing her already rapidly beating heart to go into overtime.

'Sorry Molly' Tonks rushed out, taking a step back and tripping over the watering can that was left on the ground.

'Sorry Mrs Weasley' Jaquenetta mumbled, embarrassment flushed on her cheeks.

Mrs Weasley patted Jaquenetta's shoulder, her heart rate slowly returning to normal 'It's alright dear I'm just a bit on edge.'

Moody pushed past them all and made his way towards the house 'Come on now we don't have time to stand around here all night.'

Before he could reach the kitchen door it was flung open and the remaining Weasley's, wands drawn, rushed out into the night sky brought by the startled scream of their mother.

Jaquenetta mumbled 'sorry' again as Ginny, Ron, Fred and George rushed to greet her and the other members of the Order.

'Jaq!'

At the sound of her name being called Jaquenetta raised her head in time to see a blur of brown throw their arms around her. Stumbling back only slightly at the suddenness of the contact Jaquenetta wrapped her own arms tightly around the younger witch.

'Hermione' she whispered.

Hermione drew back from the embrace, to get a better look at Jaquenetta, a smile spread across her face.

'I didn't know you were coming tonight, it's so good to see you.'

Jaquenetta held the girl tightly, her hands running down her back to rest over the waist band of Hermione's jeans. Breathing in deeply her senses were completely over taken by everything that was Hermione.

'Why are you and other members of the Order here?' Hermione whispered to Jaquenetta as they both pulled away from the embrace, Jaquenetta quickly grasping one of Hermione's hands in hers.

'I don't actually know, we left so quickly that no one told me' Jaquenetta admitted.

Moody's gruff voice cut through the night air 'Alright let's get a move on, I trust that you have all packed your trunks, I want everyone back here in 5 minutes with them.'

The five teenagers ran back into the house while Jaquenetta turned to Moody and asked the question she had been wondering since they left.

'Can I ask' she began, getting the attention of the four adults in her presence 'what it is we are here for? It's just that you said we didn't have much time' Jaquenetta was always willing to do what the other Order members asked of her but right now she felt like she was flying blind. She knew that Hermione and the Weasley's would spend the majority of their summer at Number 12 but the reason for it was never mentioned, which – if she was to be honest with herself – had her scared.

Lupin came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder 'with the extra assignments members of the Order have been on, including Mr Weasley, there have been some instances where Death Eaters have tried to gain access to their homes while they were gone. Dumbledore had thought it best to have the Weasley's stay at Headquarters.'

'Because Harry, Hermione and Ron were to be staying there this summer?' Jaquenetta asked.

'Yes, he fears that there may be an attack.'

Jaquenetta was about to ask another question when the kitchen door swung open once more and the Weasley teenagers, and Hermione poured out into the backyard with their trunks in tow. Hermione was holding Crookshanks in one arm and her trunk in the other.

'Tonks, would you be able to take Crookshanks for Hermione, I'm not sure I'm up to taking both of them' Jaquenetta asked.

Tonks rushed forward and gently took Crookshanks from Hermione before returning to stand by Lupin. As Mrs Weasley shrunk all of the trunks, placing them in her bag, Ron was the first of the Weasley's to speak up, asking the question that they were all wondering 'where are we going mum?'

'We're going to be spending the rest of the summer at Headquarters for the Order, we will be apparating there. Now come along Ron, you're with me seeing as you've been there before.' Mrs Weasley finished, waving for her son to come over to her. Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron's hand and led him away from the group.

'Ginevra' Moody addressed the youngest Weasley 'you're coming with me young lass.' A slightly scared looking Ginny made her way next to Moody 'Fred, George, you're with Nymphadora and Remus.'

'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks said curtly, her hair gaining red tips with her displeasure of Moody using her given name, Moody continued on ignoring her comment.

'Hermione' Hermione's head snapped to look at Moody in response to hearing her name 'you're with Jaquenetta.' Hermione turned her head towards her girlfriend and grasped her hand firmly.

'Alright everyone, move out.'

Jaquenetta did not move from her spot, and after watching everyone else disapparate she turned to face her girlfriend.

'What's wrong' Hermione asked, sensing the nervousness Jaquenetta was trying to hide.

'I'm just, well; I'm worried I'll splinch you.' Jaquenetta admitted quietly.

'Hey' Hermione brushed Jaquenetta's cheek with her free hand lifting her eyes to meet her own. 'You won't hurt me, you've done this before remember, and I've read all about splinching so if something does happen I will be more than equipped for the situation.' Hermione finished with a smile, easing Jaquenetta's nerves.

Jaquenetta nodded, her mind briefly thinking about the first time she side-along apparated with Hermione after releasing Rita Skeeter. Her grip tightening on Hermione's, flashing her smile herself 'Ok, let's do this.'

Jaquenetta closed her eyes, evening out her breaths, letting her mind go blank before picturing her destination. With one last squeeze of Hermione's hand she turned on the spot and pulled them both into the darkness.


	34. Guards

― CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR ―

When Jaquenetta left the meeting that night her mind was working overtime trying to align the new information that she was just made privy to with the knowledge she already had.

Of course she knew all about the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, and that the members of the Order were also standing watch over Harry, in fact it was her first turn tomorrow morning after Moody had deemed her disillusion charm sufficient for this task. She was sceptical at first but was quickly informed by Tonks that Moody's definition of sufficient was 'bloody brilliant' in her own words. It would seem that the older Auror believed that verbal recognition of excellence would serve no purpose other than to make one lazy and apathetic towards improvement.

It was almost midnight when she climbed her way up the stairs heading to her bedroom. As she began to twist the doorknob it was abruptly yanked away from her and she was grabbed by two sets of identical hands and pulled into the dimly lit bedroom.

'About time! What took so long?' George said.

'What did you talk about?' Ginny asked quietly

'Why didn't you tell us you were in the order?' Fred asked

'Hermione did you know?' Ron asked, turning to face his friend who had been sitting at Jaquenetta's desk reading a book.

'Yes I did.' Hermione said

'How could you not tell us?' Ron said, looking red faced.

Jaquenetta could see that her girlfriend's patience was about to wear out very quickly, her and Ron's friendship only just been repaired the hurt was still fresh. The babble of voices were all competing for Jaquenetta's attention. Jaquenetta raised her hands and her voice to get the attention of the four Weasley's.

'One at a time please, if you make any more noise Mrs Weasley will be in here and I _do not_ want to be on the receiving end up that.'

The room fell silent and Ron absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck.

'Okay' Jaquenetta continued 'to answer all of your questions – Yes I'm in the Order of the Phoenix. I asked Hermione not to tell anyone because Dumbledore requested that no one else know besides her. As to whether you can join I believe it is Dumbledore who extends the invitation but I do know you need to be of age. As for what the meeting was about, I really cannot say. Except to say that it is quite late and I have guard duty in six hours.'

'What are you guarding?' Ron asked.

Jaquenetta sighed.

_Harry will be coming to Number 12 within the week so they will find out eventually_

'Harry' Jaquenetta said 'we're guarding Harry.'

'Oh... h-how is he?' Ron asked

'Angry. Being shut off from everyone is not helping but Dumbledore thinks it best. I even have to go in disguise in case he notices me.'

'Disguise?' Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows in mischief.

* * *

A sliver of light shot across the room as the door to Jaquenetta's room opened. Her eyes fluttered open and she instinctively reached under her pillow for her wand. Rubbing her eyes she saw a familiar silhouette slowly walking towards her.

'Hey' Jaquenetta said softly as she moved backwards closer to the wall, patting the mattress space beside her.

'Hi' Hermione whispered as she sat on the bed where Jaquenetta had just moved from 'Did I wake you?'

Jaquenetta stifled a yawn and wrapped her arms around Hermione bringing her down to lay on the bed in her embrace 'It's alright, I was just dropping off. Too much on my mind to get any deep sleep tonight.'

Hermione turned into Jaquenetta's embrace, resting her head on the older witch's shoulder, an arm resting across Jaquenetta's chest, splayed hand on her heart. Their legs entwined and Jaquenetta breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair.

'Mmm... I've really missed you' Jaquenetta whispered, she felt a kiss placed on her neck as Hermione moved closer into the embrace.

'Me too' Hermione confessed.

Jaquenetta shifted slightly so that she could face Hermione, breathing in the intoxicating scent of freesia's as she pulled back slightly and her eyes connected with Hermione's.

This was new for them both, this closeness. The unspoken words between them were not, but this new heavy silence was. Legs entwined, breaths intermingling, the two young witches found their heats hammering against their ribcages. Jaquenetta reached a shaky hand forward to brush a rogue lock of hair away from Hermione's line of sight, trailing her fingers tenderly through the hair. Her eyes locking with Hermione's, searching the depths of the chocolate orbs as gravity pulled her forward to claim those perfect lips for her own.


	35. Rescue

― CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE ―

For Jaquenetta the rest of the summer continued as if on a cosmic loop inside the walls of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. During the day time not spent with The Order or on Guard duty was otherwise occupied helping Mrs Weasley with the seemingly never-ending task of cleaning out Number 12; and when they could both manage to slip away – in her room with Hermione. Meals were shared together and Jaquenetta was learning quickly to never accept anything from either of the Weasley twins – ever!

The cosmic loop, ground to a startling halt however, as the hottest day of summer drew to a close.

As Jaquenetta retired to her room she was greeted with a rolled up piece of parchment on her pillow and a disgruntled Hedwig perched on her desk. Picking up the parchment, carefully unrolling it she began to read Harry's hasty note to her.

_I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

The movement of white in her peripheral vision brought Jaquenetta's attention to the snowy white owl that was making its way closer to her with a determined look in those eyes. Feeling a sudden fear for the safety of her fingers Jaquenetta raised her hands in surrender, addressing Hedwig directly.

'I'm not allowed to tell Harry anything but he will be here real soon I swear'

Hedwig hooted and flew out of Jaquenetta's room in search of the other recipients of Harry's letters leaving Jaquenetta to make her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she reached the lower level raised voices could be heard coming from the kitchen.

'And you off buying stolen cauldrons!' The piercing voice of Mrs Weasley could be heard

'I – well, I – it was a very good business opportunity' a much smaller voice was barely heard

'Dementors! What were they even doing there, I swear Mundungus Fletcher if any harm comes to Harry I will hold you personally responsible' the strong voice of Sirius Black vibrated around the room.

Jaquenetta walked in to the kitchen to be met with Sirius looming over a short man with shifty eyes who looked very uncomfortable and Mrs Weasley standing at the pot-belly stove stirring something in a cast iron pot, her face still red with anger.

The feeling of claustrophobia suddenly overtook Jaquenetta as the remaining Weasley family, Hermione, and other members of The Order streamed into the room. The noise of frightened conversations as accusations were thrown around the room, primarily at Mundungus, reached its peak as Moody entered the room.

'Quiet you lot' Moody spoke loudly, his gruff voice penetrating even the loudest tirade.

All occupants of the kitchen turned to face Moody, and sensing their questions he held up a hand to stop the eager voices. With his magical eye spinning out of control, seemingly unable to stay fixed on a specific point for very long, he addressed the crowd.

'I know you have all heard parts of what has transpired tonight, and that you are all feeling outraged, so I shall say this. Tonight Harry was attacked by Dementors...'

Jaquenetta felt Hermione's hand entwine with her own and give an involuntary squeeze as a small gasp left her mouth.

'... He fought them off and is at his Aunt and Uncle's house where he is to remain until he is brought here tomorrow night.'

Moody then turned and walked out of the kitchen, followed by most of The Order members who had arrived at Headquarters shortly before. Jaquenetta looked around at the stunned Weasley family and managed only a quick "I'll come see you after" as Tonks ushered her out also towards the formal dining room where the emergency meeting was being held.

As the calls of protest faded from behind her Jaquenetta turned her attention to Tonks.

'How bad is it?' she asked.

Tonks thought for a moment before answering 'Dumbledore was furious when he found out about the first letter the Ministry sent Harry, I'm with no doubt that Mundungus should be kissing the ground he walks upon that Dumbledore saw him first and not Sirius.'

The entered the room which was charged with energy and Jaquenetta took her seat besides Tonks.

'Ok I'll make this quick' Moody began looking around at the gathered members of The Order 'tomorrow night at 8pm we will be escorting Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's place to here.'

* * *

Jaquenetta stood in the doorway to her room, not shocked to see the Weasley children and Hermione talking amongst themselves as they no doubt awaited her return from the meeting. Fred and George we passing between them what appeared to be a tiny replica of a dragon, Ginny was bandaging Ron's hand where Hedwig had been pecking at him earlier in the day and Hermione was sat at the desk reading.

'Ah, you're all here then' Jaquenetta said with a smile as she strode over to Hermione, kissing her briefly before turning to the rest of the group.

'Do you know what happened to him?' Ginny asked, a look of anxiousness on her face.

'He's alright Ginny, two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin but Harry fought them off. Harry has not been expelled from Hogwarts but still has a disciplinary to attend.'

'When is he coming here?' Ron asked

'Tomorrow night the Advanced Guard will be going to collect him and bring him back here. I guess there is concern that the Dementors may come back again...'

'Or worse' Hermione added quietly.

Jaquenetta nodded 'Harry's been kept in the dark all summer and he is going to be upset and angry for that, and will no doubt take that anger out on all of us for a while.'

* * *

Jaquenetta had arrived back at Grimmauld Place later than the advance guard as it was her responsibility to send up the two signals from her station on top of the Crystal Palace Transmitting Station in Bromley. She was tired, cold, and perturbed.

'Send up the signals, easy I thought. Crystal Palace? No worries. Top of the transmitter Moody said... nothing to it he said... last time I ever mention anything about enjoying heights' Jaquenetta mumbled to herself as she made her way down the corridor.

Stood on a small platform no larger than a trunk 719 feet above the ground being battered by a blistering wind Jaquenetta had sent up the red and green wand sparks to give the advance guard the 'all clear' to proceed with flying Harry out of Little Whinging. The meeting had already begun by the time she arrived back at Headquarters so Jaquenetta quietly made her way up to her room, leaving Harry to spend time with Ron and Hermione, and herself free to work on a project she had started a week earlier.

A week previously Jaquenetta had sought out a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after she had been struck with the thought and resulting fear of the impact her life here was making on previously predetermined events. A deep fear had taken hold of her and as she lain awake one Tuesday night holding onto Hermione as she slept wrapped up in her embrace Jaquenetta decided to take action.

The next morning Dumbledore and Jaquenetta had conversed for the first time of the very real possibility that the timeline had changed and the resulting responsibility that Jaquenetta felt had fallen to her to ensure events pan out as they should. The Headmaster had provided Jaquenetta with a very old charms book and spoke of 'finding some sense of peace within the pages'.

Jaquenetta read through the book in awe of the charms contained within the pages – protection charms, shields, deflection and summoning charms – Jaquenetta was in awe of the complexity of some of them and yet the simplicity of their execution. After an hour of reading Jaquenetta came upon the charm she had been searching for, without knowing.

_Invito:_

_Used widely in the mid 1500s before locater spells took over in popularity of use. The _Invito_ charm allows a Witch or Wizard to summon a loved one to them, and was most popular amongst families with small children as it did not require them to be able to apparate themselves._

_The charm was commonly placed within a Kunzite crystal and worn around the neck as was the belief that Kunzite was naturally attuned to the Body, Mind and Spirit allowing safe passage for the summoned._

_While it was common practice for only one Summoner (usually a parent) to wear the crystal it is possible for two people to both wear one attuned to the other._

_The incantation required..._

Jaquenetta had continued reading, her heart beating faster at the realisation that this was exactly what she had been hoping for. The very next day Jaquenetta had taken a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase the materials required. While the book spoke of any material able to be used effectively to tie the Kunzite around the neck Jaquenetta decided to make it a little more special as it was Hermione's birthday in a little over a month.

Jaquenetta had just finished affixing the crystals of Kunzite she had purchased from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley to the woven silver necklaces she had made herself when the shouting from the room below hers began.

'Who saved both your skins from the Dementors' She could hear Harry yelling, all of the resent and anger he had been feeling pouring out of him.

Jaquenetta placed the crystals back into their case and closed her desk drawer before grabbing her wand and hurrying downstairs. Making her way to the room Ron was staying in she could hear Hermione, her voice sounding desperate 'I'd be furious if it was me!'

As soon as Jaquenetta came to the door she drew her wand and the door flew open on its hinges, startling the three young Gryffindor's in the process. Harry was glaring at Hermione, his chest rising and falling deeply as he paced around the room, fist curled up at his sides. Ron was standing in the middle of the room with her mouth half-open clearly stunned and at a loss for words. And Hermione... Hermione, who looked on the verge of tears, was quickly wiping her eyes with her fingers.

'Ah Harry' Jaquenetta began, hopeful to diffuse the possibly explosive situation 'I thought I heard your voice'.

'So you've been here too?' Harry shot at Jaquenetta 'why is it that everyone has been here except me. What is this place, anyway?'

'Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix' Jaquenetta replied.

'It's a secret society, Dumbledore founded it last time to fight against You-Know-Who' Hermione said quickly as she walked over to Jaquenetta.

'Who's in it?'

'I am' Jaquenetta said at once, unconsciously placing a protective arm around a still visibly shaken Hermione. She was about to speak further when the voice of Mrs Weasley floated up through the house.

'Jaquenetta dear, could you come down to the meeting please'

'Of course Mrs Weasley' Jaquenetta replied, kissing Hermione on the forehead and made out the door "I'll see you after the meeting" she said before shutting the door behind her. As Jaquenetta made her way down the stairs she saw Crookshanks on the landing playing with what appeared to be an Extendable Ear.

_Brilliant those two... Evil, but brilliant._

* * *

'So who else is in the Order, besides the ones that came to get me?' Harry asked

'Well some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order, and some have been standing watch over you...' Hermione said.

'Lot of good that did me' mumbled Harry to himself.

'We've met about twenty of them' Ron said.

'So, what has Jaq been doing then? If she has joined then we should be able to as well?' Harry asked hopeful.

'She hasn't been on any real missions yet because she is still at school though she told us she had been watching over you, and she was part of the guard who got you from your Aunt and Uncle's' Hermione answered.

'But I didn't see her there' Harry said, trying to remember who it was that came to Privet Drive.

'Maybe she was in disguise; she said she had to go in disguise in case you – AARGH!'

With two loud cracks, Fred and George had apparated right next to Hermione.

'Stop doing that!' Hermione insisted.

'Couldn't help but overhear' said George.

'But she wasn't in disguise our Jaquenetta' Fred said turning to Harry 'Didn't you wonder who sent up the two signals?'

Harry thought for a moment 'But those wand sparks were miles above us, to be able to send them up that high she would have had to have been...'

'719 feet up...'

'On the Crystal Palace Transmitter...'

'The very point...'

'Wonder how she even stayed up...' The Weasley twins filled in for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'How do you...' Hermione began, bewildered.

'Heard her muttering about it when she came in tonight' Fred said.

All four boys looked over to Hermione, who had lost the entire colour in her face 'Oh' she began softly, making her way for the door 'just getting Harry she said... she is in big trouble!'

The boys followed Hermione out of the room, George grabbing her arm 'don't interrupt them Hermione, it's a major meeting they're having, better to hear what they have to say before you go in there wand drawn' George said with a smile, dangling the Extendable Ears they'd been using over the summer to listen in to the meetings in front of her.

Just as Fred began lowering the Ears over the railing the door behind them opened and Ginny appeared.

'Hello Harry! I thought it was your voice I could hear.' She turned to George and Fred 'Mum's put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door; we won't be able to hear anything.'

The creek of a door below sounded, and a shuffling of footsteps could be heard.

'Hey' said Ron 'I think they're all leaving'

Harry, Ron moved closer to the railing of the landing and looked cautiously over to see about fifteen members of the Order filing out of the kitchen, followed by Mrs Weasley who called up 'The meeting's over, you can all come down and have dinner now'

Harry moved back from the banister 'shall I warn Jaq before you get to her Hermione?' Harry asked, looking around to the empty space where Hermione had only moments ago been standing.

Ron shrugged, looking around also, as neither had seen Hermione leave.

'JAQUENETTA SIROUN!'

The Weasley children and Harry stopped dead in their tracks, shocked at the sound of Hermione's voice.

'Oh this is going to be good' George sniggered as he and Fred rushed past and down the stairs on their way to the kitchen.


	36. Kunzite

― CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN ―

As Jaquenetta closed the basement kitchen door behind her she was hesitant being in the meeting, having been told that they would simply be going over the plans of the ministry and seeing as Jaquenetta would be back at Hogwarts by the time they began she would not be needed.

'Ah Jaquenetta' Mr Weasley greeted her warmly 'sorry about dragging you down but just wanted a quick word before dinner' leading her to the end of the table away from where Moody and Bill Weasley were looking over some building plans.

'Of course Mr Weasley' said Jaquenetta as she sat across from the older Weasley.

'This isn't official Order business so please don't feel as if you are obligated. But I can't help, with everything that has happened last year with... You-Know-Who...'

Jaquenetta nodded, almost certain where this was going.

'...and I know that you will be under immense pressure with your N.E.W.T studies but a few years ago... I'm not sure if anyone told you... but Ginny's first year was hard on her... and I just' Mr Weasley trailed off, his voice breaking at the emotion he was trying to keep in check.

'Mr Weasley' Jaquenetta began 'I will look out for Ginny, I promise. She is a very capable Witch, but I will be there if she needs, if any of them need.' She finished with a smile.

'Thankyou Jaquenetta, that means a great deal to Molly and me'

'Not at all Mr Weasley I...'

'JAQUENETTA SIROUN!'

What Jaquenetta had been about to say to Mr Weasley was cut off short by the sound of her girlfriend... her very angry girlfriend... who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Jaquenetta slowly stood up from her seat to face Hermione, whose eyes were blazing as she slowly started walking towards Jaquenetta.

'Uh...' Jaquenetta was frozen to the spot, unable to move from under the glare of her girlfriend.

'Hermione dear, what's...' Mrs Weasley tried to diffuse the situation, having never seen Hermione like this before, but her concern caught in her throat as she saw small birds flying around the upset girls shoulder.

'You said you would never put yourself in danger' Hermione spoke, trying to calm herself.

'I wasn't in danger' Jaquenetta answered unconsciously raising her hands in front of her, her wand left in the pocket of her jacket.

'719 feet...' began Hermione

'Uh...' _Uh oh..._

'719 feet, you could have fallen off!'

'Well... I, um' Jaquenetta was gradually backing away from her girlfriend, ensuring she kept the birds in her sight also as they were also eying her in a disconcerting way.

'How did you even get up there? Climb!'

'I... uh... apparated, actually' Jaquenetta said, instantly regretting the answer.

'You could've been killed! How could you do that to...' Hermione's anger wracked her body and tears started to fall.

Before Jaquenetta could move to comfort her girlfriend the birds, those cute little birds that had been flying around suddenly launched an attack flying straight for her. With no wand or time, Jaquenetta closed her eyes and allowed them to hit, the force only pushing her slightly backwards. She opened her eyes in time to see Hermione run from the room.

'Well, at least we didn't miss it' Fred said.

Jaquenetta shot him a look as she raced passed trying to catch up to Hermione.

'Hermione, Hermione wait please'

Jaquenetta raced up the flights of stairs only stopping once she saw Hermione, who was sitting against the door to her room on the third floor, head in her hands and shoulders shaking.

'Hermione please' Jaquenetta whispered as she sat down next to the distraught Witch, tentatively placing a hand on her knee 'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't even know I was going to be up there until we all were leaving to get Harry.'

Hermione looked up at Jaquenetta with red eyes, and tear stained cheeks 'you could have died, you could have fallen off and I'd never have gotten to... to say that...' Hermione trailed off, tears escaping her eyes once more.

Jaquenetta was certain, in that moment, that if her heart could physically break in two that it was doing so right then. She pulled Hermione into her embrace, feeling an ache in her heart she wished she could repair.

'I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not going to leave you, and I am so sorry that I scared you' Jaquenetta whispered into Hermione's ear as she held the younger Witch tightly in her arms.

Hermione's shoulder stopped trembling and the younger girl looked up 'I'm sorry, I just... the thought of losing you, and never being able to tell you, I just...' Hermione broke off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, before opening them again to look into Jaquenetta's eyes, warmth spreading through them both as their breathing slowed.

'I was scared that I'd never get to tell you... that I love you'

The breath in Jaquenetta's through hitched, and her heart was most certainly about to beat its way out through her chest any moment. Jaquenetta was at a loss for words, an occurrence which was becoming more and more frequent whenever Hermione locked onto her gaze with those piercing chocolate brown eyes.

A smile spread across her face as she remembered when this new confession had been her own...

'_They love you' Jaquenetta said softly as she gently lifted Hermione's chin upwards_

'_I know' Hermione replied, anxiety and uncertainty still evident in her eyes. Jaquenetta leant in slowly and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips before pulling back to appraise her from a distance again._

'_I love you' Jaquenetta spoke even softer, her voice catching in her throat. _

_Jaquenetta could hear Hermione's breath hitch in her chest and her eyes widen just slightly as they locked eyes. 'I... perhaps it is too soon but I just needed you to know, with everything that has happened last year... I don't want to spend my time waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself and miss the chance to ever do so, for I feel so much it is a wonder that it can stay contained within me'_

_Hermione smiled at the words yet also with fondness of the rambling that seems to take hold of Jaquenetta 'I... you know I'_

_Jaquenetta cut Hermione off, placing a finger over her lips 'I know.' She said, before leaning closer to claim Hermione's lips once more._

...Jaquenetta turned her attention back to her girlfriend, pulling her even closer, wiping away the last of the tears that had all but dried up. Taking Hermione's hand in her own she gently ran her free hand across the younger witches back.

'I love you too, Hermione'

* * *

After dinner that night, and the information that they had all finally been made privy to, the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Jaquenetta were once again in the older Witches room. It seemed as if an unspoken agreement had been made by the Hogwarts students to meet there, to discuss what they had just heard. Ginny, determined as ever to not be left out, was already waiting in the room when they came in.

'What do you reckon it is, the weapon Sirius mentioned?' said Harry.

'Let slip, more like.' said Fred.

'Could be anything' said Ron

The boys all turned to Jaquenetta 'what's the weapon Jaq? Surely you must know' asked George.

While Jaquenetta had not been made privy to what the actual weapon was that the Order would soon be guarding she knew that they were referring to the prophecy. Shrugging her shoulders, feigning ignorance she replied 'I don't know any more than you do now, just that it's a weapon but they will not tell me exactly. I'd guess that Dumbledore believes the less people who actually know what it is the better. After all it is possible to guard something without knowing what it is.'

The next hour saw a retelling of the meeting for Ginny's benefit and wild speculation from all in the room as to what the weapon was with each occupant wondering what horrors the weapon could perpetrate.

Noting that it was well past midnight Jaquenetta shooed the Weasley children and Harry out of her room to avoid them all being caught out of bed by Mrs Weasley when she did her nightly checks. As she turned back from the closed door Jaquenetta noticed Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, a troubled look on her face.

A pang of sorrow pinched Jaquenetta's heart, she slowly walked to where Hermione, deep in thought, did not notice Jaquenetta had sat next to her until her hands were enveloped with that familiar warmth.

A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as she faced Jaquenetta 'I remember the first time you touched my hand in the library right before the second task.'

Jaquenetta nodded, remembering the electric surge that passed through her hand at the sudden contact.

'I thought you may have been coming down with a fever you felt so war' Hermione continued 'I realised soon after that it's not a warmth of illness at all. It's almost…' Hermione trailed off, searching for the right word.

'Calming?' Jaquenetta offered.

'Yes, I suppose so' Hermione agreed 'I've never experienced it before. It's almost like a transference of energy' Hermione said, absentmindedly running the fingers of her right hand over Jaquenetta's left palm.

'Perhaps it's a connection of magic' Jaquenetta stipulated, as she felt the familiar warmth spread through her hand.

The two witches sat in silence, each marvelling at the warmth in their hands. Hermione's head resting on Jaquenetta's shoulder, each content to their own thoughts.

'I'm sorry about the birds' Hermione said solemnly, looking into Jaquenetta's eyes with much remorse.

Jaquenetta kissed Hermione on the forehead before turning to face her 'I'm sorry I caused you pain.'

As Jaquenetta looked into Hermione's eyes she knew that with the uncertainty of the future now was possibly the best time to give the necklace to Hermione and explain its significance. Jaquenetta got up and walked to her desk draw and removed the case before returning to sit by Hermione again.

'I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but in light of recent events it would seem that there really is no better time than the present.' Jaquenetta placed the case on the bed grasped both of Hermione's hands as she spoke 'I know that Hogwarts is the safest place for any of us, except perhaps this house, but who knows what may happen in the future. While Dumbledore has assured me I will not be called upon during the school year there is always a possibility of me being needed outside the castle walls and I would never be able to forgive myself if I was not there when you needed me.'

Hermione had been listening to Jaquenetta, a tightness growing in her chest at the words spoken. Her eyes kept flicking to the case on the bed, her interest growing with curiosity and also with hesitation due to the solemn words Jaquenetta was speaking.

_Surely she cannot be saying that she may be going off to fight dementors…_

Jaquenetta opened the case and removed one of the necklaces 'this is a Kunzite crystal. In the 1500s witches and wizards used these crystals to hold the _Invito_ charm'

'It's beautiful' Hermione said, in awe of the transparent pink crystal that had been placed in her hand.

'The charm is placed within the crystal and when worn around the neck allows the witch to summon a loved one to them' Jaquenetta explained as she secured the chain around Hermione's neck 'the spell required to attune the crystal to someone is also used to summon them, all you need to do is repeat the incantation after me, okay?' Jaquenetta asked.

'Yes' Hermione picked up her wand, ready to do as Jaquenetta asked, her mind buzzing with the possibility of using a 400 year old charm.

Jaquenetta told her the incantation and explained that once attuned the spell can be said either verbally or non-verbally, and then wrapped her hand around the crystal, holding it firmly but not pulling on the chain.

Hermione pointed her wand at the crystal, a little hesitant of the possibility of injuring Jaquenetta, and cleared her mind.

'_Te Accerso_' she cast, her eyes widening as the crystal briefly glowed a rich lilac before returning to the washed pink. 'So what does this mean?' Hermione asked, her mind ever working ever absorbing always thirsty for more knowledge.

Jaquenetta removed her hand from the crystal and took both of Hermione's in her own, a smile on her lips and sincerity in her eyes 'it means, whenever you need me all you have to do is summon me. I will always come when you need me.'

The air grew thick as Hermione looked deep into those grey eyes, eyes that always showed more than the owner would seemingly wish. As beautiful and touching a present as it was Hermione knew that there a more serious depth to it.

'But what if you need me' Hermione asked, relishing in the surprising warmth of the crystal against her skin.

Jaquenetta smiled and pulled out an almost identical crystal necklace from the case, smiling 'I always do'

The young witches had spent the next hour discussing the charm with Jaquenetta showing Hermione the charms book Dumbledore had given her.

'So the person being summoned does not need to be able to apparate for this to work?'

'No' Jaquenetta explained 'that is why it was used most readily before locater spells for young children. The parent could just summon them back if they ever got lost.'

Hermione considered this for a moment before asking another question, one that she felt the need to know the answer to, as if it was important, even if she did not know why at present.

'What if there are anti-apparating charms in place, like at Hogwarts?'

Jaquenetta smiled, having asked Dumbledore the same question when she went to him with the charm…

'_Professor, I understand how the charm negates the need for the summoned to be able to apparate but I do have a question'_

'_Of course, if I can be of assistance to you I will Miss Siroun' Dumbledore had said, a twinkle in his eye that always caused Jaquenetta to pause and question whether Dumbledore already knew the questions he was about to be asked._

'_If the place the wearer of the crystal is located is protected by anti-apparating spells, like at Hogwarts for instance, will the charm still work?' Jaquenetta asked, while images of the department of mysteries ran through her head._

'_The beauty of these old charms is in the robustness they have to modern counter-spells. Who would consider a practically extinct 400 year old spell when fortifying their walls? But to answer your question more directly, the same graces that allowed you safe passage into Hogwarts will also grant you leave.'_


	37. Snape

― CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN ―

The next day began with much less excitement than the last one had ended with, de-Doxying the curtains took most of the morning and it was well past midday before Jaquenetta removed her protective scarf and put down the bottle of Doxycide. The moss green velvet curtains in the drawing room were no longer buzzing, but hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying.

No sooner had Mrs Weasley pointed to the dusty glass-fronted cabinets on either side of the mantelpiece and declared their cleaning out to be a job for after lunch than did the clanging doorbell ring.

'Stay here' Mrs Weasley said firmly 'I'll bring up some sandwiches.'

'I'll help Mrs Weasley' Jaquenetta said following her from the room, being sure to close the door carefully behind her even though she knew that would not stop the inquisitive minds she left behind in the room.

Jaquenetta hurried past an extremely irate Mrs Weasley and terrified Mundungus Fletcher and down into the kitchen to prepare the sandwiches, happy to be away from the musty smell of the drawing room. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a visibly shaken Mrs Weasley, caught off-guard by Jaquenetta's presence in the kitchen.

'Jaquenetta dear you didn't have to do that' said Mrs Weasley, motioning to the sandwiches Jaquenetta had made.

Jaquenetta placed the last sandwich on the serving tray before turning to face Mrs Weasley 'It's no trouble at all, I'm happy to help'

'Thank you dear, I'll just cut up some cake and we can take them up to the others' said Mrs Weasley as she busied herself with the task at hand.

Jaquenetta was about to ask the older witch a question in regards to Mundungus when Mrs Weasley turned to her first 'That man infuriates me so!' Molly exclaimed 'leaving his post like that and Harry unprotected, for what?! Stolen cauldrons! And then he has the nerve to try and bring them here, into this house. Harry almost… was attacked because of that, that, man! Has she shown any remorse for his actions? None.' Mrs Weasley let out a big breath, putting down the towel she had been wringing between her hands during her outburst.

'I'm sorry Jaquenetta dear, it's not your burdon to bear'

'Oh no, Mrs Weasley' Jaquenetta jumped to reassure the woman 'please do not apologise, I understand that sometimes we need to just let some things out.'

Mrs Weasley smiled at the younger witch before leaving the kitchen with the levitating sandwich tray in front of her.

Jaquenetta was about to follow Mrs Weasley up the stairs to the drawing room when her name was called. Turning back from the stairs she was motioned by Professor Snape to follow him into the formal dining room.

'Can I do something for you Professor Snape?' said Jaquenetta, well aware from her previous private tuition with the Professor that being formal and courteous was always the way to go if hopeful of an agreeable interaction.

'Yes Miss Siroun. The Headmaster has asked me to deliver this to you' Snape handed over a thick envelope adorned with the Hogwarts Crest.

Jaquenetta opened the envelope and was shocked to see it contained her O.W.L and, surprisingly, her Muggle Studies results.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
__Exceeds Expectations (E)  
__Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
__Dreadful (D)  
__Troll (T)_

_JAQUENETTA SIROUN HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Charms: O  
__Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
__Herbology: O  
__Muggle Studies: O  
__Potions: O  
__Transfiguration: O_

_NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
__Exceeds Expectations (E)  
__Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
__Dreadful (D)  
__Troll (T)_

_JAQUENETTA SIROUN HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Muggle Studies: O_

Jaquenetta stood unmoving, reading over the parchment numerous times to check that her eyes were not deceiving her. It wasn't until Snape brushed past her with an almost inaudible 'See you in class' and the front door swung shut that she came to her senses. With a whoop of excitement Jaquenetta ran up the stairs to share the news with Hermione, reaching the closed drawing room door and opening it with possibly more force than necessary.

Jaquenetta stopped in her tracks at the site before her. Hermione, Harry, Sirius and all the Weasley's were slouched around the drawing room looking as if they were ready to fall asleep, the faint tinkling sound barely noticeable in the background. It was this eerie sound that jogged Jaquenetta's memory.

_The music box! I must find it before everyone drops off…_

Jaquenetta hastily scanned the room for the source of the music, locating it soon after on top of the mantelpiece. She strode over and slammed the lid shut, immediately the life was pushed back into the room with everyone jumping up as if they had just been pinched.

Shaking his head as if to rid a bad dream Sirius looked over at the musical box 'thankyou Jaquenetta, I cannot believe I forgot about this. Quite possibly music to knock you out for good.'

Hermione walked over to where Jaquenetta was standing, practically bursting at the seams with new.

'Hey I thought you would be back with Mrs Weasley? Though I must say it was lucky that you weren't' she said in reference to the musical box.

'I was on my way up but Snape stopped me to give me this' said Jaquenetta, flourishing the parchment in front of herself before handing it to Hermione.

A moment later a pair of arms were thrown around Jaquenetta and she was almost caught off balance.

'You did it! I knew you could do it' Hermione exclaimed, gaining the attention of the Weasley's.

'What's going on 'Mione' said Ron, confused as to the sudden excitement.

'Snape came and dropped off my OWL results'

'She got all of them… even a NEWT?' exclaimed Ron as he looked over the parchment before looking over to Jaquenetta 'when did you take Muggle Studies?'

Jaquenetta spent a moment briefly outlining the two tests she was given shortly after arrival, which were in fact the OWL and NEWT examinations.

'Blimey' said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck 'don't tell Dad though or he'll never let you be'

'Oh shush Ron' Mrs Weasley said, swatting Ron on the arm with a cloth before pulling Jaquenetta into a hug 'Well done dear.'

As everyone went back to enjoying the sandwiches and cake Hermione pulled Jaquenetta outside the room and down the hall. The forcefulness at which Jaquenetta was pushed against the wall was surprising but the tenderness of the kiss that followed was most welcomed by Jaquenetta.

A blush swept across Hermione's face as she pulled away suddenly finding her shoes to be of the upmost interest in the room. It was moments like these that Hermione felt less like a Gryffindor and more of a lion cub – bravery one minute, soft the next.

'I'm extremely proud of you, Jaq' Hermione said looking into the grey eyes of her girlfriend.

'I just had a brilliant tutor.'

* * *

During the last few days of the holidays Number 12 finally began to resemble a place worthy of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. During this time Jaquenetta also noticed the increasing frustration Harry displayed, reaching the conclusion that he was feeling kept in the dark about many of the goings on of the Order. After much interrogation and speculation the young witches and wizards had ceased their nightly meetings in Jaquenetta's room. Partly due to the realisation that Jaquenetta was not privy to the depth of information they were interested in and the confirmation that Jaquenetta would keep some of the knowledge she did have to herself regardless of the pestering.

Harry had come to Jaquenetta's room the night before to apologise, being the main aggressor in trying to coerce information out of her…

When all the others had gone to bed Jaquenetta heard a knock at her door.

'Come in' Jaquenetta bade and the door slowly opened to reveal an increasingly weary Harry in the doorway.

'Jaq, could I have a word?' Harry asked hesitantly.

Jaquenetta smiled at the young wizard whom she had grown closer to over the holidays 'sure Harry, come on in.'

Harry stood in the open area of the room, his sneaker clad foot scuffing the warn carpet it found.

'I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour lately. I feel kept in the dark and it frustrates me because I feel as if I should know what is going on, especially because it's always me Voldermort is after' said Harry.

Jaquenetta could tell Harry was struggling with a lot of emotions and she tried to put him at ease the best she could.

'I can understand how you are feeling. Dumbledore think the less you know the safer you are, as backwards as that may seem to you and me he has his reasons no doubt for this course of action. I may be a member of the Order but even I am not privy to all of the information. It was through exceptional circumstances that I was inducted to begin with and as I'll be returning to Hogwarts with everyone else they will not be making use of me until the holidays. Well, perhaps in dire emergencies I think.'

'So you're basically in the dark too?' Harry said with a sad smile.

'Yes'

_Well, to an extent anyway…_


	38. Prefect

― CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT ―

The very last day of holidays Jaquenetta spent cleaning her room and loading everything she would need into her trunk. Sirius had already assured the young witch that Grimmauld Place was now her home too for as long as she wanted, for which Jaquenetta was extremely grateful.

As Jaquenetta closed the lid of her trunk a squeal pierced the air from a room below her and Jaquenetta did not hesitate before running down to Hermione and Ginny's room. Upon reaching her destination she was relieved to find the two girls laughing and jumping around, Hermione with a letter in one hand and a scarlet and gold badge in the other.

'Jaq!' Hermione exclaimed upon seeing her girlfriend in the doorway and rushed into her embrace 'I can't believe it, I mean I hoped of course but I just can't believe they chose me. I must send mum and dad a letter at once, oh they'll be so proud I mean _Prefect_ is something they understand' Hermione raced without pausing for a breath.

Jaquenetta laughed and place her hands on Hermione's shoulders 'Take a breath sweetheart' and watched as the blush spread across Hermione's cheeks.

'So you've been made prefect? Jaquenetta prompted

'Yes!' Hermione exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement.

Jaquenetta grabbed Hermione around her waist and spun on the spot, only placing the younger witch on the ground once she herself begun to get dizzy.

'Hermione that is wonderful news, I'm so proud of you' Jaquenetta said, visibly beaming with pride 'have you told the boys?'

'No' Hermione said, the thought suddenly occurring to her 'I'll do that now' and Jaquenetta watched as a blur of brown ran from the room.

Jaquenetta turned her attention to Ginny who was giving her a bemused look.

'What?' she asked.

'You've got it so bad' Ginny said with a chuckle.

Jaquenetta walked over to where the younger witch was standing and drew her into a hug. Over the past month at Number 12 the two had formed an almost sisterly bond, much to Jaquenetta's delight.

'Yeah. But so do you' Jaquenetta said, knowingly referring to Harry. Jaquenetta could feel Ginny nodding against her shoulder.

'But you know what' Jaquenetta said as she pulled away to look at the youngest Weasley 'everything always works out in the end, you'll see' she finished with a smile, and walked back to her room while leaving Ginny with a little more hope.

That night Mrs Weasley went without the usual sit down meal to throw a party for the two new Gryffindor Prefects. Jaquenetta was helping to hang the scarlet banner congratulating Ron and Hermione and marvelled at the older witch's exuberance and excitement over Ron being prefect. She looked in a better mood than Jaquenetta had seen her all holiday.

Down in the basement everyone gathered. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt where there already and Moody came along with Mundungus shortly thereafter. When everyone had butterbeer in their hands Mr Weasley raised his goblet.

'I think a toast is in order. To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor Prefects!'

Jaquenetta noticed how Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank and applauded.

'I was never a prefect myself' said Tonks brightly from behind Jaquenetta, as the Hogwarts students gathered together 'My Head of House said I lack certain necessary qualities.'

'Like what?' said Jaquenetta.

'Like the ability to behave myself' said Tonks.

Jaquenetta and Harry laughed; Hermione, who had just come over to join them looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not. Sensing the need for a quick exit Jaquenetta took Hermione's hand and led her up to her now much neater room.

Jaquenetta closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure – never forgetting when the Weasley twins let a decoy detonator into her room late one night for fun. Jaquenetta was in awe that Mrs Weasley had not developed a heart condition raising those boys.

'Did you owl your parents?' Jaquenetta asked as they both instinctively lay down on the bed, Hermione's head rested on Jaquenetta's shoulder.

'Yes, Harry let me borrow Hedwig.'

'They will be so proud of you Hermione' Jaquenetta beamed.

'I sent them a photo of the necklace you gave me, telling them it was an early birthday present from you.' Hermione said, as she absentmindedly played with the crystal around her neck.

With her free hand Jaquenetta grasped her own crystal, marvelling at home it always felt warm to the touch.

'Are you' Hermione began 'I mean, have you thought about what will happen when we return?'

Jaquenetta turned and repositioned herself so that her and Hermione were lying facing one another 'do you mean with Voldermort or…' Jaquenetta trailed off uncertain of the actual question being asked.

'The backlash. Us.' Hermione said softly.

'I am not concerned, however that doesn't mean I am naive, especially with the altercation with Malfoy. Which, I must add, I have not forgotten about. Mr Malfoy and I will be having words very soon I believe' Jaquenetta said, brushing a loose curl behind Hermione's ear.

'People will think what they think Hermione. I've learnt that sometimes trying to change their perceptions is a lost cause. For scum like Malfoy they latch on to it because of their tainted beliefs. Others may taunt as their way to try and elevate themselves above you. You are so bright, so caring and brave that people will try to project their insecurities onto you to make themselves feel better. But I think the vast majority will be fine.' Jaquenetta tried to reassure Hermione.

Jaquenetta leaned in and kissed Hermione softly, savouring the feel of those soft lips on hers, aware of every inch that their bodies were touching. Hermione deepened the kiss, moving closer and above Jaquenetta – forcing her to roll onto her back. Jaquenetta was momentarily distracted by the electric surge that flowed through her entire body, and judging by the way Hermione's hips involuntarily rolled against her own, she was not the only one.


	39. Sturgis

― CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE ―

Jaquenetta awoke the following morning to a stream of sunlight bathing the sleeping witch beside her. The calm serenity of the room however was punctuated by the door opening and an agitated Ginny Weasley rushing into the room.

As Jaquenetta raised herself up on her elbows Ginny's feet stopped in their tracks, her eyes flicking from Hermione to Jaquenetta and back again.

'Did you, but I mean, how could, she's not.'

'Ginny'

'You're not eighteen yet sure, but'

'Ginny'

'You better'

'Ginny!' Jaquenetta all but shouted to get the younger witch to cease her ramblings as she got out of bed and walked over to the youngest Weasley, and placed her hands on the younger girls shoulders.

'Ginny. We didn't. I don't know what you and Hermione may have talked about but I would never…'

'Ah, yes, of course, I just…' a flustered Ginny Weasley trailed off.

'I understand,' Jaquenetta said smiling 'so why are you here?'

'Oh sorry, you better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic. She says we're going to miss the train.'

'Thanks Gin' Jaquenetta said, and turned to the still sleeping form of Hermione. Slightly hesitant to wake the younger witch, Jaquenetta was beaten to it by Hedwig fluttering into the room, who landed near Hermione and hooted to get her attention.

Thankful for taking the time to pack the day before, Jaquenetta was the first to arrive downstairs. Staying well out of the way of Mrs Weasley, who was patching up Ginny after a fall down the stairs while also managing to berate the Weasley twins who had caused her to fall.

'Jaquenetta,' Mad-Eye called from his position near the entry way 'is Podmore here?'

'Not yet Alastor'

'Damn that man, we cannot leave until he gets here.'

Jaquenetta looked around at the frenzy before her as all the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione tried to get ready on time.

'I'll take his place on the guard.'

Mad-Eye fixed his good eye on the young witch, his magical one zooming around in his socket before fixing on her also. Jaquenetta, unsure if this was a test, held her gaze and stood her ground.

'Very well, you can take young Ginevra.'

'Yes sir' Jaquenetta said with a smile before heading off to search for Ginny.

Jaquenetta should have known that the twenty minute walk to King's Cross Station would not go by in silence. Ginny, being the youngest of the Weasley clan but also the only female always felt left out by her Brothers. Spending the time with Hermione and Jaquenetta the past month had also helped her to come out of her shell.

As Ginny moved her interrogation subject from Hermione to the Order Jaquenetta was grateful to see King's Cross coming into sight in the distance. Jaquenetta decided to turn the tables on the younger witch and ask some questions of her own.

'So Gin, how's Harry?' she asked, an evil glint in her eye.

Ginny Weasley stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and her mouth open caused Jaquenetta to laugh.

'Come on, don't want to be late' as she took the younger witch by the elbow and moved her forward.

Once they reached platform 9 it was Jaquenetta's turn to stop in her tracks.

_Uh oh..._

Ginny turned to Jaquenetta, a though suddenly occuring to her 'you've never done this have you?' Jaquenetta shook thoughts similar to Harry's on his first trip to Hogwarts from her mind.

'No, Hermione explained to me how it works but I've never...'

Ginny smiled at her friend. Just another reminder of how different Jaquenetta's circumstances are.

'It's all very straight forward, just walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it - that's very important. Mum always said it's best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous' Ginny said in a reassuring tone.

'Here, let's go together' she said grasping Jaquenetta's hand in hers and striding towards the barrier.

The closer the brick pillar got the more irrational Jaquenetta was, just as they came to it Jaquenetta closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Ginny's hand.

_This must be how Harry felt the first time..._

If Diagon Alley had prepared Jaquenetta for anything it was how breath taking the wizarding world could be. There, in front of her was the same scarlet steam engine she had watched Hermione, Harry and Ron board at the end of the school year. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Jaquenetta felt one hand being replaced with another and turned to see the smile that never ceased to warm her heart.

'It's quite breathtaking, isn't it?' Hermione asked, squeezing her girlfriends hand 'come on, we better get on before it leaves.'

'Quick, quick' said Mrs Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random before pushing them towards the train 'Write... be good... on the train, now, hurry...'

'See you!' Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move while Jaquenetta, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him.

After Ron and Hermione reluctantly left to find the prefects carriage; Ron after a consoling look to Harry, Hermione with one for Jaquenetta, Harry and Jaquenetta followed Ginny to find a carriage that was still free. As she followed Ginny into a carriage she noticed that there was another occupant. Luna Lovegood.

_Well this should be interesting..._


	40. Malfoy

― CHAPTER FORTY ―

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Jaquenetta was tentatively trying a pumpkin pasty when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks who immediately leapt from Hermione's grasp onto the luggage shelf above Jaquenetta, and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

'Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house,' said Hermione, as she took a seat next to Jaquenetta 'Boy and Girl from each.'

'And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?' said Ron.

'Malfoy' replied harry at once.

'Course' said Ron bitterly.

'And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson,' said Hermione turning her attention to Jaquenetta.

Jaquenetta's brow creased as she tried to recall who Pansy Parkinson is and why she affected Hermione so.

_Ahhh... the Slytherin who told Skeeter these nasty untruths._

'You. Are. Beautiful.' Jaquenetta mouthed to Hermione as she placed her arm around her, causing the younger witch to blush and hide her head on Jaquenetta's shoulder. The door to the compartment sliding open for a second time drawing Jaquenetta's attention from the copy of the Quibbler she had borrowed from Luna, much to Hermione's shock.

'What?' Harry said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

'Manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention' drawled Malfoy.

Hermione was no longer paying attention to the exchange between Malfoy and Harry but instead her focus was drawn to her girlfriend whose body had gone completely rigid. Hermione had never seen Jaquenetta so precise in her actions before as Jaquenetta slowly closed the Quibbler she had been reading before placing it next to herself. Hermione watched as Jaquenetta stood up from her seat, her left hand placed in her pocket and walked slowly towards the open door.

'Get out' said Jaquenetta in a tone that had the hairs on the back on Ron's neck standing on end, barely raising her voice.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione was confused and slightly disappointed if she was being honest with herself, recalling how Jaquenetta had seemed so adamant of having words with Malfoy when they returned to school.

The disappointment was short lived however as no sooner had the trio disappeared from Hermione's view could screams be heard from the direction Malfoy had left, followed by the laughter of other students. Jaquenetta calmly closed the compartment door, took her seat beside Hermione, picked up the discarded Quibbler and continued to read where she left off as if nothing had just happened. Harry and Hermione looked from the door to Jaquenetta to each other, sharing looks of disbelief.

'Chuck us another Frog' said Ron who had clearly noticed nothing.

The rest of the train ride was in contemplative silence and it was not long before the train began to slow down and everyone prepared for disembarkation.

* * *

Jaquenetta's first introduction to the sorting hat had been a sobering experience in Dumbledore's office she had never expected such a long and in-depth song.

'Does it always give warnings?' said Jaquenetta.

'It has,' said Nearly Headless Nick 'the Hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning whenever it detects periods of great danger for the school.'

The rabble quietened for the beginning of the first year sorting, punctuated briefly by applause from each house as they gained a new student. After the beginning of year feast Dumbledore got to his feet to address the students. Jaquenetta marvelled at the presence of this great wizard had, whether addressing a hall of eager students or a single one. Even reading about Harry's tribunal Dumbledore had such Poise.

_No wonder Fudge feels so threatened by him._

Jaquenetta's thoughts were disturbed by the clearing of a throat.

'hem, hem'

Jaquenetta's attention was drawn to the professors table, where her focus was drawn to a squat woman with short, curly mouse-brown hair which was held in place with a horrid pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes with a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent pouchy eyes. Jaquenetta listened intently as Professor Umbridge spoke. As her speech continued less and less students could keep their focus instead talking amongst one another. When she sat down Jaquenetta brought her hands together once or twice before stopping, many of her fellow students unaware that Umbridge had even finished talking.

Dumbledore stood up again 'Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating' he said, bowing to her.

'Yes, it certainly was illuminating', said Hermione in a low voice. Drawing the attention of Jaquenetta, Harry and Ron.

'You're not telling me you enjoyed it?' Ron said quietly.

'I said it was illuminating, not enjoyable Ron,' said Hermione 'it explained a lot.'

'Did it?' said Harry in surprise 'sounded like a load of waffle to me.'

'There was some important stuff hidden within that waffle' said Jaquenetta

'Was there?' said Ron blankly

'How about: "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged"? How about: "pruning whenever we find practices that ought to be prohibited"?' quoted Hermione.

'Well, what does that mean?' said Ron impatiently.

'I'll tell you what it means' said Jaquenetta, gaining the attention of the trio 'it means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts'

As the students left the Great Hall Jaquenetta caught the Headmasters eye, a moment passed and Jaquenetta could almost feel the Headmaster searching her face for any understanding of what Umbridge's speech meant. Unsure of where she would be staying this year Jaquenetta followed the group of Gryffindor first years that Hermione and Ron were leading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Miss Siroun'

Jaquenetta turned at the sound of her name being called.

'Professor McGonagall' Jaquenetta acknowledged her Head of House

'Glad to have caught you, now you'll be spending the year again in the Head Girls room you will be happy to know. Ravenclaw had us beat this year I'm afraid'

Jaquenetta smiled at the competitive streak in the Professor.

'Thank you Professor'

'The password is still the same of course. Also, the Headmaster wishes me to give you this'

With a flourish of her hand McGonagall handed over a rolled piece of Parchment before leaving to chastise stragglers leaving the Hall.

_Miss Siroun_

_Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and Congratulations on your outstanding achievement in your OWL's. I would like to discuss your continued study at this school tonight at nine o'clock in my office._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Sherbert Lemons_

Jaquenetta checked her watch and decided it best to make her way to the Headmaster's office. As she made her way upstream through the sea of students Jaquenetta could feel the warmth of the kunzite crystal against her chest. Neither her, nor Hermione had removed them, both taking comfort in the now familiar feeling.

'Come in Miss Siroun' Jaquenetta heard from behind the closed door of the Headmaster's office.

_You'd think I would be used to this by now_

Jaquenetta entered the office and sat down in the chair she frequented since her unexpected arrival.

'Miss Siroun, thank you for coming this evening.'

'No trouble at all, Headmaster.'

'Firstly I must congratulate you again on your OWL results. You have displayed an immense gift shown by your natural grasp of the material. Combine that with your desire to be a healer and the exceptional circumstances surrounding the next few years I have some thoughts pertaining to the remainder of your schooling, in particular reference to your NEWT's.'

'Thank you Professor, I really could not have done it without Hermione's help. What thoughts do you have?'

'After talking with your Professor's we are confident that you are ready to go into your final year at Hogwarts and sit your NEWT's at the end along with the other seventh year students.'

Jaquenetta thought this through in relation to the time line of what she knows.

'What would I do the following year, while Harry, Ron and Hermione are still at Hogwarts?'

'Ah' Dumbledore said with a smile 'you will undergo intensive training to become a healer. Your time will be divided between Hogwarts, with Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungos, with Healer Smethwyck.'

Jaquenetta was momentarily at a loss for words 'I'm up for the challenge Headmaster.'

'I would also like to extend to you my apologies for some of the aggravated conversations we have had since you arrived. While at the time I believed I was acting in your, and others best interest I can see now that it was misguided. For that I do apologise.'

'Professor Dumbledore, no need to apologise I do understand. Even if I may not at the time I do know that you act with the best of intensions.'

'Thank you, that is kind. I am also curious as to whether you wish to resume our fortnightly meetings?'

'That would be a good idea I think Professor.'

'Very well then, I shall confer with Professor McGonagall for your timetable and owl you with suggested times for your choosing.'

'Thank you Headmaster.'

Jaquenetta excused herself and just before she reached the door she turned back. 'Professor Dumbledore, there is one more thing.'

'Yes Miss Siroun?' said Dumbledore turning his attention back to Jaquenetta.

'I noticed this when leaving the grounds at the end of term and arriving back today has reminded me. I am unsure if it will be important but thought I should inform you that while I have not witnessed death I can nevertheless see the Thestral's.'

'That is interesting indeed, let me look into it, though I don't think it will be a problem for you.'

'Thank you Headmaster.'

Jaquenetta excused herself once more and headed back to Gryffindor Tower and to her familiar rooms, willing to leave the task of unpacking until the morning, lighting the fireplace bringing life and light back into the room.

_It's good to be home_


	41. Biscuit

― CHAPTER FORTY-ONE ―

Jaquenetta's timetable was in no way as cramped as others in seventh year as, after Dumbledore's assurance that gaining the five NEWT's that she had OWL's in would be sufficient to become a healer Jaquenetta decided on continuing her studies in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms. Her education may not be as complete as others but considering her situation it was the best outcome.

A free before lunch had Jaquenetta visiting the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey to organise her continuing volunteer work and tutorage. It also saw her in the Great Hall for lunch earlier than most.

She spotted Harry alone, maliciously stabbing the shepherd's pie on his plate. Jaquenetta sat down across from Harry.

'What did it do this time, eat your broccoli?'

Harry looked up quickly, a scowl set on his face that haltered as his eyes set on Jaquenetta.

'Oh, hey Jaq' Harry said glumly.

'Alright Harry?' Jaquenetta asked, concerned for the young Gryffindor.

Harry grunted, the anger swirling inside him refusing to dissipate.

'Want to talk about it?' Jaquenetta tried again.

Silence.

Jaquenetta noticed Hermione and Ron entering the Great Hall 'Okay, but if you want to ever talk I'm here. But you really should stop taking your temper out on Hermione and Ron.'

Harry looked up again at the mention of his two best friends.

'They're on your side and I know you're angry at being kept in the dark by Dumbledore and being accused of lying by those who you thought were friends, but Hermione and Ron are on your side. I am on your side.'

Jaquenetta was in Professor McGonagall's study going over her new timetable and scheduling time for fortnightly meetings with the Headmaster and weekly meetings with Professor Snape for Occlumancy lessons when shouting came from outside the door.

Professor McGonagall stood up decisively and strode to her door, flinging it open.

'What on _earth_ are you shouting about Potter?' she snapped 'Why aren't you in class?'

Jaquenetta could make out Harry's form in the door way, suddenly squaring his shoulders as he turned to face McGonagall.

'I've been sent to see you' said Harry stiffly.

'Sent? What do you mean _sent_?' Jaquenetta could hear the rumpling of parchment.

'Come in here, Potter' McGonagall said.

Jaquenetta saw Harry follow McGonagall inside the study, the door closing automatically behind him as he passed over the threshold. Jaquenetta and Harry exchanged glances as he took the vacant seat next to her.

'Well?' said Professor McGonagall 'is this true?'

'Is what true?' Harry asked rather aggressively before his eyes widened at the realisation. 'Professor?' he added. No doubt, Jaquenetta thought, in effort to sound more polite.

'Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?'

Jaquenetta's eyes widened slightly at hearing this.

'Yes' said Harry.

'You called her a liar?'

'Yes'

'You told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?'

'Yes'

Jaquenetta watched as Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk frowning at Harry 'Have a biscuit Potter.'

Jaquenetta had to bite her bottom lip so as to not laugh at the bewildered expression on Harry's face as he reached for a biscuit. As Harry chewed on the Ginger Newt Professor McGonagall set down Umbridge's note on the desk top and looked seriously at Harry.

'Potter, you need to be careful. Misbehaviour in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and detention.'

'What do you–'

'Potter, use your common sense.' Snapped Professor McGonagall startling Harry and Jaquenetta before an abrupt return to her usual manner.

'You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting.'

The bell rang to the end of the lesson. Overhead all around came the sounds of hundreds of students on the move.

'But I was telling the truth!' said Harry outraged.

'Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control! Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?'

'Yeah' said Harry 'Yeah… she said… progress will be prohibited or… well it means that…' Harry trailed off looking towards Jaquenetta 'that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts.'

Professor McGonagall eyed him for a moment then stood up and walked around her desk, and held the door open for him.

'Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate' she said pointing him out of her office.

As Professor McGonagall sat back behind her desk she let out a sigh 'I think everyone would be wise to stay out of Dolores Umbridge's way' eyeing Jaquenetta over the rim of her spectacles.

Jaquenetta involuntarily shuddered slightly at the thought of Harry's _punishement_ in detention later that evening.

'I completely agree Professor, the last thing I need is to bring myself to her attention. It would not bode well for any of us.'

Jaquenetta was still unsure how much Dumbledore had told her Head of House, preferring to just go with the assumption that she knew everything.

'I thought the Ministry couldn't dictate whom the school hired?' Jaquenetta asked.

'Ordinarily, but an education decree was passed recently stating that if the school is unable to fill a position the ministry can nominate someone.' Professor McGonagall said with a tight lipped expression.

'Funny how Dumbledore couldn't find a single person to fill the position' said Jaquenetta. 'But as they say – keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Thank you for your help Professor, but I best be going.' Said Jaquenetta and she left Professor McGonagall's office.


	42. Chapter 42

― CHAPTER FORTY-TWO ―

The first weekend after the beginning of the school year was the most subdued Jaquenetta had experienced since the beginning of the holidays, with no Mrs Weasley rallying them as soon as the sun came up until exhaustion overtook them after an extensive cleaning. Jaquenetta was grateful to be able to sleep in. Or she would have been able to if the sound of footsteps outside her bedroom door didn't have her grabbing her wand from the bedside table and quietly making her way to the closed bedroom door. Her hand flexing around her wand as she prepared herself.

Jaquenetta's training kicked in and she slowed her breathing allowing her other senses to take over.

Just as Jaquenetta was about to fling the door open and stun the intruder when she heard a soft thud and a muffled _bugger_ that sounded vaguely familiar in her still sleepy state. She flung the door open, wand at the ready, to find her girlfriend holding a tea cup in one hand, her wand in the other and hobbling clearly having stubbed her toe.

'Hermione' Jaquenetta said, half relieved half concerned that she could have done serious damage.

'Jaq, Merlin, sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just needed… needed somewhere to study' Hermione trailed off.

Jaquenetta took in the dishevelled appearance of the younger witch in front of her. It had only been a week but Hermione looked as if she hadn't slept properly at all since arriving back at Hogwarts. Besides meals Jaquenetta and Hermione had not really seen each other at all.

Jaquenetta walked over and gently took the tea cup from the younger witch, placed it on the table and motioned for Hermione to sit next to her, as she glanced at her watch.

'Hey, it's almost three o'clock in the morning sweetheart, why are you still awake?'

'I just… I just needed to work more on the Vanishing Charm and there's so much to do with the house-elf's and OWL's and I just…'

Jaquenetta understood the anxiety her girlfriend was feeling and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

'Firstly, I've no doubt you'll master the charm in no time, after all you helped me learn it only recently. Secondly, don't listen to Fred and George they live to stir trouble, you will be more than prepared for your OWL's. You practically had a dry run with me.'

Jaquenetta removed her arms and turned to face Hermione, grasping the witches hand in her own 'but you need to get some sleep or you will burn out long before you have a chance to do brilliantly in them, and perhaps you should slow your knitting down just a tad too.'

Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes growing heavy now that she had a chance to sit down. Being in Jaquenetta's presence always had such a calming effect on her.

Jaquenetta stood up and held out her hand for Hermione 'come on Hermione, you're going to stay with me tonight.'

Hermione gratefully allowed her girlfriend to help her up and lead her to the bed. Once Jaquenetta had Hermione in an embrace she could feel the younger witch's breath on her neck, her breathing evening out as she fell into what could possibly be the first real sleep she's had in a week.

* * *

Jaquenetta's first meeting with Dumbledore for the year was a sombre affair. Whether it be the events of Voldemort's return or Dolores Umbridge's presence at Hogwarts Jaquenetta was unsure but it seemed as though a heavy weight was upon the Headmaster's shoulders.

'Did you see the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday morning?' Dumbledore asked almost as soon as Jaquenetta had sat down.

'No Professor.'

Professor Dumbledore passed over the clipping for Jaquenetta to read.

_TRESPASS AT THE MINISTRY_

_Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31__st__ August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch-wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

'So this is why he didn't make it to escort Harry and the others to King's Cross Station?' asked Jaquenetta.

'Yes, it would seem so.' Dumbledore said.

'Was he really trying to break in or was it simply that he was outside the Department of Mysteries?' Jaquenetta asked.

Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment before answering 'you don't know?'

'No, nothing was really said but I always assumed he was either on guard duty when he was discovered or being used as a puppet by a Death Eater trying to get in.'

'Ah yes, two alternatives that are both quite probable. However it was the former, unfortunately Sturgis was discovered whilst on guard duty and of course remained quiet so as to not divulge to the Ministry the true nature to his being there.

'I understand.' Jaquenetta said 'is the Order still guarding it?'

'Of course, we have to take extra precautions now however to avoid detection and protect our members. This also now extends to you.'

'To me?' Jaquenetta asked.

Dumbledore looked over top his half moon spectacles at the seated Gryffindor 'yes, it seems that upon her arrival Professor Umbridge accessed the files of a select number of students. While it is not unusual for a Professor to access student files as they wish, considering her position during Harry's trial I thought it prudent to be aware of anything she accessed.'

'And my file was one that she accessed' said Jaquenetta, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach beginning to form.

'Yes, she also accessed Harry's, Hermione's and every current student who had a relative in the original Order of the Phoenix including all of the Weasley children.'

Jaquenetta's heart was starting to beat a little faster 'is there a chance she'll find out about me?'

'No, not at all Miss Siroun, I took care of your file and all other information personally when you arrived. I don't wish to appear immodest but I am yet to be aware of a witch or wizard who would be able to see past my work.'

Jaquenetta released the breath she had been holding unconsciously 'I'll do my best to stay under her radar for as long as she's here.'

Dumbledore looked up at Jaquenetta, his eyes twinkling 'I'm starting to believe the students.'

'What do they say?' Jaquenetta asked, confused.

'That there really is a curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors' Dumbledore finished with a smile leaving Jaquenetta with the feeling that perhaps Albus Dumbledore knew exactly what was in store for Dolores Umbridge.

'Has Fudge made another move yet?' Jaquenetta asked, referring to Umbridge being appointed High Inquisitor.

'It would seem that the Minister has passed another Education Decree, more of which are surely to follow.' Dumbledore said solemnly.

'I'm afraid so Headmaster. But the shining light is that he is feeding his own fear.'

'That I'm creating a private army?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes.' Jaquenetta said, knowing that Sirius was going to be in the fireplace tonight talking to Harry about the same thing.


	43. High Inquisitor

― CHAPTER FORTY-THREE ―

It was past midnight by the time Jaquenetta arrived in the Gryffindor common room and found Ron, Harry and Hermione gathered around the fireplace.

'So what are Umbridge's lessons like?' Jaquenetta heard Sirius ask from the fire. 'Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?'

'No,' said Harry 'she's not letting us use magic at all!'

'All we do is read the stupid textbook,' said Ron.

'Ah, well, that figures,' said Sirius. 'Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat.'

Jaquenetta had reached the three young Gryffindors and came to stand next to Hermione drawing her attention quickly so as not to startle anyone.

'_Trained in combat!_' repeated Harry 'What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?'

'That's exactly what he thinks we're doing,' said Jaquenetta to get the attention of the others.

'Or, rather, what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing – forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic.' Sirius finished.

'How'd you know this?' Harry asked looking at Jaquenetta quickly.

'Dumbledore just informed me during my lesson.'

There was a pause at this, before Ron broke the silence, 'That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood come out with.'

Jaquenetta listened to the remained of the conversation without input until there was a tiny _pop_ signalling Sirius has left. Just before Harry went upstairs Jaquenetta pulled out a small jar and passed it to Harry.

'Here, this will help with the scarring.' Jaquenetta said quietly.

'How'd you–'

'I thought it was a rash and tried to get a closer look as Madame Pomfrey has me making some balms myself now and I thought I could try them on you, then I noticed the cuts. I haven't said anything to the others but I'm certain you didn't get it playing Quidditch so perhaps you need to try and not get detention with Umbridge anymore.'

Harry rubbed the back of his hand before looking at Jaquenetta 'Yeah, thanks Jaq. Hey do you know anything about what will be in the paper tomorrow?'

'Let's just say the Ministry is starting to show their hand.' Jaquenetta said as she went upstairs herself.

Jaquenetta knew they wouldn't have any trouble seeing the article Percy had mentioned in Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ knowing it would answer Harry's question from the night before. No sooner was it in her hands than did a gasp leave Hermione's mouth as she flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge.

'That woman wears too much pink.' Jaquenetta said absentmindedly as she grabbed a piece of toast earning herself confused looks from the trio. She waved it off and looked to the paper.

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTE FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

'What does _that_ mean?' Harry said.

Hermione read aloud:

'_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."'_

Jaquenetta listened intently as Hermione read the article outloud having only the slight recall of its content.

'So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this "Education Decree" and forced her on us!' Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. 'I can't believe this. It's _outrageous_!'

Jaquenetta placed her hand on Hermione's arm hoping the contact would momentarily bring her breathing under control.

'We already knew Umbridge was sent here to do the Ministry's bidding and as Dumbledore said to me last night, the Minister of Magic has started to show his true motives. There is nothing we can do to stop this from happening but there may come some enjoyment from this – even if only fleeting.' Jaquenetta said to the trio.

'What?' said Harry, Ron and Hermione together.

'You may get to see McGonagall inspected, Umbridge won't know what's hit her' said Jaquenetta with a smile.

* * *

Jaquenetta arrived at the Gryffindor table for lunch to find Hermione, Harry and Ron in conversation about the OWL grading system.

'You lot had an inspection yet?' Fred asked.

'No' said Hermione shaking her head.

'Have you?' George said, turning his attention to Jaquenetta.

'Just now, Charms.'

'What was it like?' Harry and Hermione asked together.

Jaquenetta thought for a moment before answering 'Not too bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on her pink clipboard. Flitwick didn't seem bothered by her at all. She didn't really say much, she asked Angelina Johnson a couple about what the classes are normally like. Didn't ask me any questions thankfully but the way she looked at me was quite unnerving.'

'How did she look at you?' Hermione asked once the others had gone back to discussing what classmates should be branded 'T' for Troll.

'I stay quiet during my classes with her so I didn't think she really knew who I was, and at first she looked at me like any other student, but then Flitwick praised one of my charms and from then on every time she looked at me it was as if she was analysing me.'

'Have you told Dumbledore?' Hermione asked, concerned that Umbridge may start asking questions about her.

'Not yet, but I will.'


	44. Occlumency

― CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR ―

Jaquenetta was not looking forward to her first Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape. Harry's experience will be short lived and unenjoyable and her knowledge of this was clouding her judgement as she paused outside the door to Snapes office.

Jaquenetta took a deep breath, knocked and entered the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. The room was dimly lit and lined with shelves holding hundreds of glass jar that held numerous potions.

'Have a seat Miss Siroun' Professor Snape instructed from his place behind the desk. 'Now, Professor Dumbledore has asked that I instruct you in Occlumency. Occlumency is a branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence, while Legilimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind.'

Jaquenetta's grip on the chair armrests tightened at this statement.

'Those who have mastered Legilimency are, under certain conditions such close proximity and constant eye contact, able to delve into the minds of others, interpret their findings, know if someone is lying and in some instances even able to plant images and thoughts. Those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories, to effectively block what they do not wish to be known.'

Professor Snape turned his attention back to Jaquenetta 'Any questions so far?'

'Yes Professor' said Jaquenetta 'how much has Professor Dumbledore told you about me?'

Professor Snape looked at Jaquenetta with the same penetrating gaze Umbridge had used on her the day before 'I know nothing more than any other teacher' he said 'is there anything else?'

'No Professor' said Jaquenetta

'Very well. Stand up and take out your wand.'

Jaquenetta did as instructed and stood next to the chair she had just vacated.

'I am about to attempt to break into your mind and I want you to push me out. The key to Occlumency to let go of all emotion and clear your mind. It is emotion that opens the door to memories and information we wish to keep private. Brace yourself, now. _Legilimens!'_

Snape had struck before Jaquenetta was ready, before she had even started to try and clear her mind of emotion. The office swam in from of her eyes and vanished; image after image raced through her mind like a movie on fast-forward

She was five, sitting in bed while her mother read to her… she was six, in bed once more but this time she was reading the book… she was fifteen, her first kiss just after she graduated from secondary school… she was sixteen, first year at Cambridge, trying to fit in, reading Voltaire, getting her tattoo… and then she was at her desk in her room at Cambridge, reading, the image slowed down and came into focus as if zooming in on the book.

_No, you can't see that, no one can know, it could put us all in danger…_

Jaquenetta imagined Professor Snape's intrusion into her thoughts as if he was standing within the memory and focussed as much as she could on pushing him out of the way, back through the door to her room and away from seeing what she was reading.

Suddenly Snape's office came back into view and Jaquenetta no longer felt the restriction in her chest from exertion at resisting the intrusion.

'An adequate first try.' Professor Snape said as he sat down at his desk 'we will meet again next week, and until then you are to practice strengthening your mind. Every night before sleep you are to visualise putting the memories you do not wish to be accessed into a vault. If you catch yourself thinking about them throughout the week you are to visualise putting them back in the vault. I shall know if you have not been practicing.'

'Yes Professor.' Jaquenetta said.

_This is a lot to go through just to keep Umbridge off my back, but it will help if she ever tries to give me Veritaserum. Though if she is a Legilimens then why would she need…_

'Oh' Jaquenetta said as her thoughts came together.

'Is there a problem Miss Siroun?'

Jaquenetta turned her gaze to the seated Potions Master, the realisation dawning on her 'I'm not learning Occlumency because of Professor Umbridge am I?' she asked, her stomach twisting with sudden nausea, knowing the answer before she had finished asking.

'Miss Siroun, I thought you were smart enough to discern that for yourself.'

'Thank you Professor' Jaquenetta said, leaving Snape's office in a hurry, running back to the Gryffindor common room, the blood thumping in her ears, her stomach churning.

Jaquenetta felt sick with dread and was determined to shut herself up in her room for the night, calling out the password to the Fat Lady, _dilligrout_, as she neared the entrance not breaking her stride as she raced up the stairs, into her room and headed straight for the bathroom. In her haste to quell her nausea she did not notice the three sets of eyes that followed her hasty retreat.

* * *

Hermione turned her gaze away from her girlfriend as she ran up the stairs back to Ron and Harry, concern evident on her face.

'Should we uh, follow?' said Ron looking between Hermione and Harry.

Crookshanks jumped off Harry's lap as if in response and scurried up the stairs 'It seems as if we're not alone in our concern' said Hermione as she lead the two boys up the staircase to Jaquenetta's room.

As the trio reached the landing they saw Crookshanks pacing in front of the lioness painting before stopping and reaching up to with one paw to seemingly swat at the painting. Hermione was about to rush forward and pick up her cat when no sooner had Crookshanks' paw touched the painting than did it swing open letting him inside with a small roar.

'Blimey' exclaimed Ron 'Hermione your cat's probably smarter than Crabbe and Goyle put together!' as the three Gryffindor's followed after giving the password.

* * *

Jaquenetta heard the roar from the portrait she was exiting the bathroom. Upon reaching Crookshanks in the sitting area she bent down and gave him a scratch behind the ear as he walking around her legs. The portrait swinging open again had her returning to a standing position.

'Hey' Hermione said as she walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her in for a hug 'are you alright?'

Jaquenetta wrapped her arms around the younger witch's waist, pulling her in closer and breathing in the scent of her shampoo 'I'm much better now, I'll tell you later' she said as they pulled apart and went over to the couches where the boys had already sat down.

'Sorry, just an upset stomach.' Jaquenetta said to Harry and Ron about to sit down and relax when a loud _crack_ filled the air and she found herself on her feet once more, heart racing, and looking at what she could only think was a house-elf.

'Dobby!' exclaimed Harry from his seat near the fire place.

'Harry Potter sir, Dobby has brought Harry Potter's friend something to settle her stomach sir.' The little house-elf in front of Jaquenetta said excitedly.

Dobby was only about 3 feet in height, with large tennis-ball-like eyes, a long thing nose and bat-like pointed ears. He was wearing mismatched socks on his feet and a knitted sweater that was much too long for him.

'Dobby is always happy to help a friend of Harry Potter's Miss.'

'Dobby, please call me Jaq.'

'Yes Miss Jaq. Dobby best be going now, Dobby has much to do' and with another _crack_ Dobby was gone, leaving the goblet on the table.

Jaquenetta drank the contents noting it tasted much like a drink her mother would give her as a child whenever she had an upset stomach and sat down next to Hermione.

'So what did I miss?' Jaquenetta asked.

'We were discussing how we've got to do something about Umbridge' said Hermione

'I suggested poison' said Ron, earning a smile from Jaquenetta before Hermione shot him a look that had him close his mouth quickly.

'We were talking about how we're not going to learn any Defence from her at all. She has us reading, all theory and no practical, refusing to teach us.'

'It's the same in all of her classes I'm afraid, reading and copying from the book' said Jaquenetta.

'Well I was thinking today' Hermione started, shooting a nervous look between Harry and Jaquenetta 'that perhaps we should just do it ourselves.'

Jaquenetta listened intently as the three young Gryffindor's began discussing the possibility of forming their own group to practice what Umbridge would not allow them to. Ron and Hermione were listing off why Harry would be the best person to teach them and Jaquenetta could slowly see the anger rising in Harry knowing that on some level his friends were getting through to him. It wasn't until she heard Hermione say Voldermort's name did she place her hand on Hermione's arm start to speak.

'Harry,' Jaquenetta said pulling his attention from Ron and Hermione 'you have faced more evil in the last four years than anyone should ever have to. You have gone up against Voldermort and survived countless times. You may think that it was luck or that you had help from other people but the fact still remains that you are the only person who knows what it's really like to face him.'

'Just think about it' said Hermione quietly 'Please?'

Harry nodded and got to his feet 'I'm, gonna go to bed' and walked towards the portrait door.

Ron stood awkwardly and followed after Harry 'Yeah I'm off too… night' and he shot an apologetic look to both Jaquenetta and Hermione as he left.

Once the portrait swung closed Hermione's shoulders sagged and she let out a long sigh before turning to her girlfriend.

'I'm exhausted, but I think you need to tell me what caused you to run up here.'

Jaquenetta groaned, realising once again that Hermione never forgets.


	45. Turning Point

― CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE ―

Jaquenetta groaned, realising once again that Hermione never forgets.

'Okay, but I think I need some tea' and made two cups of tea herself, trying to prolong the inevitable as long as she could.

'Is it about Professor Umbridge?' Hermione asked once Jaquenetta had returned and handed her a cup of camomile tea, remembering their conversation just the other day.

Jaquenetta took a sip of the hot tea and a deep breath 'Yes and no' she said, placing the cup on the table and turning towards Hermione. 'Dumbldore informed me that upon her arrival Umbridge accessed my personal record, which any Professor here has access to of course, but combined with the way she looked at me during the class inspection during Charms it has me quite unnerved.'

'But there's no way she could possibly know is there?' Hermione whispered looking around the room as if someone may be there eavesdropping on their conversation.

'No, Dumbledore assures me that he did all the required spell work himself and there's no way she could find out anything from my record or her own searching.'

'Oh good, that woman is just so awful who knows what she would do. She would probably have you punished claiming you're spreading lies or worse charge you with being a Death Eater spy.' Hermione said.

'Which is why Dumbledore insisted I have lessons in Occlumency with Snape once a week. I assumed that Umbridge must be a Legilimens.'

Jaquenetta paused, drawing her legs up underneath her as she sat on the couch, turning to face her girlfriend, her face drawn in seriousness.

Noticing the sudden change in demeanour Hermione took her girlfriends hands in her own.

'What are you scared of?' she asked, softly.

Choosing her words carefully so as not to reveal something that is unknown as of yet Jaquenetta answered 'I'm scared that Umbridge is not the person Dumbledore had in mind when he insisted I learn Occlumency.'

Silence.

Thoughts were racing through both witches heads at this moment.

Hermione, with her fear for Jaquenetta's safety coupled with thinking through the probability of a Death Eater or even Voldermort finding out about Jaquenetta, and lastly needing to find out just what Dumbledore's thoughts and motivations were and to get some answers.

Jaquenetta's head was filled with the fear of the knowledge she has being accessed by the wrong people. As she sat there, watching Hermione's eyes dart around the room deep in thought Jaquenetta realised that a turning point had been reached. Up until this point, this moment, Jaquenetta had seen herself as no more than an invisible outsider looking in to ensure a plot followed its predestined course, helping where needed.

But now, a veil had been lifted. Jaquenetta finally saw the truth. She is not an outsider who will be unaffected by the events of the next three years. The next three years will be very much happening to her, and she will be affected.


	46. Ockham's Razor

― CHAPTER FORTY-SIX ―

'Ockham's razor's finally failed me' was the first thing Hermione heard when she woke the next morning followed by a rustling of parchment and a dull thud.

It was still very early in the morning, with the room still lit with candles as the sun was not yet bright enough to illuminate through the window. Hermione was not sure when she had fallen asleep but was certain it could not have been that long ago.

'Did you get any sleep?' said Hermione as she got up from the couch. She walked over to where Jaquenetta was sitting at her desk, head bent over a book on Occlumency borrowed from the library and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

'Mmm, No' Jaquenetta answered, smiling tiredly and Hermione placed a kiss on her cheek.

'So what is an Ockham razor?'

'Ockham's razor is a principle where, basically, when you have two competing hypotheses, the one that makes the fewest assumptions should be selected.'

'Okay, can you give me an example?' said Hermione, she had not heard of the expression in the Magical world and always enjoyed learning more.

'Okay, the simplest example I can think of is hoof beats' said Jaquenetta. 'When you hear hoof beats in the distance you think straight away of horses. Not zebras, nor unicorns for that matter. Or at least Muggle's do.'

Hermione thought that through for a moment 'I think I understand, but how has Ockham's razor failed you?'

'Throughout my life I have used Ockham's razor consistently and while in the Muggle world it had never steered me in the wrong direction. But the magical world is so different; everything is complex where I would expect simplicity and simple where I would expect complexity. The laws of science cannot be followed as they once were.'

Confusion was still written over Hermione's face so Jaquenetta used what was currently happening as an example.

'So, take my current fear. Dumbledore wants me to learn Occlumency. One hypothesis as to why is because Umbridge is going to use Legilimency on me to extract information she can use to discredit Dumbledore.'

'Yes, I can see her wanting to do that.' Hermione said nodding.

'Well another hypothesis, though seemingly farfetched at first glance, is that I'm learning Occlumency because Umbridge is going to use Legilimency on me to extract information that she can use to discredit Dumbledore which then alerts the Death Eaters resulting in one of them or Lord Voldermort himself using Legilimency on me to extract how I apparated into Hogwarts to aid in their attempts to infiltrate the castle themselves.' Jaquenetta finished.

Hermione's face paled 'Oh'

'Yeah' said Jaquenetta quietly, her eyes downcast, the enormity of possibilities sinking in.

'You need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.'

'I know' came Jaquenetta's response, so quiet Hermione barely heard.

* * *

As Jaquenetta ascended the staircase on her way to the Headmaster's office she marvelled at how the stone gargoyle guarding its entrance had begun to simply let her through, no longer seeking password confirmation beforehand.

_Have I become such a regular visitor to the Headmaster's office that even a statue had noticed?_

Like many times before, Jaquenetta was called inside before she had time to knock, and after a pat for Fawkes she sat in one of the worn leather chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

Normally during their meetings whether prearranged or, like today, instigated on Jaquenetta's part she would wait for Professor Dumbledore to address her first and go from there. However today was not one of those days. The nausea had not abated and she was eager to gain an answer to her question.

So eager in face that she found herself speaking almost immediately once seated.

'I'm not learning Occlumency because of Professor Umbridge, am I?'

Professor Dumbledore placed his hands on his desk, fingertips pressed together, and took what seemed to be a carefully measured breath before answering.

'No Jaquenetta, I'm afraid you are not.'

Hearing her fears confirmed did nothing to settle her nerves nor clear her nausea.

'As a member of the Order of the Phoenix you would only be required to undergo Occlumency training once you were fully active. However I thought it prudent to begin straight away even while you are sill at Hogwarts. At the moment it would appear that only Professor Umbridge has an interest in you, however we must take precautions and prepare for the worst. After all, Rita Skeeter wrote about your unusual arrival into Hogwarts in _Witch Weekly_. Even though it was doused liberally with mistruths, speculation and salacious gossip there were some genuine facts imbedded within. Facts that either the Ministry or those loyal to Lord Voldermort make take action upon, however I do not believe you are in any immediate danger from Death Eaters.'

This did little to offer Jaquenetta any real reassurance.

'But there is a real chance that I may be in the future?' Jaquenetta asked.

'Yes Miss Siroun, I fear so.'


	47. An Army is Born

― CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN ―

After thinking about it for almost two weeks Harry agreed to Hermione's suggestion, and along with Hermione, Ron and Jaquenetta he agreed to meet with anyone interested during the first Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione had suggested the Hog's Head for a meeting place as opposed to The Three Broomsticks as students don't normally go in there and Hermione thought it best that they were not overheard.

Jaquenetta knew that the Hog's Head bar was going to be small and dingy but she was not prepared for quite so much dirt, with the windows so encrusted with grime that hardly any daylight penetrated into the room.

Jaquenetta sat just off to Hermione's left when they found a table in the far corner, and after a quick count noted that twenty-four other students had arrived. Many of whom she did not know.

Jaquenetta viewed the gathered group of students intently, curious at the mixed reactions they all had when presented with the truth about Voldermort's return and Harry's achievements. Body language, tone of voice and even where their eyes were focussed gave a lot away. Marietta Edgecombe clearly did not want to be there.

'Right' Hermione said gaining everyone's attention 'we'll find somewhere and send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and place for the first meeting.'

Jaquenetta nodded in agreement with the rest of the group as Hermione rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill. As Hermione placed her new quill on the table she remembered with a smile when Jaquenetta had given it to her for her birthday just three days previously…

'_This quill is beautiful, where ever did you find it? I've never seen a scarlet one before, well except for the one Professor Dumbledore has in his office.' Hermione gushed as she examined the quill in her hand.  
_'_It is quite like Dumbledore's because this feather also came from Fawkes.'  
_'_Fawkes, really?'  
_'_I was quite surprised myself. That phoenix is far more intelligent than anyone thinks.'  
__Jaquenetta began to tell Hermione how she had been patting Fawkes at the beginning of her meeting with Professor Dumbledore and had mentioned to the Headmaster that she had wanted to buy Hermione a new quill for her birthday yet had been unable to find one unique enough.  
_'_And Fawkes just plucked out one of his own feathers and placed it into my hand.' Jaquenetta finished._

…While she had not been expecting anything from Jaquenetta for her birthday as she already thought her kunzite crystal more than enough, she was nevertheless touched by such a thoughtful gift.

'I think everyone should write their name down on this parchment and that we should agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first to sign the parchment, followed by Jaquenetta. Eventually everyone else at the meeting signed their name also; even those Jaquenetta had originally thought were looking for an opportune moment to leave.

'I think we ought to have a name too, don't you think?' Jaquenetta said, turning to look at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

'How about the Anti-Umbridge League?' said Angelina.

'Or the Ministry of Magic are Major Morons?' suggested Fred.

Hermione shook her head amused by Fred's suggestion 'Perhaps a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside of the meetings.'

'The Defence Association?' said Cho, glancing briefly in Harry's direction 'The DA for short?'

'Yeah, the DA's good' said Ginny in agreement 'But why don't we make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?'

'Brilliant, Ginny' said Jaquenetta and she touched her wand tip to the parchment, the name _Dumbledore's Army_ appeared above all the signatures.

* * *

'How has it been with Umbridge?' Hermione asked Jaquenetta as they walked back towards the castle.

'So far so good, she has the class copying out _Defensive Magical Theory: An Intermediate Guide_ so there are no questions, no talking, the class runs in practical silence. Although sometimes I've noticed her watching me out of the corner of my eye and it freaks me out a little.'

'At least you know when to not draw attention to yourself, I wish Harry would just be quiet sometimes. He's going to end up in detention every week and I don't think his hand will ever fully heal.'

'I just cannot fathom that a quill like that even exists.'

'I know, it's simply barbaric.'

'Just, be careful Hermione, I've heard a few things about Dolores Umbridge and it seems she has a real dislike for what she calls 'half -breeds' and I just know that given the chance her prejudice will extend to Muggle Born's as well. So please be careful in her class, she's already taken an interest in me I don't want her to start looking at you too.'

'I'll do my best.'

A silence fell between them, Hermione grasped Jaquenetta's hand and thought a change in subject in order 'How do you feel about sitting your NEWT's at the end of the year? I know I haven't had much time to help what with studying for my OWL's but –'

'Hermione' Jaquenetta cut in, 'I understand, I really do. I think it will be challenging but worth it, though on the downside you will still have two years of school left' finished Jaquenetta saddened slightly at the prospect of not seeing Hermione every day.

'But you mentioned an internship?'

'Dumbledore has pulled some strings, or called in some favours, and next year I'll be spending my time between Hogwarts and St Mungo's undergoing intensive Healer training. Dumbledore thinks that after one year I'd be fully qualified.'

'That's excellent. Do you know where you'll be living?'

'As of yet it's uncertain. Though probably at Number 12 to begin with, Sirius has already offered for me to stay there as long as I wish, and I'd either use the floo network to get to Hogwarts or apparate to Hogsmeade. Though I don't fancy not being able to Owl you, I may have to speak to Dumbledore about the mail restrictions. I think it would be unfair to use Hedwig over such a distance constantly.'

The mail restrictions in and out of Number 12 gave Jaquenetta and Hermione a more enjoyable topic of conversation for the rest of the weekend, each looking up both common and obscure means they could utilise to communicate to each other.


	48. Education Decree Number Twenty-Four

― CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT ―

Jaquenetta could not remember exactly who it was at The Hog's Head that would overhear their conversation nor could she remember when it was they would give the information to Umbridge, so when Jaquenetta saw the large sign affixed to the Gryffindor noticeboard on the following Monday morning, so large that it covered everything else on it, she was as shocked as Harry and Ron.

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-FOUR  
__BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor and any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

'This isn't a coincidence, she knows' said Harry as he looked over the notice.

'She can't know' said Ron at once.

'There could have been people listening in that pub, and we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust any one of them could have told Umbridge.'

'I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?' said Jaquenetta looking around the common room for a sign of Hermione.

'Let's go and tell her' said Ron making his way to the girls' dormitories.

'Hang on' Jaquenetta called stopping Harry and Ron in their tracks 'You can't go into their dormitory.'

'Why not, Hermione's allowed into ours?' asked Ron, confused.

'Are you boys ever going to read _Hogwarts: A History_?' Jaquenetta asked. The looks on Harry's and Ron's faces told her all she needed to know. 'Okay, apparently not. Anyway, the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls so whenever a boy tries to enter the steps will turn into a slide.'

Harry thought over that new piece of information for a moment before something else occurred to him 'but we can get up to your room?'

'That's because I allow you, I had McGonagall remove the charm, I'm pretty certain if any other boy tried to climb the stairs the same enchantment would come into effect' said Jaquenetta.

'Hey Hermione, look at this!' said Ron, waving Hermione over to the noticeboard when he saw her coming into the common room.

Hermione read the notice quickly, her expression unamused.

'Someone must have blabbed to her!' Ron said angrily.

'They can't have done' said Hermione softly.

'Why do you say that?' asked Jaquenetta before Ron could comment.

Hermione looked at Harry, Ron and Jaquenetta, a tinge of pink on her cheeks 'Because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge we'll know who it was because it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like couple of cute freckles.'

'So Umbridge may know we're meeting or have met as a group but I doubt she knows what for. She probably considers this an anticipatory strike.' said Jaquenetta.

'Why do you think that?' asked Harry.

'I think the notice would have been much more specific if she did know. To me this seems like a "scare them off before they can begin" notice.'

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as the four Gryffindor's walked down to the hall for breakfast.

* * *

Jaquenetta was not having a good day, to the pessimist in her it would seem that Umbridge's education decree had set the entire mood for her day, but it may have had more to do with Umbridge's growing interest in her than anything else. She had been called upon four times during Defence Against the Dark Arts by Umbridge about the content of the textbook. Each time Jaquenetta's skin would crawl at the abhorrent look the Professor would give her.

Her day didn't get any better; in Charms, she swished instead of flicked and caused her mouse to take a malicious leap at Angelina Johnson. Professor Flitwick had only just managed to save Angelina's nose from being bitten. In transfiguration she was attempting to un-transfigure her ink pot which she had just transfigured into a bullfrog but instead somehow managed to turn the bullfrog pink and place a horrid black velvet bow on top of its head, which was much to Professor McGonagall's amusement and earned her 5 points to Gryffindor.

By the end of classes that day Jaquenetta had had enough, she went straight to Gryffindor tower not keen on dinner at all. As she entered through the portrait hole she ran into Hermione, Harry and Ron who were just about to go down for dinner.

'Jaq, we were just looking for you, coming to dinner?' said Harry.

Jaquenetta tried to give the three Gryffindor's a smile but only managed a slight upturning of the corners of her mouth.

'I think I'm just going to head up to my room, feel free to come up later on though.'

'Want us to bring you some food?' said Ron

'Do you ever not think about food?' Hermione questioned as she shot Jaquenetta a glance.

'Hey, trying to help here' said Ron.

'Thanks Ron but I'm alright. I'll see you later' said Jaquenetta and she turned towards the staircase.

Her retreat didn't get far when a hand took hold of her arm and slowly turned her around. Hermione pulled her into a hug and Jaquenetta wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close.

'If you need anything have Dobby get me okay?' Hermione whispered, turning to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

Jaquenetta nodded and after watching Hermione, Ron and Harry retreat through the portrait hole went upstairs where she was determined to soak away the day in the bath.

* * *

One charm Jaquenetta was determined to learn before she left Hogwarts was whatever one was keeping the water in the bath warm even after an hour and the bubbles still intact, making a mental note to ask Dobby when she had the chance.. The scent of freesia's filled the air and Jaquenetta found the frustrations of the day finally ebbing away. Unfortunately NEWT study was calling her and regretfully she climbed out of the bath, drying off her hair before wrapping a towel tightly around herself, and headed off to the fireplace to get it lit in order to warm the room before getting dressed.

Caught up in her thoughts as she walked she stopped in her tracks when she heard her name.

'Jaq…'

Jaquenetta's head shot up to find three sets of eyes staring at her in surprise from the couches. While it was not unusual for her to walk around in a towel, suddenly having an audience was and Jaquenetta found herself glancing around the room for anything to wrap around herself. Harry was the first to react, quickly averted his eyes to look at the floor in front of him. Ron looked more like the proverbial deer in headlights, his face fast matching his hair colour while his jaw hung slack. Neither boy moved until Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's arm, throwing a 'we'll see you later' over his shoulder as he dragged his red faced friend towards the portrait door and out of Jaquenetta's room.

Hermione was still in the same position as she had been moments before when she said her girlfriend's name. Mouth slightly parted, eyes wide in surprise, a faint pink tinge working its way from her cheeks down her neck, a hand gripping the arm rest of the couch. Her eyes watched as a droplet of water fell from Jaquenetta's hair end and ran its way across her neck and down towards the towel edge.

'I, uh…' Hermione began, her face flushing even redder.

'I'll just… go and, yeah' Jaquenetta mumbled out, her mouth suddenly dry as her eyes locked with Hermione's.

Jaquenetta went back to the bedroom and quickly got dressed, the pounding in her chest matched unknowingly by the witch on the other side of the door.


	49. Room of Requirement

― CHAPTER FORTY-NINE ―

No sooner had Dobby told Harry about the Room of Requirement was the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army organised. Jaquenetta volunteered to go with Ginny and Neville to the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls who were unappreciative of his attempt to teach them ballet. Jaquenetta was confident they would not come across Umbridge on their journey but thought it wise to be with the younger students just in case.

Once they arrived, Jaquenetta knocked gently on the highly polished door. In only a moment they were greeted by Harry and waved inside. Jaquenetta was amazed by the contents of the room, a set of shelves at the far end of the room held a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a wall length bookcase that held hundreds of books.

Jaquenetta noticed in the corner of the room, tacked on to a board, was the parchment they had all signed their names on.

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Jaquenetta Siroun  
Neville Longbottom  
Dean Thomas  
Lavendar Brown  
Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
Cho Chang  
Marietta Edgecombe  
Luna Lovegood  
Katie Bell  
Alicia Spinnet  
Angelina Johnson  
Colin Creevey  
Dennis Creevey  
Ernie Macmillan  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Hannah Abbott  
Anthony Goldstein  
Michael Corner  
Terry Boot  
Ginny Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Lee Jordan  
Susan Bones  
Zacharias Smith

Next to the parchment was what Jaquenetta recognised to be the photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Jaquenetta made a note to suggest they take their own photograph too.

The room filled up quite quickly and by eight o'clock every cushion strewn across the floor was occupied. Hermione carefully marked her page of _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ and took the cushion next to Jaquenetta.

'Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?' asked Fred, indicating the Sneakoscopes.

'Dark detectors' said Harry 'They show when enemies are around. So I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we should focus on first. I was thinking we should do the Disarming Charm first. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful.'

'Oh _please_,' came a voice from the back that Jaquenetta was almost certain came from Zacharias Smith 'I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who.'

'I've used it against him. It saved my life in June' said Harry quietly. 'But, if you think it's beneath you then by all means you can leave.'

Jaquenetta was not surprised that no one moved.

'Okay,' Harry continued 'I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practise.'

Everybody got to their feet and began to partner up. Jaquenetta noticed that besides her, Hermione and Ron the only person left without a partner was Neville.

_Neville, always picked last._

'Hey Hermione' Jaquenetta whispered 'Do you want to partner Ron and I'll partner Neville, I'm not sure how the two of them would go together.'

Hermione nodded and Jaquenetta walked over towards Neville.

'Hey Neville, can I partner you?' Jaquenetta asked slightly louder than normal. She noticed out the corner of her eye some of the other students looking over at them.

'S-s-ure Jaq' Neville stuttered.

Everyone lined up in pairs down the length of the Room waiting for Harry's go ahead.

'Right – on the count of three, then – one, two, three –'

The room was suddenly full of shouts of _Expelliarmus_. Jaquenetta was too quick for Neville and his wand went spinning out of his hand. She retrieved it with a Summoning Charm and handed it back.

'Ok let's try that again Neville, this time try to keep your movement more tight and controlled.' Jaquenetta said as she showed Neville the movement that she uses before going back to her previous position.

Knowing that sometimes all it takes is a boost of confidence Jaquenetta was slower casting the charm the second time allowing Neville a chance.

'_Expelliarmus_!' said Neville, and Jaquenetta felt her wand fly out of her hand.

'I DID IT!' shouted Neville gleefully

'Good one Neville!' said Jaquenetta encouragingly happy to see a grin on the younger Gryffindor's face.

Neville and Jaquenetta got a few more tries in before Harry called for everyone to stop, Neville even managed to disarm Jaquenetta once all on his own.

'That wasn't bad, but there's definite room for improvement. At the moment it seems a lot of you are too concerned with being disarmed yourself to be able to really focus on disarming your opponent, but with practice it will be easier. Now that you've got the basic motions let's focus on the stunning spell' said Harry, addressing the room. 'A shield charm can be used successfully to deflect the stunning spell, but for now I want you to focus on the stunning without the fear of being stunned yourself. So this time round you're going to have a willing target.'

There was something in the way Harry smiled at her as he finished speaking that gave her a pretty good idea who he was going to use as the target.

* * *

27 times Jaquenetta stood at one end of the room while a member of Dumbledore's Army yelled _stupefy_ and her, and 27 times she flew backwards into the cushions laid out behind her. Thankful that she had taught Harry the counter-spell _Rennervate_ before hand, otherwise who knows how long she would have spent unconscious. Hermione had been the last in line and had performed the counter-spell herself.

'Excellent work' Harry said, mouthing _thank-you_ to Jaquenetta as he turned to address everyone. 'Now that you know you can cast the spell I want you to try it again. But this time, Jaq will be using the shield charm to deflect your attack.'

Groans of protest came from some of the DA members but Harry continued on 'she helped me with the shield charm last year so you're going to have to be quick to beat her. Alright, everyone line up again.'

One by one the members of Dumbledore's Army tried their best, and failed, at getting through Jaquenetta's shield charm. From working with Harry, Ron and Hermione last year she could see where the problem was with their execution of the stunning spell. Hermione was, once again, last in line and looking more determined than she had with the disarming spell.

'Go Hermione' Jaquenetta heard Ginny shout from the crowd which spurned others to voice their support for Hermione or Jaquenetta.

Jaquenetta gripped her wand a little tighter as she watched her girlfriend's face set in determination. Besides Harry, Hermione was the only other one there that Jaquenetta knew was a match for her and in a matter of seconds everyone else would see it too.

'Stupefy!' Hermione yelled, her wand actions perfect as the red light short forth from the wand tip towards Jaquenetta.

'Protego!' Jaquenetta cast at the same time a transparent blue shield spread out in front of her. But the red light of Hermione's spell hit Jaquenetta in the right shoulder sending her spinning backwards into the cushions, unconscious.

As Jaquenetta regained consciousness she noticed money exchanging hands between many of the DA members.

'Jaq I'm sorry' Hermione said as she helped the older witch up.

'Don't be, you were brilliant' Jaquenetta said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Jaquenetta could hear the murmurs from the group as they walked back to them, some with praise and a few of the belief she had let Hermione beat her. Jaquenetta knew exactly how Hermione had beaten her when everyone else could not.

'Who here knows how Hermione managed to get past my shield when no one else could? Jaquenetta asked the group.

'You must have allowed her to of course.' The pompous voice of Zacharias Smith could be heard from the back.

'Don't be a cad Smith' one of the Weasley twins said while the rest of the group spoke amongst themselves.

'I want you all to form a circle, facing inwards.' Jaquenetta said.

Everyone, including Harry, did as she asked quietly, and Jaquenetta walked around the outside of the circle as she spoke. 'Now I want you all to point, on your own body, the spot where you aimed at me when casting the stunning spell just now.'

Jaquenetta smiled as she saw 26 people pressing their index finger to the middle of their chest. 'Have a look around, look at where you are all pointing.'

The members of Dumbledore's Army turned their heads to look at each other all with their fingers pointing to their chest. All except one. Jaquenetta smiled as she came to stop behind her girlfriend.

'Now look at where Hermione is pointing.'

27 pairs of eyes landed on Hermione who was standing there, a slight blush awash her face, with her index finger touching her right shoulder.

'You're telling us the spell is supposed to be aimed at the right shoulder' Smith said.

Jaquenetta paused, catching herself before she spoke in retaliation and entered the middle of the circle.

_This guy is seriously getting on my nerves_

'No. Contrary to instinct, the stunning spell does not have to be aimed at the chest to be effective. Shield spells are just that, shields, and anything that hits one either dissipates or deflects depending on the spell you are using. A witch or wizard, when casting a shield spell will cast it to the front and slightly off centre' Jaquenetta demonstrated the position she held her wand at when casting the spell. 'The wand arm, torso and head will almost always be protected by the spells range leaving the opposite arm and legs somewhat open to attack. If this is so the shoulder is the easiest target. But to answer your question Mr Smith' Jaquenetta continued, looking directly at Zacharias 'you should not aim at the right shoulder, as you may have noticed I am left handed. You need to aim at the opposite shoulder to the wand arm, it may very well save your life.'

Jaquenetta walked away from a noticeably paler Zacharias Smith with a grin as Harry called it a night for Dumbledore's Army and reminded them to keep an eye out on their coins for the time of the next meeting.


	50. Quidditch

― CHAPTER FIFTY ―

The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, had arrived and there was a palpable surge of excitement in the Great Hall that hit Jaquenetta like a brick wall as she entered for breakfast. Making her way over to where Harry, Hermione, Ginny and a very pale looking Ron were sitting she couldn't help but noticed the silver crown-shaped badges adorning the Slytherin students robes with the words etched on to them _Weasley is our King_.

_No good can come of this…_

'How're you feeling?' Ginny asked Ron.

'He's just nervous' Harry answered for Ron who had made no acknowledgement of having heard his sisters question.

'Well that's a good sign. I've always felt you perform better in exams if you're a bit nervous' said Hermione.

Jaquenetta wasn't sure but it seemed as if Ron got even paler at the mention of exams. When it became clear that Ron was in no way going to eat any more they headed down to the field. Before parting near the changing rooms Jaquenetta handed Harry a small vial.

'Here take this for Ron in case he needs it, not sure if it's allowed before a game but perhaps afterwards. It's a mild calming draught, won't put him to sleep though, just calm the nerves.'

Harry looked at the potion before carefully stowing it away in his robes 'thanks Jaq. See you on the field.'

'Good luck Harry' said Jaquenetta and she turned to catch up to Hermione and Ginny who were already taking a seat in the stadium.

While she had read about the game in _Quidditch Through The Ages_ this was going to be the first Quidditch match Jaquenetta had seen.

'Are you nervous' Hermione asked once Jaquenetta had reached them.

Not only was it Jaquenetta's first match but she was also going to be the mediwitch at the game. Madam Pomfrey believed it would assist her training if she was 'thrown into the mix' as early as possible. While hesitant at first, but upon remembering the countless injuries Harry had sustained on the Quidditch Pitch where there had never been a healer present, Jaquenetta saw the benefit and had agreed.

'A little' Jaquenetta admitted with a slight nod 'but as you said sometimes we perform better when we're a bit nervous.'

Hermione ducked her head as a blush spread across her cheeks.

'Oh come off it you too, no need to flaunt how loved up you are, sheesh' said Ginny who had been watching the interaction with a smile but was never one to pass up teasing her two friends.

Jaquenetta just laughed as Hermione's face grew redder and put an arm around her girlfriend allowing Hermione to hide her face in her shoulder.

* * *

Jaquenetta sat with Hermione and Ginny until it she was required down on the pitch for the beginning of the game. To pass the time she had asked Ginny and Hermione about the kinds of injuries that are sustained during the game so she had more of an idea of what to expect.

'Most of the injuries are broken arms or legs from being hit with bludgers' said Ginny 'or the fall after it hits your broom. Harry was hit on the elbow by a rogue bludger once and broke his arm.'

'Didn't the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor botch his attempt at healing him and removed all the bones instead?' Jaquenetta asked.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded in agreement together.

'So really, I couldn't do any worse then,' said Jaquenetta.

She noticed Madam Hooch heading down onto the pitch and bade farewell to Hermione and Ginny, stealing a kiss from her girlfriend as she did so. As Jaquenetta ran down the stairs she couldn't help but smile as she heard Luna's lion hat roaring in the distance.

No sooner had Madam Hooch released the balls to begin the game was there a flurry of flying brooms, players dodging Bludger's that are being hit towards them.

One of the Slytherin players was hit on the head by a Bludger early on but continued to play, much to Jaquenetta's relief for she had not been particularly fond of the idea of helping the Slytherin team once she understood the words song they were singing.

'_Weasley cannot save a thing, he always lets the Quaffle in…'_

Many of the players were hit with bludgers but most of them seemed to collide with the uniform armour, Jaquenetta had been following the bludgers as they carved a path around the pitch when suddenly she noticed Harry and Malfoy both hurtling towards the Slytherin end of the Quidditch pitch, diving towards what she assumed was the snitch. Harry pulled his broom upwards and the Gryffindor spectators screamed approval but it wasn't the victory that pushed Jaquenetta into action, it was the bludger that was flying towards Harry's back.

As she ran she watched as it hit Harry squarely in the small of his back and he flew forwards off his broom, thankfully only about six feet above the ground at the time. Some relief came when she saw him stand up, albeit with the help of Angelina, though no sooner had he regained his footing had he launched at Malfoy.

Jaquenetta arrived at the same time Madam Hooch did, the latter using the Impediment Jinx to force the two seekers apart.

'Back alright Harry?' Jaquenetta asked as she helped Harry to his feet this time.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Madam Hooch rounding on Harry and George 'I've never seen behaviour like this – back up to the castle both of you now and straight to your Head of House's office!'

Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers and Jaquenetta shot him a smile as she walked over to where Malfoy was still on the ground, his nose bloody and clearly broken.

'Malfoy, let me fix your nose' she said.

'Don't you touch me.'

'Mr Malfoy' said Madam Hooch addressing him 'Miss Siroun is the Mediwitch at the game today, it would be best if you let her heal your injury.'

Malfoy huffed but removed his hand covering his nose and Jaquenetta moved closer to examine the injury.

'It's only a slight nasal fracture thankfully but the nose is quite a sensitive bone to break I'm going to have to ensure that it is properly aligned before healing it.'

'Very well, get on with it' said Malfoy, now back to his normal pompous tone of voice.

Before Malfoy had time to react Jaquenetta reached up and squeezed the bridge of his nose realigning the nasal bone with a satisfactory _crack, _barely containing her smile as Malfoy yelped in pain, before pointing her wand and healing the fracture.

'_Episkey_.'

Malfoy hesitantly reached up and felt his nose before streaking off, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Jaquenetta thought she heard him mutter _dyke_ under his breath and had to stop herself from sending a hex his way. Once gone, Fred visibly relaxed and was freed from the hold his team mates had on him.

'Strange, Mum's healed my nose loads of times and she's never needed to realign it first. Special technique is it?' Fred asked Jaquenetta, his grin back in place.

'Oh yes' said Jaquenetta 'one reserved for only the most deserving of pure blood families.'


	51. Phoenix

― CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE ―

They finally started work on Patronuses during the last DA meeting before the holidays, which Hermione had been particular eager to practice, even though Harry had warned them that producing a Patronus in the middle of a safe environment is very different from doing so under threat of a Dementor. All members were scattered around the room focussing on the charm while Harry walked around the room.

'Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused.'

Hermione was listening to Harry and searching her memories for the right one. As she looked around at other Dumbledore's Army members she saw them achieving either non-corporeal or corporeal Patronuses. She smiled when she saw Ron conjure his, a Jack Russell Terrior. As she searched the room her eyes found Jaquenetta's and she instantly knew the memory to use…

_They were upstairs in Hermione's room, having come up there after Hermione's parents had reassured her again that they still loved her and would support her always. Jaquenetta had spent some of her own time reassuring Hermione also.  
_'_They love you' Jaquenetta said softly as she gently lifted Hermione's chin upwards  
_'_I know' Hermione replied, anxiety and uncertainty still evident in her eyes. Jaquenetta leant in slowly and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips before pulling back to appraise her from a distance again.  
_'_I love you' Jaquenetta spoke even softer, her voice catching in her throat._

…'_Expecto Patronum!_' Hermione cast and was delighted to see an otter stream forth from her wand tip. Her elation was short lived however as a scream to her right pierced the air sending fear to her very core.

The happy otter disappeared when Hermione spun around instinctively searching for Jaquenetta only to be greeted with a sight that stopped her heart, the horrifying sight of her girlfriend screaming in pain, knees buckling underneath, falling forward into the floor as what appeared to be a Patronus in the form of a Phoenix flew into her back and disappeared.

Everyone else in the room was frozen in place, looks of pure horror on their faces. It wasn't until Hermione ran towards Jaquenetta that life seemed to flow back into the room. After Hermione; George and Fred were the first by Jaquenetta's side and grabbing one arm each they lifted her onto her feet, taking all her weight and rushed towards the door.

'Ger her to Madam Pomfrey' Hermione called as she chased after them, the dark patch she saw spreading on the back of Jaquenetta's robes, causing her great fear.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. One moment Jaquenetta had been focusing on one of the happiest memories of her life in order to cast the Patronus Charm and the next moment – Pain. Her back felt like it was on fire.

All the background noise in the room fell away, only to be replaced by screams. It took her but a moment to realise that the screams were not coming from those around her, but from herself. Jaquenetta felt the cold stone as her knees collided with it before two pairs of strong hands lifted her up.

By this stage Jaquenetta was begging for unconsciousness, but it would not come. As she felt herself being carried away, her back sticky and warm, she caught a brief view of Hermione who wore an expression of fear and horror.

Black spots began to appear before her eyes as she was carried through the doors of the hospital wing.

'Quickly over here… on her stomach… run and get Professor Dumbeldore… I'm going to have to cut these robes away… boys outside… what in Merlin's Beard happened?'

Jaquenetta felt someone running their hand through her hair, it felt like Hermione but she couldn't be certain, the telltale electric surge she would normally feel at contact was not there, all there was, was pain.

'We were practicing the Patronus Charm, in Jaq's room' said Ginny thinking quickly 'But when she cast her charm, well I'm not sure what happened but it looked as if her Patronus came out of her back and that's when she started screaming. Then it seemed as if it flew back into her back. We brought her here as soon as it happened.'

Jaquenetta could feel the cold air against her skin as her robes were cut away from her back.

'Oh no' Madam Pomfrey explained.

'What, what is it?' demanded Hermione, Jaquenetta could hear the panic in her voice.

'Out, girls, out quickly'

'No, I'm not leaving her' said Hermione.

'Very well, but you need to try and calm her down she is about to be in a lot more pain' said Madam Pomfrey quietly.

Suddenly Jaquenetta's back felt simultaneously like it was ice cold and on fire. Hot tears tracked down her cheeks as she tried to muffle her screams into the pillow.

The sound of the doors forcibly opening and the hurried steps over the wooden floors caught Jaquenetta's attention away from the pain somewhat.

Hushed voices that Jaquenetta could distinguish as belonging to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore could also be heard along with Madam Pomfrey.

'There's not much hope Albus, I've tried everything that I can. I can't stop the bleeding, every time it moves it's practically tearing her back apart.' Madam Pomfrey's hushed voice could be heard.

Jaquenetta's head snapped to Hermione, her voice panicked 'moving, what's moving, what's happening to me?'

'I don't know sweetheart' said Hermione biting her lip as she wiped the tears away from her girlfriend's eyes.

A loud bang like a gun quietened the hushed voices momentarily.

'Do you think it could work Albus?' said Professor McGonagall.

'I fear it may be her only hope.'


	52. Tears

― CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO ―

The sound of flapping wings were getting closer to Jaquenetta's bed, and a light weight pressed down upon it.

'Fawkes?' Jaquenetta said to the crimson bird as it came into her line of sight, the Phoenix's golden beak and beady black eye slowly coming into focus, as he rested his head against Jaquenetta's.

That brief connection settled Jaquenetta's racing heart, dulling the pain enough for clear thought as Jaquenetta looked into the beautiful bird's eye. Once again Jaquenetta could feel the electric surge that came with Hermione's touch as her fingers lightly grazed Jaquenetta's scalp while running through her hair. But the peace was not to last, for a moment later Fawkes was gone and the pain had returned. Hermione's hand had stilled its movements in her hair as the chatter from Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore died down. She was about to ask Hermione to continue as it had been providing her with some comfort but before she could a sudden surge of fire ran across her back. She arched her back about to succumb to the pain when it stopped and in its place – nothing.

Jaquenetta no longer felt any pain 'What happened?' Jaquenetta asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

'Fawkes healed you' said Hermione, fresh tears spilling from her eyes but this time accompanied by a smile. With a loud bang and an updraft of wind Fawkes disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Jaquenetta was about to move upwards desperately wanting to hug Hermione but Madam Pomfrey spoke first 'Hold still Miss Siroun, I need to put some salve on your back before we fix your robes.'

Jaquenetta lay back down and jumped slightly at the sudden coolness against her back before a bandage was quickly placed over it and her robes expertly mended. A kiss to the forehead from Hermione and Jaquenetta slowly turned over on the bed to sit at its end. Once seated on the bed Jaquenetta looked between Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall 'What happened to me?' she asked, her gaze finally resting on Dumbledore.

'It would appear Miss Siroun that your Patronus, like mine, is a Phoenix.'

'Okay, but how does that explain what happened?'

'Well,' began Dumbledore 'the complication arose because you happen to have a physical representation of it on your body. So instead of your Patronus flowing from your wand it came through your tattoo.'

'So my Patronus tore open my back?' Jaquenetta asked

'No, not your Patronus. Tattoo's are a rarity in the Wizarding world because they act much in the same was as our photographs and paintings do. As your tattoo was non-Magical to begin with when you conjured your Patronus the magical connection sparked the transformation of your tattoo itself and since it was not initially applied magically the movement of the tattoo was incompatible with its application.'

'So every time the tattoo moved it would cause her skin to tear open and bleed?' Hermione asked

'Yes Miss Granger. But now that Fawkes has healed Miss Siroun the tattoo will no longer cause any damage.'

Jaquenetta could only nod as she sipped the sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey had thrust into her hands after repairing her robes.

* * *

'Why didn't you mention you had a tattoo?' Hermione asked.

While Fawkes had healed Jaquenetta's back, Madam Pomfrey's fear of lasting damage meant that Jaquenetta was confined to the infirmary for a further two days. Once allowed to leave Jaquenetta had arrived back in her room to find Hermione sitting on one of the couches; Crookshanks curled up next to her.

'I was hesitant to tell you because of the stigma in the wizarding world surrounding tattoos. I was, uh, planning to tell you before you'd, um, see it for yourself.' Jaquenetta said a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'Will you show me?' Hermione asked quietly, a matching blush spreading across her own cheeks.

'Of course' Jaquenetta said with a smile as she walked over to the couches.

After removing her jumper Jaquenetta started to unbutton her shirt, her hands shaking from nerves causing it to be a much more complicated task than she had first thought.

'Here, let me help you' said Hermione rising from the couch to stand in front of Jaquenetta, gently moving the older witches hands out of the way to undo the buttons herself.

Jaquenetta's hands dropped to her side, her breath hitched as she felt the back of Hermione's hand brush against her skin, before she turned around and dropped her shirt to reveal the now moving Phoenix tattoo that almost completely covered her back.

'Wow, it really does move.' Hermione said, as she ran her fingertips over Jaquenetta's skin, marvelling at the softness and warmth. 'Does it hurt anymore?'

Jaquenetta shook her head, needing a moment to clear her thoughts as Hermione's fingertips left an almost burning trail of heat wherever they touched 'No, I don't even feel it when it moves. Dumbledore mentioned that it might not even stay on my back but if it does move I will probably have a feel for where it is, even if I can't see.'

'It's beautiful. How did you even get a tattoo? You've only turned eighteen this year.' Hermione asked, still running her fingers over the tattoo, marvelling at the colour and beauty of it, the tattoo seemed to respond to her touch in much the same way as its owner.

Jaquenetta smiled 'I got it in my first year at Cambridge. I was sixteen which, of course, is under age but my brother's friend is a gifted tattoo artist. I was having trouble with being so young, I was very shy and to cut a long story very short, this was my way of expressing myself. Of coming out of my shell. After I got it I felt more confident, like I belonged. No longer that freaky kid who was only sixteen.'

Jaquenetta had more to say but the sensation of soft lips against the skin on her back caused all other thoughts to evaporate. Warm breath ghosted over Jaquenetta's back and she felt Hermione's hands on her hips, drawing her closer to the younger witch standing behind her. The electric surge as Hermione's hands splayed out forward over her stomach while soft lips caressed the base of her neck had Jaquenetta arching backwards, melding herself against her girlfriend. Jaquenetta's head swum from the sensations on her skin, but she wanted more and in one quick move turned around in the arms that were holding her, pulling the younger witch into her, capturing Hermione's lips in her own as her hands found the hemline of Hermione's shirt.


	53. Bite Mark

― CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE ―

The next morning the notable absence of the Weasley children and Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast had a shiver running up Jaquenetta's spine.

'Have you seen Harry or Ron this morning?' an equally concerned Hermione asked.

Jaquenetta shook her head 'no, after you went back to your room to get dressed I came straight here.'

As the food appeared on the tables so too did an envelope on Jaquenetta's plate, curious as to who it was from she immediately opened it.

_Miss Siroun_

_Last night Arthur Weasley was attacked while on guard duty, I believe you will know why. Please inform Miss Granger but remember – discretion is essential._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

'_Incendio'_ Jaquenetta cast, pointing her wand at the letter watching as it was reduced to ashes.

'Why did you do that?' said Hermione

'It was from Dumbledore' said Jaquenetta, lowering her voice so that no one else around them could hear 'Mr Weasley was attacked last night while doing something for the Order. He's alive but badly injured and was taken to St Mungo's. Harry and the Weasley's were sent to Headquarters by portkey last night. We can go there once term is ended but don't mention anything today, apparently Umbridge is furious she didn't know what was going on.'

'He's not going to die is he?' Hermione asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Jaquenetta put her arm around Hermione and took her hand 'No, he will be alright.'

'Right before Christmas it's just horrible.'

Jaquenetta was thinking about Mr Weasley, stuck in St Mungo's over Christmas, remembering that it takes quite a while for him to heal.

'I just had a great thought for a present for Mr Weasley' said Jaquenetta with a grin.

* * *

'Miss Siroun.'

Jaquenetta was just about to walk out of her last class for the term, Defence Against the Dark Arts, when her named being called had her freezing in place, a feeling of dread filling her stomach. Jaquenetta took a deep breath in preparation for the unknown before turning around.

'Yes Professor Umbridge?' she acknowledged with what she hoped was a neutral tone of voice.

'What do you know of Mr Potter leaving Hogwarts last night?' she asked.

The way in which Umbridge was looking at her was rather intense, as if she was searching or willing Jaquenetta to say something. It occurred to Jaquenetta that contrary to Dumbledore's cautious suspicions Dolores Umbridge was not capable of Legilimency at all.

'Only that Mr Weasley was injured and Professor Dumbledore allowed him to go with the Weasley's to visit him in hospital, Professor.'

Umbridge seemed disappointed with the answer and continued.

'But why would Mr Potter need to go?'

Jaquenetta thought for a moment for a plausible yet non-revealing answer.

'It could be because Mr Weasley is the closest to a father figure Harry has' said Jaquenetta 'is there anything else Professor?'

'No, that is all Miss Siroun, you may go.'

'Thank you Professor.' Jaquenetta said before leaving the room at what she thought was an acceptable pace. Once she was down the corridor, however, Jaquenetta picked up the pace to get to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as she could.

* * *

After catching the Knight Bus from Kings Cross Station Hermione and Jaquenetta arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place just before six o'clock in the evening. After putting away their trunks Hermione and Jaquenetta went to find Harry.

'I know you're in there' said Hermione as she hammered on the door to where Buckbeak was kept.

'Will you please come out of there Harry?' said Jaquenetta.

The door swung open 'What?' demanded Harry.

'Come on, Mrs Weasley has lit the fireplace in your room and put some sandwiches out, let's go.' Jaquenetta instructed, heading towards Harry and Ron's room where Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were already gathered.

'Jaq!' exclaimed George after Jaquenetta stepped through the doorway 'You're alright?'

It took Jaquenetta a moment to remember that she hadn't seen Harry or any of the Weasley's since she collapsed in the DA meeting.

'Yeah, thanks for getting me to Madam Pomfrey guys.'

'So what actually happened?' said Harry, happy to not be thinking about Mr Weasley injured in the hospital.

'Ah, well, turns out that having a tattoo of your Patronus is quite dangerous' said Jaquenetta.

She was met with blank looks from the Weasley children.

'Ok, so I'll try to make this simple, I had a tattoo of a Phoenix on my back which I got before I came to Hogwarts.'

'So a Muggle tattoo' Hermione supplied to the group.

'It was not like the magical ones that moved. But by sheer coincidence my Patronus turns out to be a Phoenix so it kind of caused a magical activation of my tattoo, and it started to move like the magical ones.'

'Okay, but why the pain, and the, and the…'

'The blood?' finished Jaquenetta for Ginny. 'Because it wasn't a magical tattoo it was incompatible somehow, I don't really understand fully but basically the tattoo became an open wound and every time the phoenix would move it was, uh...'

'Tearing her skin apart.' Hermione finished for her girlfriend as she took her hand in her own.

'How'd they heal it then?' asked Ron

'Madam Pomfrey couldn't, but Fawkes did.'

'Fawkes?' said Harry.

'Yeah, the healing properties of his tears healed my back. So now the tattoo acts just like a magical one, moving around, except it no longer causes any damage' said Jaquenetta with a smile.

'Awesome. Can we see it?' said the Weasley twins together.

* * *

Christmas had been a sombre affair at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Weasley's were occupied with thoughts of their fathers and husbands injuries, and Jaquenetta with thoughts of her own family, for christmas day marked the one year anniversary of her arrival into Hogwarts, one year without any contact with her family but also one year since she met Hermione.

_Even in sorrow there is joy…_

Sirius however was no longer sullen but rather full of light and Christmas cheer, delighted at having the house full.

Jaquenetta had received a range of presents that morning much to her surprise. From Mr and Mrs Weasley she received a hand-knitted red jumper with a golden J on the front which she put on straight away. Ron had given her a box full of chocolate frogs, out of all the delicious and unusual sweets the chocolate frogs had become Jaquenetta's favourite primarily due to the cards she had begun to collect. Harry had given her _The Healer's Helpmate_ which was going to come into very handy once Jaquenetta began her training. The best present however was from Hermione, a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ with an inscription on the inside cover '_Jaquenetta, may you find as much joy as I have within these pages, Love Hermione.'_

After lunch Jaquenetta had accompanied the others to St. Mungo's Hostpital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to visit Mr Weasley who was still recovering from the attack. Mr Weasley had been quite excited by the St. John Ambulance first aid kit Jaquenetta had given him, it took quite a lot of assurance from both Hermione and Jaquenetta that nothing in the kit could harm Mr Weasley before Mrs Weasley allowed him open it.


	54. Letter

― CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR―

Once classes had resumed after the holidays Jaquenetta found her time taken up in much the very manner as it had been the previous year. However her previous list of study, classes, meetings with Dumbledore, and spending time with Hermione had now been joined by DA meetings and Occlumency lessons with Snape.

As instructed during the first lesson, each night Jaquenetta had taken a moment to visualise placing the memories she didn't want accessed into a vault. Now whenever Professor Snape tried to gain access he was met with a vault. Jaquenetta wasn't sure but she could have sworn Snape offered her the closest to praise as he could manage…

'_You have been practicing I see' said Snape.  
_'_Yes Professor.'  
_'_The next, and possibly most difficult part of Occlumency is to mask the vault itself and overlay either a real or fabricated image.'_

…Jaquenetta didn't need an explanation to know that anyone who saw a vault in her mind would push harder to uncover what was in. While she understood the concept of a fabricated image, or what she thought of as a _false_-_positive_ and why it is needed it was a great deal more difficult to achieve than a vault, especially as it was not something she could practice on her own.

It was not until Hermione gave a yelp one morning at breakfast, while smoothing out the _Daily Prophet_ in front of her that Jaquenetta was reminded of what was to come.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

Was the headline Jaquenetta could make out along with nine images of wizards and one of a witch, Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked quite mad, and very dangerous. The photograph saw her looking very dishevelled in Azkaban uniform with wild unkempt hair and a noticeable pallor to her complexion, yet there was still the remnant of a striking beauty that had Jaquenetta both drawn to and repelled by the photograph.

Jaquenetta tore her eyes away from the newspaper as Hermione continued to read and looked around the Great Hall, not many students subscribed to the _Daily Prophet_ every day like Hermione did and their hushed whispers seemed more about Quidditch and homework than Death Eaters. However as she looked up at the staff table, she saw the grave expressions of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who were in deep conversation.

'I need your help' Jaquenetta heard to her right. Turning her attention away from the Headmaster Jaquenetta felt Hermione take her hand.

'Of course' Jaquenetta said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Hermione grabbed her bag, leaving the newspaper for Harry and Ron to read, and with a quick goodbye to them lead Jaquenetta out of the great hall and back to Gryffindor Tower.

Jaquenetta had a meeting with Dumbledore that night and as they passed the table he acknowledged her with a nod and a sad smile.

'So, what do you need Hermione?' Jaquenetta asked as they headed up the stairs to her room.

'I need you to send a letter, because I dare say she would not respond to me. People need to know what really happened and this may be the only way.' Hermione said quickly. 'The _Prophet_ won't print the truth but maybe the Quibbler will. I thought we could talk to Luna together afterwards.'

'Who am I writing to?' Jaquenetta asked.

Hermione turned in the open portrait door to Jaquenetta's room and smiled 'Rita Skeeter.'


	55. Valentine

― CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE ―

'Hey I finished writing the letter.' Jaquenetta said, passing it over to Hermione for her to read. Hermione had explained her idea to enlist Rita to speak with Harry and to write the truth about what happened at the tri-wizard tournament and about the Azkaban breakout.

_Miss Skeeter  
__I know that our last meeting was not on the most congruous of terms but I wish to extend to you an offer. As you may be aware the _Daily Prophet_ has become less about facts and truth and more about the control of information and personal agenda.  
__I realise now that I am no better than those that I scorn. I acted poorly towards you in a misguided effort to halt the mistruths that were written. I took away your free will and for that I have many regrets.  
__Please meet me in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks on February the 14__th__ at midday. I believe I can provide you with an opportunity that will do us both well.  
__Regards  
__Jaquenetta Siroun_

Hermione put down the parchment and turned to Jaquenetta 'you are nothing like them' she said.

'Hermione, I kept her in a jar. It was not my finest hour.' Jaquenetta said solemnly.

Hermione smiled 'I understand.'

'So, do you think it's enough for her to come?'

'I hope so, she may be a salacious gossipmonger but people read what she writes.'

After sending off the letter and a quick talk with Luna who was thrilled at the idea and was most certain that _The Quibbler_ would publish the interview all they could do now was wait for a reply.

* * *

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
__Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.  
__This is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

'She doesn't waste much time does she' said Ron as he and Jaquenetta passed it on the way to breakfast the next morning.

This latest Decree soon became the subject of numerous jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had made a particularly unwise one when Umbridge told Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

'Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!'

When Jaquenetta next saw Lee in the common room on the morning of Valentine's Day, the back of his hand was bleeding quiet badly. She slipped him some of the balm she had made up for Harry before heading to the Great Hall.

A particularly disgruntled looking Brown Owl was waiting for Jaquenetta when she entered the Great Hall. No sooner had Jaquenetta sat down did the Owl drop the envelope onto her plate and fly off. Upon opening the parchment and seeing Rita's response she handed it over for Hermione to read and walked over to the Ravenclaw table in search of Luna.

_I'll be there, but it better be worth it.  
__R_

Luna was seated at the very edge of the table reading an old copy of _The Quibbler_. Jaquenetta recognised it as the one Luna had leant her on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year.

'Luna' said Jaquenetta.

Luna placed _The Quibbler_ down on the table next to her forgotten toast 'Jaquenetta, are you lost, the Gryffindor table is in the opposite direction' she said, a vacant expression on her face.

Jaquenetta smiled, shaking her head 'No, Luna I came to see if you are free at midday today. Rita has agreed to meet with me.'

'Of course she did' said Luna, picking up the newspaper once more. 'I'll meet you at the three broomsticks.'

Jaquenetta bade Luna farewell and walked over to where Hermione was waiting for her near the entrance of the Great Hall.

'Luna will be there' said Jaquenetta, taking Hermione's hand in hers as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

'Excellent, so will Harry.'

* * *

'I know I made you promise not to buy me anything' Hermione said as she walked into her room, Jaquenetta following closely behind. 'But I have been thinking about this since the first Hogsmeade weekend.'

Hermione opened up her drawer and pulled out a box before sitting on her bed and motioning for Jaquenetta to join her.

'I realise that we will not be able to spend as much time together as I'm sure either of us would like over the next two years, and we have spoken previously about the difficulties we may face communicating while you are living at Number 12.'

Jaquenetta nodded, smiling at how Hermione's face lit up as she passed Jaquenetta the box in her hand.

'I was reading through that charms book you leant me, where you got the charm for this,' said Hermione as she held up the kunzite crystal around her neck 'and, well, it's easier to explain if you can see it.'

Jaquenetta opened the box and removed what appeared to be two journals. Jaquenetta was instructed to open both of them and what she saw made her realise, truly realise, just how talented Hermione is. There on the front page of both of the journals, as if carbon copies was the inscription:

_From ink and words to beyond_

'The journals are linked' Hermione explained 'whatever is written in one appears on the other instantaneously, irrespective of the distance between them.'

Jaquenetta was amazed and threw her arms around her girlfriend 'You really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione' Jaquenetta said as she slowly removed her arms, reaching into the pocket of her robes to pull out a small wrapped present which she held out to Hermione on her palm

'I told you I–'

'I didn't spend any money Hermione' Jaquenetta said, before her girlfriend continued 'but I made you something.'

Hermione took the offered present and began to unwrap it. A lot of Jaquenetta's free time had been spent on it and a part of her desperately hoped that Hermione would like it. Inside the wrapping was a small carved otter made from a branch Jaquenetta found by the lake on one of her walks. A bone crushing hug was all the assurance Jaquenetta needed.

The journey to Hogsmeade just before midday was a lot less cluttered than Jaquenetta would have thought considering it was Valentine's day, and as the Three Broomsticks came into view, and Jaquenetta caught a glimpse of familiar platinum blonde hair she couldn't help but wish there were more people around.


	56. Headliner

― CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX ―

The meeting with Rita Skeeter, while less than enjoyable, had obtained the desired outcome; even if Jaquenetta, who had grown quite fond of reading _The Quibbler_ had to stop herself from speaking her mind to Rita over her likening the magazine to manure…

'_I'm supposed to do this _for free?_' Rita had exclaimed loudly._

'_Well, yes' said Hermione calmly 'because it would be a shame if the authorities were to find out that you are an unregistered animagus.'_

_Rita's eyes widened as she shot murderous glances at the umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink. 'So it's down to threats is it?' Rita shot, turning her glare to Jaquenetta._

_Jaquenetta's stomach twisted with the guilt she still felt from her actions towards the writer 'Hopefully not, we were hoping that we could appeal to the journalist in you foremost' said Jaquenetta. 'Dark times seem to be coming and people will want to know the truth. Would you not like to be the person they all turn to?'_

…In the end it was Jaquenetta's appeal to Rita's quest for notoriety and ego that convinced her to write the article and it felt as if no time had passed at all before the post owls delivered the March edition of _The Quibbler_ with Harry's sheepish face grinning on the front cover. Umbridge's desperate attempt to keep the article from the students at Hogwarts only served to ensure that all students would want to read it, much to Jaquenetta's enjoyment. Word was slowly spreading.

* * *

As the months drew on so too did the amount of homework and NEWT preparation Jaquenetta found herself regularly burdened with, not to mention her Occlumency lessons with Snape, meetings with Dumbledore and trying to find time to spend with Hermione. Even DA meetings, previously un-missable, had started to be missed. The linked journal had been, at times, the only thing stopping her from becoming overwhelmed.

Opening the journal, feeling the smooth bound leather beneath her hands Jaquenetta slowly turned the pages, smiling at the words inked onto paper, seeing the two distinct scripts of herself and Hermione.

A blue light caught Jaquenetta's attention, just in her peripheral vision. Having only been contact by one person in this way before she was not surprised to see a phoenix patronus flying towards her, its mouth opening and the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke 'It has happened… Look out for them… Be Safe…' before it evaporated into the night air.

Jaquenetta's heart sank, for Hogwarts had lost its greatest protector, even if only temporarily.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight_

The notices had gone up overnight and even before Jaquenetta had made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast she had heard the tale of Dumbledore's flight from six different students, by the time she made it to the Gryffindor table Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ernie Macmillan were huddled together speaking in low undertones.

'– She couldn't get past the gargoyle, had a right little tantrum apparently' said Ernie.

'Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office' Hermione said viciously 'lording it over all the other teachers, the puffed-up power-crazy old –'

Jaquenetta grasped Hermione's hand halting whatever words were coming next as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sauntered past each with a shiny silver I pinned on their robes.

'What's with the I?' Harry asked, looking to Hermione and Jaquenetta, hoping that one of them would know.

'It's the Inquisitorial Squad. Umbridge's little minions, she's even given them power to dock points from all students.' Jaquenetta answered glancing at Hermione 'even Prefects.'

'But, she has not, oh that woman!' exclaimed Hermione, the tips of her ears reddening.

The remainder of breakfast passed with a low rumble of chatter in the Great Hall. Jaquentta was about to leave, puzzled by Fred and George pressing upon her the importance of eating lunch in the Great Hall, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

'The Headmistress would like to see you, Siroun' spoke a Slytherin student, a shining I pinned to his robe, who Jaquenetta did not know the name of.

'I shall head there now, thank you' Jaquenetta replied before heading out of the Great Hall to Umbridge's office.

_I wonder what the Red Queen wants…_


	57. Tea for two

― CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN ―

'Pardon?'

'To drink, Miss Siroun, what would you like to drink?'

Jaquenetta continued to stare blankly at Umbridge, not entirely certain that she had heard correctly.

'Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin Juice? Umbridge continued when Jaquenetta made no choice, her smile faltering slightly.

'Oh, sorry Professor, tea, thank you.' Jaquenetta said, knowing that Umbridge would find a way to make her choose.

Jaquenetta watched intently as Umbridge got up from her seat and made quite a show of pouring the tea. As she turned her back to Jaquenetta while she poured the milk and a sense of unease washed over the younger witch. She remembered her conversation with Snape, that she was not learning Occlumency because of Dolores Umbridge. However that did not mean there weren't other ways to get information out of someone.

_There is no way I'm drinking any of that tea_.

When the cup and saucer was handed to her Jaquenetta made a show of taking a sip, though kept her mouth tightly closed.

'Now Miss Siroun' Umbridge said, smiling while watching Jaquenetta sip the tea 'I am sure you are aware of the events that transpired last night in regards to Albus Dumbledore.'

'I have heard, like many students, a number of versions of what happened last night.' Jaquenetta said with a slight nod of her head.

'And what did Mr Potter tell you.'

'Nothing' said Jaquenetta, bringing the cup to her lips with the pretence of taking a sip.

Umbridge's eyes darted from the cup to Jaquenetta 'you are a friend of Mr Potter's are you not?'

'Yes, but I didn't ask him for information, nor has he volunteered any.'

'Am I to believe that you were not involved in this, this Dumbledore's Army, that was being formed.'

Jaquenetta placed the cup and saucer on the table and looked at the new Headmistress, trying to hide the displeasure she felt at being in her presence 'no Headmistress I was not.'

Umbridge's eyes narrowed slightly 'so you can attest to your whereabouts last night?'

'I was with Professor McGonagall, before she was called away' Jaquenetta replied, silently thankful that she truly did have an alibi.

'And you've had no communication with Albus Dumbledore since his escape'

Jaquenetta slowly shook her head 'no.'

A stretched smile of satisfaction spread across Umbridge's face 'then how do you explain his patronus being seen entering the window to your room last night?'

Jaquenetta's eyes widened slightly, shocked.

_Wow, stalk much…_

'Professor, I'm not sure if you are aware but my patronus is also a Phoenix.' Said Jaquenetta, hoping she did not betray her surprise.

Umbridge looked over her spectacles at Jaquenetta, placing her own cup on the table 'you think you can cast the patronus charm?'

Jaquenetta took out her wand and in moment a phoenix erupted from the end, unfurling its wings before flying out of the small window in the office. The look of displeasure on Umbridge's face was predictive of the loss of 10 points from Gryffindor for 'unauthorised use of magic'.

Jaquenetta knew better than to argue the matter, and Umbridge soon changed tactics.

'I have been looking over your record Miss Siroun' Umbridge began, her thin lips stretching it what could be considered a grin as she straightened her quills. 'Of course we all know the article Rita Skeeter wrote about you last year before her sudden sabbatical from journalism.'

Jaquenetta eyed the older witch, there was a reason for her questions and it was only a matter of time before it became apparent.

'I found it quite interesting, quite interesting indeed, a muggle-born girl with no real friends, no family per se, creates an elaborate hoax to have the spotlight that she so desperately desires finally shine upon herself.'

Jaquenetta's body stiffened as Umbridge leaned back into her chair her eyes lit up as one would find their own on Christmas day. Delores Umbridge was enjoying poking the younger girl in front of her who could only shake her head in response.

'I wonder, how did you ever convince Albus Dumbledore to alter your school record.'

Jaquenetta's left hand twitched at her side, as she tried to keep calm.

'Did you agree to join him.'

'No.'

'To help him over throw the Minister.'

'No.'

The façade of general inquisition was stripped away as Umbridge asked question after question, barely giving Jaquenetta time to take a breath.

'Are you in contact with Albus Dumbledore – Do you know his whereabouts – What are you keeping secret for him – Where does Dumbledore's Army meet' the same questions over and over until finally – 'where are your parents'.

Jaquenetta saw red, the sickly sweet tone of voice and the smirk thrown at her from the other side of the table had Jaquenetta up out of her chair, her wand gripped tightly by her side, breathing laboured and feeling as every bit unhinged as Rita Skeeter her portrayed her

An internal battle was waging war inside the young witch, half of her wanting to curse the woman before her yet the other half knowing this is exactly what the older witch wanted. A reason for immediate expulsion and Jaquenetta could in no way leave while Dumbledore is gone. But the rage and fire was slowly consuming her, she could feel her tattoo almost burning a trail of hot anger across her skin as it moved to wrap around her wand arm, silently spurring her forward.

Her hand twitched slightly but before she could make any movement the door to Umbridge's office swung open with force startling her. Jaquenetta loosened her grip on her wand, silently thanking the intrusion for saving her from her actions.

'The Potter boy to see you, Ma'am.'

Jaquenetta's eyes shot to Harry who was staring at her like he barely knew her.

'Thank you, Argus.' Umbridge said sweetly from the table 'you may go, Miss Siroun.'

A weight lifted from Jaquenetta's shoulders as she walked out of the room knowing that if Filch had not arrived at that precise moment she would have lost all control.

_And then who would protect them…_

Jaquenetta paused briefly as she passed Harry in the doorway, needing to warn him of what awaits.

'Don't drink anything she gives you' she whispered before rushing out the corridor and up to her room.


	58. Red

― CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT ―

Jaquenetta was thankful for the commotion caused by Fred and George Weasley's fireworks, the thought of having to retell the events to anyone, even Hermione, caused waves of guilt to swarm in her stomach.

_You cannot allow that to happen again, you swore you would look out for them. How do you propose to do that when you're expelled!_

June arrived all too soon for Jaquenetta, her plan to go back to being invisible to Umbridge had not eventuated; now she was regularly called upon during Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Also, Umbridge had thought it best if she had more time to study for her NEWTs and removed her mediwitch privileges at the school so Jaquenetta was no longer allowed to assist Madam Pomfrey at Quidditch games nor in the infirmary.

Jaquenetta had finally explained to Hermione just what had transpired in Umbridge's office when her girlfriend began noticing her change in mood.

'I cannot believe that woman!' Hermione exclaimed after hearing the last question Umbridge had asked Jaquenetta, revision for that evenings Astronomy OWL practical exam long forgotten.

'I almost lost it Hermione, I was so, so angry at her' Jaquenetta said, pacing in front of the fireplace until a hand touched her shoulder, halting her steps.

'I don't think you would have done anything.'

Jaquenetta looked into the brown eyes, brimming with concern 'But I –'

'No buts' Hermione cut her off, with a finger placed across Jaquqnetta's lips. 'I don't believe you would have, yes you may have been extremely angry and rightfully so, but I know you Jaq.'

Hermione raised onto her toes and captured the lips of her distraught girlfriend in her own.

It felt like months since they had been alone, both occupied with classes, study and DA meetings. The only saving grace was the journal, the pages now almost full with conversations, some long and some short, sometimes they would even write about favourite Muggle authors, painters, music. Jaquenetta had started to leave short poems of her own dotted around the pages, for Hermione these were the most treasured.

Hermione felt Jaquenetta's hands move to her hips and pull her closer still, as the kiss deepened, chills running up her spine. Fingertips trailing along bare flesh leaving a burning trail of heat in their wake. As she felt Jaquenetta's mouth trail along her collarbone reality slipped away as she succumbed to the fire.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Jaquenetta was jolted from sleep, a hazy mind likening the disruptive sound to a lion roaring in anger. Jaquenetta instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed, only to touch thin air for in that moment she had forgotten that the 5th years had their Astronomy OWL exam. No sooner had Jaquenetta closed her eyes than a loud BANG reverberated across the grounds causing her to jump from the bed and over to the window, the realisation struck like a bolt of lightning.

_McGonagall…_

Jaquenetta grabbed her wand and ran towards Hagrid's Hut, but she was too late, racing through the front doors of the castle as the sky lit up as the red beams collided with McGonagall.

'NO!'

Jaquenetta's legs burned but she made it to where McGonagall's prone body had collided with the ground after she was thrown backwards from the force of at least four Stunners. Jaquenetta's hands shook as she checked the Professor's vitals, tears of relief escaping when she felt a pulse. The fight between Umbridge, her minions, and Hagrid was still raging on closer to the cabin. Knowing it would be only moments before Hagrid ran and the fight over, Jaquenetta lifted the unconscious woman into her arms and made her way back towards the castle; the thought of levitating McGonagall through the castle, on show for all to see, was too sickening to even think of.

She was met at the front gate by the Head Boy and Girl, obviously roused from sleep or study by the sound of the fight. With a nod they silently fell in step behind Jaquenetta, as did all the other students they happened across brought out of their common rooms by the noise.

The door to the infirmary swung open just as they reached it.

'In quickly, bring her over here on the bed. The rest of you go on back to your common rooms' Madam Pomfrey ushered Jaquenetta inside.

Jaquenetta placed McGonagall gently onto the bed as Madam Pomfrey began examining the still unconscious witch.

'What on earth happened?'

'She was hit by at least four stunners, right to the chest.' Jaquenetta answered.

'Who was it?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'Professor Umbridge and some people from the Ministry, they were trying to capture Hagrid and McGonagall had gone down and they just stunned her with no warning.'

Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and turned towards Jaquenetta, taking her hands in her own.

'Miss Siroun, you are not to tell anyone that you saw who did this, especially that it was an unprovoked attack, do you understand.'

Jaquenetta could only nod in response, unable to take her eyes off the unconscious witch on the hospital bed.

'Good girl, now hurry back to your common room dear'

'But, will she be ok?' Jaquenetta asked

'We'll need to transfer her to St Mungo's but she will recover. It will take a lot more than four stunners to the chest to keep Professor McGonagall down.' Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile as she placed her hand on Jaquenetta's arm. 'I'll watch over her tonight, go get some sleep.'

Jaquenetta nodded, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt 'thank you Madam Pomfrey.'

* * *

Jaquenetta didn't notice the three pairs of eyes follow her movements as she made her way through the common room, passing by the students talking excitedly amongst themselves about what they had seen.

When Jaquenetta heard the door open she turned sharply towards it, convinced that Umbridge would be after her next she visibly relaxed when the trio entered instead of the toad faced woman she feared. She had never feared Umbridge up until now, normally a mild displeasure was felt, but now – to attack someone with no warning, a line had certainly been crossed in Jaquenetta's eyes and no one was safe.

'That evil woman!' gasped Hermione, who seemed to be struggling to talk due to the obvious rage she was feeling. 'Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the middle of the night!'

Jaquenetta was busily preparing tea for them all, trying to wish the shaking in her hands away.

'She probably wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's, ensure no one was there to stop her throwing him out of the grounds.' Harry said.

'Hagrid did well, didn't he?' said Ron, who looked much more alarmed than impressed.

'It'll be his giant blood, it's considerably harder to stun a giant they're really tough… but poor Professor McGonagall… four Stunners straight to the chest.' said Hermione shakily.

'Dreadful' both Harry and Ron agreed.

Jaquenetta settled the tray the tea cups were gathered upon on the table in front of the couches.

'Did you see what happened?' Hermione asked.

'I uh –' Jaquenetta began, stuttering as she tried to form the words 'I got down there just as she was hit. I… carried her up to the infirmary.' Jaquenetta finished, the tea cup in her hands shaking.

'Is she…?' asked Harry, the question not needing to be finished.

Jaquenetta shook her head 'she's unconscious but her vitals are strong, they'll be transferring her to St Mungo's tomorrow.'

They sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts of Umbridge and revenge. Jaquenetta, with her arm around her distraught girlfriend trying to offer some comfort while battling with her own grief.

It was nearly four in the morning when the trio left for their own beds, but Jaquenetta felt wide awake; the image of McGonagall being thrown into the air haunting her until she eventually succumbed to exhaustion.


	59. Into the Fire

― CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE ―

Jaquenetta awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window, while it was apparent she had slept through most of the day she did not feel rested at all. Disappointed that McGonagall had already been moved to St Mungo's by the time she made it up to the infirmary, Jaquenetta made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. A peculiar sound was making its way towards her, the sound of shoes dragging across the stone floor, muffled sounds like grunting, perhaps an altercation between students. Keeping her head down as she walked, she chanced a glance at the cause of the commotion as it passed her, and came eye to eye with a gagged Ron Weasley being pushed in front of two Slytherins, their shining Inquisitorial Squad badges pinned to their cloaks.

After they passed, Jaquenetta ran back up to her room, grabbed her cloak and a textbook before heading down towards the Great Hall. The sounds of dinner being consumed, the clatter of cutlery on plates could be heard all around her as she sat down with the opened book left unread while she kept a lookout through the open doors.

Jaquenetta waited for Hermione, Harry and Umbridge to pass by the opened doors heading out of the castle before she dared move.

It didn't take long before they passed and Jaquenetta made her way out of the Great Hall and up to Umbridge's office. As she reached the corridor leading to the office Jaquenetta slowed and quietened her steps, listening for anything that would indicate the number of people inside the office, she knew that with Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville inside there would be at least four Slytherins. Standing in front of the closed door she couldn't help but draw similarities between that moment and last year when she broke down a different door.

Jaquenetta adjusted the grip on her wand and tried to picture the layout of the room in her mind. Her breathing was steady, calm, focussed.

'_Bombarda_!'

* * *

'Jaq!' Ron exclaimed, relieved to see who it was that had just stunned the six Slytherins holding them in Umbridge's Office, as he grabbed Harry and Hermione's wands back out of Malfoy's pocket.

'Okay, what have you lot gotten yourselves into this time?' Jaquenetta asked as she ushered them out of Umbridge's office, locking the door behind them.

'Harry thinks that Sirius is being held in the Department of Mysteries' said Ginny.

'Alright, but why did I see him, Hermione and Umbridge walking out the front gates?'

'For the weapon' said Ron 'well the one Hermione convinced Umbridge is out there.' said Ron.

'Though we saw them enter the Forest' said Neville. 'Who would keep a weapon in the Forest?'

'There isn't any weapon in the forest Neville' said Jaquenetta as the group rushed out the front gate.

'Well what kind of weapon is it then?' said Ron. 'You know, don't you!'

Jaquenetta looked over at Ron 'It's not a weapon in the sense that you're thinking. Sometimes knowledge is a much more powerful tool than any spell you can cast.'

'Is Sirius guarding it, is he there?'

Jaquenetta paused for a moment before replying.

'I really don't know.'

As they reached the edge of the forest they could hear Harry and Hermione. The sound of Hermione's voice floating towards them was the reassurance Jaquenetta needed that she had gone for the others instead of following Umbridge out of the castle.

'Anyway, Harry, how were you planning to get all the way to London then?'

'Yeah, we were wondering that ourselves' said Jaquenetta as she and the others came to where Harry and Hermione were.

Jaquenetta was knocked back slightly when the younger Gryffindor wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. 'Oh Jaq I'm so glad you're here, I thought about calling you here but who knows what Umbridge would've done to you.'

Jaquenetta just smiled and held the younger witch tighter in her arms.

Ron looked around the Forest at the sound of her name 'What've you done with Umbridge?'

Harry laughed lightly 'She got carried away, but a herd of centaurs.'

'And they left you behind?' asked Ginny, looking astonished.

'No, they got chased off by Grawp.'

'Grawp?' Jaquenetta asked.

'Hagrid's little brother but that's not important. Harry, did you find out if You-Know-Who has Sirius? said Ron.

'Yes, I'm sure of it, but how are we going to get there to help him.'

Luna who had been looking off to the left of Jaquenetta's shoulder smiled 'Why we fly of course.'

Jaquenetta turned to look where Luna was pointing.

_Thestrals_…


	60. The Department of Mysteries

Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, and especially those who have reviewed! And above all, thank you for your patience as it has taken a while to get these chapters written while I've been studying. However in true form exam time brings with it the largest bouts of creativity.

* * *

― CHAPTER SIXTY ―

Jaquenetta wound her hand tightly into the mane of the Thestral, by placing a foot on a nearby tree stump she managed to mount the animal, even if a little clumsily but by lodging her knees behind the wing joints she felt more secure. Jaquenetta held out her hand to Hermione who seemed to be in shock, as to her it would appear that her girlfriend was floating in mid air, and helped the younger witch up behind her.

'Just hold on tight to me' Jaquenetta reassured Hermione, as she placed her girlfriend's arms around her waist.

Jaquenetta watched as Luna helped Ron and Ginny up on to the Thestral's as they were also unable to see them. As Harry's Thestral rose up into the sky followed by the others Jaquenetta marvelled at the speed at which the Thestral's moved.

'This is bizarre!' Ron yelled from behind them.

Jaquenetta was unsure how long they had been flying for, darkness fell before the bright lights of London could be seen, but by the time the Thestral's touched down near a vandalised telephone box everyone was feeling frozen to the bone.

'Where do we go from here?' Jaquenetta asked Harry

'Over here' he said, leading them towards the telephone box Jaquenetta had noticed earlier. It was a very tight squeeze but eventually they all managed to fit in. Jaquenetta was the nearest to the telephone receiver and after some bending managed to punch in the numbers Harry had instructed 'six two four four two.'

The telephone box sunk down into the dark depths of the Ministry of Magic and no sooner had the door burst open did they topple out of it. Harry strode off in the direction of the lifts. Hermione and Ron were close behind him followed by Luna, Neville and Ginny with Jaquenetta at the rear, her eyes searching the shadows of the dimly lit atrium.

Once inside the lift Harry jabbed the number nine button and the lift began its descent. It halted with a jerk and a monotone female voice said 'Department of Mysteries.' They stepped out into a black tiled corridor, lit only by torches and continued to the large door at its very end.

Already knowing where they needed to go Harry walked towards the door, which swung open without the handle needing to be turned, and marched inside with the others following.

Jaquenetta was the last through the door and closed it as instructed by Harry. No sooner had she done that was the large circular room thrown into darkness, the only light was the blue flames on the walls.

* * *

The circular wall around them was rotating. Hermione grabbed Jaquenetta's hand as the speed in which the wall was spinning increased until finally slowing to a stop

'Why'd the doors do that?' whispered Hermione.

'I think it's so we can't tell what door we came through' said Jaquenetta in a hushed voice.

'Which one do we try first Harry?' Ron asked, looking at all of the identical doors.

'In the dream I just went through the door right across from us, but now that they've moved I'm not sure. We'll just have to try a few doors, but I'll know which one is the one we want' said Harry.

Harry marched towards the door straight in front of him and easily pushed the door open. Remembering it would take more than one try to find the correct door Jaquenetta drew her wand and pointed it at the door.

'_Flagrate!'_ she cast and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door they had just opened.

The first room was much brighter than the one they had just left. Once Jaquenetta noticed the enormous glass tank she realised that this was the room containing the brains. After looking around briefly Harry declared this was not the correct door and they exited that room, to begin the process again.

The second room tried was much larger than the previous one, and again Jaquenetta placed a cross on the door they just opened. With stone benches running all around the room that descended in steps like an amphitheatre there was a stone archway that stood in the middle, raised slightly on a dias. Harry was drawn towards this archway, adamant that there were voices behind it but Jaquenetta could hear no voices and she grasped Harry tightly around the arm so he could not get any closer. It seemed to mesmerise Harry and took a few moments to turn his thoughts back to their mission at hand.

'What do you reckon that arch was?' Jaquenetta asked.

'I don't know, but it's no doubt dangerous' said Hermione.

The third door that Jaquenetta marked was unable to even be opened. _Alohamora _nor the enchanted knife Sirius had given Harry could open the door. When Harry had tried the blade in the door it had simply melted.

It was on their fourth try that they found the right one.

'This is it' said Harry as the door swung open.

The room was full of clocks, sitting upon tables, that shone brightly like the sun, all reflecting the light which came from a towering crystal bell jar stood at the far end of the room.

'This way' Harry called as he raced between the tables to the door at the end, not needing to break his stride as he pushed the door open.

Jaquenetta was awe struck by the magnitude of the room they filed into. It was as high as a church but full of nothing but rows of shelves covered in small glass orbs that glimmered dully in the light. Looking up Jaquenetta saw a brass plate protruding from the end of the closest row that had the number fifty-three engraved on it.

'What number was it Harry?' asked Jaquenetta

'Row ninety-seven.'

Jaquenetta searched for the number of the row to her right 'fifty-four… ok we need to go right.'

'Keep your wands ready' said Harry softly as he began walking down the centre aisle.

Jaquenetta removed her wand from her pocket, holding it pointed downwards and slightly away from her body like Tonks had shown her, her eyes darting behind the group keeping watch for any Death Eaters.

'Ninety-seven!' whispered Hermione.

The group stopped where Hermione was, looking down the row towards its end. Jaquenetta knew that soon Harry would find the prophecy and the Death Eaters would appear, she repositioned herself while the group was looking in awe at the glowing orb so that she was between Hermione and the end of the aisle from which they came.

She watched, like the others, holding her breath as Harry picked up the orb. Everything around them was silent, but not for long.


	61. Hit

I wan't going to post this until tomorrow, but I wanted you all to read it! Can anyone guess what's going to happen next?

* * *

― CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE ―

'Very good, Potter. Now turn around slowly and give that orb to me.' The voice of Lucius Malfoy cut through the silence.

Black cloaked shapes of about a dozen Death Eaters emerged from both sides of the aisle blocking their way of escape. Outnumbered two to one easily Jaquenetta's insides churned as she readjusted the grip on her wand, and as they all turned to outwards to face the death eaters Jaquenetta put her arm protectively across Hermione.

'It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter' Jaquenetta heard Malfoy say.

Jaquenetta took in the situation and was in that moment grateful for the training Mad-Eye had put her through, there were no clear lines of escape but she knew that Harry and the others would create the means for their own escape, but what they needed most was help. As the confrontation continued Jaquenetta slowly edged her way to the middle of the group casting a disillusionment charm on herself in an effort to stop any of the Death Eaters paying attention to her as she turned around, crouching low behind the others.

Once certain she was no longer noticeable by the Death Eaters, Jaquenetta cast the Patronus charm, almost immediately the phoenix burst from the tip of her wand and Jaquenetta was grateful to have the shielding of the other six around her to hide the spell. Giving the Patronus the instructions like Moody had shown her at the last Order meeting Jaquenetta could do nothing but wait until those around her struck out against the Death Eaters so that the release of her Patronus would, hopefully, go unnoticed.

'STUPEF –'

'NO!'

Jaquenetta heard the shelf to her right break and the glass orbs it held shattering as they fell to the ground. Glancing to towards the damage she saw a figure, female, pearly-white as a ghost yet almost like smoke gliding past her from the broken orb nearest her '…_As the millennium draws to a close and the eighth house begins its descent …._'

Knowing it was almost time, Jaquenetta slowly rose from her kneeling position on the floor, ensuring that her Patronus was still invisible from view.

'When I say _now_' she heard Harry instruct.

Concentrating hard on the message for the Order the Patronus floated closer, sitting just below her chest, the phoenix looking at Jaquenetta intently as if silently acknowledging its task. Jaquenetta had her ears trained on what she could hear behind her and as Harry yelled 'NOW!' and the six around her cast their reductor spells so too did Jaquenetta unleash the Patronus high above them, it unfurling its wings and soaring away from them before she felt Hermione grab her hand and pull her away from the falling orbs.

They ran, following Harry and Neville, unsure of where the others were. A hand caught Harry by the shoulder '_Stupefy!_' Jaquenetta cast and the Death Eater flew backwards into the shelves as they ran for the door they had come through, back to the room with the clocks.

Harry, Neville and Hermione ran through the door first, but something dark caught Jaquenetta's attention just to her right. She spun around and she shot a spell at the Death Eater before crossing the threshold and slamming the door shut.

'_Colloportus!_' cast Hermione once Jaquenetta was inside, and the door sealed shut with vivid squelching noise.

Hermione launched herself at Jaquenetta, pulling her into a firm hug, which Jaquenetta returned while looking cautiously around the room for any Death Eaters.

Where are the others?' gasped Harry.

'They must have gone the wrong way' whispered Neville, terror all over his face.

Harry looked towards Jaquenetta, his face seemed to be pleading with her.

'We'll find them, but I think we should get away from the door.'

They hurried towards the door at the other end of the room, putting enough distance between them and the Death Eaters, but the door Hermione had charmed shut flew open and they all dived under the tables to avoid being seen.

Jaquenetta could see the Death Eaters feet as they drew nearer, walking between the tables. She tried to slow her breathing down, to reduce the noise, as her quickened heartbeat pumped adrenaline throughout her body, giving her much needed energy for attack.

Behind her Jaquenetta heard Harry stupefy one of the Death Eaters, and she shuffled out from under the table as quickly as she could to attack the second but Hermione was also crawling out from under a table over on Jaquenetta's left. The Death Eater saw Hermione and turned, pointing his own wand at her.

'_Avada –'_

'NO!' In an instant Jaquenetta launched herself forwards throwing herself between the Death Eater and Hermione.

'_– kedavra!'_

A blinding green light hit Jaquenetta in the chest sending her flying backwards crashing into a cabinet full of variously shaped hour-glasses, before falling forward onto the stone floor. The last thing Jaquenetta saw as she was hit with the killing curse was the terrified look on the face of the woman she loved.


	62. Hollow

― CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO ―

Hermione Granger had never known true pain until that moment, as she rushed towards her girlfriend's lifeless body, the evaporating shock finally allowing her movement. The force with which Jaquenetta had collided with the cabinet against the wall had caused it to shatter all around her and Hermione wanted to pull her girlfriends body to safety from where it now lay, in case the cabinet above fell also.

But, she was too late.

The cabinet fell to the floor directly on top of Jaquenetta before Hermione could get there, bursting apart, glass flying everywhere. No sooner had Hermione moved towards her girlfriend's trapped body than did the cabinet spring back up against the wall fully mended, but the space where Jaquenetta had fallen on the ground in front of it, was empty.

Before Hermione reached the cabinet it fell to the floor once again and burst apart, glass flying everywhere only to spring back up against the wall again fully mended before falling once more, constantly repeating as if on a repetitive cycle.

Except now the empty space in front of the cabinet did not change.

Jaquenetta was no longer there.

Hermione's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor, sobs racking her body as she tried to process what had just happened, the cabinet's constant breaking and repairing the only sound Hermione could hear above her own screams as she tried to fight off the two pairs of hands trying to pull her to her feet.

'Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…'

The Death Eater that had cast the killing curse lay motionless on the other side of the room, stunned and long forgotten.


	63. Awaken

― CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE ―

It's strange, waking. When sleep leaves us each morning we pay no mind to the unconsciousness we have just come back from. Instead our thoughts are immediately occupied with the day's future events or sometimes, but not too often for we rarely remember them, the by-products of that unconsciousness. The dreams. Or, considering the way in which I jerked violently awake at my desk, the nightmares.

Nightmares of a battle.

Nightmares of being struck by a killing curse.

Nightmares of the terror on Hermione's face.

The motion with which I jerked awake was so severe that I had managed to tip my chair backwards and as a result collided with the floor beneath me, hitting my head in the process.

A wave of nausea overtook and I struggled through the fuzziness of a possible concussion to find the couch closest to the fireplace, trying to pull the world back into focus before even attempting to open my eyes. I'd made the short walk countless times before when I would be falling asleep at my desk while studying and think the bedroom too far a walk. A quick wrist motion would have the fireplace roaring to life and I would sleep on the longer of the two couches.

But before I made it to the couch my shin struck something hard and metal. Rarely was there anything made from metal at Hogwarts and my eyes sprung open instantly, squinting at the unusual brightness of the room while seeking out the object that had obstructed my path.

Fear and disbelief flooded my body as I spun around on the spot taking in the details of the room I found myself in. I turned back in the direction I came from, rushing over to the desk searching for an object of familiarity, an ink pot, quill, parchment, anything.

There were objects on the desk, but not ones that I wished to see. My hands shaking as I picked up the discarded book that looked as though it had been carelessly dropped on the desktop, heart beat quickening as adrenaline flooded my body. Slowly I turned the book over in my hand and confirmed that which I was beginning to fear the most.

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

The book was like hot coals burning into my hand and in a fit of rage I flung it across the room before collapsing onto the floor, my back against the cold hard metal of the bed fram.

'Ouch'

The sudden change in position had caused something hard to poke into my side and I felt around my body to find the offending object and cast it aside like I had the book. My hand gripped the culprit and pulled it out in front of me, my eyes widening in shock at the sight.

My wand.

A hurried look at my clothes confirmed that they were the ones I had been wearing in what I had only moments ago thought must have been a dream. The clothes I was wearing in the Department of Mysteries, the clothes I was wearing when I had been hit by the killing curse.

'It was real' I said out loud, shocked as the full reality sunk in. 'But if it was real and not a dream that means that everything else was real, and…'

_Hermione_

I collapsed, waves of despair crashing against me. Sobs wracked my body, as I shielded my head against my knees, hot tears burning a path across my cheeks.

_Hermione_

I was never going to see her again, never going to hold her in my arms or tell her that I loved her. I was never going to see her smile or look into those brown eyes.

_Hermione_

'Jaq!'

The exclamation caused my head to snap up in an instant. The pain and anguish I felt frozen in its tracks.

'Hermione?!'


	64. Improbable

― CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR ―

No sooner am I on my feet than the object of my thoughts was flinging herself into my arms. We held each other tight, no desire to let go. Thoughts were racing through my head but I was determined to ignore them for the moment. In the past fifteen minutes my life had gone through enough confusion and anguish to find me mentally exhausted. Tears fell onto my neck and I realised I was not the only one crying. If what I had just experienced was indeed very real then that would also mean that Hermione had just watched me be hit by the killing curse.

Trying to keep track of the possible explanations that had happened to me was a little confusing, firstly I thought that the Department of Mysteries was a dream and that I was still at Hogwarts in my room. Then I thought all of my time at Hogwarts had been a dream and I was still at Cambridge, only to then realise that Hogwarts had indeed been real which means I had been hit with the killing curse but somehow I ended up back at Cambridge. And lastly, and the most confusing of all is that Hermione was now here, with me.

_How could she even be here?_

'Oh Jaq, I thought you had died. You got hit with the killing curse and, and then the bookshelf fell on you, I tried to reach you but when it mended itself you were, you were gone.'

'But Hermione, how did you get here?' I asked. How I had gotten here myself was of less concern, perhaps I was ejected once dead.

'I don't know, I ran over to you and then Harry and Neville were trying to get me off the floor saying we had to find the others. I could hear someone calling my name and then I was, I was just here, and you were on the ground crying. But, where is here? Where are we?' Hermione finished, loosening her grip on me she turned around to look at the room.

'This is my room. At Cambridge. It was where I was right before you found me at Hogwarts. Actually, I don't think any time at all has passed since I left here.' I said, looking at the alarm clock by the bed.

Hermione turned back towards me, alarm on her face 'But how could I be here, you said it was a different world?'

'I know, I have no idea. I don't even know how I got back here.' I said truthfully.

'Perhaps I can lend some assistance, Miss Siroun.' A familiar voice spoke.

I turned towards the intruder and saw one of the last people I would ever expect.

_Professor McGonagall?_


	65. The Veil

― CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE ―

'Professor McGonagall?' said Hermione in disbelief, clearly I was not the only one in shock.

Professor McGonagall looked older than she had the last time we spoke, but like Dumbledore she was in essence ageless.

'What are you – how did you – but – what?' my thoughts were jumbled as I struggled to articulate my thoughts.

'The _what_ and _how_ are a great deal easier to answer than the _why_, Miss Siroun. Perhaps we should begin there.' Professor McGonagall said, walking inside through the open door.

'But you are older?' I asked

'Yes indeed. Unlike Miss Granger and yourself I had to come 'the long way' I believe you call it. But that shall be explained all in good time. First let me assure you that your experiences, both of your experiences, this past year and a half at Hogwarts are very much real. They did happen. Also, you were indeed hit with the killing curse in the Department of Mysteries by the Death Eater Vincent Crabbe Senior. You fell back into a cabinet that was also destroyed. This cabinet contained, what Miss Granger may have recognised' McGonagall turned to address Hermione 'all of the Ministry's time-turners.'

'That's why when it fell and smashed, it repaired itself only to repeat the action over and over.'

'Yes Miss Granger.'

'But how did Jaquenetta disappear?' said Hermione.

'That still remains a partial mystery to all of us, but it would seem that the time-turners transported her back to just after the moment she left here to come to Hogwarts. It is also believed that this action kept you alive, as although it transported you back through your own timeline to do so it had to transport you forwards to the future from which you came.'

'Future?' Hermione said, turning to me.

That night, all those many months ago, when I had told finally told Hermione as much as I thought I could about myself I realise now that I had forgotten sometime perhaps very relevant.

'The Headmaster had said that I didn't exist here, and that I was no longer in my own world, nothing was ever mentioned about the time difference and I had forgotten about it myself.'

'But it's 1996' said Hermione.

'For you, yes Miss Granger. But here, where we stand right now, the moment in time from which Jaquenetta left, the year is…'

'2018.' I finished for McGonagall.

'2018? How can it… but you're… how old are you, how old are you really?' Hermione asked me quite forcefully.

'When I came to Hogwarts I'd only just turned 17. Just like I told you.'

'But when were you born, what year?'

'October 26, 1999.' I said calmly.

'But that's still three years away…' Hermione said, moving to sit on the bed. She seemed to be deep in thought at this new piece of information.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention back to me and continued to speak.

'Now let's discuss the _how_ in more depth. Miss Granger is here because you summoned her. The kunzite crystal that you are both still wearing summoned her too you.'

I looked at Professor McGonagall 'there was nothing in the book about the charm summoning someone through time, surely that cannot be, otherwise parents could have been summoning their child from the wrong time period as them.'

'No, the charm itself cannot summon one through time. The only explanation we've been able to find is that by both of you wearing the crystal attuned to each other by the use of the _Invito_ Charm that it created what could be considered a fixed lock on your timelines.'

This was sounding a bit like _Doctor Who_ to me but I believed I understood.

'So, you mean that our timeline has been fixed to one another so the charm summoned Hermione here irrespective of the time difference?'

'Yes, it would appear so.'

'But that doesn't explain how you manage to be here Professor.'

'I am here through much less exciting means Miss Siroun, there has been no instantaneous time travel for myself. It is the year 2018 for myself also.'

I glanced at Hermione who was deep in thought, unsure if she was still listening to the conversation. A slowly growing knot was forming in my stomach.

'So you're from this time, not the one that we just left.'

'That is correct Miss Siroun.'

'But Professor McGonagall, how can you and Hermione even be here, I spoke with Professor Dumbledore when I first arrived and he checked to see if the books, he checked! He said there was no record of me or my family.'

'Miss Siroun, please take a breath. For this is where it gets complicated. I am here to answer your questions and to explain everything to you that you need to know. Because, Jaquenetta, you have regretfully been kept in the dark about so much more than you know.'


	66. Lifted

_Authors Note: Hello! Now I know as soon as you read this you will all notice the big hole in logical reasoning that I have just glossed over. Please just roll with it and accept it. As I was writing this chapter I realised that what I was proposing was a little far fetched to say the least but I have so much planned from this point onwards that I hope you can all just forgive me this one "quick fix" and continue reading._

* * *

― CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX ―

'I will explain everything I know but ask that you keep an open mind until I have finished.' Professor McGonagall said and with a wave of her wand she conjured an armchair to sit in.

'In 1985, a prophecy was made, taking the total number of authentic prophecies Sybill Trelawney has made to three. This prophecy was made in the presence of Professor Dumbledore who in turn retold it to me which is why I am able to tell you now; because, rather unfortunately, the orb that contained the prophecy was one of those broken in the Department of Mysteries. The prophecy is this…'

_'As the millennium draws to a close and the eighth house begins its descent… a child of destiny and hope is born… denied what is due and hidden from sight until called… this apparition will appear, her talisman of flight and fire… pulled back through space and time where knowledge guides like foresight… to save those lost by the chosen…'_

I recognised the beginning of that prophecy, having heard it when a shelf was smashed by a deflected spell. I was uncertain as to its relevance to myself, however the thought occurred to me that McGonagall might. 'You think this prophecy is about me?'

'Miss Siroun, we do not simply think, we know that it is.'

'Professor I'm not sure Professor Dumbledore told you everything then, because this cannot be about me.' I said, recalling the conversations Dumbledore and I had engaged in when I first found myself at Hogwarts. After all, how could there be a prophecy about me when I was not supposed to be there.

McGonagall fixed her piercing gaze on me 'answer a few questions for me then. When were you born?'

I had already told both her and Hermione this, but thought it best to humour my Head of House '1999.'

'The end of the millennium. What month?'

'October' I said.

'Making you a Scorpio, the eighth sign of the zodiac. What are you parents names?'

'Destin and Esperance Siroun.' I said.

'Which in English mean what, Miss Siroun?' said McGonagall, a small smile gracing her lips.

'Destiny and Hope.' I said softly, realising the next question 'and my Patronus is a phoenix. Okay there are many similarities but you need to explain 'denied what is due', what have I been denied Professor?'

'Your magic.'

Up until this point I had thought I was following what McGonagall was saying, but this was a little more than I was willing in good faith to believe.

'Excuse me?'

'As you have been made aware, the magic quill detects the birth of a magical child and writes his or her name down in a large book. On October 26, 1999 your name, Jaquenetta Siroun, was written down in that book, and subsequently erased by a charm Professor Dumbledore himself will place upon the book, I believe he does so at the end of your current school year.'

'Why would Professor Dumbledore do that to her?' said Hermione, who had been silent throughout the conversation so far. I turned to look at her, in hope of catching her eye but she was focussed on Professor McGonagall.

'Because the prophecy needed to be fulfilled and, being born of Muggle parents, Miss Siroun needed to be kept from the magical world.'

'And the foresight? Do you really expect me to believe that these books are real?'

'Yes, Miss Siroun.'

'Books?' I heard Hermione ask, almost as if an afterthought.

My thoughts turned back to one of the earlier conversations I had with Professor Dumbledore…

_'For this wouldn't be the first time a Witch or Wizard has published a book about the Wizarding World and fashioned it into Fiction for the entertainment of Muggle children. Of course this does not take into consideration that you say this series of books stretches beyond this day, three years into the future.'_

…'Professor Dumbledore was lying about the books? But how, and who wrote them?'

'Miss Siroun, it would seem that the hope that so many Muggle's have long held onto is true. Ms Rowling is in indeed a Witch.' said Professor McGonagall.

'How come no Witch or Wizard have noticed there are books out in the Muggle world about their past?'

'The first book was not published until 1997, six years after the events had taken place. Also, you would have noticed from your time at Hogwarts the magical community takes only the bare minimum of notice of the Muggle world.'

But there was something that I still didn't understand 'How did I get pulled back to the past?'

'A charm was imbedded in each of the seven volumes that you own, there was never any mention of when you would be pulled back so we had to ensure that it would always happen, Professor Dumbledore believed a connection with what you were reading would cause the activation.'

'The prophecy says I was sent back to save those that the chosen could not. I can only assume that means Harry, but he succeeds.'

'Yes, but not all of the events in the books are as happened. The ones directly relating to Harry yes they are true, but others, others were written as what could have been.'

'But I didn't manage to save anyone, all I did was get myself killed from a curse that never should have been fully cast to begin with.'

'You saved me.' Hermione said, taking my hand as I sat next to her on the bed.

'But you weren't going to die, the curse was never supposed to be fully cast.' I said, looking at her.

'But it was.' The voice of Professor McGonagall drew my attention once more.

'Excuse me?'

'Crabbe Senior did finish the curse, and Hermione Granger did die that terrible night in the Department of Mysteries.'

I felt Hermione's grip on my hand tighten.

'But, but I read, she…'

'She did die, but this time you were there to save her. This one loss, that first loss, set motions in place that led to a far greater number of deaths in the final battle then you could possibly imagine. During the final battle, with the loss of Ronald Weasley…'

Hermione gasped beside me.

'…The end result, after the loss of his two best friends, all love was lost from Harry Potter. So much so that the protection charm that should have resulted from the sacrifice of his life to Lord Voldermort never happened. Many, many more died before Mr Potter recovered and killed Lord Voldermort once and for all.'

'You brought me back to save Hermione and Ron.' I said, the reality of the situation finally sinking in as I stood up from the bed.

'Yes, and all the other souls lost during that dark battle.'

'Why couldn't Dumbledore have told me this?!' I exclaimed 'He let me believe I thought I'd fallen somehow into a fictional book! That I ended up in a completely different world!'

'Calm yourself Miss Siroun.' McGonagall said in a calm voice

'He could have told me that I was a witch, that I was pulled back through time to help. Then I wouldn't have had to keep so much from Hermione.'

'Miss Siroun, Jaquenetta.' Professor McGonagall tried to calm me, but my words had finally caught up with me and I spun around.

'Hermione' I said.

I reached out to touch her arm only for her to pull away as if touched by fire.

'You lied to me' said Hermione, a cold look of disappointment and disgust on her face 'you said you were from another world.'

'I thought I was' I said, trying to keep a calm voice.

'But knowing what was to happen, that means you knew what was going to happen to Harry all along, the Dementor attack, the third task, Cedric's death, Umbridge, Moody's imposter, you knew it all yet you did nothing!' Hermione's voice had progressively increased in volume and intensity, and by now she seemed positively furious, as if all of what she had heard was finally sinking in.

'I couldn't, Dumbledore told me that changing the future could be dangerous.'

'You could have told me the truth.'

I took a breath, calming my thoughts, knowing that I had to be completely honest 'I didn't think you would believe me, imagine being told you were reading _A Winter's Tale_ and then suddenly you found yourself in it. So I told you a half truth and you accepted that, but by then I was so scared.'

'Scared of what, of the Death Eaters finding out about you, I wouldn't have told anyone.'

'I wasn't scared for myself Hermione' I began, looking at my feet unable to meet her gaze 'I was scared for you. I was terrified that someone would find out about me and threaten you to get to me.' I was unsure if I was getting through to Hermione, but I had to tell her, to let her know that I valued her safety well above my own.

'You used me to get close to Harry.'

'I… never, you came…' I tried to respond but I was cut off.

'So what are you going to do now?' Hermione questioned me 'You saved me and brought me to the future, but now what?!'

I had no idea what was to come next, I tried to form the words but none would come.

'Now, we send you both back' interjected Professor McGonagall.

I turned to face McGonagall 'How?' I asked.

'With this' said Professor McGonagall as she took out of her robes what appeared to be an hourglass attached to a long chain. I was at a loss as to what it was, though had the nagging feeling that I should know.

'But Professor McGonagall, there are rules and protocol to be followed with time turners' said Hermione.

'Miss Granger, ensuring both yours and Miss Siroun's safe passage back to the past is more important than some protocols. But aside from that, as you are aware, all of the Ministry's time turners were destroyed when Jaquenetta fell into the cabinet containing them. This is the last remaining one. Now we must hurry, for the passage of time is linear for both streams' said Professor McGonagall, walking to the centre of the room beckoning myself and Hermione towards her.

'Come along now both of you, this time turner has been modified to send you back to the Department of Mysteries, in the same location that you both left from.'

McGonagall placed the chain around both mine and Hermione's necks, I tried to catch her eye but Hermione was looking everywhere but at me. Professor McGonagall took out her wand from her robe and placed the tip of it against the time turner. '_Recursus_'.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being pulled to another destination, another time.


	67. Return

― CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN ―

The feeling was somewhat like apparating, the pull from behind the navel, the pressure, the darkness, and no sooner had it begun did it stop and Hermione and Jaquenetta were in the exact same room in the Department of Mysteries that they were previously. Before Jaquenetta could get her bearings her body was jerked forward as Hermione removed herself from within the chain, leaving Jaquenetta to remove the time turner and stow it away safely in her pocket.

'What are you doing? Saving it so you can run back?' Hermione accused, arms folded across her chest as she watched Jaquenetta place the time turner in the pocket of her jeans.

Jaquenetta knew that Hermione was hurt and angry and did her best not to react, as behind that anger Jaquenetta could see the distress, and more. Instead, she tried to remain calm.

'No, definitely not. All of the time-turners have been destroyed' Jaquenetta said pointing to the cabinet that was stuck on a loop of destruction and restoration 'this may be the only way that Professor McGonagall has one. The older McGonagall I mean, I have to give this to her.'

Hermione said nothing in reply, instead she was busy trying to open the door that lead out to the round room but the door would not open. Not by force, nor by spell. After a frustrated kick to the door Hermione strode off towards the open door and into the hall of prophecy.

Jaquenetta recognised the look Hermione flashed her as she walked past, and dread filled Jaquenetta as she raced after her. They ran through the hall of prophecy, broken shelves and smashed orbs surrounding them, searching for another door to exit through.

'Hermione' Jaquenetta called as they entered another door that was ajar, leading into what Jaquenetta remembered was the Death Chamber.

'Hermione' Jaquenetta called again trying to get Hermione's attention as they ran past the Death Eater's that had been caught by Moody and were being held under an anti-apparating jinx. 'Hermione wait!' Jaquenetta tried one last time.

The younger witch turned around, brandishing her wand, and Jaquenetta felt herself flying backwards through the air, landing forcefully against the stone steps.

'Jaq!' Neville exclaimed as he raced over and helped her to her feet 'But you died, how did you…'

'Not now Neville, I'll tell you later, I promise.' Jaquenetta said hurriedly. 'Hermione wait, you can't go up there.' Jaquenetta begged as she saw Hermione make her way out the door and towards the atrium.

'Why, why can't I, what's happening Jaquenetta?' said Hermione, turning back towards her pursuer.

'I…' Jaquenetta began to speak but was cut off by Hermione.

'TELL ME!'

Jaquenetta was momentarily taken aback as Hermione's voice reverberated around the room.

'Dumbledore is fighting Voldermort, it's not safe' Jaquenetta said hastily, ignoring the looks she was being given by Moody and Lupin.

'How could you. Mr Weasley almost died. Harry almost died. Cedric's death is on your hands!' Hermione yelled, her hand connecting with the side of Jaquenetta's face in an instant. The sound bouncing around the room stunning them both.

'I'm… I'm…' Hermione began, visibly stunned by her actions before somewhat regaining composure. 'This. Us. It's over. I never want to see you again. I never want to talk to you again. Stay away from me.' Hermione said in a tone so ice cold Jaquenetta could only nod and watched, her heart feeling as it had been ripped right out of her chest cavity, as Hermione ran out of the room and in the direction of the atrium.

Jaquenetta stood there, watching the retreating form of Hermione Granger, knowing that the pain she felt, her heart breaking, was of no fault but her own.

* * *

Minutes passed before Jaquenetta was again aware of her surroundings. Turning back towards Moody, who was standing guard over the captured Death Eater's, she addressed him before walking through the door in the direction Hermione left.

'I will explain everything as soon as I can.'

She did not wait for a response. Her mind was too occupied with the events of the past half hour to be concerned with whether Moody found the offer of explanation satisfactory. As if in a waking dream Jaquenetta made her way to the atrium, heading towards one of the fireplace's that would transport her out of the Ministry. She could see Professor Dumbledore speaking to the Minister, anger bubbled within her at the sight of the man she had trusted. Hermione was standing next to Harry, talking to him, but Jaquenetta could not make out what was being said. Jaquenetta knew that sooner rather than later she would need to speak with the Order members that were present at the Department of Mysteries. She would need to speak with Neville and perhaps Harry also to explain, as she was unsure what Hermione would tell them.

_If she even tells them anything._

As Jaquenetta reached the fireplace she glanced back at Hermione, their eyes connected for a brief moment before Hermione looked away. With head lowered Jaquenetta entered the fireplace without another look back, engulfed by the flames she was transported from the Ministry.

Once above ground again Jaquenetta walked the streets of London, transfiguring her robe to look like a jacket so as to not draw unwanted attention to herself. Her feet moving forward of their own free will as Jaquenetta tried desperately to sort out the information she had just been made privy to. She walked, almost as if with no destination in mine, until she came to the park she had spent the summer in reading Hermione's letters. She pulled out from her pocket, as she sat down on the familiar bench, the photograph of her family McGonagall had waited for her to retrieve before she sent them back. She looked at her watch, another reminder of Hermione, it had been only two hours since they landed on the Thestral's outside the Ministry of Magic. Two hours to turn her life inside out and have the best part of it ripped away.

Wiping away the tears that fell on the smiling faces of her family Jaquenetta had never felt so alone. No longer did she know who to trust. Dumbledore had erased her name from the parchment that the magic Quill writes on.

_Or atleast he will…_

Hermione was surely never to speak to her again.

_Not that I blame her at all…_

Moody was sure to demand an explanation.

_Definitely not looking forward to that…_

Getting cold from sitting still in the wind Jaquenetta thought of heading to the Leaky Cauldron for the night as there was no way she could get into the castle now. Unfortunately the money she had also grabbed was Muggle and she had no way of changing it just yet so with great trepidation Jaquenetta walked to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

She entered the place she had called home over the summer. Unsure of what may have been said she was on guard, wand drawn at her side ready in case she needed to defend herself. Jaquenetta walked up the flights of stairs until she came to her room on the third floor. The room was practically bare as she had taken all of her belongings back to Hogwarts at the beginning of term.

Lying on the bed exhausted she closed her eyes, only to be haunted in her sleep; by dreams of the happier memories made by the room she was in, and nightmares of the flashes of green light that pushed into her chest.


	68. Return2

-CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT-

Even with all the wonder of the magical world that Hermione Granger had been part of during her five years at Hogwarts she was having a moderate amount of trouble digesting the events of tonight. Or if the clock next to her bed was any indication, last night.

Magic, witches and wizards, spells and wands, port keys and apparating, transfiguration and invisibility cloaks. Voldermort, Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione had accepted it all, eager to learn what she could. While she had been sceptical at first, when Professor McGonagall had come to her parents house telling her that she was a witch and explaining the world of magic and Hogwarts, Hermione had embraced this new world. A new world that had brought her joy and friendship and love.

_And sorrow…_

Hermione had thought watching Jaquenetta hit with the killing curse was the worst thing that could happen…

_Hermione scrambled out from underneath the table as she heard Harry stupefy one of the Death Eaters, ready to stupefy the remaining one but she was not quick enough. Her foot had caught on the table leg and she could not shuffle out from underneath it as quickly as she needed. The Death Eater had seen her before she could stand upright and turned towards her, shooting a curse her way almost instantly._

_'Avada – '_

_Hermione did not even have a chance to cast a spell before Jaquenetta jumped in front of her, blocking the path of the curse._

_' – kedavra!'_

_Hermione felt her heart stop as the green light lit up the room, hitting Jaquenetta in the chest and sending her flying into the cabinet. Hermione Granger had never known true pain until that moment and before the Death Eater could do anything the jet of red light hit the middle of his chest, sending him crashing backwards into the tables, as Hermione rushed over to where Jaquenetta lay. But by the time she got there Jaquenetta was gone._

_Hermione's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor, sobs racking her body as she tried to process what had just happened, the cabinet's constant breaking and repairing the only sound Hermione could hear above her own screams as she tried to fight off Harry and Neville who were desperately trying to pull her to her feet._

…But she was mistaken. Even hours later, lying in her bed, Hermione was still uncertain if it hadn't just all been a very bad dream, one she was desperate to wake up from. But Sirius was dead, Voldermort was back in force and she had been betrayed by the person she loved.

When she had reached the atrium that night, still shocked that she struck her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, and saw that Harry was alright, she had rushed to him, thrown her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder until the port key was ready to take them back to Hogwarts. She could hear Harry's eager questions about where she went, how she got back but could not form the words to answer…

_'Hermione, where did you go?' asked Harry, they had returned to Hogwarts a few hours previously and they were sitting in front of the fire. Harry had tried asking Hermione when she had rushed up to him in the atrium but he received no answer other than tears._

_ 'The charm in my necklace pulled me to where she was in the future.' Hermione said succinctly._

_The use of the terms 'she' and 'her' instead of 'Jaquenetta' had not gone unnoticed by Harry but he didn't question Hermione on it, for even though he could tell she was very angry he could see the pain and hurt in Hermione's eyes whenever she did mention Jaquenetta's name. Harry was still getting his head around how Jaquenetta was saved from the killing curse because the time turner's transported her through time, that he wasn't even asking for further information about how McGonagall, the older one, knew where they would be._

_Since finding out that he was a Wizard, Harry had seen many strange things, and he realised early on to just accept them as happening. This situation was indeed one he was happy to just accept, yet hearing that Jaquenetta was from the future still seemed too much to process._

_'So McGonagall found you both and sent you back' said Harry, trying once more to get Hermione to open up._

_'Yes.' Hermione said._

_'Did anything else happen?'_

_Hermione's head shot up causing Harry to jolt from the sudden movement._

_'I don't want to talk about it' said Hermione._

_Harry watched, stunned and somewhat impressed, as Hermione exited through the portrait door well after curfew without even so much as another word._

…Hermione had not paid attention to where she was walking after leaving the Gryffindor common room, yet had not been surprised to find herself outside the Headmasters office. Staring at the heavy wooden door she was about to turn around and head back when the Headmasters voice floated through the wood.

'Come in, Miss Granger.'

Hermione's mind was still reeling from the events she had witnessed that night, not to mention the information she had been privy too. Sirius was dead, Harry was physically alright but Hermione couldn't even begin to think of how he must be feeling. Although, with the ache she felt in her chest she had a fair idea of the loss. Ron had been injured but was been looked after in the Infirmary at Hogwarts, and Jaquenetta, well Hermione tried to push all thoughts of the older witch from her mind. So many contradictions were now running through her thoughts, causing her distress that she could not bear to hear anything Jaquenetta had to say to her.

The conversation, if it could even be called that, with the Headmaster had not gone as well as Hermione normally would have liked, however she was so angry that she couldn't contain it, somewhat stunned herself at her own actions and behaviour towards the Headmaster. For his part Dumbledore sat behind his desk and did not react until he was certain Hermione had finished, only then did he speak; not to discipline or disagree but to show understanding and make himself available again to speak more of the events that had transpired. Over the past year and a half the Headmaster had watched the connection between Jaquenetta and Hermione strengthen and even though he knew that the young Gryffindor in front of him, so hurt and angry, would not see it as he did, he was certain that a large part of her anger towards him was on Jaquenetta's behalf.

Lying on the bed exhausted Hermione closed her eyes, only to be haunted in her sleep; by dreams of the happier memories made over the past year, and nightmares of flashes of green light.


	69. Chapter 69

― CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE ―

The next morning Jaquenetta apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts. Her mood was in direct contrast to the bright sun shining above and could not be altered no matter how often she tried to steer her thoughts to the more cheerful side, her sleep had been broken and troubled. Questions on how she would gain entry into the castle were answered for her as the Head Girl was at the front gate when Jaquenetta arrived, ready it would seem, to let her in. No words were spoken as the gate opened and Jaquenetta stepped through the wards protecting the school.

Jaquenetta had wanted to enquire about Professor McGonagall's recovery but couldn't bring herself to break the awkward silence that had enveloped them as they made their way up the front steps of the castle.

Before heading towards the Gryffindor tower Jaquenetta turned to the Ravenclaw, about to thank her for being at the front gate when she spoke first "Professor McGonagall has asked that you Owl her at the earliest convenience, something about being ready to talk.' Before turning and heading in the direction of Ravenclaw tower, not waiting for a response.

_At least this means McGonagall is awake and recovering_

Jaquenetta nodded to herself and walked the rest of the way alone. After humouring the Fat Lady with an audience for one of her terrible out of tune songs and declining the offer for a duet as an encore the portrait swung open, revealing two of the three young Gryffindors who were the recently revealed reason behind her being there. Harry and Hermione had been animated in conversation which fell silent almost immediately as Jaquenetta stepped through the portrait hole. Jaquenetta looked around the common room momentarily confused as Ron was sure to be with them before she recalled that he was in the infirmary being treated after his run in with one of the swimming brains from the Department of Mysteries. Harry was the only one to meet her gaze as she entered the common room, walking past him and Hermione as she headed up the staircase to her room.

Jaquenetta spent the next week feeling as though under the impedimenta charm. Numb of all feeling she found herself simply going through the motions of study, sleep, and classes. She kept to herself instead, no longer going down to the Great Hall for meals instead remaining in her room at all times, leaving only to attend classes. Dobby had even taken it upon himself to send food up to her room but Jaquenetta had lost all appetite. Professor McGonagall had returned from St Mungo's but Jaquenetta had not sent an Owl, unsure even how to begin the letter.

_Dear Professor McGonagall, you may have heard about the events that took place in the Department of Mysteries last week, but that's not even half of it!_

* * *

The night before the first NEWT exams there was a knock on her door. The intruding sound caused Jaquenetta to jump slightly. She was not expecting any visitors, especially as all NEWT exams began in the morning but also because besides Harry, Ron and Hermione, she hardly had visitors, even Crookshanks was staying away. Jaquenetta placed the _Advance Potions_ book she was working through onto the table and walked over to the door. As she swung the door open she came face to face with a solemn looking Harry Potter, and even though logically she knew it would not be Hermione Jaquenetta still felt disappointed that it was not.

'Harry, come in' Jaquenetta said, trying to sound cheerful.

'Thanks Jaq. I won't keep you it's just Hermione really needs one of the books she left here and, well…' Harry began, looking apologetic.

'It's alright' Jaquenetta said in understanding motioning to the box sitting on small table next to the couch 'I've already got all of her things gathered together that she had left here.' Jaquenetta had thought collecting them all would bring her some sense of closure, yet she was sadly mistaken, all Jaquenetta saw with each items removal was the emptiness left behind.

'Thanks.' Harry said, picking up the box and slowly heading towards the door.

'You're welcome.' Jaquenetta said

Harry turned around once he reached the door 'Hey Jaq, can I ask you something?'

'Sure Harry, what's on your mind?' said Jaquenetta, preparing herself for a multitude of questions she thought Harry might ask.

Harry placed the box on the ground before speaking, almost as if needing the time to form the questions.

'How did you survive?' he asked, finishing before Jaquenetta could speak 'I saw you hit with the killing curse.'

'Ah' said Jaquenetta

'Yeah, Hermione just mentioned something about the time-turner cabinet' said Harry, trying to not seem too eager for an answer.

'Well, no one is entirely sure but I know it has to do, in part, with crashing into the time-turners. Though for me that only really explains how I ended up in the future.'

'Where you came from you mean?' Harry asked, before realising that perhaps he wasn't supposed to know about that.

Jaquenetta sighed, relieved that at least she wouldn't have to have that part of the conversation with Harry. 'Yes, but as for the not dying part, well Dumbledore has always said that if the sacrifice is great enough, if the _love_ is great enough, it can overcome anything. You should know this Harry, your mother's love and sacrifice protected you.'

Harry nodded, quiet for a moment 'You died to protect her.'

Jaquenetta smiled sadly 'Yes, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.'

To Jaquenetta this comment seemed to be all Harry needed to probe further.

'What happened between you and Hermione' Harry asked 'she won't tell me, Ron or even Ginny anything and anytime one of us mentions your name she looks like she can't decide whether to be angry or heartbroken.'

Jaquenetta thought for a moment on how to explain 'I hurt her.' She said, collecting her thoughts before continuing 'It's a complete mess and was honestly unintentional. I was given misinformation and unsure of how to tell her, so I didn't. I omitted things about myself and even though now that it turns out it wasn't even correct information I still lied. I still hurt her. It's unforgiveable.'

Harry nodded his head slightly pondering the words his friend had spoken.

'How has she been?' Jaquenetta asked.

'She hasn't been eating, she just sits there picking at her plate deep in thought. It's like she's here but not. She hasn't even gone to the library. Ginny told me that when Hermione got back she went to Dumbledore's office and yelled at him, but didn't know what about though.'

Jaquenetta shook her head, a twisting feeling in her stomach 'I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen.'

Harry placed his hand on Jaquenetta's shoulder, girls had been crying a lot around him lately yet he still was unsure how to handle it.

'Sirius left me the house in his will' he said. 'I just wanted you to know that if you want to stay there you are more than welcome too, I've allowed the Order to continue to use it for headquarters too.'

Jaquenetta wiped her eyes before looking at her friend 'Thanks Harry, I'll think about it.'

Harry nodded and left through the portrait door, gathering up the box containing the last reminder of his friends' relationship along the way.

* * *

The week of the NEWT exams went a lot quicker than Jaquenetta would have thought. She performed to the best of her ability yet sadly the passion for her work was gone, in its place were hard facts and hyper-rationality.

Jaquenetta had sent an Owl at the beginning of the exam week to Professor McGonagall saying firstly that she was glad the older Witch had made a fast recovery and that she would very much like to talk once her exams were over and no sooner had Jaquenetta walked through the portrait into her room after her last exam had Dobby appeared with an envelope in his hand and what appeared to be a knitted tea cosy on his head.

'Miss Jaq, Dobby has a letter for you.'

Jaquenetta smiled at the house-elf and took the proffered envelope 'thank you Dobby'

'Anytime Miss Jaq, Professor McGonagall asked Dobby to deliver it personally. She said you don't come to breakfast anymore.'

Jaquenetta smiled briefly 'I just don't feel very hungry anymore Dobby.'

'Dobby will bring some food up for Miss Jaq and Dobby will stay until Miss Jaq eats it all.' Dobby exclaimed and Jaquenetta nodded, knowing what the determined little house-elf was capable once he set his mind to it. After he left Jaquenetta sat on the couch and opened the envelope.

_Miss Siroun_

_I have time tomorrow morning after breakfast if you'd like to meet me in my office. If this is a suitable time for you please let Dobby know when he brings you dinner tonight. You must eat, I will not allow my two brightest students to cause themselves illness irrespective of the reason._

_Professor McGonagall_

Jaquenetta smiled at the concern and when Dobby brought some chicken soup she ate it all. She asked Dobby to tell McGonagall that she will be at her office in the morning and also asked if the house-elf could also take some soup to Hermione and do the same for Hermione as he had done for her because Jaquenetta was certain Hermione would not be able to say no to the House-elf either.

After he had left Jaquenetta packed all of her belongings into her trunk in preparation for her last day as a student at Hogwarts, before falling asleep the quickest she had since the Ministry of Magic.


	70. A time, A turn

― CHAPTER SEVENTY ―

Standing in front of Professor McGonagall's door the next morning, Jaquenetta took a moment to gather her thoughts before knocking lightly. She was silently hoping that McGonagall would not be there but it was in no time that 'Come in' came the call from behind the closed door.

Jaquenetta opened the door slowly and entered the room, closing the door behind herself before taking a seat across from Professor McGonagall who was reading the _Daily_ _Prophet_. The image of Harry and blinding flashes of light staring back at her from the paper.

McGonagall looked over the top of her spectacles as if waiting for Jaquenetta to start speaking but she was not entirely sure how to begin. So many thoughts were flowing through her head. So instead she decided to begin with something tangible, physical, something that she had in her pocket. Jaquenetta grasped the time-turner and pulled it out of her pocket, placing it on top of Professor McGonagall's desk with an audible _thunk_.

McGonagall's eyes widened momentarily as she looked from the time-turner to her student 'Miss Siroun, how did that come to be in your possession?' McGonagall asked.

'Well, while the story is complicated Professor, the fact remains that you gave it to me. Or rather, you will give it to me.' Jaquenetta said, taking a deep breath 'I know about the prophecy.'

McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise 'I think it would be best, Jaquenetta, if you told me what happened to you in the Department of Mysteries.'

'Yes Professor.'

Jaquenetta took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. 'While in the Department of Mysteries Crabbe Senior cast the killing curse at Hermione which I jumped in front of. The force of it threw me back against the wall and into the cabinet of time-turners.'

'You were hit with the killing curse?' McGonagall said, almost in disbelief.

'Yes, after I fell to the floor the broken cabinet collapsed on me and according to Hermione it sprung back up seemingly fixed only to collapse again all broken on the ground. The cabinet continued to do this as if stuck on some loop.'

'But that does not explain how you survived the curse?' McGonagall said.

'I have no idea, but apparently when the cabinet sprung back up after falling on me I had disappeared. I was transported back to the time and place that I was before I found myself at Hogwarts last year.'

'I see.'

'Not in a different world like the Headmaster had agreed with me about and had me convinced was the case' Jaquenetta could feel the anger in her rising to the surface again.

'But in the future' finished McGonagall.

'You knew?' Jaquenetta said.

Professor McGonagall nodded. 'Yes, but we can discuss that in a moment, please continue, Mr Longbottom said that Hermione disappeared also.'

'Yes, apparently because we have the same charm attuned to the other our timelines were locked together, so when I unconsciously summoned her to me the fact that it was forward in time was irrelevant because it was not forward in our timeline.' Jaquenetta said, recalling what was told to her by the very woman sitting across from her.

'And who told you this?'

'You did Professor. Well, you will I mean.' Jaquenetta said. Trying to keep track of the present and future was more complicated than first thought. 'After explaining to us how we had gotten there and about the prophecy you produced this time-turner and sent us back here, apparently it was altered to sent us back from the place we left but not the time.'

'All of the Ministry's time-turners were destroyed when you crashed into the cabinet Miss Siroun.'

'Yes I know, which is why I have brought you the one you used on us. So that you can use it, again.'

'So the prophecy has been explained to you?'

'Yes, you told me the prophecy and what it meant. You explained that Dumbledore cast a charm on the book to remove my name, will remove it, when the Magic Quill writes it. You told me that a charm was imbedded in all the seven books I own so that I could be brought back. You also told me that –' Jaquenetta trailed off.

'Told you what Miss Siroun.'

_Hermione_

'You told me that the books aren't exactly true. That Hermione, she was hit with a killing curse, the one that I jumped in front of. Even though in the book it's written that Harry knocked the Death Eater out of the way.' Jaquenetta's heart ached at the thought of losing Hermione and the reminder of what she had lost. 'You said that I was brought back to save Hermione, and Ron so that in his final moments Harry will still feel love.'

'And Hermione was there too, when I was explaining this to you.'

'Yes. Though I haven't told her what was written in the books. She was furious once the truth was revealed.'

'Understandably so I imagine, as I'm sure you were as well.' Professor McGonagall said, Jaquenetta could sense slight anger coming from her Head of House but could not tell if it was directed at her or something else.

'Yes, it would have been so much easier to have told me the truth when I arrived. But Hermione, she hasn't, as far as I'm aware, mentioned it to anyone. While it hurts more than I thought was even possible I do understand why she never wants to see or speak to me again, she is furious with me.'

'And not only with you it, would seem.' McGonagall said. 'Miss Granger was very adamant about telling the Headmaster what she thought.'

Jaquenetta could not help the smile that formed, imagining Hermione confronting the Headmaster. Especially as Jaquenetta herself had as of yet not been able to bring herself to be in the same room as Dumbledore.

'She is not the only one angry at the Headmaster.' McGonagall said gently, she could see the pain and also anger Jaquenetta was trying to control.

'I just feel so betrayed' Jaquenetta said, honestly. Anger came and went, but the betrayal she felt just never seemed to budge. 'Please don't misunderstand; I would jump in front of that curse for Hermione again in a heartbeat. I just wish Dumbledore had enough faith in me to tell me everything. I–'

A knock at the door interrupted what Jaquenetta was about to say. McGonagall's eyes were apologetic as she bade whoever knocked to enter. The door swung open, and the student walked it. Jaquenetta's eyes locked with chocolate brown. Eyes she has not seen in what felt like a year. Eyes still so expressive, even with the dark rings around them.

_Hermione_

Jaquenetta turned her attention back to McGonagall 'I better be going Professor, thank you for seeing me' said Jaquenetta quietly. As she walked past Hermione and through the door she stuffed her hands in her pockets, the temptation to reach out to Hermione was too great.


	71. A New Day

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE ―

Like the year before Jaquenetta was once again standing on the outside of the school gate, all of her belongings, except her Cambridge sweatshirt that she couldn't find, shrunk to fit in the bag slung over her shoulder. But that is where the similarities ended. Her guitar had not survived the morning of her return from the Ministry of Magic, the jagged scar on her right palm served as a constant reminder of broken frets and splintered wood. No longer was she a student at Hogwarts. She had never felt more alone in her life.

She did not remain for the end of year feast instead left before breakfast, wanting to apparate to Number 12 as soon as possible. There was a meeting of the Order scheduled for later that day and Jaquenetta wanted time to prepare, she had no doubt that an explanation to Hermione's comments were going to be sought and she wanted to have an answer ready. Though, if she was being honest with herself, Jaquenetta wanted to leave early so as to avoid any interaction with the Headmaster.

_Or Hermione_

Jaquenetta took one last look up at the place she had called home for over a year, where she had found friendship and acceptance, a place where she felt connected to something much stronger and far more rare than anything she had before. Love.

With one last look Jaquenetta closed her eyes, concentrating on her destination, and disappeared into the sunrise.


	72. Blood Halved

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO ―

'Are you sure that's all you have?'

The voice sounded far away, yet also close by and Jaquenetta nodded absentmindedly in response, not really hearing what the Metamorphmagus had asked her, as she took a look around the small room. While Sirius had left Grimmauld Place to Harry in his will, Black family tradition decreed that the house was to be handed down via the direct line and Dumbledore had cause for concern that a spell or enchantment had been set upon the place to ensure it stayed within the bloodline. If so the house would revert ownership to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Jaq.' said Tonks, trying to get the attention of the younger Witch once more but to no avail.

'Jaquenetta.' Tonks tried again, before sighing in frustration as she pointed her wand at a nearby pillow.

'What?!' Jaquenetta exclaimed as a flying pillow began batting the side of her head.

'I said, 'are you sure that's all you have'?' Tonk emphasised again, pointing to the bag held loosely in Jaquenetta's hand.

Tonks watched Jaquenetta look down at the bag almost as if only just becoming aware of it.

'Tonks leave 'er be, can't you see she ees 'urting still, non.'

The pillow fell to the floor as Tonks and Jaquenetta turned towards the young woman who stood in the doorway. Tall and willowy with long blonde hair and so breathtakingly beautiful that the room seemed to become airless. Jaquenetta shook her head momentarily. The impact would lessen over time, she had been assured, but when unexpected the effect was still strong.

'Fleur, are you certain it's alright for me to stay here?' Jaquenetta asked, after finding her voice.

'Oui but of course' the quarter-veela said as she entered the room 'Eet ees no one else's business that you will be living 'ere.' Fleur said, giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile to Jaquenetta.

Jaquenetta looked around at the room that was to be her new home. Fleur and Bill had moved in together a few months ago and thankfully for Jaquenetta, who had little more to her name than a bag of clothes, there was excess to furnish their second bedroom with. The room was small but comfortable, with an old arm chair next to the window and a small desk in the corner.

Jaquenetta was thankful for the quite once Tonks had gone home and Fleur left to meet Bill at the Weasley's, where they would be staying for a few days. She had just begun the small task of unpacking when the street light visible from her window went dark, and a knock was heard shortly after at the front door. Placing the leather bound journal in her hands down onto the desk, Jaquenetta couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. Even now she was ever hopeful, no matter how much her rational side knew it would never be the case.

Momentarily forgetting about safety protocol Jaquenetta flung the front door open and came face to face with the one person whom she had spent the previous weeks avoiding, all hope evaporating from her body once more. There, stood in the door way, in midnight blue robes was the reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

For a moment Jaquenetta forgot about the dull ache that had been surrounding her heart for what felt like an eternity as it was replaced, instead, by the burning anger she had desperately fought to quell. With one hand pressed firmly on the door and the other on the doorframe, effectively blocking any entrance, Jaquenetta took a moment to gather her thoughts. Taking in the less than outwardly calm demeanour of her former Headmaster, Jaquenetta's gaze fell almost instinctively to the wand hand of possibly the greatest Wizard of all time. Blackened and shrivelled, the hand looked as if some of the flesh had been melted from it.

_The ring_…

Dumbledore noticed the younger witches gaze drop and he self consciously moved his hand inside his robe 'ah yes, a thrilling story as I'm sure you are aware already' said Dumbledore with a slight smile.

Jaquenetta nodded, feeling a small pang of sadness at the sight of the damaged hand 'did you see your sister, Ariana?'

Dumbledore looked momentarily taken aback at the question.

'Even that?' he enquired.

Jaquenetta understood the implication 'it was always implied. If it was me I would seek out the loved ones I had lost. Please, come in. I don't think it wise to stand on doorsteps for too long.'

Jaquenetta motioned to the couches in the living room, once again feeling the anger lessen slightly, for in this moment Dumbledore looked every year of his age. Whether it was attributed to the curse transferred by the ring, the recent fight with Voldermort, or the uncertainty of the future Jaquenetta did not know. All she saw was a broken man with much guilt and regret.

'Yes indeed, thankfully due to some quick spell work I was able to contain the curse to the hand and by myself some time' said Dumbledore as he sat down. 'But that is not the purpose of my visit today.'

_Purpose… Here we go…_

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. 'You said once to me that you understood that even if my actions were questionable that my motivation was always sincere.'

Jaquenetta knew this would happen – eventually – and remembered the last time Dumbledore had apologised to her for his actions. However now, in light of the recent events, Jaquenetta was feeling a lot less forgiving than she had that day.

'I am not sure that I wish to hear what you have to say.' Jaquenetta said, unable to look Dumbledore in the eye.

'I understand' came the quiet response.

Jaquenetta's head snapped up and she looked the older wizard in the eye for the first time since she answered the door. 'No, I don't think you do' she said through gritted teeth.

After a moments silence Dumbledore spoke 'Indeed. I had hoped to speak with you after the meeting of the Order yet you left quite abruptly.'

_Abruptly is an apt word to describe it…_

After the events that took place in the Department of Mysteries and the subsequent disintegration of her relationship Jaquenetta had been reluctant to attend the meeting. Only staying as long as absolutely necessary and leaving the explanations to be given by Dumbledore…

_'I'm sorry, but if you want to know you will need to ask Professor Dumbledore' said Jaquenetta when Moody demanded to know what Hermione had meant by Cedric's death being on her hands._

_Jaquenetta stood up from the table as the voices of Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mr Weasley began to mix together, each rising above the other, and returned to the room she had called her own._

…'I was not in the mood to explain myself to anyone by the time the meeting began.'

'Yes, Alastor was quite adamant that you return for further questioning but eventually he was satisfied with my explanation of events' said Dumbledore.

'Words and lies and half-truths yet again.' Jaquenetta spoke softly, more to herself than to Dumbledore.

'Sometimes it is a necessary evil.' Replied Dumbledore.

'That does not make it any less wrong or destructive' said Jaquenetta abruptly.

'Indeed, as it has been pointed out to me recently I have yet again, despite by best intentions, have done both you and Miss Granger a great disservice. I know that no words I have can atone for what I have done, what I have kept from you, but I am truly sorry. If I had my time again I would surely find a better way. Yet, as you are no doubt aware, I am running out of time.'

'Indeed.' Jaquenetta listened to the words Dumbledore was saying. Part of her understood Dumbledore's actions and his motives but that part was currently fighting the part of her that did not and she found herself unable to neither accept nor even fully acknowledge the apology.

Instead she changed the subject. 'Has Snape seen your hand yet?' she asked.

'Yes, he has helped to stave off the effects of the curse.'

'And Malfoy…' Jaquenetta trailed off, leaving the question unasked, unsure of how much the Headmaster knew at this point.

'Yes, I am aware of Lord Voldermort's plans for Draco Malfoy.' Dumbledore spoke with a hint of sadness.

'So you have already discussed with Snape –'

'Yes' interrupted Dumbledore 'Severus has agreed to be the one when the time comes.'

Jaquenetta nodded, hopeful at least, that events seemed to be unfolding as needed.

'Is there anything I should know, for when the time comes?' Dumbledore asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Jaquenetta paused for a moment, feeling the sudden need to reassure the man sitting in front of her. 'Your will needs a few additions, and I think you'll know when the time will come. But when it does, Draco must be the one to disarm you.'

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised 'the wand?' he asked.

'Yes.' Jaquenetta answered with a nod.

Dumbledore smiled 'I had always hoped it would be the case. Will you still watch over them even after I'm gone. I know I have no right to ask after the trouble I have caused for you but I fear I will not get the chance to tell Harry all he will need to know.'

'I don't think any of them want my help at the moment. Regardless of what the prophecy said.' Jaquenetta responded with a shake of her head.

'Professor McGonagall informed me that you have been informed about the prophecy and its ramifications.'

'It would seem so.' The anger that Jaquenetta had been feeling had finally gotten too much 'now if you'd excuse me I must get back to unpacking, I trust that you can see yourself out.' She said as she excused herself, and returned to her room, barely able to hold it together as the pain and anger took over once again.


	73. Ink

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE ―

Jaquenetta lay on her bed that night as sleep evaded her, a purple leaflet distributed by the Ministry of Magic in her hands emblazoned with the words _Protecting your Home and Family against Dark Forces._ The leaflet contained simple security guidelines to protect the wizarding community, such as not leaving the house alone and not entering a premise with a Dark Mark above it. Jaquenetta was to start at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the coming Monday, her new lime green Healer robes were hanging on the back of the bedroom door, and she read the leaflet with mild interest. Widespread panic amongst the community would certainly lead to an increase in the number of hospital admissions, though judging by her training schedule Jaquenetta did not believe she would see much until the New Year.

The tawny owl carrying her NEWT results had arrived a week previously and it had been with great trepidation that Jaquenetta opened the letter, a stab of guilt in her heart as she recalled the events that lead up to her exams. However her fear of not achieving the marks to begin training as a Healer was short lived and for what may have been the first time since leaving Hogwarts, Jaquenetta Siroun felt truly happy.

_NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS_

_ Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
__Exceeds Expectations (E)  
__Acceptable (A)  
__  
Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)_

_ JAQUENETTA SIROUN HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O_

St Mungo's Hospital comprised of six floors and five separate departments; Artefact Accidents on the Ground Floor, Creature-Induced Injuries on the First Floor, Magical Bugs and Diseases was on located on the Second Floor, Potions and Plant Poisoning was up on the Third Floor, and finally Spell Damage and the Janus Thickey Ward on the Fourth Floor. Due to recent events the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was eager to have the new trainee Healer's pushed through training as quickly as possible, and as such resulted in a new training schedule of one year instead of two. Jaquenetta was assigned to Healer Smethwyck and would now spend two months on each floor, starting from the ground floor and moving upward, and then conclude her training with two months out in the field. The letter that arrived with her robes offering congratulations on her acceptance as a trainee Healer also outlined that as the program had been condensed her time at Hogwarts would be limited to one day per fortnight and during any of her free time as she wished. Jaquenetta was surprised at the relief she felt knowing she would no longer be spending half of her time at Hogwarts.

As sleep continued to evade, Jaquenetta reached for the worn leather bound journal on her nightstand, finding it strangely comforting to flick through its pages. Pages that were filled her scrawl and another more elegant script. Pages that were filled with memories of much happier times.

_Pages that were filled with Hermione…_

Jaquenetta traced her finger over the very last words that Hermione had written the night before the Department of Mysteries. The parchment beneath her fingers had been worn down by this repeated action.

_Love, Hermione_

Jaquenetta's finger stilled on the page as something on the parchment caught her eye, something that had not been there a moment ago. The empty page opposite those last few words was empty no longer. It was almost imperceptible but there, in the top left hand corner of the page was a tiny drop of ink, blooming outwards as if a quill had been held above the parchment long enough for the ink to fall from its nib. Jaquenetta's eyes widened in surprise, her heart began hammering in her chest, at the realisation that at that very moment Hermione was looking at the same page she was.

_Is she going to write something?_

Jaquenetta waited for words to appear after the ink smudge, but when nothing came she leapt from her bed and moved towards the small desk, not knowing how long Hermione would have the journal open for, and dipped her quill into the ink pot as words raced through her mind.

Words she was desperate to write, yet with quill held above the parchment, just below its newly acquired ink spot, Jaquenetta found she could not force the words out. Jaquenetta pondered the possibility that the same misfortune had struck Hermione not moments before. So instead of trying to force words out, Jaquenetta held the quill above the page, watching the ink pool at the nib and waiting for the ink to drop onto the page. Jaquenetta watched as the ink spot bloomed out just like she had seen only moments ago, wondering if Hermione was watching too.


	74. Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Hello! I know, it has been indeed too long since I last updated, but thank you for sticking with the story. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I was thinking of focusing on Hermione again for the next chapter what do you think?

* * *

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR ―

Hermione Granger had been unusually hesitant to join the others on the trip to Diagon Alley. Ordinarily the promise of new books, parchment, and quills would have her eagerly waiting to get there but today she was dragging her feet towards the Ministry of Magic car. While she too had received the purple leaflet issued by the Ministry it was not the threat of Death Eater attacks that had her hesitant to go out into public, but rather the black eye she had received from one of the telescopes Fred and George Weasley had left in their room. None of the spells or antidotes that Mrs Weasley tried would budge the bruise and Hermione was starting to think Ginny was right, that perhaps Fred and George had designed it that way.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had each received their OWL results the weeks before and Hermione had been pleased with her nine "Outstanding" and one "Exceeds Expectations" in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ron had misinterpreted her somewhat muted reaction to the results as disappointment in not achieving ten "Outstanding" however he was mistaken, for in that moment as she watched the tawny owl fly through the window and landed in front of her, Hermione's thoughts flashed towards someone else who would be receiving their NEWT results at the same time before she caught herself and redirected her thoughts back to her own OWL results. Hermione had made the decision over a month ago to not allow herself to think about this person, but the effect these thoughts had were apparent as, with shaking hands, Hermione caused her whole owl to tremble as she tried to untie the envelope from its leg.

Hermione had been thankful that neither Harry nor any of the Weasley's had mentioned Jaquenetta since she arrived at The Burrow, or atleast not done so in Hermione's presence. The train trip back to London at the end of the school year had been difficult enough. After an hour of questioning, many of which Hermione refused to answer, she finally snapped at Ron telling him that if he should ever question her again about what happened with Jaquenetta she would curse him herself. She had regretted what she said almost instantly and had apologised to her friend, however she was grateful that he had listened for once and had not asked her again since.

After the run in with Malfoy and his mother at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions Hermione was arrive at the recently opened joke shop run by the Weasley twins – _Weasleys'_ _Wizard_ _Wheezes_. The window display contained an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. Hermione stood outside the window transfixed, her eyes darting around as she watched the display, only becoming aware that Mrs Weasley had ushered everyone else into the crowded store after a few moments.

Not wanting to be separated from the others she hurried towards the open door, not realising that someone else was coming through the doorway at the same time.

_Oomph!_

Hermione lost her balance from the collision and felt herself falling backwards momentarily before steadying hands grasped her forearms, helping her to regain balance.

'I'm sorry I–' Hermione began, but the words caught in her throat as she came face to face with the person who had saved her from falling.

The blonde hair, once closely cropped had grown out down to the collar; the familiar uniform was replaced with casual clothing of jeans, shirt and jacket; the smile that was once so frequently seen was gone, replaced instead by an almost neutral expression. But the eyes, those Grey eyes that were locked with her own – Hermione would recognise them anywhere, for they were eyes she had spent countless hours staring into. They were the eyes that she saw each night as she fell asleep.

_Jaquenetta…_

Being in such close proximity seemed to unleash all the emotions she had been holding back, emotions that were now demanding her attention. Ever since that night in the Ministry of Magic Hermione had thought that the pain and anger she felt by the older witch's deception would remove all the other feelings once felt. But Hermione was wrong. For even now, Hermione's heart was beating faster and her skin ablaze where Jaquenetta's hands were holding Hermione's arms. Hermione shook her head to halt the thoughts as she realised Jaquenetta was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for a response.

'Pardon?' Hermione asked, heat rising to her face.

'I asked if you were alright.' Jaquenetta said, her eyebrows pulling together in concentration as she looked the younger witch over searching for any sign of injury, gasping when she saw the bruise around Hermione's eye 'Did I hit you?' she asked, releasing her hold on Hermione before moving closer to examine the blackened eye.

Having forgotten the reason behind her hesitation over today's trip Hermione's hand subconsciously went to the bruise. 'No, it was one of Fred and George's telescopes. Mrs Weasley hasn't been able to remove it. It would seem I must wait for the bruise to fade on its own.'

'Ah, yellow telescope, black smoke, and a little red fist on the end of a spring?' Jaquenetta asked.

Hermione could only nod in embarrassment, for in that moment she would endure Malfoy's taunts a hundred times over rather than seeing Jaquenetta for the first time in months only to be sporting a black eye.

_And all the while she is as beautiful as the last day I saw her…_

'Here, this will help' Jaquenetta said, holding out a small tube retrieved from the pocket of her jacket. 'The twins came to me just after they made the telescope. They couldn't remove the bruise either but this worked. If you put it on the bruise before bed it should be gone by the morning.'

Hermione took the tube from the outstretched hand, her fingertips brushing Jaquenetta's in doing so, before placing it into the front pocket of her jeans. 'You made this?' Hermione couldn't help but smile.

'Yeah, I've been working with Fred and George on something similar for the store.'

'That's –' Hermione began before a voice calling out cut her off.

'Jaquenetta!'

Hermione's head snapped towards the voice to see Katie Bell, who was raising her hand in greeting, standing over by Flourish and Blotts next two girls who had been in Jaquenetta's year at Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Katie was a year above Hermione, and a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry was now captain of.

'Oh. I'm sorry Hermione, but I've got to go.' Jaquenetta said looking apologetic.

Hermione turned back to Jaquenetta and nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and unsure of how to interact with someone whom she was once so close to 'I should be going as well.' Hermione said, trying to sound casual.

'It was good to see you Hermione.'

'You too' said Hermione and watched Katie greet Jaquenetta with a familiarity that sat uncomfortably in her mind before she turned and entered the twins joke shop in search of Harry and Ron.


	75. Chapter 75

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE ―

Healer Smethwyck had said that the Artefact Accidents Department of St Mungo's was a melting pot of learning potential, and the elder Healer had not been wrong. Jaquenetta was only hallway through her two months on the ground floor and had dealt with enough cauldron explosions, broom accidents and backfiring wands that Smethwick allowed her to treat these patients on her own, as most of the required spells Jaquenetta had already learnt under the guidance of Madam Pomfrey while still at Hogwarts.

Just as Jaquenetta was helping to remove a small child's head from his mother's cauldron the chime of 11 o'clock could be heard resonating throughout the halls of A.A.D, and Jaquenetta found herself looking instinctively at her watch.

_Departure time…_

Jaquenetta had only ridden on the Hogwarts Express once, a year ago to the day, and she felt a twinge of sadness that she was not able to experience it once more. It would appear that she was not alone in her thoughts, as many of the Witches and Wizards in the Artefact Accidents Department waiting room were also glancing at the large clock on the wall with faraway looks and smiles on their faces. Looks that spoke to Jaquenetta of fond memories of years past and perhaps thoughts of children and grandchildren journeying to Hogwarts, some perhaps for the first time.

Looking back at her patient, who was doing a very convincing impersonation of a Horklump, she realised that no spell was going to budge his little head without some improvisation, and after a call to Pollex, the House Elf who was assigned to A.A.D, to fetch some butter Jaquenetta was able to free the boy's head the same way her own stuck hand had once been removed from a jar by her mother. Apply butter liberally and pull.

After a quick clean and dry the young wizard was scooped up by his mother and off towards discharge with promised of chocolate frogs for being so brave.

'Thank you Pollex' said Jaquenetta as she handed the remaining butter back to the House Elf.

'Always here when Healer Siroun needs' said the House Elf with a grin before she disappeared with a crack.

Pollex was not the House Elf's real name, but one that Jaquenetta had taken to calling her. Jaquenetta had met the House Elf, whose real name was Imine, on her first day in A.A.D and after only one day Jaquenetta had realised just how invaluable all the House Elf's were to the Hospital.

Jaquenetta had thanked Imine after her first day saying how much help she had been and that just like an opposable thumb, Jaquenetta would be helpless without her. From that day onwards Jaquenetta had called the House Elf Pollex, the anatomical term for thumb.

Jaquenetta's mood had improved noticeably since running, quite literally, into Hermione outside of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _the previous week. While they had shared no more interactions since, Jaquenetta felt as if the heavy weight that had been pressing against her chest since the Department of Mysteries was finally beginning to lift. Fleur, who was back from her stay at the Weasley's, and Tonks, who had just returned from Hogsmeade, had both interrogated her over dinner about the sudden change in mood and it wasn't long before Jaquenetta found herself recalling the encounter in surprisingly vivid detail, right up until the point where her and Hermione's conversation had been interrupted by Katie, Alicia and Angelina.


	76. Tower

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX ―

Jaquenetta apparated with Tonks back to Hogsmeade later that night, as it was her first night on patrol duty for the Order at Hogwarts. Since walking out on the last meeting she had attended Jaquenetta had not been contacted for any official duty which, with just beginning her training at the hospital, she was not disappointed about. While Tonks will be stationed at Hogsmeade for the duration of the school year along with three other Aurors - Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish – other members of the Order would be occasionally substituted to provide them with respite. The new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had surprisingly agreed to this suggestion by Dumbledore. As all four Aurors had been on duty during the day, ensuring the safe passage of all the Hogwarts students onto school grounds, Jaquenetta had been called upon to patrol the vast grounds of Hogwarts for the night.

Jaquenetta was pleased to see, when she made it to the front gate, that it was Proudfoot she would be taking over from. When Tonks had mentioned to her that Dawlish was among the Aurors stationed at Hogsmeade she had stopped dead in her tracks, consumed with images of Professor McGonagall lying prone on the ground after being hit by numerous stunners. Dawlish was one of the Aurors with Umbridge that day and Jaquenetta did not trust herself to keep the promise she made that night to Madam Pomfrey.

'Ah, Siroun! Am I glad to see you' Proudfoot said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

'Thought you might want to finish before curfew' Jaquenetta replied as she waited for Proudfoot to remove the wards on the gate. To allow Order members to supplement the Aurors Scrimgeour was adamant that only the Professors and Aurors knew of the specific wards guarding the front gate, and Jaquenetta was not going to allow them to think otherwise. It was just one of many things Jaquenetta had insured Dumbledore showed her and as she said her farewell to Proudfoot and made her way around the grounds Jaquenetta recalled the meeting not one week ago…

_'Please come in Miss Siroun'_

_Jaquenetta pushed the wooden door open and quietly entered the room. No matter how much time passed, no matter how many times she visited, she was still unable to truly fathom the remarkableness of the room. As Jaquenetta sat in the offered seat she could not help but notice that every one of the portraits that hung in the Headmasters Office were empty._

_'Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, especially as Healer Smethwyck is no doubt keeping you busy in your first few months.'_

_Jaquenetta had almost not come to Hogwarts that afternoon wanting to have nothing more to do with the Headmaster outside of the Order. However a small part, the part that was still furious with him and wanted to berate the man for the secrets he kept and lies he told, won out and Jaquenetta found herself apparating to Hogsmeade the Monday before term began._

_'Yes' Jaquenetta replied._

_'I thought it best if we had some privacy today' Dumbledore said, waving his hand in the general direction of the blank portraits after noticing Jaquenetta's puzzled expression as she looked at them._

_Jaquenetta was trying to answer the Headmaster but was finding it difficult to look the elder Wizard in the eye let alone reciprocate in dialogue. However she eventually formed the words that she had been wanting to speak for so long._

_'You should have done things differently.'_

_With a solemn expression Dumbledore nodded 'Yes, I do agree with you.'_

_Jaquenetta was silent for a few moments, she had decided not long after the Department of Mysteries that she could not simply sit on the knowledge that she has without trying to use it to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jaquenetta was unsure as of yet how she was going to accomplish this but she had already made up her mind that she was not going to share this information with Dumbledore. However there were some things that needed to be put into place._

_'The reason I agreed to come today' Jaquenetta began 'is that I wanted to discuss with you some precautions.'_

The conversation was never going to be an easy one but after an hour Jaquenetta had left Dumbledore's office satisfied that he would organise that which she had requested. At first Jaquenetta was certain that she would be seeking out changes that Dumbledore was already in the process of doing, for instance leaving the snitch to Harry in his will and his copy of _The_ _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, with a slight annotation of course. However when Jaquenetta mentioned the Deluminator there was hint of recognition.

_Convincing Dumbledore it was possible was definitely the hardest part of that…_

Jaquenetta made her way across the grounds towards the East Tower and looked up, marvelling at the owls flying in and out of the Owlery. Jaquenetta imagined all of the eager first years wanting to send a letter home before curfew, perhaps some due to homesickness and others to appease their mothers. Jaquenetta had only been up there once before, when Hermione had asked her to send a letter to Rita Skeeter, but it was a sight she wouldn't forget. A floor of straw and owl droppings, if it wasn't for the draft coming in through all of the window openings it would have smelt quite appallingly.

As Jaquenetta looked towards the tower, searching for anything out of place, she spotted an almost completely white owl leave through one of the window openings. Unlike the other owls that left for their destination almost immediately, this owl began circling the tower. Jaquenetta stopped walking and watched the white owl soar around the tower more than a dozen times before flying off. After a few beats of its wings it arched southward in a glide.

Jaquenetta watched transfixed as the owl grew larger, and its altitude seemed to drop. This puzzled Jaquenetta as she was almost certain the owl would need to regain height if it was to make it over the stone wall of the perimeter, but for all she knew it could have been sent on delivery to someone inside the castle. The light was gradually fading as the sun set behind the castle but as the owl kept steady on its course Jaquenetta began to move on and continue her patrol, thinking no more of the owl.

Until the owl landed on her shoulder.

It was not the claws of the owl that caused Jaquenetta the most pain, but rather the stunner to the chest that followed not a moment afterwards, which sent her flying backwards into the cold hard ground.

As Jaquenetta succumbed to unconsciousness the last thing she heard was the familiar _hoot_ of Hedwig as the owl nipped at her fingers.


	77. Infirmed

A/N: I finished work on the actual chapter whose bare bones I placed up here recently. Hope you like it, and now to work on the next chapter!

* * *

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN ―

The familiarity of the position Hermione found herself in sent a chill down her spine in what must certainly be a new record for Harry, Ron, and herself ending up in the infirmary. The first years had only just been sorted into their houses, the feast barely begun and yet here they found themselves once again. Bags still packed. Questions still unanswered.

The infirmary had not changed much over the past five years, there was always something strangely calming about the room, the resonating quiet, the walls the same washed white, the beds perfectly made with sheets pressed no doubt by house elves. Hermione's mind wandered back to S.P.E.W. Given the chance Hermione was most certain she could bring better rights to the house elves but… that was an old priority. She had much more pressing concerns to focus on presently.

Hermione sat next to the only occupied bed in the room as Harry and Ron spoke over by the door. The boys were in a heated discussion with such focus usually reserved for discussions about Quidditch. Hermione could only intermittently make out what they were saying but she had heard enough to know that Harry blamed Draco Malfoy for what had happened. Hermione wished it was so simple, for she wanted to culprit brought to justice just as much as her friends, but she did not think that Draco Malfoy was to blame. Much to Harry's disappointment and insistence that it was the case – even though Malfoy was at the Slytherin table when the screaming began…

_The entire Great Hall fell silent in an instant as the sound of screaming reverberated through the castle. Students and teachers alike were frozen in their place, cutlery held in mid-air, food dripping onto plates, mouths agape. Even the Ghosts appeared a shade or two paler. The screams were so chilling and so familiar that along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, many members of Dumbledore's Army were up out of their seats and running towards the castle entrance before even the Professors could react._

_Out through the castle entrance they rand and down through the stone courtyard, the screams causing their blood to run cold. However, before any of them could make it down onto the grassed area, they encountered an invisible barrier which stopped them in their tracks. No spell that Hermione cast would budge the barrier and it wasn't until Professors Snape and McGonagall hurried past and through the barrier unimpeded that she realised its intention. Unable to move forward and unwilling to move away, the students stood and watched the figure suspended in the air not fifty metres away as one Professor after another ran through the barrier and towards the source of such widespread panic._

_However, before they got within stunning distance the screams suddenly stopped and the figure, previously suspended in the air, fell to the ground with a sickening thump. It took both Harry and Ron to hold Hermione back from blasting her way through the barrier in an effort to get through._

_Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to tend to the victim with another figure, clocked and masked, ran towards the Forbidden Forrest, desperately deflecting the attacks from both Professor Snape and a persistent snowy white owl. The other Professors returned to usher the students back into the castle. The barrier had disappeared and it was only the presence of the Headmaster, insistent that Hermione, Harry, and Ron accompany him to the infirmary that broke their unspoken pact to stay where they were._

…Hermione had known who it was being brought into the infirmary without even having to ask or see for herself. They had all known.

Shaking her head in an effort to dislodge the memory Hermione turned her attention away from her two friends and back to the unconscious person in the bed. The hand held gently in-between her own was so familiar it caused an ache within her chest, for not too long ago this was a hand she had held daily. However, as Hermione turned it palm-side up she noticed a long jiggered scar right near the thumb. Unlike the other wounds currently being healed by Madame Pomfrey this looked to have healed atleast two months ago. There was no sign of an attempt to heal it through magic which disheartened Hermione greatly, for she knew the spell was well within its owner's capability.

Aurors from the Ministry had been placed on guard outside the infirmary while all of Hogwarts, including the Forbidden Forrest, and also Hogsmeade was searched for signs of the perpetrator. Harry, Ron and Hermione had at first been insistent upon joining in the search, but once the stretcher had been brought in Hermione refused to leave the bedside. It had not taken long before the body of the perpetrator was found in the Forbidden Forrest. The victim of the killing curse, Auror Dawlish, was found still cloaked and masked and while _Prior Incantato_ confirmed that he had indeed been the one to cast the spell the motivation behind it was still a mystery. It was believed that Dawlish may have been placed under the Imperius Curse himself before he came to attack and perform the Curciatus Curse upon Jaquenetta Siroun.


	78. Fire

- Chapter Seventy-Eight -

For one very confusing moment Jaquenetta found herself standing back in the room of requirement with the rest of Dumbledore's Army on the day they first all practiced casting the Patronus Charm. She was watching Hermione cast hers, the happy little otter swimming about, the smile so bright on her face it was infectious. Jaquenetta knew that in a moment she would cast her own charm and the Phoenix would emerge from her back, and she raised her wand ready. Jaquenetta wasn't scared of what would happen next because this was only a dream after all and she had been through it once already. But before she had a chance to cast the charm screams reverberated around the stone walls of the room and along with the rest of the DA she turned towards the source of the noise. But Jaquenetta found herself frozen in horror at what she saw, for in the middle of the room, engulfed completely in fire, Jaquenetta saw herself. As if with no control over her own body Jaquenetta suddenly found herself at the fires edge. Certain her eyes had been playing tricks Jaquenetta peered into the fire, the screaming had stopped, no body to be seen, but in a flash a pair of arm pushed out from the flames and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her in.

That's when she heard the voice. Just once at first. But as the surroundings disintegrated right before her eyes and all that was left were the flames over and over again the snarl came through as the white hot pain engulfed her body.

_Who are you_

_Who sent you_

It was almost animalistic, so much so that Jaquenetta barely even recognised the voice as being human and more than once was convinced it may have been coming from within her mind itself.

_What do you know_

_Why are you here_

Jaquenetta could feel her arms and legs twitch and spasm as if attached to a thousand electrodes, yet she was powerless exert any control over their movements as they twitched and bent and snapped.

_Where do you come from_

_How did you get here_

It took Jaquenetta all of her will and focus and strength to stay conscious knowing that, even in the midst of such torture, she needed to keep whatever force was attacking her out of her mind and her memories.

"A vault, a vault" Jaquenetta chanted as best she could, while the pain and the burning and the growling voice persisted, trying desperately to lock her mind down to the infiltration.

The voice once strong, sinister, and demanding suddenly took on a more gentler and coercive nature, still animalistic but it had a way of over exaggerating and lengthening the vowels that seemed familiar.

"A vault" Jaquenetta chanted to herself as she tried to hold back her thoughts and instead focus on the imagery.

_Who are you_

"A vault" Jaquenetta could see the thick hard steel door.

_Who sent you_

"A vault" The door slowly began to close and through all the pain she willed it to move faster.

_What do you know_

"A vault" The door was almost closed but a resistance was pushing against her. With each twist and pull on her body she could feel the door pushing back.

_Why are you here_

"A vault!" Jaquenetta screamed as her back felt on fire, bent back farther than she was sure it could even go. The door slammed shut in her mind as she began coughing uncontrollably. Water was suddenly being poured into her mouth, running down her chin, and she desperately tried to spit it out.

_Where do you come from_

"A vault" Jaquenetta said once more, her voice not as strong as it once was, her chest felt heavy and no matter how hard she tried to cough and spit it out the water remained. Though Jaquenetta knew that it wasn't water, it was too thick too warm and too metallic to be anything good.

_How did you get here_

"A vault" Jaquenetta said, her voice now barely a whisper in amongst the screams. Her chest felt heavy and it was getting harder to breathe.

"How did you get it!" The voice suddenly screamed, regaining its original animalistic quality, and as the skylit up around her Jaquenetta felt herself falling to the ground.

Weightless Jaquenetta fell, not even noticing when her battered and broken body collided with the cold hard earth. Barely a whisper she still continued her chant, not stopping until a familiar voice called her and finally, with one last breath, she succumbed to the darkness that had been pulling her under.


	79. Acromion

Author's Note: Hello! Yes I know it has been so very very long since I've updated this story. I do apologise! I am terribly busy with University and have not been able to spare a sufficient amount of time to this work in terms of completing chapters. Though I have been writing down my ideas and thoughts on how I want this story to progress. So here is the next chapter. It's rough around the edges but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of it.

* * *

― CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE ―

The dream was so vivid that Jaquenetta had been unwilling to wake, desperately wanting to grasp the hand of her dream companion for longer. However fate had other plans and in the moment between dream and reality the hand that grasped Jaquenetta's turned into a snake, cold and black, and as the fangs sunk into her skin she awoke with a cry, clutching the affected hand to her chest. Finding herself surrounded by drawn white curtains the cry of pain died in her throat as she became more aware of her surroundings. For while she was most certainly not in her own bed, she was in one that was very familiar.

_The infirmary._

'Miss Siroun, it's good to see that you're finally awake.' A familiar soft yet firm voice came from next to the bed.

At first Jaquenetta's eyes had trouble focussing on the visitor, the crisp white uniform melding into the white of the curtains, but after a moment she was able to make out the kind smile of Madam Pomfrey. Thankful to find a familiar face, Jaquenetta felt herself relaxing. A heaviness pressed against Jaquenetta's body as she attempted to sit up, and in the end needed Madam Pomfrey's assistance. Apparently the number of sedations and spells cast upon the trainee healer had taken their toll.

'What happened?' Jaquenetta asked, searching her memory for an event that could have placed her in the Hogwarts Infirmary, but could only finding blackness.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated momentarily, placing a glass of pumpkin juice on the table next to the bed before facing, if truth be told, one of her favourite students. 'Jaquenetta' Madam Pomfrey began, sitting back down next to the bed, 'you were attacked.'

'I… but…who…' Words failed Jaquenetta as she tried to articulate her thoughts.

Madam Pomfrey understood the confusion'you were attacked while patrolling the grounds.'

'How long ago?' Jaquenetta asked.

'You've been unconscious for six days, dear.' Madam Pomfrey said, with a solemn look as she pulled back the white curtains from around the bedside. 'But don't concern yourself with that now, there are many people who will be eager to hear that you are awake.'

'I don't feel much like visitors' Jaquenetta said.

'Nonsense, visitors will do you the world of good. In fact, one is due any minute now.' Madam Pomfrey said, looking over at the hourglass by her desk.

A moment of confusion swept over Jaquenetta 'but no one knows I'm awake.'

'Jaquenetta' Madam Pomfrey said 'just because you haven't been awake does not mean you haven't had any visitors.'

Jaquenetta finished her Pumpkin Juice, after watching Madam Pomfrey leave the Infirmary to speak to the Headmaster, and would have left the confines of the bed was it not for the rush of dizziness experienced when attempting to do so. As Jaquenetta looked around the room she once spent so much time in helping Madam Pomfrey it occurred to her that she no longer felt safe within these walls. This fact was only heightened by her actions when the door to the infirmary swung open suddenly only moments later. Jaquenetta found herself so panicked and desperate to reach her wand, as the sudden onset of fear grappled with her, that she knocked the glass that once held pumpkin juice clear off the bedside table as she grasped her hands around her wand, falling onto the floor herself in the process. She cried out in pain as she felt her shoulder's resistance to landing on the floor at such an awkward angle.

Her two unexpected visitors had rushed forward to help Jaquenetta back onto her feet but both had stopped in their tracks, looking much paler than when they walked in.

'Jaq, are you alright?' Harry exclaimed, moving closer as he held his hand out to Jaquenetta.

Jaquenetta grasped onto his hand and was grateful to for the help up 'I have a feeling that I've had worse' she said, trying to make light of the situation and cover her embarrassment.

Jaquenetta noticed Ron staring at her shoulder, the colour in his face draining dramatically.

'Are you alright Ron?' Jaquenetta asked as she sat back on the edge of the bed.

All Ron could do in response was shake his head slowly as he turned a slight shade of green.

'Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?' Harry asked. Having sustained his fair share of Quidditch injuries his stomach was a little stronger than Ron's.

'No, I can take care of it myself thankfully.'

Jaquenetta gingerly placed her right hand in her lap, and held her wand as steady and as close to her shoulder as she could. With a deep, steady breath she focussed on the spell.

'_Acromion Scapulo Omoplate_'

With a second sickening pop and a burst of temporary pain Jaquenetta's shoulder was repositioned. Jaquenetta could see Harry flinch from the corner of her eye and conjured a basin just in time for Ron, who had managed to turn an even deeper shade of green.

Jaquenetta got herself back into bed, giving the Gryffindor's space to pull a chair up next to the bed.

'Sorry about before, Madam Pomfrey had told me I should expect a visitor, I'm not sure why I was so easily startled.'

Jaquenetta was puzzled by the looks exchanged between Ron and Harry upon mentioning this information. Jaquenetta had assumed that the visitor would have to be someone regular for Madam Pomfrey to be so certain of their arrival.

'Oh' Jaquenetta said, 'you haven't been coming to see me?'

'No, why would we –' Ron began but was cut off by an elbow to the side.

'It's Hermione' Harry said quickly ignoring the look Ron was giving him as he rubbed his side 'Hermione's been coming to see you every day.'

'She has?' both Ron and Jaquenetta spoke at the same time.

'Yes, she has.' Harry said with a stern look to Ron.

This was, of course, news to Jaquenetta who was unaware of any visitors, but she was most definitely pleased to hear that Hermione had come to visit so often. However she was unsure why Ron seemed to be having such a hard time with this piece of information.

'Anyway' said Harry 'how are you feeling?'

'I feel pretty sluggish. But, how do I look?' Jaquenetta asked. While Madam Pomfrey had reassured her that the feeling would abate in a few days Jaquenetta had not yet been able to look at her reflection in a mirror.

'Um…' Harry trailed off unsure how to answer. In his experience whenever a girl asked how they looked they were not always after the truth.

'You look like Harry's Nimbus 2000' Ron cut in, unaware of the look Harry was giving him.

Jaquenetta thought for a moment before speaking 'Ron, didn't Harry's Nimbus get blown into the Whomping Willow?'

Ron nodded as he rubbed the back on his neck, suddenly regretting his sudden and honest response 'Yeah'.

'Ronald Weasley she does not look like a broken broomstick!'

While Ron and Harry had jumped at the sudden sound, Jaquenetta's body had gone completely rigid. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand and only found herself relaxing when she recognised the figure striding over towards them. A figure whose stern look she had encountered on more than one occasion yet, whose presence always had the same affect.

_Butterflies… why always butterflies?_

'Ah, yeah, sorry Jaq' Ron quickly said as Hermione conjured a chair on the left hand side of the bed, but Jaquenetta didn't hear. Her focus was on the young witch who had just sat beside her bed, whose hands rested on top of a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ placed on the bed that were very close to her own. Jaquenetta could feel three pairs of eyes upon her yet could not bring herself to meet any of them. Instead she remained focussed on those hands, following the pattern of ink smudges, the fine lines around the knuckles, the way they were entwined together. In silence they all sat, Harry and Hermione sharing glances willing the other to break the silence. But the silence would not last much longer.

When the door slammed open for the second time Jaquenetta's head snapped to the infirmary door as she jumped, startled, and her hand gripped so tight around her wand that the creak of the wood could be heard. Jaquenetta could feel her heart pounding within her chest, and her breath felt tight and restricted in her lungs as sweat broke out on her forehead and her mouth went dry. A cool light pressure caused Jaquenetta to look down at her hand, where she was gripping the wand so tightly her knuckles had turned white. As her grip relaxed Jaquenetta's wand was gently and slowly removed from her grasp, and placed on the bedside table. While not a word was spoken during this Jaquenetta felt the safest she had since waking and when she looked back up, catching Hermione's gaze, she knew that the younger witch understood. Even as the familiar figure rushed towards her, Jaquenetta still felt shaken by the sudden noise.

'Jaq, you're awake' Katie Bell exclaimed as she hurried over to the other side of Jaquenetta's bed.

Harry and Ron stood up quickly under the pretence of allowing extra room around Jaquenetta's bed, but truth be known they were both eager to remove themselves from any line of fire. For the past six days there had been pointed looks and thinly concealed hostility between the two witches. The culmination of which had come to pass yesterday when Katie outright blamed Hermione for Jaquenetta's situation. Katie had said that Jaquenetta would never have been on patrol at Hogwarts if it hadn't been for the sense of obligation she still felt for Hermione.

Hermione did not come down for dinner that night.

What Harry knew, but no one else did, was that Hermione already thought that.

While they had been informed by Dumbledore that Jaquenetta was at Hogwarts on patrol for the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione still blamed herself. For she had sent Hedwig out that night to deliver a letter to Jaquenetta. A letter that had taken her three months to write. Harry only knew this because once Hedwig had returned that night after chasing Dawlish into the Forbidden Forrest, the letter was still attached to her leg. Harry recognised Hermione's handwriting immediately, and when he returned it to Hermione she had broken down and told him.

'Has anyone told Madam Pomfrey that she is awake?' Katie Bell demanding, drawing Harry's attention back to the room, and remembering that it wasn't only Hermione that Katie blamed.

'Madam Pomfrey was here when I woke up Katie, I'm fine, really' Jaquenetta said before anyone else could reply, trying to reassure her friend.

'No one told me you were awake, I found out by chance walking past Professor McGonagall and overheard. I was so worried' Katie said, grasping Jaquenetta's right hand momentarily.

'Well you don't have to be anymore, I'm fine' Jaquenetta replied.

Harry did like Katie – she was a great chaser for Gryffindor, and really hoped that this whole mess would be over with soon – but he couldn't help but grin at how red Hermione's face was beginning to get. Harry wondered what catalyst would be needed for Hermione let out what she was so obviously biting her tongue not to say.

As if in answer to his question the door swung silently open, and the entire atmosphere of the room changed as if a cool gentle breeze was wafting through. But there was no breeze. Jaquenetta felt the pressure on her left hand increase as the sound of heels against the stone floor were heard making their way over to her bed. Jaquenetta could feel the change of energy in the room immediately and didn't need Ron's reddening face to inform her of the identity of the visitor.

'Fleur' Jaquenetta said with a smile, before turning to see her friend walking over towards the bed. The calm yet purposeful steps of the quarter-Veela echoing softly around the Infirmary, and Jaquenetta could also see Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall entering the Infirmary behind her.

'Mon'Amie' Fleur greeted Jaquenetta with a light touch on her right shoulder and a kiss to both cheeks. 'I came as soon as I received ze owl. Now zat you are awake you can come back home at once.'

Harry noticed both Hermione's and Katie's eyebrows raise at the mention of 'home'.

'Blimey, does this mean they live together' Ron whispered in Harry's ear, having recovered the ability to speak.

Harry nodded silently as he watched Hermione, wondering if she was going to say anything. But she was beaten to it.

'Home?' Katie said 'she's only just woken up, how can you possiby think she would be better off at home rather than here in the Infirmary?'

Harry could see Hermione struggling, reluctant to agree with Katie, yet most certainly not wanting to agree with Fleur.

The Veela didn't lose a beat and turned to face Katie front on 'How could you think she was better off here than in St Mungos? She should have been taken straight there.'

'Miss Delacour' came the calm voice of the headmaster 'Miss Siroun has received the very best care possible at the hands of Madam Pomfrey, in no way was her recovery impeded by the decision to keep her here.'

'Fleur' Jaquenetta said, getting the attention of her friend 'I'm alright, really. I would trust Madam Pomfrey with my care one hundred times over.'

While the other observers may misinterpret the Veela's forceful nature Jaquenetta saw it as a testament to the friendship that had developed between the two of them over the past months. For Harry, the scene was almost as good as one of the daytime Muggle shows his Aunt Petunia watched. And from a quick glance at the headmaster he was apparently not the only one who thought so, watching Katie and Fleur bicker back and forth about what was best for Jaquenetta and seeing Hermione in the middle reluctant to agree with either of them. But best of all was seeing Jaquenetta, invisible to them all, watching Hermione.

Hermione may not yet realise the truth behind her reactions to both Katie and Fleur's presence but Harry hoped it would happen soon.

'Perhaps we should let Miss Siroun decide' Dumbledore spoke, silencing all who were speaking, as all eyes in the room turned to Jaquenetta.

Jaquenetta, however, was still engrossed with the way the light streaming in through the window shone onto Hermione's hair that it wasn't until Fleur gave a short but pointed cough that she came back to the present.

'While I don't remember what happened to me I know that I was attacked, but beyond that I know nothing. If I was victim of a targeted attack I don't wish to endanger the lives of any others, especially not any students. So I think it would be best if I went home, because even if it wasn't aimed at myself, my not being here won't change anything.'

'It is decided then, I shall take my leave and make the arrangements' said Dumbledore and he left the Infirmary followed by McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey left with them, but not before she pressed a bottle of sleeping draught into Jaquenetta's hand and the express instructions to return to the Infirmary if there were any problems. Harry had taken that opportunity to leave with Ron as well, and they followed Madam Pomfrey out the door after saying their goodbyes.

As the door closed the room fell silent and Jaquenetta caught the smirk that crossed briefly across Fleur's face as Hermione and Katie sat there, unmoving, looking pointedly at the other. Jaquenetta could feel the tension within the room and was hurriedly trying to think of something to say when Katie stood up, speaking first.

'Let me know how you're doing ok?' said Katie, as she hugged Jaquenetta carefully, mindful that her friend was still injured.

'Of course' said Jaquenetta, and smiled gratefully her friend 'thank you for coming to see me.'

Katie returned the smile, knowing that she had made the right decision to leave first and allow Jaquenetta to speak with Hermione alone. Since learning that her friend had been attacked on Hogwarts grounds Katie had been angry and critical of the younger Gryffindor and thought this was the best step forward in making amends. As Katie walked out of the Infirmary Fleur, who had been looking at Jaquenetta the entire time with a mischievous smile from her position at the end of the bed, reached out and touched Jaquenetta's leg.

'I will give you a moment alone' said Fleur, before walking out behind Katie.

Jaquenetta watched as the door closed lightly behind Fleur before turning back to her last visitor. Struggling to put into words all that she wanted to say Jaquenetta felt herself looking down at her hand. Taking a deep breath Jaquenetta summoned the courage to ask the question whose answer she was torn between desperately wanting to know and being too terrified to hear.

'Hermione' Jaquenetta began, turning to look at her last remaining visitor 'what happened to me?'


End file.
